Perdidos na Rotação - HIATUS
by Lanni Lu
Summary: Harry Potter tem uma vida que todos acham perfeita - menos ele. Após, numa noite casual, ter um encontro inesperado com uma jovem diferente de qualquer outra, percebe que está na hora de começar a avaliar o que tem e o que quer na vida.
1. Primeiro encontro

**Primeiro encontro**

Na primeira vez que ele a viu, ela chorava.

Ou talvez não. Talvez Harry Potter já a tivesse visto antes, andando pelas ruas, em um supermercado, no metrô, no consultório do dentista ou no lugar em que ela trabalhava, onde ele ia com os amigos muito eventualmente. Mas aquela noite foi a primeira vez que ele a _viu_.

Era madrugada e ele não conseguia dormir, tinha insônia. Sentado no confortável sofá da sala de seu apartamento, ele bebia o resto do vinho do jantar. Todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas, e seus olhos, agora acostumados à escuridão, distinguiam o contorno dos móveis.

Do quarto além do corredor vinha o som da respiração de sua namorada, Cho Chang, dormindo. Harry olhou no relógio, era 4:26h. Ele já estava acordado há um bom tempo. Cochilos, duas ou três horas de sono, era tudo que ele tinha a cada noite.

Levantou-se e foi até a cumprida janela, que ia do chão quase ao teto. Assim que a abriu o vento frio da noite entrou balançando as cortinas brancas. Lá embaixo a rua estava praticamente vazia. Àquela hora a maioria das pessoas estava dormindo; acordados só os livres e os boêmios.

Ele tomou todo o vinho. Tinha de achar algo para fazer até as 7h, pelo menos. Na tevê não havia nada, o trabalho, pelas noites anteriores passadas em claro, estava em dia, ele não queria ler. Contentou-se em ficar ali, olhando um ou outro carro que passava, imaginando quem estava dentro e aonde iria.

Um carro azul, correndo... Parecia um carro de família, talvez um marido dedicado levando a esposa à maternidade. Uns minutos depois, um verde conversível parou no prédio adiante. Um homem desceu e o carro seguiu em frente.

Tédio. Era assim que tudo estava: cheio de tédio.

Ao trancar a janela, ele pensou que pelo menos quem estava lá embaixo, pelas ruas ou nos carros, estava se divertindo mais do que ele.

Poderia acordar Cho para conversarem ou fazerem sexo, mas ele não queria nada disso. Queria sim alguma coisa que o tirasse dali, daquele preto-e-branco, daquela insipicidade toda. Talvez pudesse sair, procurar um _pub_ ou ir a um clube, mas Cho poderia acordar e não encontrá-lo ali, então ficaria preocupada, ligaria para todos os conhecidos, depois falaria no seu ouvido e ele iria se irritar e iriam brigar e...

Ele se atirou no sofá, depois levantou e comeu um resto de sanduíche na cozinha, voltou à sala, ligou a TV, percorreu todos os canais, deixou em um noticiário desinteressante e começou a querer cochilar... Aquele estado de torpor, o sono chegando, mas nunca aparecendo, ele não dormia... Sua cabeça se desequilibrou e caiu para o lado, fazendo Harry abriu os olhos com atenção.

Nada. Quietude. Um resmungo, o som de alguém – Cho – se virando na cama.

Ele andou pelo cômodo, em círculos. Olhou no relógio mais uma vez. O mostrador digital exibia a hora como se gritasse em triunfo: "Eu vou acabar com você!". Ainda era 4:43h.

- Droga!

Atirou-se no chão, apoiando as costas à porta. _Eu vou enlouquecer_,_ eu vou enlouquecer_, dizia a si mesmo, batendo a cabeça contra a madeira.

Ele precisava dormir, queria dormir, queria se sentir vivo, fazer alguma coisa que o deixasse feliz... Sua vida estava uma merda ultimamente, tão chata, tudo igual... Quando ele era mais jovem, na adolescência, não tinha imaginado sua vida aos 26 anos assim, só jogando o jogo-de-ser-um-adulto-responsável. Ele queria mais! Mas o que seria esse mais? Harry não saberia dizer. Meses depois, entre as lembranças daquela noite, ele aprenderia a dar nome ao que desejava: plenitude.

Mas ali, batendo a cabeça na porta sem dormir, o que acabava com ele, ainda procurava por algo. Possivelmente o sono dos justos. Então escutou.

Uma porta bateu no andar superior. Alguém correu escada abaixo, aproximando-se, os passos rápidos estalando, como se a pessoa usasse saltos. Um ranger... A porta abriu de novo. A primeira pessoa parou, e foram passos abafados que percorreram os degraus dessa vez. Uma voz de homem gritou:

- Vadia!

Harry reconheceu-a de imediato: era de Anthony Weisz, seu visinho do andar de cima. Um tipo que se achava melhor do que realmente era.

- Filho da puta! - uma voz de mulher rebateu com raiva. Ela parecia estar próxima do apartamento de Harry.

Sentado ao chão, ele pensou: _é uma voz jovem, então é uma mulher jovem_.

Cho não acordou com nenhum dos gritos.

Harry ouviu os passos abafados continuarem com pressa. Um gemido de dor foi ouvido, então seu vizinho e a mulher estavam descendo as escadas. Alguém, um dos dois, bateu com um impacto surdo contra a parede do corredor, fazendo Harry escutar – não, sentir - o som do lado de dentro.

Ouve um instante de silêncio absoluto. Um pensamento fugaz passou pela mente de Harry: _um dos dois morreu_.

Então ouve um segundo impacto surdo, dessa vez mais forte.

- Vadia! Cadela de merda! – o visinho Anthony falou mais baixo dessa vez – _Você_ é uma filha da puta!

- Va... – a voz feminina começou, mas interrompeu-se no mesmo instante que Harry ouviu o som de um tapa estalar.

Ele podia ver a cena com perfeição: a mão do homem subindo, tomando força e, por fim, batendo na face da mulher.

Ele imediatamente se pôs de pé.

- Some daqui, sua puta. Nunca mais quero te ver colocando os pés no meu prédio!

Então o homem subiu; Harry ouviu seus pés baterem nos degraus encarpetados. Porém ele não ouviu mais os saltos da mulher, o que o fez concluir que ela continuava parada ali, no lado de fora da porta.

No andar de cima a porta bateu novamente. Harry continuou em silêncio, só percebendo naquele instante que prendia a respiração.

Logo ele ouviu o som, muito, muito baixo, de alguém fungando. A mulher chorava.

Ele ficou parado lá, esperando não sabia o quê, pensando na pessoa do lado de fora. Uma mulher jovem, sem face, sem cor de cabelos, sem altura ou peso. A mente dele podia imaginar a mulher ali, mas não havia dado característica nenhum a ela.

_O que será que aconteceu?_ _Bem, eu sei que eles discutiram e que ele bateu nela e agora ela chora. Mas o que aconteceu _antes_?_

O que havia acontecido era o seguinte: a jovem que deixava lágrimas cair em silêncio em frente à porta de Harry havia acompanhado Anthony Weisz até sua casa. Dias antes, Anthony a havia visto no trabalho dela e ficou fascinado. Ele era o tipo de rapaz que _parecia_ encantador e, por ter dinheiro, achava estar acima de tudo e de todos.

Ele conversou com ela após o expediente algumas vezes e naquela noite convidou-a para ir ao apartamento dele. Ela, que não era nenhuma tola, sabia de suas intenções, mas gostando da dedicação que ele mostrava em conquistá-la – e de sua beleza, diga-se de passagem –, aceitou. Contudo, ao chegar lá, viu que ele era um pouco... extravagante demais em seus gostos. A jovem não quis fazer o que ele desejava, Anthony se irritou e tentou forçá-la. Com alguma sorte ela conseguiu sair dali, mas ele a alcançou na escada e a cena que Harry escutou se desenrolou. Ele nunca saberia os detalhes do que havia acontecido, mas sua mente preencheria muito bem as lacunas.

E protegido dentro de sua casa, perguntava a si mesmo: abro a porta ou não? Talvez ela não estivesse bem, talvez precisasse de ajuda, talvez ele não devesse se meter... Ficou paralisado com a mão na maçaneta. Seu sono, ou antes, a falta dele, estava esquecida.

Harry não sabia naquele momento, mas decidia mais do que abrir ou não uma porta: ele decidia seu futuro. A escolha poderia levá-lo a novos rumos ou deixá-lo na mesma estrada.

Por fim ele abriu a porta.

Na primeira vez que ele a viu, ela chorava.

Gina Weasley, a jovem de 23 anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, sentada no primeiro degrau da escada que dava para o andar superior, deixava algumas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, quieta. Nas sua mãos intranqüilas havia um cigarro. Quando a porta se abriu ela olhou para o homem, até então desconhecido, e não pensou nada sobre ele. Só esperou.

Com a luz do corredor acesa, Harry logo encontrou uma palavra para resumi-la: desconcertante. Ele gostava de resumir as pessoas em uma só palavra. Não tinha achado a sua ainda, e jamais havia dado "desconcertante" a alguém. Mas quando se viu refletido naqueles olhos, se sentiu diante de um espelho, o que lhe desconcertou. Não havia ali sua aparência, mas sim o que ele sentia jogado de volta para ele. E não era só isso que o desconsertava, era _tudo_: a maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas, o modo como _aquelas mãos_ movimentavam o cigarro, seu rosto de neve, que ele não saberia descrever ou julgar ou não belo, suas roupas...

No segundo que teve para olhar a moça, Harry reparou em suas roupas: ela parecia uma _rockstar_ da década de 70 ou 80; não no sentido de ter _glamour_, mas de ter atitude pelas roupas. Vestia-se de forma desimportante e desleixa e ainda parecia bem, como se todas as peças tão diferentes de repente combinassem _só_ no corpo dela. A meia-calça e as botas pretas, a mini-saia com estampa de pele de onça – obviamente falsa -, a blusa verde musgo que aparentava ser antiga, porém não velha, a capa... Harry não saberia dizer que estilo era aquele, mas era difuso, misterioso, usado e _desconcertante_.

- Você tem fogo? – ela perguntou.

_Até a voz me desarma_, Harry pensou, sem saber o que aquilo significava.

Ele a viu erguer uma mão, a direita, e secar uma lágrima. O gesto esparramou ainda mais o rímel borrado.

- Você tem fogo? – ela perguntou pela segunda vez, exibindo o cigarro.

- Ah... Em casa.

Ele não disse mais nada.

- Então você vai pegar para mim ou não? – ela se levantou e Harry deu, sem intenção, um passo para trás. Ela o deixava... – Será que você poderia? – ela balançou mais uma vez o cigarro.

- Claro.

Ele fez menção de entrar em casa, mas então não sabia se a deixava ali, esperando à porta, ou se a convidava para entrar também. Olhou para ela, tentando mover os lábios sem saber o que dizer e indicando a porta.

- Eu espero aqui. – ela se encostou à parede, indiferente, olhando para algum lugar que Harry teve a impressão de não ser capaz de enxergar.

Ele foi e voltou em um pulo.

- Aqui.

Ela tragou o cigarro como se retornasse ao lar depois de um dia difícil.

- Obrigada.

- Tudo bem.

O silêncio saía de dentro das paredes e preenchia o ambiente, mas não era desconfortável. Harry ficou parado no batente da porta, observando-a. Será que ela sabia que não podia fumar no corredor? Faria diferença?

- Você quer? – ela lhe estendeu os cigarros.

- Não.

- Você não fuma?

- Não.

- Nunca fumou ou parou?

- Parei. Eu venho parando constantemente desde os 19.

- Entendo. - pela primeira vez ele a viu sorrir, mas foi um sorriso que não durou muito – E faz quanto tempo que você parou?

- A última vez faz uns quatro meses, mas teve duas semanas nesse período que tive uma recaída.

- Então não faz quatro meses.

- Não. Talvez não.

- Imagino que deve ser difícil parar.

- Você nunca tentou?

- Parar? Não! Um dia, talvez.

- Causa câncer.

- E dirigir causa acidentes e acidentes matam pessoas, mas todo mundo dirige. – o tom dela foi sarcástico e debochado, porém não insultante.

E foi ele quem riu daquela vez. Surpreendeu-se por aquilo. Não costumava rir com desconhecidos.

A garota se sentou no corredor, cutucando a bolsa. Harry não sabia o que fazer, saia e a deixava ali? Ela não era moradora do prédio, ele não a conhecia, então talvez fosse melhor não deixá-la sozinha.

- Você ouviu? – com o cigarro preso entre os lábios, ela tocou os cabelos em gestos lentos, prendendo-os em um coque. Os movimentos de suas mãos atraíram Harry.

- Ouvi o quê? - ele observou e achou incrível só reparar naquele instante nos cabelos tão ruivos dela. Eram alaranjados, levemente avermelhados.

- A discussão. Os gritos. – nos olhos dela, ele viu os dele responder: "Sim". – Eu não queria acordar ninguém, sinto muito. Espero que os outros moradores ainda estejam dormindo. Não quero mais confusão por hoje.

Ela tocou o lado esquerdo do rosto e Harry soube que foi ali que ela havia sido estapeada. Talvez as marcas ainda estivessem lá.

- Não se preocupe. Nós estamos nos últimos andares e o apartamento de baixo está vazio. Os vizinhos mais próximos são um casal de velhos surdos.

- Sério?

- Não.

Ela sorriu de novo.

- Você é legal. Qual seu nome?

- Harry. Harry Potter.

- Eu sou Gina. – ela esticou a mão com o cigarro – Prazer.

- Prazer.

- Posso usar seu telefone, Harry Potter? É só um instante, para chamar um táxi. – apressou-se em explicar - Eu não vou demorar nem roubar nada, juro.

- Claro que pode. Entra.

- Valeu.

_Valeu_. Há quanto tempo Harry não ouvia uma mulher dizer "valeu"? E que tipo de pessoa não tinha um celular naqueles dias? E por que estava deixando-a entrar? Nem a conhecia!

Ele observou-a olhar o lugar. Deu-lhe vontade de saber a opinião dela sobre o apartamento. Parecia importante.

- Gosta dos apartamentos daqui?

- Eu só vi dois... Gosto da decoração do seu. Parece que foi sua mãe que escolheu as cortinas e os sofás.

- Parece!?

- Foi ela? – ele concordou, e Gina se surpreendeu - Nossa, é por isso que ele tem essa cara de "cuidado". Isso é possível? Cara de "cuidado"! – ela parecia debochar de si mesma - Mães são terríveis, sempre preocupadas com a gente.

- É verdade. Se quiser usar o telefone, fique a vontade.

- Ah, claro. Uhh... Você teria uma lista telefônica também?

Ela ligou, esperou e enfim chamou o táxi. Harry morava numa parte muito boa de Londres, um tanto longe de onde Gina morava. Ela agradeceu em silêncio por ter dinheiro suficiente na bolsa para pagar a corrida. Só seria uma pena gastar toda gorjeta daquela noite dessa forma.

- Em uns 15 minutos ele chega. Posso usar seu banheiro enquanto isso?

- Claro.

Ela entrou no corredor e desapareceu na porta indicada. Quando voltou, seu rosto já não estava com a maquiagem borrada. A face limpa lembrou Harry a palidez típica das bonecas de porcelana, apesar da jovem a sua frente não ter nada em comum com tais bonecas, em nenhum traço.

Harry percebeu que Gina esperava ele abrir a porta para poder sair. Mas ela não precisava esperar na rua àquela hora, poderia ser perigoso.

- Você aceita alguma coisa? Um chá, um café...?

- Eu já dei muito trabalho.

- Imagine! Não foi incômodo algum. - Tudo que Harry podia fazer era ser um pouco gentil, de forma a tentar compensar a noite difícil que ela teve.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Bem, nesse caso eu aceito um chá.

Ela foi abrindo a janela, sem pedir permissão, e acendeu outro cigarro no que acabava. _Que abusada_!, Harry pensou, sem se importar realmente com o gesto.

Ela não era tímida, ele percebeu logo. Gina olhava ao redor, tocava as coisas, investigava, colocava no lugar... Tinha um ar penetrante, falava como se tudo fosse volátil e também considerável; falava e conseguia chegar aos ossos das pessoas. E como falava! Havia humor e segurança escondido por trás de seu tom. Ela era confiante em si mesma, mas não em excesso.

- Aqui. – finalmente ele lhe trouxe a bebida.

- Obrigada.

- Você está com frio? – Gina estava toda encolhida dentro da capa.

- Só um pouco. Eu to bem.

- Eu posso emprestar um casaco para você.

- Não precisa, é sério.

Mas Harry já tinha saído em direção ao quarto. Ele quase havia esquecido que Cho estava lá, dormindo. De repente sentiu culpa por aquela Gina desconcertante estar em sua casa, com sua namorada adormecida no quarto; e sentiu que Gina não podia saber da presença de Cho ali.

Ele pegou o casaco e saiu fechando a porta por completo.

- Isso não é necessário, Harry.

_Harry_. Ela havia lhe chamado pelo primeiro nome. Tinha conhecido-o há poucos minutos e já tinha intimidade, dada por ela mesma, mas não que ele se importasse, para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

- Mas você está com frio.

- Você é muito gentil. Eu devia ter saído com você, não com o babaca que mora aí em cima.

- Ele te bateu?

Harry se surpreendeu pela própria pergunta. Em um centésimo de segundo ela já havia saído de sua boca, sem nem mesmo que ele pensasse em elaborá-la.

Ela o olhou com curiosidade e diversão.

- Você não dorme? Fica por aí, ouvindo os vizinhos de madrugada? – não havia deboche ou maldade alguma em seu tom; Gina brincava.

- Lamento. Eu tenho insônia. – ele sorriu amarelo como pedindo desculpas.

- Nossa, que terrível! Eu não consigo imaginar alguém que não consiga dormir. – Harry notou que ela expelia a fumaça com requinte – Você devia ir ao médico.

- Já fui. Já tentei de tudo: remédio, terapia, acupuntura...

- Argh, aquela agulhinhas!

- É relaxante.

- Sei... Mas não se preocupe quanto ao _adorável_ – a palavra estava carregada de ironia - Anthony. Ele não me machucou. Não é a primeira vez que algo assim acontece.

_Com que tipo de caras ela costuma sair?_, Harry se perguntou.

- Gosto dessa vista – a garota disse alguns minutos depois, olhando pela janela. Harry estava sentado no sofá, observando-a –, dá para ver um pouco dessa parte da cidade. Seu bairro é bem tranqüilo. O prédio é bom também. O único problema é não ter elevadores.

Ele sorriu.

- Concordo. Era um prédio antigo que foi reformado, mas não tinha estrutura para colocar elevador. Com o tempo você se acostuma às escadas; não há muitos andares.

- E fazer exercício é bom.

- Também tem esse ponto.

- Exatamente.

Harry olhou no relógio. Já fazia uns 15 minutos, ou quase isso, que ela havia chamado o táxi. Ele já devia estar chegando. A idéia o desanimou um pouco, pois iria ficar sozinho e sem nada para fazer de novo.

Gina continuava a fumar, quieta, enchendo o cinzeiro. Quando Cho acordasse pensaria que Harry que havia fumado e reclamaria.

No silêncio que se instalou, ele começou a pensar... Por que Anthony Weisz decidiu sair com Gina? Ele era um mauricinho chato e Harry só o via trazer mulheres chiques e bem-vestidas, sempre na última moda, para casa. Gina não era assim... Ela era o oposto do tipo de mulher que costumava aparecer ali com ele. E Anthony tinha jeito de ser um homem maldoso por trás da aparente perfeição... E o que _ela_ havia visto _nele_?

- O táxi chegou. – Gina despertou-o dos devaneios. – Está lá embaixo.

- Eu te acompanho.

- Não precisa!

- Eu faço questão.

Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo com charme, como se dissesse: "Se você insiste...".

Eles desceram. O velho porteiro noturno cochilava, como era seu costume. Harry conseguiu abrir a entrada do edifício sem acordá-lo.

- Seu casaco, Harry.

- Não, fique com ele.

Ela olhou-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu te entrego um outro dia. Está realmente frio.

- Tudo bem.

Aquilo último riso ainda estava em seus lábios. Foi com ele que Gina se esticou e beijou-lhe o rosto, sem timidez ou receio algum, entrando em seguida no típico táxi londrino. Então se debruçou na janela.

- Não estou nos meus melhores dias. Se a gente se cruzasse em outro momento provavelmente eu seria mais eu mesma. Adeus!

Ela terminou de falar e desapareceu atrás do vidro. Harry permaneceu calado.

Ele acompanhou o carro com os olhos até a esquina, onde o automóvel desapareceu de vista.


	2. Dias seguintes

**Dias seguintes**

Aquele encontro inesperado no meio da noite ficou na cabeça de Harry por alguns dias.

Na manhã seguinte, quando saiu para trabalhar, se perguntou se aquilo foi real ou imaginação, mas o cinzeiro estava cheio, um casaco faltava entre suas roupas, havia canecas de chá sujas na sala... Então tudo havia sido real.

Por algumas vezes naquele dia, Harry se permitiu pensar naquela garota desconcertante, mas nada que durasse muito em sua mente, pois tinha mais o que fazer. E nos dias seguintes, o pensamento voltou e ele até esperou ela aparecer no seu apartamento de novo numa madrugada, daquele mesmo jeito louco, ou ter seu casaco entregue na portaria do prédio, mas nada disso aconteceu.

Então, quando quatro dias já haviam se passado, os pensamentos sobre a mulher diminuíram. E uma semana depois sumiram por completo.

Fazia quase um mês desde aquela noite e Harry já tinha esquecido da mulher e do seu casaco. As tarefas o tomavam por completo. Naquela manhã ele chegou ao seu trabalho esbaforido. Estava atrasado e não gostava disso.

- Bom dia, Harry. – seu colega de trabalho, Draco Malfoy, o cumprimentou. Harry se limitou a acenar com a cabeça.

Chegou a sua baia como se aquela fosse uma ilha segura em meio ao oceano perigoso. E de certa forma era. A baia de Harry ficava discreta em um canto da enorme sala, e de lá ele podia ver todo o escritório, com suas dezenas de mesas e com suas dezenas de pessoas.

À sua frente trabalhava Anthony Wheeler, e ao seu lado Draco Malfoy. Em frente à Draco ficava Neville Longbottom, que ainda não havia chegado.

Eles trabalhavam em uma produtora que trabalhava com projetos musicais. A parte de Harry nisso tudo consistia em criar artes para encartes de CDs, na maior parte do tempo, e editar as imagens necessárias. Ele ganhava bastante para isso.

- Então, como foi o fim de semana? – Draco perguntou.

- Bem – Harry deu de ombros. Ele havia ido visitar os pais de Cho com a namorada, um programa que já estava bastante acostumado a fazer. Foram na sexta à noite e, no fim da tarde de domingo, estavam de volta -, normal. Não fiz nada de especial. E você?

Draco sorriu. Ele esperava que Harry perguntasse aquilo.

- Você não vai imaginar...

Draco começou a contar na viagem de dois para a França com seu mais novo caso. Harry não prestou muita atenção, mas ouviu e entendeu tudo. Enquanto Draco narrava cada detalhe, ele ligou o computador e começou a trabalhar.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois Neville chegou, mas não da rua, como Harry havia imaginado. Ele tinha acabado de sair do escritório do chefe deles.

- Como foi? – Anthony perguntou.

- Tudo certo – respondeu Neville. Ela parecia muito feliz.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry interessou-se.

Anthony começou a contar:

- Neville foi pedir demissão.

- Daqui um mês estou fora. – Longbottom parecia animado – Você sabe que eu fiz faculdade de biologia, não é?

- Sei – Harry respondeu.

- Então. Eu recebi uma bolsa para fazer pesquisas em Ecologia e Gerenciamento de Ecossitemas. Agora vou poder pesquisar e trabalhar com o que realmente gosto.

- E o que sua esposa achou disso?

- A Ana? Ela adorou! Ela vai vender o restaurante daqui e abrir outro no interior do país, para onde vamos nos mudar. Talvez a gente até tenha um filho!

- Cruzes! – Draco parecia enojado – Filho, Neville? Filhos dão muito trabalho e acabam com a relação.

- Bem, eu penso que eles podem ser realmente adoráveis. Nós queremos filhos. Esse é um bom momento.

Neville voltou ao trabalho. Harry ficou curioso para perguntar se ele não tinha medo, se estava certo em largar tudo - casa, emprego estável e rentável - para investir em um sonho, mas não o fez. Não o fez porque sentiu certa inveja da coragem de Neville.

A manhã passou sem mais surpresas. Harry apenas recebeu um novo projeto para trabalhar quando terminasse o atual.

Ele foi almoçar com Anthony, que convidou-o e a Cho para almoçar com ele e sua namorada, Ruby Becker, um dia desses. Harry aceitou.

De volta ao trabalho ele ficou concentrado em suas tarefas. Por duas ou três vezes parou tudo e ficou observando as pessoas concentradas, correndo de um lado para o outro com cartazes e notas, como se só o trabalho importasse.

"Na verdade, só ele importa agora", Harry pensou.

Então voltou ao serviço.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

O carro de Harry estava no conserto, então ele foi de táxi para o hospital.

Não que estivesse doente ou algo assim. Ele ia para o Hospital St. Mary para buscar Cho, que trabalhava lá, na pediatria. Ela havia pedido que ele a buscasse naquele dia, e era isso que ia fazer.

Chegou lá e ficou na recepção, esperando. O lugar estava mais cheio do que o normal. Em determinado momento o sono começou a chegar, mas Harry fechava os olhos e não conseguia dormir. Nesse estado de torpor, pensou ter visto aquela garota ruiva, já há muito esquecida, passar por ali, mas devia ter sido apenas uma confusão tola em meio ao sono e aos borrados à sua frente...

- Harry?

Ele despertou de imediato. Era Cho que o chamava.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está, Cho, claro. Vamos?

- Sim.

Ambos saíram. Harry queria procurar um táxi e chegar logo em casa, mas Cho sugeriu:

- Vamos de metrô.

- Mas metrô demora mais.

- Eu quero ir de metrô hoje. Por favor!

Sem paciência para discutir ele concordou. A estação estava cheia naquele horário, mas não lotada. Logo eles estavam sentados dentro do transporte, esperando sua estação.

Cho comentava do seu dia e de coisas aleatórias, e Harry ouvia. Ou, antes, fingia ouvir. Ele observava as pessoas, as faces, os rostos cansados de um dia de trabalho. Tudo parecia passar rápido, em alta velocidade como o veículo: os sons, a voz de Cho, as pessoas... Harry estava concentrado em si, em como todos pareciam cansados ou apenas indiferentes, como se li os problemas não fossem muito relevantes.

A verdade era que ele gostava de observar as pessoas. Em cada uma descobria algo: uma mania, um modo de falar, um gesto repetitivo... E havia as pessoas mais quietas, que, como ele, gostavam de observar as outras. Essas ele definia como "pensadores", apesar de que essa talvez não fosse uma boa palavra. Todos que pensavam eram pensadores, mais tais pessoas pareciam sempre pensar e estudar quem viam.

- Chegamos. – Cho sacudiu seu ombro, e só assim Harry saiu de seus devaneios.

O vento frio atingiu-os assim que chegaram à rua. Cho ainda fez questão de passar na mercearia a caminho do apartamento para comprar ele não sabia o quê, e Harry ficou do lado de fora, esperando-a, por mais de 50 minutos! O que ela procurava tanto lá dentro? Por diversas vezes ele a viu passar em frente à vitrine do lugar, falando ao celular, mas ignorando-o lá fora.

Por fim ela apareceu, e de mãos vazias.

- Ué, Cho, você não comprou nada?

- Hã... – ela parecia procurar uma desculpa para dar – Eu... Eu não achei o meu... shampoo! Isso, o meu shampoo. Eu não o achei aqui. Só tinha outras marcas.

Harry achou aquilo intrigante. Ele tinha absoluta certeza que o frasco de shampoo dela, da casa dele, para onde estavam indo, estava bem cheio. Eles haviam feito compras havia menos de uma semana.

- Bem, então vamos para a casa?

- Claro!

Ela pareceu verdadeiramente animada. Tomou o braço de Harry e foi caminhando apressada. Não demorou quase nada para eles chegaram ao prédio. Cumprimentaram o porteiro e começaram a subir as escadas, Cho à frente.

- Você está com pressa agora – Harry comentou –, mas demorou um século lá na mercearia.

- Vem, Harry!

Ela abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou na escuridão. Harry estranhou o fato dela não acender a luz, então procurou o interruptor.

- SURPRESA!

As luzes se acenderam para a sala de sua casa. Diversos amigos, familiares e conhecidos povoavam o lugar, todos sorridentes e com chapéus de aniversário, línguas de sogra e coisas do tipo. Uma grande faixa com "Feliz Aniversário" escrito estava pendurada, e havia bexigas e balões espalhados para todo canto.

Só naquele momento Harry se lembrou que aquele era o dia de seu aniversário. Só quando seus amigos lhe preparam uma festa surpresa e vieram sorridentes lhe dar o votos e presentes.

Todos estavam lá: seus pais, seu padrinho Sirius, amigos da escola e da faculdade, sua família, seu primo Duda, com quem não tinha tanto contato, antigos professores, amigos de seus pais e da família, o pessoal do trabalho junto de suas namoradas e esposas, Lupin e Tonks, seu afilhado, amigos diversos, conhecidos... Todo mundo.

E Harry permaneceu paralisado. Em choque pela surpresa ou pelo susto, ele se limitou a dar sorrisos amarelos enquanto apertava mãos e recebia beijos e abraços. As pessoas vinham uma depois da outra, e ele se perguntou como esqueceu que aquele dia era seu aniversário.

Depois de um tempo as coisas de acalmaram. Todos já tinham dado parabéns e feliz aniversário a ele, então se sentaram ou ficaram em pé, conversando ou falando mal dos outros, era impossível saber. Harry se deu conta que alguém tinha colocado uma taça de vinho em sua mão, e ele bebeu-a toda. Ia buscar mais quando encontrou com Cho.

- Ei! Gostou da surpresa?

- Eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como se sentia – Foi por isso que você demorou tanto na mercearia? Por que as coisas não estavam prontas?

- É. Você percebeu, não foi? Eu tinha certeza que você tinha descoberto. Ah, eu queria tanto que fosse uma surpresa...

- E foi. Eu não percebi. Mesmo.

- Que mentira. – ela beijou-o e saiu para conversar com alguém.

No belo _buffet_ que havia sido preparado ele se serviu apenas de vinho. Não tinha fome, apesar de ter comido havia muito tempo.

Harry encheu sua taça e já ia embora quando pensou bem e pegou a garrafa toda, que estava pela metade. Procurou passar discretamente entre as muitas pessoas, mas realmente não teve sucesso. Teve que parar para dar atenção a um e outro grupo de pessoas, e só depois de vários minutos conseguiu chegar ao corredor e ir se trancar no quarto.

Se atirou na cama vestido e tudo, a garrafa na mão.

Puxa, que idéia havia sido aquela? Tudo que ele queria era chegar em casa e descansar, então tinha um monte de gente a qual ele tinha que dar atenção e cumprimentar, como se tudo estivesse lindo e perfeito. Mesmo a intenção sendo boa, ele não queria nada daquilo. Só queria dormir. Por que não conseguia, por quê?

Ele se revirou na cama, arrumou o travesseiro, bebeu vinho, mas nada de dormir, como era de costume. Limitou-se a ficar deitado de olhos fechados, tentando deixar a mente limpa. Talvez assim conseguisse, pelo menos, descansar. Ele ficou um bom tempo ali, com a mente vagando, torcendo para o sono vir... Porém, quando ouviu a porta abrir, imediatamente se levantou.

- Harry, por que você está escondido aqui? – Cho perguntou. Ela fechou a porta e abriu o armário embutido, procurando, entre as coisas de Harry, algo dela. – É sua festa, você devia ficar com os seus amigos.

- Eu to cansado.

- Faz um esforço – ela estava trocando a roupa com a qual foi trabalhar por um vestido -, por favor.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e depois eu vou pra lá.

- Ta.

Cho respirou fundo e acabou de trocar de roupa. Fez menção de sair, mas e voltou-se a Harry. Abriu a boca para dizer que não entendia esse mau humor e indisposição dele, que estava cansada se ser tratada daquele jeito frio, sem "bom dia", e "boa noite", e "por favor", e "Obrigado, Cho, pela festa trabalhosa que você organizou", sem toques de mãos, sem sorrisos e carinhos, sem palavras bondosas quando tudo dava errado, mas se calou e saiu. Harry não deu muita atenção àquilo.

Na verdade, os pensamentos de Harry e sua pessoa lhe enchiam de tal forma que não havia muito mais a levar em consideração naquele momento. O engraçado é que às vezes também se sentia extremamente vazio. Nessas horas precisava de algo para o sacudir, chacoalhar, fazer sentir alguma coisa. Como algo podia encher e esvaziar ao mesmo tempo? Harry não sabia, da mesma forma que não sabia o que fazer com a insatisfação que sentia. Ouvi-la, negá-la?

Lembrou-se de Neville, que estava ali na sua casa, na sala de estar, que em um mês iria embora para outra cidade. Ele ouviu sua insatisfação e procurou o que lhe satisfizesse. Quanta coragem para alguém que ele definia como "orbicular" – por parecer estar acostumado com a rotina, caminhando para sempre chegar ao mesmo lugar, em um interminável ciclo.

Sem respostas, como sempre, Harry adentrou no banheiro do quarto e tomou um banho quente. Harry gostava de banhos quentes quando queria esvaziar a mente. Como se a água que escorria pelo ralo levasse também – mesmo que na verdade isso não acontecesse – seus problemas.

Durante o banho ele se lembrou que nem agradeceu a Cho a festa, porque, claro, ele sabia que havia sido ela a organizar tudo. Ela era a única pessoa que poderia ter feito aquilo. Todavia, nem sentia vontade de agradecê-la, pois apesar de apreciar o gesto só queria descansar, não ter de ficar distribuindo sorrisos, conversas e abraços.

E, com o pensamento na namorada, se recordou de quando a conheceu, de como tudo parecia certo e definitivo, de como existia cores belas em tudo, até no que a primeira vista era horrível. Mas agora tudo estava diferente.

O que havia mudado? Quando e como mudou? Qual o momento em que tudo desandou e que ele não percebeu? E será que tudo estava errado mesmo ou era apenas ele que estava esperando e querendo demais? Talvez fossem apenas seus olhos... As possibilidades eram inúmeras e não ajudam com as respostas.

Harry não sabia muito bem o que queria, mas o fato é que ele queria algo novo, que lhe trouxesse a paixão e cor que existia há não muito tempo atrás, apenas uns três pares de anos, que não se manteve. Ainda era jovem, apenas 27 anos. Se tudo continuasse assim, desejaria ter muito mais do passado quando tivesse 40 ou 50.

Ele saiu do banho enrolado na toalha. No quarto encontrou a mãe, Lily Potter, sentada na cama. Ela sorriu quando o viu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim falar com você. Meu filho sumiu da própria festa.

- Estou cansado. – ele pegou uma calça de pijama qualquer no armário e voltou ao banheiro. Quando saiu de lá mais uma vez, sua mãe continuava no quarto.

- Senta aqui. – ela indicou o espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama.

Harry obedeceu. Lily estava começando a envelhecer, entretanto, com seus cinqüenta e poucos anos, ainda conservava beleza.

- Como você está, Harry?

- Bem, Lily. Como sempre.

- Será que é muito difícil me chamar de "mãe" em de vez "Lily"?

- Ok, _mãe_.

- Você não parece bem. Está magro, abatido... – ela começou a mexer no cabelo de Harry, que se afastou. Sua mãe não parecia ver que ele estava crescido.

- Eu estou bem, mãe. Você se preocupa demais.

- O que é perfeitamente justificável, não é? Você é meu único filho. Está conseguindo dormir?

- Estou, não se...

- Mentira! Não minta para sua mãe, Harry Potter. A Cho me disse que você está dormindo menos do que nunca.

- Ela não pode saber disso, ela dorme a noite toda.

- Ah! – ela parecia tê-lo pego em flagrante - E como você sabe que ela dorme a noite toda? Porque fica acordado.

- Ah, Lily, p...

- Nada de "Ah, Lily". Você precisa ir ao médico. Vai perder toda sua saúde, menino!

- Eu já fui em milhões de médicos, você sabe.

- Você foi naquele neurologista amigo nosso? – com "nosso", ela se referia a ela e ao seu marido James Potter, pai de Harry.

- Fui, Lily, ele disse que estou bem.

- Disse, é? Sei... Vou perguntar a ele se isso é verdade.

Harry suspirou.

- Meu filho – sua mãe virou-o para ela, de forma que pudesse olhar em seus olhos -, eu me preocupo com você. Você não está bem, Harry. Dá para ver.

- Eu estou ótimo.

- Não está. E você sabe disso. Talvez deva procurar um psicólogo.

- Outro?

- E ir até o fim dessa vez. Não largar tudo pela metade e...

- Mãe – Harry segurou as mãos da mulher, que se mostrava verdadeiramente preocupada -, não se preocupe comigo. Você e o pai me deram a melhor educação possível, já fizeram muito por mim.

- Mas, Harry...

- Nada de "mas", mãe. Eu estou bem.

- Já que você insiste. – ela sorriu – Eu não dei seu presente. É meu e de seu pai. Você falou com ele?

- Claro! Não esqueceria.

- De qualquer forma, aqui está.

Era uma pequena caixinha de veludo verde, dessas que joalherias dão para aqueles que compram anéis e pingentes. Harry ficou curioso, porque obviamente não usava jóias.

- O que é?

Ele abriu a caixinha com enorme curiosidade, e não entendeu imediatamente o que aquilo significava.

Preso entre o veludo estava um anel de diamantes e esmeralda, em ouro branco. Era o anel de sua mãe, que ela usava como aliança. Olhando para a mão esquerda dela, viu outro ali, diferente do que estava na caixinha, mas igualmente belo.

- Nós mandamos limpar e polir. Está como novo, como no dia que seu pai me deu. As esmeraldas eram para combinar com meus olhos, mas tenho certeza que ficará bem em qualquer pessoa.

- Mas – Harry começou -, Lily... Eu não entendo. Eu sou homem, não uso isso. E mesmo que não fosse, por que usaria um anel de noivado sem estar prestes a me casar?

- Harry, esse anel não é para você, é claro.

Sua mãe fez a ficha cair imediatamente. Ele não soube o que dizer ou fazer. O que ela esperava?

- Lily, eu... Mas... Mas mãe, eu não me pretendo casar com Cho. Eu não vou pedir a mão dela.

- Não hoje, porém amanhã ou depois sim.

- Eu não estou certo disso.

- Como não? Vocês namoram há 8 anos, meu filho.

- Cinco.

- Cinco quase seis, não é?

- É.

- Então, logo você irá pedi-la em casamento e vai precisar de um anel. O meu é perfeito! E seria uma honra passá-lo a Cho, ela é a melhor nora que eu poderia ter. Você não pode achar ninguém melhor no mundo, Harry! E ela te ama tanto! Eu estou 100% certa que vocês se casarão.

- Eu... Eu não sei, mãe.

- Mas _eu_ sei. E se você _ainda_ não sabe, guarde o anel, por que quem sabe, nesse Natal, você não precise dâ-lo a Cho?

Ela sorriu, beijou Harry e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Harry olhou para a caixinha e soltou-a. Pegou o vinho no chão e bebeu em gole bastante generoso. Não demorou a decidir esconder a caixinha muito bem entre as meias, senão corria o risco de Cho entrar ali e pensar o que não devia.

Ele deixou a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa de cabeceira e resolveu se deitar, não sair novamente, como havia dito a Cho.

Murmúrios de conversa, risadas e a música calma chegavam ao quarto pela porta fechada. Harry não podia dormir, mas ficou ali deitado por toda festa, enquanto perguntavam onde ele estava.

Os sons diminuíam cada vez mais, ora as vozes, ora as risadas, então a música acabou. Em determinado momento tudo se silenciou por completo. E só restou Cho e ele no apartamento quieto.

* * *

**Nas palavras da autora**:

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo, e agradeço particularmente as reviews e palavras de incentivo de Priscila Louredo, Patty Carvalho, GaBi W 20, Pedro Henrique Freitas, Kellysds 2, danda jabur e Oraculo. Não demorarei tanto para atualizar na próxima vez, fiquem tranquilos. E devo dizer que a Gina vai reaparecer no próximo capítulo. Beijos!

PS: Leiam minha nova fic, Further Education.


	3. Reencontro

**Reencontro**

Harry estava na janela de sua sala, observando Londres amanhecer.

Mais uma vez não tinha conseguido dormir o suficiente. Tinha cerca de três horas de sono todas as noites, depois acordava e não conseguia mais pregar os olhos. E o cansaço continuava a persegui-lo.

Quando era quase sete resolveu se arrumar para trabalhar. O apartamento estava vazio e silencioso, os únicos sons eram seus passos e sua respiração. Já fazia alguns dias que Cho estava dormindo no apartamento dela, talvez para lhe dar mais espaço.

Harry tomou banho, trocou de roupa e pulou o café da manha. Não tinha fome. Podia pegar o carro na garagem do edifício, mas preferiu ir a pé. Ainda era cedo e caminhar seria bom.

A cidade já estava viva. Pessoas aqui e ali, correndo para não perderem os ônibus, trens e metrôs, outras sem pressa alguma, quase valsando pelas ruas e avenidas, pais levando filhos à escola, alguns adolescentes saindo de um táxi com roupa de festa, turistas, um grupo tomando café na confeitaria... Era a Londres de sempre.

Mas o céu não era o de sempre. Ele estava com um belo tom de azul e o sol aquecia. Era verão, e dia estava muito bonito. Harry teve vontade de largar tudo e ir à praia, aproveitar enquanto podia, já que logo estaria frio de novo... Porém, apenas seguiu seu caminho para o trabalho.

Quando chegou lá o lugar estava quase vazio. Ele cumprimentou os poucos colegas que já haviam chegado e foi trabalhar.

Mais um projeto, mais um dia, mais uma semana e um mês sempre iguais.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

- Vamos almoçar? – Draco perguntou a Harry, quando o relógio marcou meio-dia e meia.

- Não estou muito a fim – ele respondeu, concentrado.

Sua fome também havia desaparecido junto com as horas de sono.

- Bem, então me faça companhia. Vamos bater um papo, aproveitar essa uma hora de liberdade, Harry.

Ele não pareceu se animar.

- Ah, Harry, vamos lá! O dia está lindo e você vai ficar aqui, em frente ao computador, enquanto poderia estar lá fora aproveitando o sol?

Ele pareceu pensar...

- Ahn, ta bom.

- Isso!

Os dois saíram do prédio em que trabalhavam para um começo de tarde ensolarada. Draco resolveu comer um cachorro-quente em vez de ir a um restaurante, e Harry, mesmo sem apetite, o acompanhou.

Pagaram o lanche na barraquinha da esquina e foram caminhando pela calçada, conversando.

- Bem, temos de resolver isso – Draco dizia, sobre a festa de despedida de Neville -, onde vai ser e tudo. Acho que só devemos convidar quem trabalha lá no nosso setor, o que acha?

- Acho que é uma boa idéia. Isso inclui nosso chefe?

- Bem, sim. Ele é uma boa pessoa.

- É, com certeza.

Eles se sentaram em um banco próximo para comer. A dois metros havia sido montado um brechó ao ar livre no meio da larga calçada, e as pessoas paravam e procuravam as peças que queriam. Harry se perdeu por um momento, observando...

Então, após abocanhar o último pedaço de cachorro-quente, continuou:

- Mas não sei se ele vai querer ir à despedida. A esposa dele é tão ciumenta que vai ficar desconfiada.

- Mas vai ser só com o pessoal que trabalha conosco, não tem razão...

Draco se calou, e Harry também não disse nada. Alguém havia gritado seu nome, em algum lugar por ali.

- Harry! – gritaram de novo. Era uma voz feminina.

Harry olhou ao redor, mas não via ninguém...

- Ali! – Draco apontou para a calçada do outro lado da rua, logo em frente.

Uma mulher ruiva acenava de forma nada discreta para eles, chamando a atenção de quem passava. Demorou um instante para Harry se lembrar de quem ela era.

_Desconcertante_.

E todas as lembranças, antes esquecidas, surgiram claras em sua mente.

Harry se lembraria desse momento depois e pensaria que o destino era engraçado. Pois, afinal, ele só tinha (re)encontrado-a porque Draco o convenceu a acompanhá-lo no almoço. Talvez se isso não tivesse acontecido, _nada_ acontecesse.

- Oh. – Harry disse – Olá.

Mas é claro que a jovem não ouviu, pois continuava do outro lado da rua, ainda acenando, e Harry continuava no banco.

Quando ela começou a atravessar a movimentada rua correndo, por um instante Harry pensou que ela iria morrer... Mas não. Milagrosamente saiu ilesa de entre os muitos carros que passavam por ali naquele horário.

- Olá! – ela cumprimentou toda animada, quando chegou àquela calçada.

Harry reparou que ela trazia um cigarro apagado nas mãos como da outra vez. Era estranho que ele se lembrasse de repente de cada detalhe da mulher e daquela madrugada distante.

Com esse pensamento, reparou que as roupas dela continuavam com aquele ar de antiga _rockstar_ em declínio. Ela usava um vestido curto preto e justo, que parecia ser de 20 anos atrás, além das mesmas botas pretas sem salto e da mesma bolsa do outro dia. E – surpreendente e coincidentemente – trajava casaco dele, que Harry nem se lembrava mais de ter até aquele momento.

Com sua camisa e calça social, ele se sentiu infinitamente sem graça diante dela.

- Olá, Harry! – ela repetiu, chegando até os dois homens, que se puseram de pé.

Ele foi pego de surpresa, porque a garota chegou abraçando-o. Harry não estava acostumado a ver britânicos sendo calorosos. No segundo antes de retribuir timidamente o gesto, lançou um olhar questionador a Draco.

- Cara, que coincidência te encontrar por aqui! – ela exclamou, quando se soltaram. - Como você está?

- Ah... – O que dizer? Como reagir? Eles mal se conheciam! - Bem, eu acho. E você?

Ela acendeu o cigarro antes de responder.

- Ótima! – estava muito animada, e parecia realmente bem – O que faz aqui?

- Trabalho aqui. – respondeu simplório.

- Aqui onde? – ela olhou ao redor, para os prédios de empresas que dominavam a rua. Havia muitos edifícios...

- No número 714. Depois do cruzamento.

- Super perto! Ah – ela pareceu se lembrar de algo de repente –, seu casaco.

- Não precis... – mas a jovem já tinha tirado o casaco de Harry, que oferecia a ele.

- Pode ficar, não precisa me devolver.

- Imagine! – ela ainda lhe oferecia a peça – É seu. Nem está frio hoje. Eu só estava usando-o porque ontem, quando fui trabalhar, estava frio. Pegue.

A garota _continuava_ lhe oferecendo o casaco.

O fato de Gina ter ido trabalhar _no dia anterior_ com o agasalho e _ainda estar com ele_ não passou despercebido a Harry, porque isso significava que ela não havia voltado para casa desde ontem. Por onde será que ela havia andado?

- Pega logo, Harry. – Draco murmurou, disfarçadamente, ao colega. Harry então, por fim, aceitou o casaco.

- Hã... Espero que ele tenha sido útil.

- Foi, obrigada! Eu só não entreguei antes porque não lembrava onde era sua casa. Tem tantos prédios naquela rua... Eu fiquei perdida!

- Você... foi lá? – Harry se interessou.

- É, passei por lá no dia seguinte àquela noite, mas não lembrei onde morava. Então fiquei com o casado pra mim. Ele esquenta muito bem.

- Você pode ficar com ele, se quiser.

- Não, não precisa. Estamos no verão, de qualquer forma.

- É.

Um certo silêncio surgiu entre eles, e Gina olhou pela primeira vez para Draco.

- Olá.

- Oi.

Só então Harry se deu conta do quão tinha sido mal educado não os apresentando.

- Hã... Esse é meu colega de trabalho, Draco Malfoy, e essa é Gina... – era Gina, ele se lembrava, mas Gina de quê? Ela não havia lhe dito.

- Gina Weasley - ela sorriu, oferecendo a mão a Draco em cumprimento.

- Muito prazer.

- Bem... – Harry começou – O que faz por aqui? Trabalha por aqui também?

Aquela era uma rua cheia de grandes companhias e executivos. Harry duvidava muito que ela trabalhasse por ali. Para isso teria de vestir _tailleur_, não mini vestidos.

Enquanto ele formulava sua pergunta, Gina foi até as roupas próximas em exposição e começou a mexer nos cabides, procurando algo.

- Sim, mas não em um desses prédios chiques. – ela os olhou – Sabe aquele clube vermelho, no quarteirão seguinte? O...

- Claro. – Harry respondeu, apesar de não saber. Ele conhecia de um clube com fachada preta por lá, mas não um com fachada vermelha.

- Você trabalha lá?! – Draco perguntou, com uma cara de pasmo que Harry nunca tinha visto. Ele devia conhecer o lugar.

Gina riu da reação, então jogou a guimba de cigarro no chão e apagou-a.

- É, trabalho.

- Uau! – Draco disse, com uma cara estranha – Um lugar de respeito.

- Você conhece?

- É, mais ou menos... – ele deu de ombros - Mas acho que nunca te vi por lá.

- É porque você não é um frequentador assíduo. Ou é?

- Não.

- Então, por isso. Se fosse se lembraria de mim. E eu de você.

Ela sorriu. Era um sorriso que Harry ainda não tinha visto nela. Tinha um ar desimportante, e era cheio de algo quente, persuasivo e sedutor, mas de uma sedução indiferente, como se ela não soubesse que aquele sorriso seduzia. Porém, algo fez Harry ter certeza que ela sabia _exatamente_ do que aquele sorriso era capaz. Ele era desconcertante, como tudo nela.

E Draco corou, o que chocou Harry. Chocou. Draco ficar envergonhado era algo totalmente inédito.

- Bem... – Draco pigarreou, quando Gina tirou os olhos dele e voltou a atenção às roupas – É um coincidência enorme, mas Harry e eu estávamos conversando sobre fazer a festa de despedida de um amigo lá no seu clube.

- Estavam? – Gina perguntou, indiferente.

_Estávamos_? Harry se perguntou, olhando abismado para Draco, que lhe deu um cutucão.

- Não é, Harry? Não _estávamos_ pensando?

- Hã... Claro. Decidimos que seria uma ótima idéia.

- Bom. – Gina analisava uma blusa de botão xadrez; era bem grande para ela, Harry notou. Então ela falou com a mulher responsável pelo brechó: – Vou levar esta.

Depois de pagar, voltou até os dois homens:

– Apareçam por lá mesmo. Vamos atender vocês com atenção. Principalmente se derem boas gorjetas!

Ela piscou o olho, com um riso doce, e Harry se pegou sorrindo. Por um momento pensou que novamente tinha 15 anos.

- Damos ótimas. – Draco disse, claramente tentando agradar, enquanto Gina vestia a blusa que acabara de comprar. Era mais cumprida que seu vestido, e ela precisou dobrar as mangas.

- E que dia que é a festa de despedida do amigo de vocês? – ela perguntou.

- Dia 28, uma sexta-feira. – Draco respondeu.

- Sexta o clube fica lotado... Mas tenho certeza que podemos dar um jeito. Cheguem cedo.

- Chegaremos.

- Bom, vou indo. – ela sorriu para Harry, e foi e o abraçou de novo. – Foi ótimo te rever, Harry.

- Certo.

Eles se soltaram e Draco deu um passo a frente. Harry percebeu que ele esperava um abraço também, mas Gina lhe ofereceu a mão.

- Foi um prazer, Draco.

- O prazer foi meu. – ele parecia deslumbrado, o que, estranhamente, não agradou Harry. Ele havia conhecido Gina antes de Draco!

- Talvez eu vá te visitar um dia desses – Gina falava novamente com Harry -, no seu trabalho. Já que não sei muito bem onde mora.

- Pode ir. – _Claro que não irá, só está sendo educada_.

Ela deu tchau para eles e saiu andando.

Os dois ficaram olhando-a até sumir de vista.

Harry fitou Draco.

- Que história é essa da festa de Neville?

Draco devolveu um olhar abobalhado ao amigo.

- De onde você tirou essa garota?

- Draco, me responda...

- Não, me responde _você_! De onde a tirou?

- A conheci uma dia aí. A festa do Neville...

- Cara – Draco olhava novamente o ponto onde Gina tinha desaparecido -, ela é demais! Ela me fez corar! Há séculos eu não corava, desde que era adolescente! _De onde você a tirou_?

- Ela é só uma garota.

É claro que não era _só_ uma garota.

- Ela não é _só_ uma garota! – Draco repetiu o pensamento de Harry, parecendo indignado – Você viu aquele sorriso? Nossa, me causou calafrios! Ela é demais! Deve fazer maravilhas na cama...

Harry ficou ofendido com aquilo. Não disse nada, mas olhou Draco muito sério.

- O quê? – então a expressão de Draco mudou para choque – Você está tendo um caso com ela!

- Não!

- Está sim, claro que está! – ele parecia divertido e surpreso com a idéia - Está traindo a Cho! A Gina... Ela te entregou um casaco, te abraçou... – então em tom acusador: - Como explica isso?

- É simples... - Harry contou, resumidamente e omitindo alguns detalhes, como eles se conheceram.

- Ah, claro! – Draco debochou – E ela apareceu na porta do seu apartamento no meio da madrugada e você _nem a convidou_ para passar a noite? Uma garota como essa?

- Cho estava lá. E mesmo se não estivesse, o que eu iria fazer? Tenho namorada. Nunca traí namorada nenhuma.

Draco ainda não parecia totalmente convencido.

- Também não sou de trair, mas... Por uma garota como essa, cara! – pela sua expressão, Draco parecia estar sonhando – E ela tem estilo! Meio passado, mas tem estilo!

- É – Harry teve que concordar. Gina usava roupas diferentes das que qualquer mulher que conhecia costumava usar. Era como se ela não tivesse medo de ser diferente e arriscar. – Meio _rockstar_, né?

- _Urderground_, cara. – Draco olhava novamente o ponto onde Gina tinha desaparecido – Demais. – depois bateu no ombro de Harry – Vamos trabalhar? Já está na hora.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Harry não pode se concentrar muito no trabalho durante a tarde. Toda vez que tentava limpar a mente e voltar sua atenção para o computador, Gina aparecia na sua cabeça. Ele havia chegado a algumas conclusões sobre ela.

A primeira era que ela era incomum. Não o tipo de pessoa, o tipo de garota, que se encontra todos os dias. As roupas, os gestos, o olhar dela demonstravam isso. Ela parecia ser livre e gostar do perigo.

A segunda era que ela gostava de brechós, como o montado na rua. Por isso suas roupas pareciam antigas, porque _eram_ antigas. Como a camisa xadrez que ela tinha comprado aquele dia. Mas ela combinava as peças de forma que tudo se encaixasse e parecesse propositalmente velho. Ela tinha um jeito único.

A terceira era que ela era atraente, como Draco tinha feito questão de dizer mil vezes depois do almoço, mas de uma forma iluminada. Seu rosto lhe lembrava a neve, e Harry não sabia o porquê. Era uma beleza diferente, nada óbvia.

Quarta: ela tinha um estranho poder sobre ele. E provavelmente sobre a maioria dos homens. Era como se ela fosse o ímã e ele – ou eles, os homens - o ferro.

Muito curioso que ele tivesse reparado em tudo nisso em apenas dois encontros casuais. Porém, tudo nela parecia lhe chamar atenção...

- Ei, Harry! – Anthony o chamou – Acorda! Estou te chamando há um século. Ta pensando em que, na morte da bezerra?

- Não – Draco se intrometeu, rindo – está pensando numa certa ruiva que ele conheceu esses dias.

Draco começou a contar a história para Anthony e Neville, enquanto Harry continuou com seus pensamentos...

Olhou para Anthony, seu colega de trabalho, e se lembrou do outro Anthony que conhecia: Anthony Weisz, seu vizinho do andar de cima. Ele só havia conhecido Gina por causa do incidente com o vizinho encrenqueiro, que Harry sabia que sempre arranjava problemas com os outros moradores do prédio. Ele não tinha muito contato com o cara, mas ficaria feliz se o rumor que circulava, que ele iria se mudar, fosse verdade.

Tentou mais uma vez voltar ao trabalho, e Draco estava contando o encontro da hora do almoço. Ele descrevia Gina como "incrível e única", e Harry não gostou do tom do colega. Já tinha perdido a concentração na sua tarefa de novo.

_Gina_...

_Desconcertante_.

Como havia esquecido dela com tanta facilidade? Como aquela noite havia simplesmente sumido de sua mente? Se não tivesse encontrado-a àquela tarde, provavelmente nunca mais iria se lembrar daquele evento na madrugada. Seria como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas ele a encontrou. E agora a garota não saia de sua cabeça.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Uma parte de Harry teve vontade de ir procurar o tal lugar onde Gina trabalhava assim que o expediente acabou, porém ele sabia que não deveria. E não o fez.

Não quis voltar para casa a pé, como havia ido ao trabalho, e pegou um táxi. Protegido dentro do automóvel, ele ficou observando seu casaco.

_Ela o vestiu. O usou várias vezes. Seu cheiro está aqui, posso sentir_.

Havia uma fragrância muito boa ali... Que o lembrava mel e algo mais.

Quando chegou em casa, atirou a pasta de couro no sofá e foi direto para o quarto. Tomou seu banho quente habitual e se jogou na cama e embaixo da coberta, apesar de não ser nem 19 horas.

Com o casaco nas mãos, ele ficou imaginando quantas vezes Gina o tinha usado... Quando o usou e onde foi com ele? Será que ela tinha um namorado que, um dia qualquer, a despiu da peça antes de fazerem sexo? Quanto tempo o cheiro dela permaneceria ali antes de desaparecer? Será que não teria sido melhor tê-lo deixado com ela? Não, não... Se o casaco tivesse ficado com ela, Harry nunca poderia imaginá-la ali, dentro dele, ou sentir aquele cheiro...

E quando a veria de novo? Talvez realmente fosse melhor que a despedida de Neville fosse onde ela trabalhava. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para vê-la. Talvez ela quisesse almoçar com ele um dia... Não, não! Ele não iria almoçar com ninguém, e Cho? Mas... Seria apenas um almoço amigável. Certo?

Argh! Mas, afinal, _por que_ estava dando tanta importância àquela garota e ao casaco? Era apenas uma lembrança e um objeto. Era tolice ficar pensando nisso...

Mas ela não saía de sua cabeça. Por quê? Por quê? _Por quê_?!

Aquela mulher, os cabelos ruivos compridos, a pela clara, as sardas quase imperceptíveis, as mãos agitadas, o corpo magro e _mignon_...

- Meu Deus!

Ele precisava mesmo dormir. Estava ficando perdido pela falta de sono. É claro que era a falta de sono.

Jogou o casaco numa poltrona ali e afofou o travesseiro. Bem, iria dormir as três horas de sempre, então colocaria o trabalho em dia. Não devia pensar em mais nada.

* * *

**Nas palavras da autora**:

nada grande aconteceu nesse capítulo... ta td tql por enquanto. cap fraco, né? uma pena... mas aconteceu oq devia, e só.  
bem, agradeço a todos que estão lendo, e agradeço em dobro quem está deixando reviews. acho q a próxima atualização será de Entre 4 Paredes.  
continuem lendo, beijos!

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo** Oraculo: o harry ta meio triste, acho q ele ñ dá mt valor a nd q ning faça por ele nesse momento. a cho ficou realmente um pouco chateada com ele. mas as coisas vão se acertar até... bem, até a fic começar a tomar o rumo que deve. vlw pela review. abraço.

**ooo** Pedro Henrique Freitas: "O Harry está nas últimas mesmo". é, está, rs. mas acho q isso não está mt forte nesse cap, que foi mais tranquilo e que era só para abordar algumas coisinhas e, claro, a volta da gina. obrigada pela review. até mais.

**ooo** danda jabur: é, o harry esqueceu a gina... mas agora se lembrou. e vai ser difícil esquecer de novo. sobre a cho, devo dizer q o harry realmente ñ está pensando mt nela nesse momento. está sendo meio egoísta. enfim...  
"será que ele realmente viu Gina no hospital?", "No que Gina trabalha?": vc descobrirá isso nos próximos caps. até lá continue lendo. abraço.

**ooo** Genevieve W. Potter: cap novo aí, mas ñ mt excitante. foi mais tql, mais parado. pq o harry está parado nesse momento de sua vida, e td é visto pelo ponto de vista dele. pelo menos na grd maioria das vezes. vc verá a gina mais nos próximos caps, no quinto então... bem ñ devo dizer. continue lendo e comentando. bjs.


	4. Surpresas

**Surpresas**

Harry saiu do trabalho e dirigiu até o hospital. Como já havia feito muitas vezes, sentou-se numa das muitas cadeiras da recepção e ficou esperando Cho. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede atrás dele, tentando cochilar.

Tinha tido um dia muito cansativo, com reuniões e tarefas desanimadoras. Queria um banho quente e sua cama. Queria dormir a noite toda. Se ainda fumasse, gostaria de um cigarro.

Ele abriu os olhos desistindo do cochilo. Não havia mesmo jeito. Tudo que ele conseguia era três horas de sono e uma...

Harry notou alguém passando por ali.

_Desconcertante_.

Era a garota que não saia de sua cabeça: Gina Weasley, do casaco. O que ela estaria fazendo ali? Estaria doente? Foi visitar alguém? Buscar um remédio?

Ela passou por ele sem notá-lo e entrou em um corredor. Harry teve vontade de segui-la, mas ela já tinha desaparecido.

Lembrou-se então daquele dia longínquo em que pensou ter visto um brilho ruivo por ali. Talvez ele não tivesse _pensado_ ter visto, talvez ele _de fato_ tivesse visto. É, era possível... Talvez ela fosse sempre ali. Mas por quê?

Harry ficou inquieto, torcendo para Gina voltar antes que Cho aparecesse. Ele desejou encontrá-la novamente na rua por dias, ia sempre almoçar fora e ficava caminhando por aí, e ela aparecia no lugar mais improvável: no hospital que sua namorada trabalhava. Algo em Harry não queria que Cho soubesse de Gina ou que esta soubesse daquela. Ele não sabia e não entedia bem o porquê.

Ele ficou se mordendo de curiosidade sentado na cadeira. Os olhos estavam pregados no corredor por onde Gina tinha desaparecido. Será que tinha sido mesmo ela que ele tinha visto ou foi sua mente lhe pregando uma peça? Não, havia sido ela sim, com certeza...

E, de repente, ela reapareceu sorrindo...

Seguida por um homem.

Algo dentro de Harry se desfez. Quem era aquele homem segurando a mão dela? Aquele homem que a puxou e passou o braço pelos ombros dela? E por que ela passou seu braço pela cintura dele?

- Oi.

Harry não se deu conta que se levantava e falava com Gina até que já o tivesse feito. Lá estava ele no caminho dos dois, patético e inseguro, e a garota abrindo um dos seus sorrisos brilhantes.

- Harry! – ela se soltou do homem e abraçou-o. Ele, timidamente, abraçou-a de volta.

O homem com ela era muito alto, Harry reparou. Tinha cerca de um metro e noventa e era maior que do que ele. Devia ter uns 40 anos e, tinha que admitir, era bonito. Aquilo não o agradou.

- O que está fazendo por aqui? – Gina perguntou.

Ela voltou a rodear a cintura do homem e ter os ombros abraçados assim que se afastou de Harry. Ela estava sorrindo ainda e o homem com ela pareceu não se importar de Gina parecer tão alegre em encontrar Harry. Sua expressão não denunciava nada.

- Bem, você sabe – ele deu de ombros. –, umas coisas.

- Olá, Cho – o homem com Gina disse.

Harry se virou para trás, com uma sensação ruim, e viu sua namorada ali. Não, não. Aquilo não devia acontecer. Estranhamente seu coração disparou.

- Oi, meu bem – Cho lhe deu um beijo no rosto e passou o braço dela no dele.

Harry se sentiu absurdamente desconfortável e rígido com aquele gesto na frente de Gina. Olha-a e viu que ela o fitava da mesma forma que antes, como se a aparição de Cho não tivesse afetado-a em nada.

_E por que afetaria?_

Cho falou para o homem que a havia cumprimentado:

- Olá, Larry. Dia difícil hoje?

- Não, tudo bem. Nenhuma cirurgia, só atendi pacientes. – o homem disse.

Ele era médico, Harry devia ter notado antes. Será que Gina achava médico uma profissão melhor do que designer gráfico?

- E seu dia, Cho? – o tal Larry continuou.

- Horrível! Uma garotinha morreu nas minhas mãos! Foi péssimo!

Ela parecia realmente arrasada, Harry notou.

- Isso é terrível! – Gina exclamou olhando Cho – Oh, eu nunca poderia trabalhar como médica! Deve ser um lixo não conseguir salvar alguém.

- É – Cho concordou.

- Ela é pediatra – Harry explicou sobre Cho para Gina, ainda desconfortável e rígido. Havia algo de errado ali, ele só não sabia explicar o quê. Era como se dois mundos impossíveis tivessem se cruzado -, faz cirurgias.

- Legal. Larry é dermatologista. Eu não sei se ele faz cirurgias, mas pelo visto sim. Não é, Larry?

- Sim, Gina.

O silêncio caiu momentaneamente entre eles. Então Cho pigarreou e disse:

- Esse é Harry Potter, meu namorado.

_Merda!_

- Muito prazer, Harry – Larry ofereceu a mão a Harry, que o cumprimentou – Essa é Gina Weasley. Ela é... uma amiga.

A pequena hesitação de Larry ao rotular Gina não passou despercebida a Harry e a Cho. Gina, entretanto, pareceu bem divertida.

- Prazer, Gina – Cho apertou sua mão, mas Harry não o fez.

- Eu a conheço. – ele disse à namorada. E se arrependeu de imediato.

- Conhece?!

- É, você a conhece. – Larry falou com um sorriso, como se soubesse de tudo. Harry se indagou do significado daquilo.

- Eu não sabia que se conheciam, _querido_. – Cho disse com certa estranheza. O comentário soou inocente, mas Harry sabia que havia algo errado naquele tom.

- Conheço, Cho.

- É – Gina confirmou –, você sabe. Das esquinas da vida, por aí...

Cho não pareceu gostar muito daquilo. Gina continou:

- Larry e Harry. Nomes quase idênticos, que legal! Só muda uma letra...

- Verdade. Bem, vamos indo, Harry? – Cho, séria, indagou - Estou exausta.

- Claro – se uma cena fosse acontecer, era melhor que fosse longe dali. – Tchau, Larry. Tchau, Gina. Foi ótimo encontrar vocês.

- Tchau!

Pressentindo o perigo, Harry saiu dali apressado com Cho, deixando o outro casal para trás. Eles andaram em silêncio até o estacionamento. No caminho, Harry ainda olhou para trás e viu Larry e Gina saindo do hospital para se beijarem pouco depois.

Algo feroz gritou dentro dele.

Quando ele e Cho estavam no carro em movimento, o rapaz se deu conta que ela estava muito calada.

- O quê? – perguntou de mau humor.

Cho demorou um pouco para responder. Tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- De onde você conhece aquela garota, a Gina?

Harry bufou.

- Não posso conhecer ninguém agora?

- Ela não é do nosso círculo social.

- Como você pode saber?

- Basta olhá-la. Ela pode até ser simpática, mas você viu as roupas dela?

- Não reparei.

Era mentira. Harry tinha reparado sim. Gina usava um vestido perolado, largo e curto, as mesmas botas pretas e a mesma bolsa de sempre, além de um casaco também preto. Parecia iluminada naquele fim de tarde.

- Ela usava um vestido bem curto para um hospital, e parece meio louca. Parecia recém saída de um filme da década de 60, como se pensasse ser a Anna Karina de Godard.

- O quê?

- Nada, esquece. Isso não interessa. - e levemente aborrecida de novo: - De onde a conhece?

Harry deu de ombros.

- De por aí.

- Ela é uma prostituta?

Harry quase bateu o carro.

- O que me perguntou?!

- Ela é uma prostituta?

- Você ta brincado!

- Você fez um programa com ela?

Harry não acreditou no que ouviu.

- Você é ridícula! – ele quase gritou – Não pode ver ninguém diferente de você, sem essas roupas alinhadas e perfeitinhas que custam seiscentas libras a peça, e já pensa mal da pessoa!

- Vai se danar!

- Vá você!

Eles chegaram à garagem do prédio e Harry saiu do carro atendo a porta com força. Ele deixou Cho para trás.

- Ei! – ela gritou, correndo atrás dele para as escadas. – Espera aí!

Harry não esperou. Ele subiu as escadas para o seu apartamento de dois em dois degraus. Entrou batendo a porta e se atirou no sofá. Cho chegou pouco depois, sem fôlego por subir as escadas tão rápido.

- O que foi isso, Harry?!

- _Eu_ te pergunto o que foi isso! Essas suposições idiotas...

- Bem, então me diz de onde a conhece e minhas suposições acabam.

Cho se sentou à sua frente, e Harry suspirou irritado. Por que ela tinha que falar de Gina? Por que aquele encontro absurdo havia acontecido? Por que eles sempre tinham que brigar?

Sua namorada respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Eu sinto muito – ela disse -, eu amo você. Mas você pareceu tão nervoso no hospital quando disse que a conhecia que mil pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça.

- Não fiquei nervoso, só tive um dia cheio.

- Desculpe. – Cho sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o – Também tive um dia péssimo.

Harry pensou que comparando seu dia ao de Cho seu trabalho foi bastante agradável. Ele não tinha que atender crianças que podiam morrer em suas mãos.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu também, beijando o topo da cabeça dela – Não quis gritar com você.

- Tudo bem. Mas de onde a conhece?

- Ela... – de onde Harry a conhecia? O que diria? Não a verdade, certamente – Ela é uma amiga de Draco. Fui almoçar com ele esses dias e ele nos apresentou.

Harry torceu para Cho não perceber o tom levemente alterado de sua voz. Por que havia mentido, afinal?

- Então ela é uma "amiga" do Draco?

- É. Ela trabalha num bar, não é uma prostituta.

Cho o fitou. Teria acreditado nele?

- Desculpe. – beijou-o – Vamos tomar um banho? Vou encher a banheira.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama de olhos fechados. Já estava na hora de se levantar, ele sabia, mas não queria.

- Levanta. – Cho beijou seu pescoço, descendo por seu peito - Levanta, seu preguiçoso.

- Não. – ele a abraçou a fez se deitar do lado dele – Vamos ficar o dia todo na cama.

A mulher passou os braços pelo pescoço de Harry e beijou-o demoradamente. Quando se separaram ela passou a ponta do dedo embaixo dos olhos dele.

- Você está com olheiras terríveis. Ainda não está conseguindo dormir?

- Não. Só um pouco.

- Talvez você devesse mesmo ir ao psicólogo, Harry, como sua mãe sugeriu.

- De novo? Não...

- Por favor – ela pediu, passando a mão nos seus cabelos -, você me preocupa assim.

- Estou bem, te garanto.

- Você não parece bem.

- Mas estou.

Ele se levantou, mas Cho não o deixou ir longe e agarrou sua mão, puxando-o de volta.

- O quê? – Harry quis saber.

- Faz amor comigo. - ela sussurrou, beijando-lhe o rosto – Agora.

- De manhã?

- Agora.

Ele voltou para a cama. Quando enfim se levantou, minutos depois, deixou Cho atirada sobre a cama, sem fôlego e tão saciada quanto ele.

Harry tomou banho e se arrumou para ir trabalhar. De volta ao quarto encontrou Cho arrumando a cama. Ele reparou que o casaco que por tantos dias havia ficado na cabeceira da cama havia sumido.

- Cadê o casaco que estava aqui, Cho?

- O quê?

- Havia um casaco na cabeceira da cama. Cadê?

- Coloquei para lavar. A empregada vem hoje e...

Harry já tinha saído dali. Ele chegou ao corredor e cruzou a cozinha, entrando na área de serviço. Vasculhou o cesto e encontrou o casaco que havia, há semanas, emprestado para Gina.

Voltou ao quarto com o casaco nas mãos.

- Está sujo, Harry.

- Não está não.

- Está há dias pegando poeira na cabeceira da cama. Está sujo.

- Não quero lavá-lo, ok?

Seu tom não era para ser contrariado. Evitando brigar, Cho concordou e foi tomar banho.

Ele a deixou no apartamento dela antes de para o emprego. Era dia de folga de Cho, mas não dele.

Neville já estava lá quando chegou. Estava trabalhando mais do que nunca para deixar tudo pronto para sua partida.

- Bom dia, Neville.

- 'Dia, Harry.

A manhã passou sem grandes novidades. Harry saiu comer na hora de almoço e voltou cedo. Encontrou a grande sala do escritório quase vazia. Sentou-se atrás de sua baia e viu que Draco já estava ali, escrevendo furiosamente em um papel.

- Voltou cedo do almoço – Harry comentou.

- Nem fui almoçar. – Draco revelou – Fiquei aqui fazendo o roteiro da festa de despedida de Neville.

- Oh. – era Draco que estava organizando aquela pequena reunião – E como está indo?

- Bem, eu acho. Terminei. Quer que eu te conte como será?

- Claro.

Harry se virou de frente para ele, prestando total atenção ao colega de trabalho.

Draco começou:

- Bem, o expediente termina às dezessete horas. O chefe vai chamar Neville e vamos arrumar tudo. O _buffet_ vai trazer a comida e a bebida. O Longbottom vai ter uma surpresa enorme!

- Ok, Draco, continua.

- Quando Neville sair da sala do chefe vamos surpreendê-lo. A festa aqui vai até as vinte horas, então vamos para o clube...

- O clube?

- O clube da Gina. Você se lembra da Gina, né?

É claro que se lembrava. Ela não saía da cabeça dele.

- Sim. Mas... Por que não fazemos a festa lá de uma vez? – Harry não entedia.

- Bem, Potter, seria uma boa, mas as mulheres não iriam querer.

Harry riu.

- Por que não? Isso é absurdo.

- Não é não.

- É sim. Por que elas não iriam querer ir a um bar?

Draco fitou Harry sem compreender.

- Harry, você sabe onde a Gina trabalha, né? Você disse que sabia...

- Eu sei. Num clube a alguns quarteirões daqui, de fachada vermelha. Número 714, depois do cruzamento.

- Certo. E a gente já foi lá algumas vezes...

- Eu nunca fui lá. Você já foi?

Draco tinha o cenho franzido para Harry.

- Já, e você também. A gente já foi no _Red Cabaret_ algumas vezes depois do trabalho com o pessoal.

Harry ficou repentinamente sério.

- Ela não trabalha no _Red Cabaret_. A fachada do _Red Cabaret_ é preta, não vermelha.

- Não. Ele foi reformado recentemente. É vermelha agora.

Harry não acreditou no que ouvia. O _Red Cabaret_ era um clube de _striptease_.

- Você ta me zoando.

- Não. É por isso que as mulheres não vão querer ir lá.

- Você ta me zoando. – Harry repetiu.

- Não to não, eu... Oh! – Draco se calou e riu – Você não sabia? Não sabia que ela trabalhava lá? Ela disse outro dia...

- Não, ela não disse!

- Disse sim! Ela disse que trabalhava num clube no quarteirão seguinte, ou algo assim. O único clube por aqui é o _Red Cabaret_. Um clube de _strip_ cujo público alvo são os executivos e os caras ricos de Londres. Não acredito que você não fez a associação! Você disse que sabia onde ela trabalhava...

- Eu menti.

- Bem, a gente já foi lá, de qualquer forma. Provavelmente já vimos Gina e nem reparamos nela...

Harry não estava ouvindo Draco mais. Estava perdido em pensamentos. Agora tudo fazia sentido: a surpresa de Draco, a reação dele, aquele sorriso provocante e desimportante da garota, o sorriso debochado de Larry sobre Harry conhecer Gina, as gorjetas...

_Cacete!_

Gina Weasley era uma _stripper_.

* * *

**Nas palavras da autora:**

_Larry, o dermatologista?_  
Eu roubei... Não, peguei emprestado um personagem de Closer (mas ele vai embora logo). E um pouquinho da Jane Jones para a Gina também. Enfim, semelhanças à parte...  
Capítulo sem graça e pequeno, mas é assim mesmo, desculpe. As coisas ainda não engataram. Em contrapartida, no próximo cap veremos bastante da Gina, penso eu. Mandem reviews, por favor, e até lá!

PS_ A próxima atualização será de "Entre 4 Paredes".

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**ooo **Ceci Weasley: ohh, espero que tenha adorado esse cap tbm, apesar dele estar beem tranquilinho. novos caps em breve! abraço!

**ooo** Oraculo: aí está, mais um cap. não aconteceu mt coisa nesse tbm, mas as coisas não engataram ainda. logo isso vai acontecer. continue lendo até lá. bjs!

**ooo** Guta Weasley Cullen: aii, se está adorando a fic espero não ter te desapontado com esse cap. e a história te faz refletir sobre oq? fiquei curiosa! até mais, bj!

**ooo** Vanessa RB.: outro cap tranquilo. mas acho que o próximo será mais agitado, já que será a festa do neville. e o harry não vai esquecer a gina mais não, fica tranquila. qnt a cho, continue lendo e verá o que vai acontecer. abraço!

**ooo** Patty Carvalho: ohh, e esse cap, como está? eu sei que ñ ficou grande (nem grds coisas), mas o importante que tinha para acontecer aconteceu. bjo!

**ooo** Genevieve W. Potter: haa, vc imaginou certo: um club de strip! oq achou da profissão da gina? até mais. abraço!

**ooo** danda jabur: haha! vc deu sugeriu algumas possíveis profissões da Gina e, uau!, vc acertou uma delas. não vimos taanto do pensamento do harry nesse cap, mas ele continua pensando bastante nela. mais no próximo cap. bj!

**ooo** Pedro Henrique Freitas: siiim, a Gina é mt original msm, acho. ela é adorável! a profissão dela descobrimos nesse cap. algumas pessoas até desconfiaram que ela era stripper... rsrs. e não teve encontro no trab do harry ñ, viu? até!


	5. Noite de despedida

**Noite de Despedida**

Harry esperou ansioso pela despedida de Neville. Não que desgostasse do colega de trabalho, muito pelo contrário, mas é que ele queria ir ao clube em que Gina trabalhava e a festa era a desculpa perfeita.

Quando acordou na manhã de vinte e oito de agosto, aquela sexta-feira ensolarada, teve dificuldade para escolher sua roupa. O que vestir? Não que tivesse muitas opções, porque tinha que usar uma roupa mais formal para ir trabalhar, mas havia a escolha de cores... Verde era bom porque combinava com seus olhos, então ele acabou optando por essa cor naquela manhã.

Se dedicou com afinco às suas tarefas naquele dia para evitar pensar na noite. Havia imaginado milhões de possibilidades de acontecimentos, mas acabaria surpreendido. Por mais idéias que tivesse de como tudo seria, na hora acabaria sendo algo diferente.

Num dos devaneios de Harry, Gina o convidava para acompanhá-la até em casa numa caminhada e de alguma forma eles acabavam na cama. Mas não deveria pensar nisso, não mesmo, porque tinha namorada e, bem ou mal, Gina era uma estranha. Ele não devia pensar em dormir com ela.

Então por que tal pensamento era tão insistente?

As quatro e cinquenta da tarde, Neville foi chamado à sala do chefe. Cortinas baixas, porta fechada. Não podiam ver de lá de dentro o bufê que chegou pontualmente às dezessete horas para arrumar tudo. Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, quando Longbottom saiu da sala, levou um susto enorme pelo grito de "Neville é um bom companheiro" com que foi recebido. Quanto à Harry, ele estava contando os minutos para tudo aquilo acabar e partirem para o _Red Cabaret_. O dia lhe pareceu ser extremamente longo, com cada minuto durando cento e vinte segundos em vez de sessenta, mas aquelas três horas da festa de Neville foi uma verdadeira eternidade.

Ao enfim partirem, sem Neville ("Ana não aprovaria"), Harry mal conseguia esconder sua inquietação e nervosismo.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Aquele lugar era novo para Harry. Já havia ido ao _Red Cabaret_ algumas vezes antes, mas nunca depois da reforma. O clube estava maior e parecia mais sofisticado.

O coração do rapaz bateu forte desde o momento em que estacionou o carro na rua. Quando passou pelas portas do lugar, estava certo de que todos podiam ouvir as batidas em seu peito. Ele deu uma olhada rápida ao redor, procurando Gina e observando o ambiente.

Em frente à entrada ficava o palco principal; à direita, o bar, com vários bancos ao longo de sua extensão. Palcos redondos e pequenos estavam espalhados aqui e ali, e em cada um havia uma mulher dançando. Alguns desses palcos faziam vez de mesas, pois tinha cadeiras em volta. Ainda havia mesas e cadeiras espalhadas por todo o lugar, todas bem posicionadas para o palco principal. No canto esquerdo, para onde Harry e seus colegas se dirigiram, tinha mais mesas, mas em vez de cadeiras havia sofás vermelhos, estofados e semicirculares para se sentarem.

O vermelho dominava o ambiente, indo desde as luzes à parede. O clima de sedução e mistério preenchia o lugar. Lugar, este, onde Gina Weasley não parecia estar.

Harry olhou com atenção ao redor, procurando por cabelos ruivos entre as mulheres lindíssimas com peças de lingerie, mas não a achou. Encontrou cabelos ruivos, mas não eram dela.

O clube não estava cheio, já que era começo da noite, mas homens de terno e gravata podiam ser vistos com facilidade. Ele mesmo era um desses, assim como seus amigos, só não usavam gravata.

Uma jovem bonita de cabelos negros, vestida de pin-up, foi até eles assim que se sentaram. Em suas mãos levava um bloco em formato de silhueta feminina e uma caneta.

- Boa noite, cavalheiros. – ela sentou na superfície da mesa e cruzou as penas, então sorriu para eles – O que vão querer beber?

Nesse mesmo momentos mais algumas garotas chegaram – morenas e loiras, mas nenhuma ruiva. Eram as _strippers_;a primeira era a garçonete. Todos os funcionários do lugar pertenciam ao sexo feminino, menos os seguranças nas portas, que eram três: a porta de entrada, a ao lado do bar e a ao lado do palco principal. Os seguranças eram homenzarrões, verdadeiros touros sobriamente vestidos, e no bar havia mulheres lindas preparando brinques.

- Bem, eu... – Draco se apressou em fazer o pedido primeiro, dividido entre dar atenção à garçonete e a bela morena ao seu lado.

Além de Draco e Harry, havia mais nove homens com eles, entre estes Anthony Wheeler. Todos, sem exceção, pareceram crianças diante de um brinquedo desejado quando as _stripper_ chegaram à mesa. Naquela mesa de onze homens, havia quatro mulheres sentadas entre eles. Logo no primeiro momento elas foram claras:

- Vocês podem olhar, mas não tocar – disse uma loira escultural espremida entre dois caras. – E também podem dar gorjetas que não nos importamos.

Harry havia levado bastante dinheiro. Ficou grato por isso.

Depois de cerca de uma hora de sua chegada, ele resolveu dar uma volta no lugar. Não havia visto Gina. Talvez Draco tivesse se enganado e ela não trabalhasse ali... O coração de Harry disparou novamente. Ele não sabia dizer se pela decepção de não encontrá-la naquela noite ou se pelo desapontamento dela possivelmente não trabalhar ali, porque uma parte dele estava gostando da idéia dela ser uma _stripper_. Isso tornava as coisas muito mais emocionantes.

Passou por mesas e pelos pequenos palcos, indo em direção ao bar. Por duas vezes foi parado por uma garota, e nas duas não resistiu a deter-se por dez minutos antes de seguir em frente. Elas vinham tão sorridentes com aqueles decotes que era difícil não dar uma segunda olhada. Harry ficava até perdido, pois onde quer que olhasse havia mulheres lindas, dos mais variados tipos: altas, baixas, mediadas, esbeltas, carnudas, _mignon_, voluptuosas, curvilíneas, algumas bem jovens, outras mais velhas, peitudas, sem peito, claras, bronzeadas, de olhos azuis, verdes ou castanhos, morenas, loiras, ruivas, negras, asiáticas... Todas incrivelmente bonitas. Ele não se lembrava de ter tanta variedade assim na última vez que foi ali, o que fazia tempo.

Quando Harry chegou ao bar, de onde conseguia ver melhor o lugar, tinha quase esquecido de Gina.

- Por favor, um Kamikaze – pediu à _bargirl_ ruiva de cabelos cacheados vestida como uma atendente pin-up tal como a garçonete que o atendeu mais cedo.

Ele pegou o coquetel e pagou. Quando recebeu o troco, aproveitou e questionou:

- Estou procurando por uma garota, Gina Weasley. Ela trabalha aqui, não?

- Weasley? – a atendente franziu as sobrancelhas e pensou por um momento – Oh, sim! A rainha!

- Rainha?

- É, rainha. As garotas não usam o nome real, é uma regra da casa. Gina é Guinevere, a rainha.

- E cadê ela?

- Não sei. – e a jovem o deixou para atender outro cliente.

Então Harry tinha que achar Guinevere, a rainha. E onde essa rainha estava?

Havia uma porta ao lado do bar, cercada por dois seguranças brutamontes. Seria ali um camarim, onde ela possivelmente estaria? Ele andou até lá e deu uma espiada discreta... Tudo que pôde ver foi um corredor com luzes vermelhas. Ah, sim, ele se lembrava daquele local. Ali ficavam as Salas Privativas, onde as _strippers_ faziam shows particulares para um só cliente. Gina estaria lá? Ele se aproximou de um dos seguranças e perguntou:

- Por favor, estou procurando por Gi... por Guinevere, a rainha. Sabe me dizer se ela está aí dentro?

Harry viu o homem tirar do bolso um _walkie talk_ e conversar com alguém, perguntando sobre "o paradeiro de Guinevere". Ele teve um medo terrível de ser noite de folga dela ou algo assim, mas aparentemente deu sorte, porque o segurança disse:

- Ela está na Sala Privativa 6, com um cliente. Ele pagou até às 23h, então ela só vai ser liberada depois desse horário.

Ainda era pouco mais de nove da noite, tinha muito que esperar.

- Obrigado.

- Mas o senhor pode se divertir com outra garota - o segurança estalou os dedos, como se chamasse alguém. E não deu outra, logo uma ruiva apareceu ali – Essa é Opala. Opala, faça companhia ao senhor.

- Claro, Steve – Opala disse ao homem. Depois sorriu para Harry e passou seu braço pelo dele – Qual seu nome?

- Harry – ele respondeu infeliz.

O segurança Steve deve ter percebido o desânimo de Harry, porque logo falou:

- Vou dizer a Guinevere para ir até sua mesa quando acabar aqui. Qual sua mesa, senhor?

Harry respondeu e saiu com Opala grudada em seu braço. A cor dos cabelos dela era a mesma dos de Gina, e apesar dela ser linda, ele não a achou tão bonita quanto à outra. Aliás, nenhuma mulher dali era bonita como Gina. Sua beleza vinha não apenas da aparência, mas de seus modos desimportantes e envolventes. Vinha de seu jeito desconcertante.

_Desconcertante_.

Onde estava sua garota desconcertante?

Ele voltou à mesa e à companhia de seus colegas de trabalho. Pediu mais um drinque e começou uma conversa com Opala.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

O clube estava lotado de homens dos mais diversos tipos, mas em sua maioria eram executivos bem vestidos. Harry observou que todos pareciam ter muito dinheiro, mesmo os adolescentes barulhentos na mesa ao lado e o homem de meia idade a alguns metros dali. Não era para menos: o clube era requintado, com bom ambiente e decoração, as melhores mulheres, numa parte da cidade onde trabalhavam apenas pessoas da classe alta ou média alta. O _Red Cabaret_ existia para atender à elite masculina de Londres.

Já passava muito da meia-noite e a mesa já havia sido esvaziada duas vezes quando Harry se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Opala tinha ido dar atenção a outro cliente há algum tempo, e as garotas da mesa haviam mudado. Um viva à diversidade do lugar.

Harry achou a decoração do banheiro masculino bastante curiosa, com o predomínio do vermelho e do branco. As portas dos sanitários eram vermelhas, assim como os mictórios, que tinham o formato de lábios femininos. As bases dos lavatórios imitavam as pernas de uma mulher, e ao se aproximar para lavar as mãos era como se estivesse enrabando alguém. Mas nada ali era vulgar; tinha um ar moderno e irônico.

Quando voltou para sua mesa, Harry se deu conta de que estava um pouco alto. Não bêbado, mas tinha bebido mais do que de costume. Ainda podia andar em linha reta e ter total controle de si, mas era melhor não ingerir mais álcool naquela noite.

Ele já tinha esquecido Gina também, de tão entretido que ficou pelo papo dos amigos e das mulheres - elas estavam tirando dinheiro deles com uma facilidade incrível. Só ao parar diante de sua mesa se lembrou da jovem ruiva, pois ela estava sentada ali, entre Draco e um rapaz moreno, Dino Thomas, rindo alto.

- Ótima piada! – ela exclamou. Devia ter chegado ali enquanto Harry estava no banheiro – Mas eu conheço uma melhor. Rapazes inocentes, tapem os ouvidos porque essa é _bem_ suja...

O coração de Harry começou a bater muito rápido, para logo bater muito devagar. Era ela ali, realmente. Gina Weasley, vulgo Guinevere, a rainha, era mesmo _stripper_ do _Red Cabaret_. Ela nem viu Harry se sentar em uma das pontas da mesa, ao lado de Draco, de tão entretida que estava contando sua piada sobre um homem que fazia sexo oral nele mesmo. Harry estava incrédulo, atordoado pela presença dela. Ela estava tão diferente, ao mesmo tempo que parecia a mesma garota que ele havia conhecido há dois meses atrás.

Ao se sentar, Harry lançou um olhar sobre o corpo de Gina. Ele sentiu um frio a espinha. Como todas as mulheres dali, ela usava saltos e lingerie. Suas peças eram brancas e vinho, e usava também uma liga de coxa. Como estava sentada, Harry não pôde olhá-la perfeitamente, mas tudo que viu era melhor do que ele havia imaginado. Ele queria tocá-la e descobrir mais sobre ela, porque ali, cerca de homens, ela parecia ainda mais inalcançável e misteriosa.

- ADIVINHA? – alguém gritou em frente a mesa deles, chamando a atenção de todos. Era uma loira de corpo _mignon_ e de lingerie azul como seus olhos – Têm duas Salas Privativas vagas. Então quem vai comigo?

Todos os homens levantaram as mãos, menos Harry, que ainda observava Gina perturbado. Era ela ali, era mesmo! Foi um pouco difícil de acreditar, por mais que tivesse tentado se preparar para aquele momento.

Enquanto a loira escolhia um homem entre os dez de mãos levantadas, a jovem ruiva olhou para o lado esquerdo e seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry. Ela foi pega de surpresa, pois não sabia que ele estava ali, mas sorriu mostrando que se lembrava de Harry. Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça e obrigou-se a desviar os olhos para a mulher à sua frente, que tinha acabado de escolher Anthony para acompanhá-la.

- Minha namorada não vai gostar disso! – Anthony exclamou sorrindo e meio bêbado, mas seguiu a loira quando ela começou a se afastar. Ele não tinha intenção alguma de contar à namorada sobre aquela farra.

- Minha vez! – uma mulher morena se levantou da roda de homens – Agora, quem vai comigo?

Antes que mais pares de mãos se levantassem no ar, Gina disse:

- Não, Dália, eu vou – ela passou por Draco e Harry e parou em frente à mesa, assim como tinha feito a mulher loira – Ok. Quem vai _comigo_?

A confusão foi geral, porque instantaneamente nove pares de mãos estavam levantados. Só Harry não ergueu o braço, porque mal estava escutando qualquer coisa ao redor. Gina tinha um corpo tão perfeito que aturdia seus sentidos; a pele branca e lisa, imaculada. Ela estava divina, maquiada de um modo sombrio e rebelde e com os cabelos presos num coque malfeito. Harry a viu dar _aquele_ sorriso: desimportante, quente, persuasivo e indiferentemente sedutor. O sorriso quase tirou aplausos da platéia masculina.

- Vem aqui, gata – um jovem gritou da mesa ao lado para ela. – Vou te dar um monte de grana se fizer um trabalhinho para mim.

O "trabalhinho" que o adolescente queria fazer com Gina, Harry podia adivinhar qual era sem esforço. Ela, sempre muito sorridente, se virou para o jovem e disse que não, que aquela noite estava ocupada com homens de verdade. Em vez do rapaz se zangar, ele riu.

- Então, quem vai ser? – Guinevere, a rainha, questionou, observando as mãos levantadas e dando um olhar rápido em Harry, que a fitava intensamente. O coração dele estava disparado mais uma vez.

- Só os solteiros! – Draco gritou – De comprometido já basta o Anthony que se deu bem.

Alguns gritos de protestos foram exclamados, mas com as quatro mulheres lindas que estavam na mesa não foi difícil convencer os comprometidos a deixarem Gina de lado. Eles já estavam meio bêbados.

Harry teve um ódio momentâneo de Draco, porque sendo aquela uma escolha apenas entre os solteiros, ele ficava de fora. Draco, entretanto, tinha chances maiores de ser o escolhido de Gina para a Sala Privativa, já que não estava com ninguém.

Restaram quatro mãos levantadas, entre elas a do homem loiro. Harry observava Gina e a viu olhar cada um dos quatro homens com atenção, depois fitá-lo.

- Você – ela disse, e o estômago de Harry revirou de excitação, porque ela estava apontando para ele. – Você vai comigo.

- Mas ele não é solteiro! – Draco bradou.

Os olhos de Gina desviaram dos de Harry para os de Draco.

- Todos são solteiros quando atravessam essas portas – ela disse ao loiro. Então se aproximou com um sorriso cheio de promessas e segurou a mão de Harry – Vem.

Entorpecido, distraído e sem acreditar na própria sorte, Harry se deixou guiar por ela. Ele estava ali com Gina Weasley, com Guinevere, a rainha. Ela estava quase nua na sua frente e tinha um corpo... Delicioso. Ele queria aproveitar cada momento daquela noite.

Era real? Alguém precisava beliscá-lo para saber se tudo era de verdade. Ele parecia enxergar através de uma nuvem espessa de fumaça, como em uma memória, porque ter Gina ali diante de seus olhos, naquele clube, era fantasioso. Mas não ruim.

No caminho da mesa à porta dupla que dava para as Salas Privativas, Harry deu uma boa secada em Gina. Quando chegou à altura de seus ombros, notou algo. Havia uma pin-up ruiva tatuada em seu braço esquerdo, logo abaixo do ombro. Ele soube de imediato que aquela boneca sexy se exibindo era Gina. Adorou a tatuagem. Parecia algo que ela teria.

Eles passaram pelos seguranças, e Harry deu um aceno de cabeça para Steve, que mais cedo tinha descoberto o paradeiro de Gina para ele. Tinha de pagar para usar as Salas Privativas, e ele pagou o suficiente para uma hora no lugar. Queria pagar pela noite toda, mas se fizesse isso Gina o acharia um tarado, não? A verdade é que a queria dando atenção apenas a ele.

Seguiram por um corredor lateral e viraram em outro, Gina sempre à frente de Harry. Ela já não o guiava, apenas o deixava seguir atrás dela naquela meia-luz vermelha. Ele reparou que Gina/Guinevere andava com graciosidade sobre os saltos altos, totalmente confortável com a pouca roupa.

- Chegamos – ela abriu uma porta, dando um sorriso todo provocante a Harry. Ele a encarou nos olhos por momento antes de entrar.

A sala era de tamanho mediano. A única mobília era um sofá semicircular estofado como o do salão, mas preto invés de vermelho. Harry se sentou e Gina fechou a porta, ficando na sua frente.

- Então – ela deu dois passos e colocou uma das pernas sobre o sofá, se inclinando ligeiramente para ele -, começo por onde?

O sorriso dela não podia ser mais malicioso, e Harry concluiu naquele momento que ela era ótima no que fazia, porque conseguia prender totalmente um homem. E chegou também a outra conclusão: não queria que ela tirasse nada, nenhuma peça. Ele estava mais curioso para saber sobre ela do que para descobrir as partes do seu corpo que a lingerie escondia. Além disso, foi tomado por uma surpreendente timidez pela idéia de vê-la nua, porque isso significava que ela era apenas mais uma _stripper_ entre tantas, uma mulher sem face com um corpo divino, e Gina era muito mais do que isso para ele. Ela já tinha um rosto, um estilo, uma vida misteriosa – era concreta. Era alguém que ele emprestava o casaco numa noite fria.

- Não comece. Eu não quero que você tire a roupa.

- Uau – ela sorriu ainda mais e se afastou, andando diante dele como se caminhasse por uma linha invisível. – Alguns dizem isso, mas basta um gesto para mudarem de idéia.

Ela levou as mãos às costas para desabotoar o sutiã. Harry olhou os sapatos dela. Eram vinhos. Ela tinha uma tatuagem de flores negras e vermelhas no pé direito, muito bonita por sinal.

Pela visão periférica, ele viu que ela não tirou o sutiã, esperava que ele ordenasse algo. As coisas não deviam ser assim. Ele queria vê-la nua, mas pagar para isso não parecia ser a coisa certa numa primeira vez.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – a garota se cansou e sentou-se bem próxima ele, as pernas cruzadas, e Harry a fitou – Quer que eu dance para você?

Só naquele momento ele percebeu que uma música tocava ali. Era uma música francesa. Edith Piaf? Certamente aquela não era uma canção ideal para um _striptease_, mas era aconchegante.

- Não quero que dance nem que tire a roupa.

Ela bufou.

- Você pare o Nono. Nono é um cliente do clube, um velhinho com idade para ser meu avô, e toda vez que ele vem aqui dá sua capa a uma de nós e diz: 'Veste isso, menina'. E eu visto, as outras garotas vestem, e ele fica sentando nesse sofá, falando por horas. Ele não tem amigos, é velho e só quer conversar. Mas você certamente não veio aqui só para conversar, não é, Harry?

_Harry? Harry?_ Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo nome com tanta espontaneidade, mesmo que seu tom fosse ligeiramente aborrecido.

Ele tinha ido ali para vê-la. Para ver com seus próprios olhos se sua estranha era mesmo uma _stripper_ do _Red Cabaret_. Bem, ela era. E agora? Harry só estava certo de que não queria vê-la nua naquela noite, por mais tentador que fosse.

- Eu... Eu quero uma bebida – ele estava com sede, e que se danasse sua resolução de não beber mais naquela noite.

Gina, ou melhor, Guinevere saiu pela porta e Harry respirou fundo, como se estivesse prendendo a respiração por um longo tempo. Logo ela voltou acompanhada de uma das pin-ups atendentes.

- Pois não, senhor? – a garçonete perguntou.

Harry pediu outro Kamikaze e a mulher saiu. Gina, sorridente novamente, sentou ao lado dele mais uma vez. Eles ficaram se encarando em silêncio por todo o tempo que a garçonete demorou para voltar com o pedido.

- Obrigado – ele agradeceu ao pagar e a atendente sair. Bebeu metade do coquetel em um gole só.

Sentiu a mão de Gina em sua nuca, e um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo. Ela tinha um ar travesso e provocante. Tinha que flertar com ele o tempo todo? Ela flertava com todo mundo, ele reparou quando ela estava na mesa com seus colegas.

- Você flerta com todos os seus clientes?

- Claro! – ela garantiu; havia divertimento em sua voz – Senão como ganho gorjetas? Aliás, você não quer que eu faça o que sou paga para fazer, tirar a roupa, mas vai me dar alguma coisa?

Ele sorriu. Ela era inacreditável.

Harry pegou a carteira e tirou de lá uma nota de cinquenta libras, que Gina não aceitou. Em vez disso, ela ofereceu-lhe sua perna com a liga. Ele entendeu e prendeu o dinheiro na peça de renda.

- Obrigada!

- De nada. Quer um pouco? – ele ofereceu seu drinque.

- Não. Não bebo enquanto trabalho.

- E quando os homens te oferecem bebida?

- Eu finjo que bebo. Assim – ela tomou a taça das mãos de Harry e levou aos lábios, mas não abriu a boca para tomar um gole. – Delicioso. Obrigada, senhor Potter.

Por que ela tinha que flertar o_ tempo todo_? Ela não flertava com ele quando estavam fora daquele clube. Ela nunca havia flertado com ele antes daquela noite.

- Não há de quê, Srta. Weasley. Gina. Guinereve. – ele sacudiu a cabeça - Me desculpe.

- Não se desculpe. Não me importo que saiba meu nome – ela se levantou e começou a desfilar pela sala de um lado a outro. Estava provocando Harry.

- Se não se importa, por que usa outro nome?

- Não uso outro nome.

- Você não seja chamava Guinevere. Ou Rainha.

- Eu me chamo Guinevere.

- Não se chama não. Seu nome é Gina.

Ela o olhou com atenção, então caminhou até ele e colocou as mãos uma de cada lado de sua cabeça, inclinando-se para ele. O aquele sorriso terrível dela ainda estava em seus lábios.

- Meu nome é Ginevra. Gina é como todos me chamam. Ginevra é o nome da esposa do rei Arthur em italiano. E quem foi a esposa do rei Arthur? Guinevere. Logo, eu sou Guinevere.

Harry engoliu em seco, se espremendo ao máximo contra o encosto do sofá. Ela estava tão perto, falando tão baixo...

- Guinevere, a rainha?

- Guinevere, a rainha. Sou eu, muito prazer – ela se afastou de repente, ficando em pé na frente dele e lhe oferecendo a mão. Quando Harry foi cumprimentá-la, ela se afastou.

- Você não pode me tocar. Eu posso tocar você, mas você não pode encostar em mim, nem mesmo segurar minha mão.

- Por quê?

- Porque se isso acontecer os seguranças vão invadir essa sala e te expulsar do clube. Há câmeras aqui – ela apontou para o alto.

Havia uma câmera presa no teto.

- Quer que eu tire minhas roupas agora? Eu posso fazer isso e me abaixar até o chão bem lentamente para...

- Não, não quero que você tire suas roupas, Gina – Harry foi quase rude.

- Você quer. Eu posso ver nos seus olhos – ela estava jogando verde com ele.

- Eu não quero. Não quero vê-la pelada.

_Não agora, pelo menos_.

- Você não é gay, então por que não quer? – ela apoiou o pé no sofá, entre as pernas dele, sorrindo maliciosamente. Harry tirou a carteira do bolso e prendeu mais duas notas na liga dela – Obrigada!

- Não me parece certo.

- Por quê? – ela se inclinou para ele e apoiou o braço no joelho, flertando sempre – Eu ganho para isso.

- Não quero vê-la nua sem saber nada a seu respeito.

- É isso que as _strippers_ fazem. E eu não posso contar nada a meu respeito, sinto muito.

Ela não parecia sentir nem um pouco. Tentava lançar a rede e prendê-lo. Ou melhor: era como se ela fosse a sereia e ele o marinheiro fácil de conquistar.

- Pode olhar – ela continuou, tirando Harry de seus devaneios longínquos.

- Olhar?

- Meu decote. Eu não me importo – ela sorriu doce e marota, como se fosse uma menina muito malvada - uma Lolita.

- Eu não quero olhar – apesar de que parte dele queria. Gina estava inclinada para Harry e bastava que ele desviasse a atenção do olhar dela para a frente para ver seus seios.

- Você quer sim.

É, na verdade ele queria sim. E olhou. Ela nem se mexeu, fitando Harry como uma expressão que parecia saber de tudo.

- Por favor, Gin... Guinevere, pare com isso.

- Com isso o quê?

- De flertar comigo. Por favor.

Ela ainda o encarou por alguns instantes, sua expressão mudando. Gina respirou fundo e se sentou confortavelmente ao lado dele. Sua postura era outra.

Não havia vestígio algum daqueles modos sensuais e provocadores. Não. Ela estava... Desconcertante de novo. Harry soube que ela já não estava naquela sala com um cliente. Ela estava com _ele_, Harry Potter, o homem que abriu a porta para ela de madrugada e a encontrou na rua dia desses.

- Então o que nós vamos fazer até sua hora aqui comigo acabar?

- Conversar. Que tal?

Não era costume de Gina conversar com seus clientes, mas assim o fez. Ela descobriu que Harry tinha vinte e sete anos, trabalhava como designer gráfico e adorava vinhos. Ele descobriu que ela tinha feito vinte e quatro recentemente, gostava de trabalhar a noite e era naturalmente ruiva. Assim como descobriu que todas as garotas dali eram obrigadas a ter um nome falso, porque uma vez um cliente ficou obcecado por uma dançarina que usava o nome verdadeiro e, a partir do nome, descobriu onde ela morava e começou a persegui-la.

- E o que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou.

- Eles se casaram. Esse cara passou de cliente a empregado do clube e trabalha toda noite com um olho na esposa, a Vênus.

- Ele trabalha aqui?! Mas só tem mulheres aqui!

- Ele é segurança. Talvez você tenha reparado no moreno alto que guardava a porta para as Salas Privativas.

Seria o tal Steve? Harry perguntou isso a Gina e ela respondeu:

- É, o nome dele é Steve sim. Como sabe?

- Ah, eu soube o nome dele hoje mais cedo – disse indiferente. - Mas ele não sente ciúmes dos homens verem a esposa nua?

- Não, que pergunta! Todos os homens podem ver, mas ele é o único que pode tocar. Além disso...

Um alarme soou dentro da sala, dando um susto em Harry. O que era aquilo?

- Nosso tempo acabou – Gina falou. – Preciso voltar ao trabalho. Quando o alarme toca, é hora de sair da sala.

Gina descruzou as pernas e calçou os sapatos que tinha tirado. Harry pegou a taça e remexeu na carteira. Quando passou por ela, que segurava a porta, enfiou uma nota na sua mão.

- Você tem os olhos mais misteriosos do mundo – ele lhe disse e partiu pelo corredor, deixando-a ali sem esperar resposta. Depois de uma conversa tão agradável, não queria saber quem seria o próximo homem a quem ela daria atenção. Nem se importava. Era suficiente por aquela noite ele ter tido um papo agradável com Gina/Guinevere. Ela era divertida e inteligente.

Quando voltou para a multidão do salão, tudo parecia mais quente e cheio do que se lembrava. Depois de uma hora naquela sala calma, aquele parecia ser um lugar totalmente estranho. Voltou à sua mesa, seus colegas ainda estava lá. Mas agora eram oito em vez de onze, porque três dos homens já haviam ido embora.

Harry se sentou e se aconchegou no sofá, sem dar atenção aos rapazes e as mulheres dali. Ficou assistindo indiferente o show que acontecia no palco principal, onde uma pseudo Marilyn Monroe fazia graça com seu vestido branco.

A noite estava sendo muito boa. Nada poderia mudar o fato de que ele havia conhecido Gina Weasley melhor naquele clube do que em qualquer um de seus casuais encontros anteriores.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

De acordo com que o horário de seis da manhã se aproximava, o clube ficava mais vazio. Quando por fim soou seis horas, restavam poucos clientes, entre eles Draco e Harry. Draco estava extremamente bêbado, e Harry o levaria para casa.

Às seis, todas as mulheres também já haviam se retirado. Elas entraram na porta ao lado do palco principal - que era cercada por dois seguranças, que agora já não estavam de pé, mas sim sentados em uma cadeira -, o que fez Harry deduzir que ali era algum tipo de bastidores ou camarim.

Quando por fim saíram do clube eram cerca de seis e quinze. Harry tinha esperanças de conseguir mais do que três horas de sono, porque estava cansado.

Ele se despediu de Nicholas, um de seus colegas de trabalho, e atravessou a rua guiando Draco, que estava quase dormindo em pé. Abriu a porta do carro e ajudou o jovem loiro a entrar no automóvel. Ele dormiu quase de imediato.

Harry olhou ao redor, observando a rua quase sem movimento. Londres estava silenciosa e parada. Começava a amanhecer. O evento frio tocou seu rosto, e ele fechou os olhos para apreciar a sensação.

- Ei.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Gina parada diante dele, sorrindo doce. Ela estava sem maquiagem, com os cabelos soltos e devidamente vestida, mesmo que seu vestido camuflado fosse curto. Abraçou-o forte antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, e ele retribuiu o gesto na mesma intensidade.

- Obrigada – ela disse, os dois ainda abraçados.

- Pelo quê?

Gina se afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo.

- Por ser tão adorável. Obrigada. Você é especial, Harry. Você passou no teste.

- Teste? Que teste?

Ele estava sendo avaliado por acaso? Mas Harry nunca saberia o significado daquelas palavras; isso ficaria guardado apenas para Gina. A verdade é que não havia teste algum, aquelas foram simplesmente palavras escolhidas por ela para expressar que tinha achado-o uma boa pessoa, que o aprovava.

A mulher se desvencilhou dele e enfiou a mão na bolsa, tirando algo. Pegou uma das mãos de Harry e colocou o que segurava ali. Era dinheiro.

- Eu não quero isso – ele olhava as notas sem entender. Eram duas de cem, uma de cinquenta e outra de vinte libras.

- Mas é seu. É o dinheiro que você me deu, Harry. Não quero.

- É sua gorjeta.

- Não é. Você não é um cliente para me dar gorjetas.

- Então o que eu sou?

Se ele não podia lhe dar dinheiro, não poderia voltar àquele lugar e tomar o tempo de Gina. Não seria justo ele ficar com ela durante todo seu tempo de trabalho e nem pagar por isso.

- Eu não sei, mas não é um cliente. O dinheiro é seu.

- Não quero.

- Então dê para um sem teto. Ele vai ficar muito feliz com duzentas e setenta libras. Você me deu muito dinheiro – ela olhou ao redor, como se procurasse algo ou alguém. – Que horas são?

Ele olhou no relógio que Cho havia lhe dado no aniversário deles de dois anos de namoro.

- Seis e vinte quatro. Por que não pega o dinheiro?

- Não quero, já disse! – ela ainda observava ao redor. De repente, levantou a mão e acenou.

Quando Harry se voltou para a direção que ela olhava, viu um homem se aproximando. Não demorou para perceber que era Larry, o dermatologista.

- Ele veio me buscar – Gina explicou, ainda olhando para diante. Então voltou-se a Harry – Foi legal você ter vindo aqui hoje.

Ela se aproximou dele e ficou na ponta dos pés, beijando seu rosto como na noite em que se conheceram. Quando se afastou, ainda sorria doce.

- Te vejo por aí, Harry.

Larry estava muito perto deles agora. Gina se virou e estendeu a mão para o homem, que sorriu para ela.

- Olá, meu bem – ele disse.

- Olá – ela rebateu.

O dermatologista segurou a mão dela e eles começaram a se afastar; Gina acenou um tchau. Larry ainda dirigiu um sorriso a Harry e bateu em seu ombro ao passar por ele, num gesto amigável.

- Ela é ótima, não é, Harry? – Larry falou antes de ir embora com a jovem ruiva.

Harry não teve tempo de responder, nem sabia se conseguiria. Podia ter conhecido um pouco mais de Gina naquela noite, mas ela ainda era uma estranha. Quem agia com tanta intimidade e beijava um homem, mesmo que fosse um beijo no rosto, no meio da rua e na frente do cara que parecia ser seu namorado? Que tipo de relacionamento ela tinha com Larry? Quem era Gina Weasley? Onde ela morava, o que pensava sobre a vida, o mundo, relacionamentos, arte, política, trabalho...?

Vendo-a se afastar com Larry, as mãos dadas na Londres cinzenta, Harry pensou que aquela falta de informações era tão desconcertante quanto o fato de estar muito atraído por ela.

* * *

**Recado:**

Esse foi o maior capítulo até agora.  
Para aqueles que não sabem o que é pin-up ou tiveram dificuldades para imaginar o banheiro do Red Cabaret, passem no meu blog ( www. lannilu. blogspot. com ) que lá tem algumas imagens e tal.  
Espero que gostem do capítulo, que me deixou bastante satisfeita, apesar de nada grandioso acontecer. Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando.

Beijo!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**ooo Oraculo**: Sim, bargirl existe, rs, até usei o termo nesse capítulo. E aí está: mais uma atualização, com mais da Gina em seu ambiente de trabalho. O que achou? Abraço.

**ooo Vanessa RB.**: "Confesso q eu tentei pensar em outro trabalho pra Gina q não fosse esse". Qual trabalho para ela você pensou? Fiquei curiosa. Abraço.

**ooo Guta Weasley Cullen**: Por que logo descartou a idéia da Gina ser stripper? Vc disse: "Faz refletir sobre a vida, esse estado de 'quase felicidade' em que as pessoas ficam, e se acostumam com ele e não fazem nada para mudar, acham que é suficiente". Estava falando do Harry ou da Gina? Porque ela é bem satisfeita com o que faz.  
Eu também gosto da Cho, mas só em parte. Ela ama o Harry, mas não direi mais sobre isso. Abraço.

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Prostutita? Não, muito clichê! Stripper é muito mais interessante para os meus planos com a trama. E esse capítulo não ta "enorme", mas rendeu dez página do words, um bom número. Se vai ter NC? Uh... Bem, a Gina e o Harry são dois adultos bem experientes em relação a sexo. Então o que você acha? Abraço.

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Por que eu não teria coragem de colocar uma stripper em PnR? Rs.  
"Qual é a da Gina?" Isso é algo que o Harry também quer saber; ele quer saber tudo sobre ela. Vamos descobrir mais dela na medida em que a história for se desenrolando, mas acho que em "breve" será possível entender "qual é a dela".  
"O ponto de vista da história é todo do Harry, mas ela (Gina) não me pareceu nem um pouco interessada nele mesmo". É verdade, não pareceu porque não estava. Mas o que acha agora? Ela pareceu interessada dele nesse, ou depois desse capítulo? Abraço.

**ooo danda jabur**: A Gina não foi a encontro de cliente nenhum. Na noite em que ela e o Harry se conheceram, aquele cara, o vizinho de Harry, tinha convidado-a para ir ao apartamente dele, mas não para uma visita de trabalho, se é que me entende. E quanto ao Larry, ele também não é cliente dela, mas sim um casinho. Respondi sua dúvida? Porque ao que parece vc entendeu tudo errado, rs. Se eu não respondi, por favor, me expliquei direito o que quer saber e te digo.  
Sobre a Cho, não direi nada. Você terá que continuar a ler para descobrir. Abraço.


	6. Um dia ordinário

**Um dia ordinário**

Harry ainda não conseguia dormir direito. Mesmo nos dias em que chegava em casa exausto mental e fisicamente, seu sono se resumia àquelas três mínimas horas. Comprou remédios e tentou todos os tipos de chá, não pela primeira vez, mas nada adiantou.

Nas horas em claro ficava pensando. Na vida, no trabalho, na sua família, em Cho, no último livro que leu, em um filme que viu, naquela viagem para a França que fez quando estava na faculdade... Em muitas coisas, mas principalmente em Gina Weasley.

Ele se pegava pensando nela em qualquer lugar, em qualquer hora. Se distraia e aquela figura ruiva - com seus gestos agitados, seus cigarros, suas tatuagens, seu modo misterioso, suas roupas antigas - preenchia sua mente. Quem _era_ ela? Onde morava? Por que trabalhava como _stripper_? Gostava de quê? Teria feito faculdade? De onde tinha saído para repentinamente atravessar seu caminho? A partir de um encontro casual tudo tinha mudado, porque agora ela não deixava sua mente...

- Harry? – uma voz chamou. Ele ergueu os olhos do computador, que olhava sem enxergar, e encarou Anthony Wheeler.

- O quê?

- Vai logo!

- Ir?

- É! O chefe está te chamando.

Harry nem havia ouvido seu chefe chamá-lo. Levantou mais do que depressa e bateu na porta do escritório dele.

- Pode entrar – uma voz disse lá de dentro.

Harry encontrou na sala decorada com sobriedade e bom gosto e se sentou, como foi convidado a fazer. Ele viu o homem de cabelos grisalhos à sua frente acabar qualquer coisa no computador para então atendê-lo.

- Como vai, Harry? – ele perguntou.

- Bem. E o senhor?

- Na verdade, poderia estar melhor. E o seu problema de sono, conseguiu revolvê-lo?

- Ainda não, senhor.

- Uh... E você foi naquele médico que lhe indiquei?

- Fui há meses.

- E nada?

- Nada.

- Certo. Bem – o homem suspirou, adquirindo uma expressão desconfortável -, eu te chamei aqui hoje para falarmos de algo nada agradável...

- Vou ser demitido? – Harry perguntou de supetão.

Essa era a última coisa que ele precisava. Uma demissão! Sua mãe, mesmo longe, iria enchê-lo, e Cho iria ficar consolando-o e iam acabar brigando. Mas um pensamento contraditório se formou no fundo da mente do rapaz: talvez aquilo fosse bom, significava liberdade...

- Não vai ser demitido. Não ainda.

- O que eu fiz de errado?

- O problema, Harry, é o que você _não_ está fazendo. Seu trabalho. Quando você chegou aqui estava tão motivado, era eficiente, gostava do que fazia. O que está acontecendo agora?

A questão era que Harry já não sabia se queria fazer aquilo para o resto de sua vida. Ficar sentado na frente de um computador o dia todo, mesmo ganhando bem, fazendo esboços e criando artes não era tão atrativo como antes. Ficar o dia todo trancado em uma sala enquanto o dia passava lá fora, enquanto as coisas aconteciam, enquanto o mundo girava, enquanto as pessoas viviam aventuras...

- Então, Harry, o que está acontecendo? – seu chefe voltou a perguntar.

- Nada – mentiu –, eu só estou cansado porque não consigo dormir.

- Eu pensei que fosse isso, já que você sempre foi um funcionário tão bom – o homem abriu uma gaveta e pegou um cartão, que entregou a Harry.

- O que é isso?

- O cartão de um excelente psicólogo. Talvez ele possa...

- Eu já fui em médicos suficientes por toda minha vida.

- Mas não melhorou, Harry. Eu vou dizer isso não como seu chefe, mas como um amigo. Você deveria ir procurá-lo, porque essa é a única maneira de ficar bem. Eu percebo que você está cansado e distraído, Harry. Eu não quero demiti-lo, mas se meus superiores me mandarem fazer isso, infelizmente terei que fazer.

- Eu não quero perder o emprego. – Ou queria?

- Eu sei, mas você tem caído muito. Vá a esse psicólogo. Se precisar, tire alguns dias de folga.

- E fazer o quê?

- Isso você deve descobrir.

Harry concordou e se levantou. Quando se sentou novamente atrás de sua baia, leu o nome e o endereço impressos no cartão. Depois o rasgou e jogou no lixo.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Eram quase dezoito horas quando Harry terminou sua tarefa daquele dia e levantou para ir embora. Despediu-se dos poucos colegas que tinham, como ele, ficado até um pouco mais tarde e desceu. Havia ido ao trabalho de metrô, mas disse a si mesmo que iria embora a pé apenas para ver a cidade.

Cruzou quarteirões e entrou numa rua pouco movimentada, onde ficava, entre os muitos estabelecimentos, uma loja de antiguidades e um restaurante. Além do _Red Cabaret_.

Harry observou de longe os seguranças parados na entrada no lugar - uma porta dupla vermelha encimada por um letreiro sofisticado que dizia "_Red Cabaret_" e, embaixo do nome do clube, em letras bem menores, "_Striptease_". Qualquer desatento poderia entrar ali achando que era mais um cabaré normal de Londres e iria se surpreender.

Ele andou pela calçada do outro lado da rua do clube, incerto sobre o que fazer. Para começo de conversa, o que estava fazendo _ali_? Ele não iria para casa? Ah, mas de que adiantava se enganar? Harry sabia desde o começo o caminho que estava fazendo, mesmo que insistisse consigo mesmo que não, não passaria ali.

Mas agora que tinha chegado ao lugar, o que faria? Entrava ou ia embora?

Deveria ir para casa, esse era o certo. Porém, já estava ali...

Harry atravessou a rua decidido. Começou a andar a passos rápidos para a entrada do clube... e passou reto pela entrada, perdendo a coragem. Continuou a andar ao longo da calçada, desta vez bem devagar.

O que diria a Gina se voltasse lá? Não tinha a desculpa de uma festa de despedida. Diria que estava ali por que não tinha nada para fazer? Que estava entediado? Que não conseguia parar de pensar nela? Ou não precisava de um motivo para ir até lá? O simples fato de gostar de mulher já era uma boa razão, não?

Harry deu a volta e entrou no clube.

O lugar estava praticamente vazio. Não havia mulheres espalhadas pelo salão, dançando, se exibindo ou entretendo fregueses. Por quê?

Ele foi até o bar, onde estava a mesma _bargirl_ de cabelos ruivos e cacheados que o atendeu outro dia.

- O que o senhor vai querer? – ela perguntou. Não se lembrava de Harry, é claro, uma vez que atendia dezenas de pessoas a cada noite.

- Um uísque _single malt_, por favor – a mulher o serviu, e Harry se sentou em um dos bancos vermelhos e pratas do bar.

Com a pasta de couro do trabalho ao seu lado, ele tomou um gole da bebida e chamou novamente a atendente.

- Hoje o clube não vai funcionar, não? Está tão vazio...

- É porque ainda é cedo, nesse horário tem sempre pouca gente, ainda mais durante a semana. Começa a encher mesmo depois das oito, quando as meninas começam a trabalhar.

- Ah, sim.

Harry olhou no relógio. Ainda era pouco mais de seis e trinta da noite.

- Você está procurando alguém em especial? – a _bargirl_ perguntou.

- Est... Não, não, obrigado.

Ele acabou de tomar a bebida, pagou e saiu dali com pressa. Que estupidez ir parar naquele lugar! Gastou dinheiro com a entrada à toa. O que estava esperando? Que Gina estivesse ali de braços abertos para ele? E ainda fez papel de idiota! Chegou lá, como um desesperado, muito antes do horário das mulheres começaram a se apresentar.

Andou por ruas e avenidas com raiva de si mesmo. O que queria indo ao _Red Cabaret_? O que queria com Gina, afinal? Ele tinha namorada, e ela, aparentemente, também tinha namorado. O que estava _fazendo_?

Quando por fim chegou ao seu prédio, era bem mais de dezenove horas. Subiu todos os devidos andares e entrou no seu apartamento.

Cho estava lá, sentada no sofá e de cara fechada.

Ele conhecia aquela expressão. Tentou lembrar o que havia feito ou deixado de fazer, mas não lembrou de nada. Então por que Cho estava aborrecida?

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou sentando-se em frente a ela, que não lhe respondeu, só continuou encarando-o raivosa. – O que foi? – ele repetiu e se sentou ao lado da mulher.

- Nós combinamos de nos encontrar às cinco e meia naquele café perto do hospital e você não apareceu. Nem ligou para dar notícias. Liguei para o seu trabalho e você não estava, liguei para o seu celular e ninguém atendeu. Só descobri que ele estava aqui quando cheguei. Eu fiquei te esperando por mais de quarenta minutos...

- Eu sinto muito.

- Você sempre sente muito, Harry! Sempre diz que não vai fazer de novo, mas faz! – ele não respondeu. O que poderia dizer? Era verdade – Onde você estava?

- Eu fiquei trabalhando até mais tarde.

- Mentira – ela foi seca e direta. - Eu liguei para o seu trabalho.

- Quando você ligou, eu já devia ter saído. Depois resolvi vir para casa a pé e demorei, foi isso – Harry se pôs de pé e espreguiçou-se um pouco incomodado. Cho ainda não estava com a melhor cara, mas parecia convencida com a explicação dele.

Ela se levantou e foi até a mesinha ao lado da entrada. Havia um pacote ali, que ela pegou e entregou-lhe.

- Seu presente. É claro que você não se lembra que dia é hoje, então não precisa se desculpar por não ter comprado nada para mim. Nem é muito importante – Cho disse com sarcasmo – o fato de que hoje faz sete anos que nos conhecemos.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu batendo a porta.

* * *

**Recado:**

O próximo capítulo vem muito, muito em breve, porque esse ficou bem curto. Aí aproveito e respondo as reviews.  
Beijo.


	7. Passeios noturnos

**Passeios noturnos**

A palavra de Harry para definir Cho era "controlada". Ela tinha a mania de organizar, planejar e arrumar tudo, tanto os móveis de casa quanto os grandes passos de sua vida. Ele nunca achou isso um defeito, mas sim um fato engraçado. Ela era tão impecável, bonita e centrada que o atraiu no primeiro momento. Ela era madura e responsável. Depois da farra e liberdade amorosa que viveu na maior parte da faculdade, no último ano de estudo ele se sentiu pronto para um relacionamento sério. E quem melhor do que a aluna modelo de medicina? Inteligente, linda, aplicada, divertida... Cho era tudo que ele poderia desejar em uma namorada, mesmo com aquela mania de querer tudo certinho.

Mas depois de seis anos de relacionamento e sete de amizade, alguma coisa havia mudado. Harry não sabia o quê. Gostava dela, provavelmente sempre gostaria, mas ela era apenas mais uma das coisas tão certas em sua vida, como o trabalho, o abrigo de seu apartamento e sua família. Ela começava a parecer certa demais, controlada demais, e ele queria o descontrole.

Queria Gina Weasley.

Se ela não tivesse aparecido em sua vida, talvez Harry nunca tivesse começado a pensar em Cho como alguém sem graça. Mas comparada a Gina, Cho era sem graça. _Qualquer_ mulher comparada a Gina era sem graça. Cho era linda, podia ser divertida e fácil de lidar, eles se davam bem quando não estavam brigando, se entendiam, mas era _tão_ controlada. Sempre bem vestida, sempre evitando discutir em público, sempre em dia com o trabalho, com a casa sempre organizada, sempre arrumando as coisas de Harry, sempre cuidando de tudo, velando por tudo, ajeitando tudo...

Era assim ela que estava parecendo para ele ultimamente. Mas Harry sabia que tinha se tornado alguém assim também, com tudo certo e planejado – com toda uma vida chata.

Ele também sabia que Cho não fazia por mal. Na verdade, o cuidado dela com ele foi algo que o rapaz sempre admirou, ele gostava que ela se importasse e cuidasse dele – gostava antigamente. Agora, os mesmos zelos de antes pareciam diferentes, como se fossem para prendê-lo e controlá-lo. Harry sabia que estava sendo muito duro, que estava se irritando por pouco, que Cho continuava a mesma e o problema era com ele. Mas o que fazer?

Ele não sabia, portanto não fez nada. Não iria terminar com ela. Às vezes desejava isso mais do que tudo, mas outras, não. Terminar com ela por quê? Por quem? Por Gina, que ele mal conhecia e que não demonstrou interesse algum nele? Ele nem sabia se sentia algo por ela além de atração. E se fosse o tipo de coisa que se resolve com uma transa? E se sua pequena obsessão fosse algo simples que uma noite de sexo curasse? Não iria terminar com Cho - que conhecia há anos e com quem tinha uma longa história, com quem compartilhou momentos bons e ruins, com quem riu e chorou, com quem comemorou o primeiro emprego, com quem fez viagens, com quem discutiu filmes e se divertiu, com quem compartilhou a vida, por quem se apaixonou de verdade -, por sexo. Bem ou mal, ele gostava dela. Mesmo que sentisse uma atração tremenda pela tal Gina Weasley.

Então tudo estava mais ou menos bem entre Harry e Cho. Ele havia lhe comprado um presente atrasado pela data que tinha esquecido, e ela acabou se rendendo às suas desculpas. Ele lhe comprou um colar, e ela lhe deu uma máquina fotográfica profissional com muitos recursos. Fazia muito, muito tempo que Harry não tirava fotos. Em algum lugar de seu apartamento havia caixas com máquinas fotográficas e fotos, a maioria que ele tirou nos tempos de faculdade ou antes. Depois que começou a trabalhar, a fotografia, que já tinha sido sua grande paixão, acabou ficando de lado. Agora ele nunca tirava foto alguma. Ele desconfiava que era por isso que Cho havia lhe dado a máquina: para que ele voltasse a fotografar e, assim, sentir-se melhor e mais relaxado, o que talvez o fizesse dormir. A insônia estava acabando com ele.

Mas apesar de ter adorado o presente, Harry mal tirou a máquina da caixa. Deu uma olhada nela, leu o manual, ensaiou bater uma ou duas fotos e guardou tudo novamente. Não, ele não se sentiu animado com aquilo. Não se sentia animado com nada.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Harry olhou no relógio: eram 3:32h da madrugada de sábado para domingo. Ele estava deitado em sua cama e abraçado a Cho, que estava tão nua quanto ele. Ele não conseguia dormir, mas ela estava no sétimo sono.

Haviam saído naquela noite com Draco e sua nova namorada e tinham chegado tarde. Eles riram muito ao se deitar, lembrando da conversa e das piadas compartilhadas com o outro casal, fizeram amor várias vezes, riam mais e por fim dormiram. A noite havia sido mesmo agradável, mas naquele momento, no meio da madrugada, Harry tinha perdido o sono e se sentia cansado e mórbido. Queria sair dali, estava sufocado naquele silêncio. Queria acordar Cho para transarem de novo, porque assim talvez parasse de pensar que, nessa mesma hora, o _Red Cabaret_ devia estar fervendo de animação e vida...

Ele se levantou em um gesto rápido, daqueles que fazemos sem pensar. Foi até o armário e vestiu uma roupa qualquer. Olhou Cho antes de sair do quarto; ela dormia exausta.

Harry não tinha muita certeza se realmente iria até _lá_ quando pegou a chave do carro e desceu até o subsolo do prédio, onde era a garagem. Entrou em seu carro, ligou-o e saiu por Londres.

Ele rodou por ruas e avenidas, esquinas e quarteirões, indeciso.

Deveria ir ou não? Deveria parar, às quatro da manhã, no _Red Cabaret_? Seu coração batia forte; ele queria ir até lá, desejava voltar àquele local havia dias.

Entrou na rua do clube e estacionou. Os sons da casa de strip chegavam baixos na rua.

Entrava? Havia levantado de repente e parado ali por um impulso cego. Precisava voltar àquele lugar, esse pensamento o atormentava. Harry saiu do carro.

Assim que colocou os pés no salão, viu que o local estava muito cheio, totalmente lotado de gente. Mulheres nuas e seminuas estavam espalhadas por todo canto, dançando, entretendo ou roçando nos homens. Mas onde estava Gina?

O coração de Harry estava agitado. Ele foi até o bar; dessa vez a atendente ruiva e de cabelos cacheados não estava lá, havia algumas outras. Uma morena bem bonita serviu-lhe um coquetel, e ele continuou olhando ao redor.

Ela estaria em uma das Salas Privativas? Estaria com alguém?

Que idéia louca a de parar ali. Mal acreditava em si; aquilo tudo parecia um sonho estranho, ainda mais naquele ambiente tão vermelho e erótico. Será que era um sonho? Será que acordaria em sua cama e perceberia que nada naquilo era real?

Mas não. A música, as pessoas, as risadas – tudo era real. Harry só havia agido por impulso, como há muito tempo não fazia, e parou ali.

Pediu outro coquetel e tomou um gole. Então viu Gina. Viu Guinevere, a rainha.

Ele havia passado por ela e nem tinha percebido. Ela estava a alguns metros do bar, em um dos pequenos palcos que faziam vez de mesa. Um grupo de homens estava ao redor dela, e Guinevere, a rainha, executava uma dança que tirou o fôlego de Harry.

A única peça que cobria o corpo dela era um par de luvas negras de veludo, que cobriam todo o seu antebraço e parte de seu braço. Fora isso, ela não usava mais_ nada_.

Harry estava enganado. Aquilo era um sonho sim. Ela era perfeita. A mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Uma jóia que se destacava entre tantas.

Ele definitivamente a queria. Naquele instante, naquele lugar.

Por um longo tempo Harry ficou observando Gina se exibir para os homens. Não saberia dizer quantos eram ou que idade tinham, porque toda sua atenção era dela. Era ela _de-li-ci-o-sa_.

Quando Guinevere, a rainha, deixou aquele grupo de homens, Harry estava em seu sexto coquetel. Ela não o viu. Ele ficou no bar observando os movimentos dela de longe, vendo em que lugar ela ia, quem atendia, sem enxergar ninguém mais além dela.

Por volta das seis da manhã, quando as mulheres começaram se retirar, Harry pagou sua conta e saiu do clube. Entrou no carro e dirigiu até em casa, pensando nela. Em Gina, em Guinevere, a rainha. Duas mulheres em uma só. Ou uma só mulher que se desdobrava em duas.

Quando entrou em casa, tudo estava silencioso. Cho ainda dormia no quarto. Ele tirou as roupas, deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, ainda pensando em Gina. Cho nem percebeu que ele havia saído. Quando a mulher acordou, Harry fez sexo com ela, mas pensava numa certa ruiva que lhe despertava fantasias.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Depois da primeira vez, foi fácil voltar até lá**.** Harry não sabia, mas estava começando um novo costume: ir ao _Red Cabaret_ durante a madrugada, quando suas horas de insônia o atormentavam. Nem se importava de não dormir se a consequência fosse ver Gina.

Foi só na quarta vez que apareceu ali que ela notou-o. Ela havia acabado de fazer uma _pole dance_* no palco principal e se dirigiu para o bar, onde Harry estava. Ele se virou e fingiu analisar o fundo de seu copo, e ela se sentou a três bancos do dele.

Pelo rabo de olho ele a viu acender um cigarro. Então ela girou a cabeça para o lado dele; Harry fingiu que nem notou e continuou dedicando toda sua atenção à bebida, mas seu coração batia forte.

- Harry? – ela perguntou incerta.

Ele ouviu a voz de Gina e se virou, fingindo surpresa.

- Oh, olá. Como vai?

- Bem – ela se sentou no banco vago ao lado dele, estava usando uma lingerie de cor viva. – Quer um cigarro?

Para a sua própria surpresa, Harry aceitou. Pegou um cigarro do maço e acendeu com o isqueiro dela.

- Não vai trabalhar mais por hoje, não?

- Estou no meu intervalo. Eu preciso me sentar por alguns minutos com esses saltos enormes.

- Claro.

- Você chegou agora? Eu nem te vi...

- Não, faz um tempo – _alguns dias, na verdade. _- Eu tenho insônia, aí eu sempre ando pela cidade à noite – mentiu, procurando explicar sua presença. – Acabou que ultimamente vim parar aqui.

- Legal. Quer uma dancinha particular? – ela sorriu cheia de charme e piscou para ele, que sorriu de volta.

- Não, obrigado. Só vou tomar minha bebida mesmo.

Eles fumaram seus cigarros e conversaram amenidades. Quando Gina se afastou para voltar ao trabalho, o rapaz pensou que aquele encontro foi muito mais fácil do que havia imaginado.

No horário do clube fechar, Harry saiu e entrou no carro, mas não partiu. Ficou esperando Gina sair. Queria saber se o tal Larry ainda ia buscá-la no trabalho. Naquele dia ele não foi.

Gina saiu conversando uma loira mignon e as duas pegaram um táxi. Depois disso Harry voltou para a casa mais tranquilo, mas não conseguiu dormir, como sempre. Antes de sair havia tido suas três horas de sono.

Foi só em meados de setembro, numa noite em que o clube estava mais vazio do que cheio, que Gina sentou ao lado de Harry por mais tempo que de costume. Ele estava indo até lá esporadicamente, e ela sempre se sentava com ele em seus intervalos.

- Então – Gina começou, olhando-o atentamente, depois de uma pausa na conversa para tragar seu cigarro –, o que você faz aqui, Harry?

Era a primeira vez que ela lhe perguntava algo _de verdade_. Antes só tinham conversado sobre coisas sem importância: o tempo, a cidade, o outono... Nunca sobre ele ou sobre ela.

- Estou bebendo – ele levantou seu copo, sabendo que não era exatamente aquilo que ela tinha perguntado.

- Só isso?

- E também conversando com você.

- Mas vira e mexe você está aqui. Deve se cansar de ficar bebendo nesse bar como um velhote frustrado.

Gina queria mesmo era saber o que ele queria com ela. Porque Harry sempre aparecia por lá, gentil e educado, e ficava de olho nela.

- Não, não me canso. Há muitas distrações.

Era verdade. Durante suas excursões noturnas, que nem foram tantas assim, ele havia conhecido diversas pessoas, homens com as histórias mais engraçadas e tristes. Sentar naquele bar a cada noite era como sentar numa sala de cinema ao acaso: você não sabe que história pode aparecer. Além disso, tinha as mulheres para ver. Não era nada cansativo.

- E o que sua namorada pensa disso? – Gina perguntou.

Harry pigarreou. Cho. Ele não pensava nela quando ia até lá.

- Ela não pensa nada.

- Por que ela não sabe que você está aqui?

- Porque ela está dormindo.

- Na casa dela ou na sua?

- Às vezes na dela, outras na minha. E você?

- Eu o quê?

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu trabalho aqui.

- Mas por que _aqui_?

Gina sorriu, um sorriso todo travesso.

- Você quer saber por que eu sou uma _stripper_? – era exatamente isso que Harry queria saber; ele acenou afirmativamente – Bem, por que não ser? É um emprego ótimo: você ganha bem, trabalha à noite, é relativamente fácil. E o principal: eu sou bonita o suficiente e sei lidar com os homens. O que mais eu poderia querer?

Ela falava com tanta certeza e de forma tão envolvente que conquistou a total atenção de Harry. De fato ela sabia lidar com os homens. Conseguia seduzir um só com algumas frases e seu olhar oblíquo.

- Então você gosta?

- Gosto. Eu gosto de receber elogios e aqui recebo muitos. Gosto de ser desejada e inalcançável, mesmo que às vezes tenha que atender um bando de escrotos filhos da puta daqueles bem hipócritas, sabe?

- Hipócritas?

- É. Do tipo que vem aqui à noite, mas te aponta o dedo na rua e te chama de imoral. Do tipo que na frente de todos banca o santo, finge ser o pai de família e o marido perfeito, mas trai a esposa e faz todo tipo de sordidez fora de casa. Do tipo que fala em público que as prostitutas têm que ir para a cadeia, mas vive contratando os serviços delas entre quatro paredes. Do tipo que diz que falar de sexo é errado, mas gosta de fazer as coisas mais sujas. Desses homens eu não gosto e, infelizmente, eles são a maioria aqui.

Harry sentiu que Gina estava sendo totalmente sincera. Ela acendeu outro cigarro, tragou e passou para ele. Havia conhecido mais dela naqueles poucos minutos do que em todas as noites que tinha ido até lá.

- Mas você não é assim – Gina ainda disse.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu _sei_.

Ela estava encarando-o séria. Harry teve uma vontade enorme de se aproximar e beijá-la, mas lembrou que se fizesse isso seria colocado para fora do clube pelos seguranças. Então apenas fumou seu cigarro.

- Preciso ir – ela se levantou e suspirou. – É hora de ir embora.

- Quer uma corona? – quando Harry percebeu as palavras já tinham saído; ficar longe dela parecia difícil – Quer dizer, se seu namorado não vier te buscar.

- Meu namorado? – ela franziu a testa.

- É. O Larry. O dermatologista.

- Ah! – Gina abriu um sorriso de compreensão – Ele não é meu namorado, é só um amigo. Ou era, não sei.

- Um amigo?

- É, um amigo. Mas a gente não está se vendo mais já faz alguns dias.

- Entendo.

- Eu moro do outro lado da cidade, Harry. Você vai sair totalmente do seu caminho se for me levar em casa. Não precisa...

- Não custa nada – apressou-se em dizer. - Eu não tenho nada para fazer. Não consigo dormir mesmo.

- Por causa da insônia que você me falou?

- É.

Ela mordeu os lábios, indecisa.

- Ta, aceito sua carona. Acho que não corro o risco de você ser um _serial killer_, não é?

Eles riam. Não, aquele risco Gina não corria.

Harry a esperou do lado de fora do clube, encostado no carro. Ela saiu usando as mesmas botas e bolsa de sempre, um short jeans curto e desfiado e uma blusa de frio que devia ter estado na moda na década de 1970. Ela conservava seu estilo. Era _tão_ bonita, _tão_ atraente, _tão_ desconcertante.

Só de ver Gina andar até ele, Harry sentiu seu estômago se agitar em expectativa. Mas expectativa por quê? Ele não devia pensar besteira, porém uma parte dele adoraria ser convidado para conhecer a casa dela.

Não devia pensar nisso. Não, não devia.

Será que ela morava sozinha?

- Ei – Gina chegou até ele sorrindo. – Já mudou de idéia quanto à carona?

- De jeito nenhum – ele abriu a porta do carro para ela.

- Tchau, Gina! – uma voz feminina gritou. Harry viu a jovem loira e mignon, que tantas vezes tinha atendido fregueses com Gina, acenar. Se ele não se enganava, o nome dela no clube era Lua.

- Tchau, Luna! – Gina acenou de volta, se despedindo da amiga. Depois virou-se novamente para Harry e entrou no carro. – Você vai se arrepender dessa carona, eu moro longe – disse quando ele deu a partida.

Por nada no mundo ele se arrependeria, mas nada disse.

- Onde você mora?

- Bem... – Gina explicou e Harry descobriu que ela realmente morava bem longe dele, e até mesmo um pouco longe do _Red Cabaret_, mas não era nenhum lugar impossível de se chegar. Era uma parte mais simples de Londres.

Talvez um silêncio desconfortável surgisse entre eles no carro, um espaço relativamente pequeno, mas isso não aconteceu porque Gina estava muito à vontade. Ela começou a tagarelar e mexer em tudo: no som do carro, abriu o porta-luvas, ligou o DVD...

- Mas ninguém vai querer assistir um DVD aqui – ela disse. – Aposto que você nem usa isso.

- Uso sim – Harry mentiu. Ele não lembrava de ter usado aquele DVD alguma vez. Por que comprou um carro com aquele acessório, afinal? Resolveu mudar de assunto – Você mora sozinha?

- Moro.

- E o que costuma fazer quando não está trabalhando?

Gina deu de ombros.

- Estou por aí, não costumo ficar muito em casa. Eu vou em festas, bato perna, às vezes leio...

- Lê o quê? – Será que ela tinha o mesmo gosto literário que ele?

- Poemas, normalmente. William Blake, Sylvia Plath, Pablo Neruda, Lord Byron, Baudelaire, Maiakovski… Todos esses.

- Uau. – Poemas? Ele não gostava muito e não era algo que esperava de Gina. – E o que mais? Do que você gosta?

- O que é isso, um interrogatório?

Harry a olhou. Ela estava sorrindo.

- Algo do tipo.

- E eu não tenho direito a fazer perguntas, não?

- Não.

- Ah! Que maldade – ela zombou.

Eles se calaram. Harry estava feliz. Estava dirigindo seu carro pela Londres silenciosa e de céu negro. Era setembro e Gina estava ao seu lado. Estava tudo bem. Ele estava começando a aprender sobre aquela mulher: já sabia onde ela morava, que gostava de poemas, do seu trabalho e não apreciava a hipocrisia – ninguém apreciava. E o que mais?

- Você gosta do seu bairro? – Harry perguntou.

Gina estava com os olhos fechados. Ela os abriu e fitou-o. Tinha um olhar ao mesmo tempo sério, sonolento e intenso.

- Gosto. O bairro, apesar de meio pobre, é tranquilo. Eu moro no térreo de um sobrado, no andar de cima mora a Sra. Cohn. Ela é viúva e velha, não faz barulho nenhum durante o dia, o que é ótimo, porque posso dormir sem ser incomodada. É um lugar fácil de morar.

- Fácil? Não seria bom?

- Não, é fácil mesmo – ela sorriu bagunçou os cabelos de Harry. - Você está bonito.

Ele gostou de ouvir aquilo.

- Obrigado.

- Antes eu só tinha te visto de paletó, todo careta. Mas quando você vai ao clube está de jeans, suéter... Parece mais confortável.

- É porque estou mais confortável.

- Lembra, no fim de junho? Quando você abriu a porta do seu apartamento e eu estava nas escadas? Até me emprestou um casaco...

- Lembro. Não esqueceria disso nunca.

- Não? – Harry podia sentir o tom divertido na voz de Gina – Eu sou inesquecível?

- Totalmente. E desconcertante.

Ele a fitou, os dois sorriam. Harry não acreditou em si, estava flertando com ela na cara dura!

- Bem – Gina quebrou o breve silêncio que surgiu, ainda tinha um tom divertido –, eu também nunca vou esquecer daquele dia. Sabe por quê?

- Por quê?

- Porque você estava uma gracinha de camisa de malha e samba canção - ela riu. - Desculpe, eu sou uma tarada, reparo nesse tipo de coisa.

Harry acompanhou-a e riu. Pensou que se ela era uma tarada por aquilo, o que seria ele, que não desgrudava os olhos dela toda vez que tirava a roupa no clube?

- Você não fala muito de você – ela comentou. – Me diga algo da sua vida.

- Mas nós já chegamos – Harry entrou na rua do endereço que ela havia lhe dado e estacionou o carro em frente a um sobrado de aparência antiga. – É a casa certa? O número está meio difícil de ver...

- É a casa certa – ela se virou totalmente para ele, não parecia querer ir embora logo. – Me diga algo sobre você. Algo que eu não sei.

- Não tem nada para dizer. Eu sou totalmente sem graça, Gina.

- Isso sou eu quem decide! Vamos, diga logo que eu desço e te deixo ir.

- Então não vou dizer, porque não quero que você vá.

Ela mordeu os lábios, risonha. Tinha entendido bem o que Harry quis dizer.

- Você é mesmo adorável – a jovem falou. – Vai, me diz algo. Qualquer coisa.

Ele deu de ombros, pensando. Não havia nada interessante sobre ele. A pessoa misteriosa ali era ela.

- Ah, eu... – Harry começou – Eu não sei, eu... Me formei em publicidade na universidade. Você cursou uma universidade?

- Não. Você tem irmãos?

- Sou filho único.

- Que sorte! Eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos, todos homens, e eles me infernizavam pra caramba quando eu era pequena - Gina se sentou direito no carro e passou a bolsa pelo pescoço e ombro. – Até mais, Harry.

- Já vai?

- É. Antes tarde do que nunca, não? A gente termina essa conversa outro dia. Vai aparecer amanhã no meu trabalho?

- Não sei, amanhã é sexta... Vou tentar.

- Tente e consiga. Tchau! – ela piscou para ele e saiu do carro, mas não antes de lhe lançar um sorriso cheio de mistérios.

Harry a viu destrancar a porta do sobrado e entrar. Depois ele partiu.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Harry não apareceu no clube na sexta-feira, nem no sábado e muito menos no domingo. Naquele fim de semana ficou no apartamento de Cho e não ousou sair durante a madrugada. Em parte porque era território dela, em parte porque andava meio culpado por estar indo ao _Red Cabaret_.

Estava jantando com a namorada no sábado à noite quando começou a reclamar que estava cansado de sua casa. Harry não aguentava mais entrar naquele apartamento e ver as mesmas coisas de sempre.

- Tudo parece sem cor – ele disse.

- Então mande redecorar – Cho sugeriu. - Você pode ficar aqui enquanto isso.

- Vai dar muito trabalho...

- Mas não é você que vai fazer todo o trabalho, Harry. É só pagar alguém para isso. Ah, tive uma ótima idéia! – ela exclamou de repente – Você pode transformar o quarto de hóspedes pequeno em umquarto escuro, para relevar suas fotos.

- Eu não tiro mais fotos, Cho.

- Mas pode recomeçar. Você gostava tanto! Pode te fazer bem.

Ela esticou a mão pela mesa e tocou a de Harry, que a olhou. Cho merecia alguém melhor do que ele. Ela não merecia um namorado que desejava outra pessoa. Pegou a mão dela e a beijou.

- É uma boa idéia. Vamos fazer isso.

Iria fazer só para agradá-la. Sabia que estava deixando-a muito de lado ultimamente.

- Eu amo você, Harry.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu também te amo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* _Pole dance_: a famosa dança do poste; a dança feita com um mastro.

* * *

**Recado:**

Eu disse que o próximo capítulo não demoraria. Viram? Atualizei super rápido.  
Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram no último capítulo. Pensei que ninguém comentaria por ser um cap curtinho. Muito obrigada mesmo, gente. Agradeço também a todos que estão lendo, mas não estão comentando.  
Sobre esse capítulo, talvez vocês não gostem do fim... Mas será que o Harry estava sendo sincero com a Cho? Fica a dúvida.

Beijo!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**ooo Kellysds**: Oh, obrigada pelas palavras gentis e pelas reviews. E é verdade: eu sempre atualizo minhas fics numa sequência, então um novo capítulo em uma significa logo um novo capítulo em outra.  
Harry esquecer Gina? Acho que agora isso não acontece mesmo, rs. Cho? Ela é uma boa pessoa, sabe. Talvez Harry realmente não a mereça. Vamos ver, vamos ver... Dê uma chance a ela. Analise o papel dela na história.  
Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo 5, eu também gostei. Tem muitas coisas nessa fic que eu gosto, mas são todas do futuro da trama - que eu conheço e os leitores ainda não.  
Surpreender vocês? Bem, é isso que eu espero fazer. Vamos ver se consigo.  
Harry deu uma mancada mesmo com a Cho. Ele anda bem distraído.  
Beijo!

**ooo Oraculo**: Ei. A Gina ser bargirl não iria funcionar para a trama. Na verdade, stripper sempre foi minha única opção de profissão para ela, que é ótima nisso.  
Hahaha! Harry e Gina juntos? Bem... não direi nada, mas vc pode imaginar, uma vez que essa fic é H/G.  
Beijo!

**ooo Guta Weasley Cullen**: "Essa fic é muito diferente de tudo que eu li". Puxa, isso foi muito lisonjeiro. Não sei se sua intenção foi essa, mas "muito diferente" é um ótimo. Eu procuro fugir do convencional, que não me agrada muito.  
"É claro que ele (Harry) não é fiel, do tipo principe encantado". Não, o Harry não é do tipo príncipe encantado. Ele é do tipo humano: falível.  
Eu gosto muito da Gina. Ela tem algumas idéias que são muito parecidas com as minhas... Por que será, hein? Rsrs.  
Beijo!

**ooo Vanessa RB.**: Você fez algumas observações bem interessantes no seu comentário (do capítulo 5), algumas que até irão acontecer, de certa forma.  
"Qndo q a gente vai saber mais sobre ela (Gina) e q tipo de relacionamento ela tem com o Larry?" Para entender bem a Gina é preciso acompanhar a história. Sobre o Larry, acho que deu para entender melhor o relacionamento dos dois nesse cap, não? Se ainda tiver dúvidas sobre isso é so perguntar, ok? Bem, fico por aqui. Obrigada pelas reviews.  
Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: "Em breve será possível entender a Gina?" Em um "breve" não tão breve, será possível sim. Só vai dar para entendê-la mesmo com o desenrolar da história.  
Ela quis "meio que testar o Harry" para saber que tipo de cara ele era. Que tipo de pessoa. Se ele a surpreendeu? Bem, acho que ela estava preparada para o que viesse, então não, ele não a surpreendeu.  
"Como é o relacionamento dela com esse médico (o Larry) ?" Essa questão ficou clara nesse capítulo? Senão, me diga que esclareço esse ponto.  
A Cho gosta mesmo _muito_ do Harry. E ele gosta dela, não se engane. Vou repetir a pergunta que te fiz num dos e-mail sobre Vermelho: vc acha mesmo que o Harry gosta da Gina? Sobre o trabalho você está certo, ele já não gosta.  
O Harry enfim se aproximou da Gina, oba! E sim, a insônia está associada "ao stress desta vida de que ele não gosta".  
Beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: Amou? Puxa, que bom! Fico muito grata pelas palavras tão gentis. Tem muuuuuita coisa para acontecer ainda, então continue acompanhando a fic e fique de olho. Obrigada pelas 2 reviews! ^ ^  
Beijo!

**ooo Priscila Louredo**: Foi um capítulo bem curto. Essa fic tem capítulo medianos, mas o último foi menor.  
"Por que diabos o Harry não dá o fora nessa Cho de uma vez?" Eles dividiram sete anos de suas vidas. Você não joga sete anos no lixo por pura atração. Certo? E eu andei bem rápido, você não precisa ficar nervosa e já pode postar o novo capítulo de Desencontros, ok? Rs. Estou esperando anciosa.  
Beijo!

**ooo Debora Souza**: É, o Harry não está mesmo muito bem... Ele precisa de algo que o complete.  
NC? Bem, vou revelar algo, porque acho que não vai afetar a trama. Quer dizer, o Harry e a Gina são adultos, são bem experientes e, até certo ponto e um mais do que outro, liberais. Então, sim, vai ter NC.  
Beijo!


	8. Chocolate e mirtilo

**Chocolate e mirtilo**

Harry desenvolveu uma nova rotina para suas madrugadas de insônia: chegava ao _Red Cabaret_ cerca de duas horas antes do lugar fechar, sentava no bar e conversava com Gina nos intervalos dela. Em duas semanas ele aprendeu um pouco sobre o dia a dia do clube: ele não funcionava às segundas; ficava aberto até às 6h nas sextas, sábados e domingos, e até às 4h nas terças, quartas e quintas; abria às 18h, mas as garotas só chegavam às 20h.

Não costumava ir àquele estabelecimento quando dormia na casa de Cho, apenas quando estava em seu apartamento. Sentia alguma culpa em deixar a namorada dormindo para sair, mas nem sempre isso era necessário, já que Cho não dormia em sua casa todo dia.

Havia dado carona a Gina duas vezes, e Larry não tinha aparecido mais no clube. Harry não teve dificuldades para entender que tudo que o médico teve com ela foi um caso: apenas sexo, e já tinha acabado.

E apesar do maior contato com a garota, ela ainda o intrigava. Não conversavam muito sobre suas vidas, seus gostos, seus segredos – normalmente mantinham a conversa em assuntos impessoais. O mistério em relação a ela o envolvia ainda mais.

No último dia de setembro, uma quarta-feira, Harry ficou tão ansioso para ir ao _Red Cabaret _que teve certeza que não aguentaria esperar a madrugada, depois de suas três horas de sono. Não ia ao lugar desde domingo e precisava voltar lá, mesmo sabendo que isso não era muito adequado.

Quando Draco sugeriu que esticassem o expediente com uma cerveja e Simas Finnigan disse para irem ao clube de strip, Harry concordou de imediato. Então os três, mais Dino Thomas e Blásio Zabini, partiram rumo ao _Red Cabaret_.

Foi só quando entrou no carro que Harry se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, o que estava fazendo. O que andava fazendo? O que estava querendo? Por que não conseguia controlar aquela sensação intensa, a vontade enorme de ver, conhecer e ter Gina Weasley? O que ela tinha de especial? O quê - além de seus modos, sua personalidade, sua forma de se vestir, seu ar desconcertante?

Ele deu a partida e saiu do estacionamento do edifício em que trabalhava para a rua movimentada. Ainda pensava em Gina. Ela ocupava muitos de seus pensamentos nos últimos dias.

Na segunda vez que deu carona a ela, eles passaram a viagem toda discutindo o primeiro encontro deles, quando Harry abriu a porta de seu apartamento e deu de cara com Gina chorando. Ele contou a ela que seu vizinho havia se mudado, e Gina achou isso bom, apesar de não dar muita importância ao fato. Ela fez comentários estranhos, inusitados e engraçados sobre aquela noite distante, encantando Harry. Enquanto Gina ria e falava, ele a observava. Sua beleza, se é que isso era possível, parecia ter aumentado desde que ele havia conhecido-a. Ele gostava da aparência dela, assim como gostava do seu senso de humor, sua franqueza, sua singularidade. Era incrível como, cada vez mais, Harry se pegava totalmente absorto em Gina. Aquela atração que ela exercia sobre ele só aumentava e aumentava...

Ele dirigiu até a rua do clube e, por sorte, achou uma vaga sem dificuldades. O lugar estava abrindo naquele horário, seis da tarde, e Harry estacionou em frente a um antiquário, do outro lado da rua do _Red Cabaret_, para esperar os amigos.

Quando todos haviam chegado, entraram acompanhados de avisos de Simas e Blásio que não podiam demorar. O clube, como sempre, tinha aquele ar sedutor, aconchegante, quente e vermelho.

Pediram drinques e tira-gostos enquanto conversavam. As dançarinas só chegariam em duas horas, mas o bar já estava funcionando. Enquanto comiam e bebiam, discutiam amenidades.

Entre um assunto e outro, Harry repentinamente se lembrou que dia era aquele: dia 30. Ele tinha combinado de ir com Cho numa feira de decoração para dar uma olhada no que havia de novo, uma vez que iria redecorar seu apartamento. Olhou no relógio, eram quase sete horas. Eles ficaram de se encontrar às sete...

Harry saiu dali e ligou para Cho. Não, não poderia ir à feira naquele dia, sentia muito, mas iriam numa outra vez, ele garantia. Tinha saído com uns amigos para um encontro informal, certamente ela entendia. Onde estavam? Ah, em um _pub_. Que não se preocupasse, ligaria para ela ao chegar em casa. Agora precisava desligar, estavam lhe chamando...

- Um beijo, Cho – se despediu e desligou.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Ele viu apenas duas garotas entrando pela porta da frente, o que o fez concluir que havia uma outra entrada para o _Red Cabaret_, provavelmente pelos fundos. Harry esperava, como sempre, ansioso por Gina, mas procurava sorrir e conversar com os amigos, disfarçando seu nervosismo.

As vinte horas chegou, e as mulheres começaram a aparecer - semi-nuas, vestidas com lingeries ou vestidos curtos, justos e transparentes. E Gina, onde estava?

Ele só a viu quando o clube já tinha começado a encher e várias mulheres desfilavam de um lado para o outro. Lá estava ela no palco principal, dançando com outras funcionárias do lugar. Gina, seminua, entre uma loira e uma morena, era ovacionada pelos homens.

Harry nem deu atenção às mulheres na sua mesa, ficou vendo a dança de Gina. Vê-la era como afrouxar um nó em seu peito: um alívio.

Ele ficou perdido da conversa. Não sabia porque seus amigos riam e gritavam, não sabia o perfil das jovens que estavam ali, mal ouviu quando Simas murmurou qualquer coisa, fazendo uma piada. Ele estava concentrado apenas em Gina, e se pegou sorrindo dela no palco.

Foi para o seu habitual lugar no bar quando ela saiu do palco e tomou aquela direção. Não deu importância aos amigos perguntando aonde ele ia e não pensou duas vezes antes de abordá-la.

- Olá, Guinevere – Harry cumprimentou em um tom simpático.

Gina estava acostumando-se à presença dele, vez ou outra, no clube. Ele ia esporadicamente ali, mas nunca naquele horário. Então ela não se surpreendeu com Harry, apenas estranhou o horário dele aparecer.

- Ei, Harry. Chegou cedo hoje.

- Vim com alguns amigos – ele indicou sua mesa nos fundos do salão. – Vem sentar com a gente.

Ela fez uma careta engraçada.

- Não, eu não posso. Se eu for, você vai me distrair e não vou trabalhar.

- Eu prometo que não faço isso – ela se manteve na negativa. – Por favor, Gina!

Ela mordeu os lábios e encarou Harry risonha e pensativa. Iria para a mesa dele, mas continuou a fazer charme e deixou-o pensar que estava fazendo-a mudar de idéia. Ele só foi embora dali quando ela prometeu acompanhar ele e os amigos naquela noite.

- Mas vou ignorar você – Gina garantiu -, porque senão eu não trabalho.

- Tudo bem.

Aquela madrugada, como nas muitas outras que passaram e que viriam, Harry ficou bebendo e conversando em um canto enquanto observava, de longe, Gina – ou Guinevere – trabalhar. Ela foi para as Salas Privativas duas vezes e passou muito tempo em uma mesa com três homens. Por volta de uma da manhã, quando apenas ele, Draco e Dino ainda estavam presentes, Gina juntou-se a eles.

Ela de fato não deu atenção a Harry, mas eventualmente lhe lançava uns sorrisos bem travessos enquanto conversava com Draco ou Simas. Ela estava ali com os outros, mas sua atenção era dele. Harry estava satisfeito.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Draco foi embora pouco depois das duas, Dino, quase às três. Harry resolveu ficar e foi para o bar, de onde observou a movimentação e o ambiente. Não importava que dia fosse, era sempre festa no _Red Cabaret_.

Quando Gina caminhou até ele, devidamente vestida com aquele seu estilo que Harry ainda não sabia definir, mas que adorava, tinha o mesmo ar risonho que manteve a noite toda. Nem sempre ele lhe oferecia carona, temendo ser inoportuno ou chato, mas daquela vez Harry não precisou se preocupar com isso, porque ela chegou perguntando:

- Vai me levar em casa hoje?

- Claro – respondeu sem hesitar.

Ainda havia fregueses no clube quando saíram, porque não era hora de fechar ainda. A noite estava fria e bastante silenciosa.

- Estou faminta – Gina comentou enquanto caminhavam até o carro. – Vou comer um boi inteiro quando chegar em casa.

- Quer ir comer algo agora?

Ela riu e negou.

- Deve estar tudo fechado, Harry...

- Acho que não. Eu conheço um lugar que certamente está aberto. Vem!

Ele puxou-a pela mão e entraram no carro.

- Eu conheço um café ótimo, que fica aberto praticamente 24 horas – Harry disse enquanto dirigia. - Se dermos sorte, ainda vai estar aberto.

E eles deram sorte. O café estava aberto e praticamente vazio naquele horário. Havia um homem em uma mesa e uma mulher no balcão, conversando com o atendente.

- Já estamos fechando – o homem atrás do balcão falou quando Harry e Gina entraram.

- Não vamos demorar – Harry garantiu. – Prometo.

Houve alguns protestos fracos por parte do atendente, mas os dois conseguiram sentar-se numa das mesas e fazer seus pedidos. Pediram tortas.

- Nada como chocolate – Gina comentou ao provar sua torta. – Está maravilhosa!

- Eu sei. Esse lugar é ótimo, não? Achei-o por acaso, quando me mudei para Londres.

- E quando foi isso?

- Quando me mudei para Londres?

- É.

- Quando acabei a faculdade, cinco anos atrás. E você, quando chegou aqui? Ou cresceu aqui?

- Não, não cresci aqui. – Gina, sem perguntar se podia, roubou um pedaço da torta de mirtilo de Harry. Ele gostou do fato dela não ter pedido permissão e não ter se mostrado constrangida ao pegar um pedaço de sua torta – Cresci Ottery St Mary, em Devon. Saí de casa quando tinha 16 e depois de muuuuuita coisa acontecer cheguei aqui, aos 21. Moro em Londres há três anos. Quer provar? – ela oferecia um pedaço da sua torta.

Gina inclinou-se sobre a mesa e colocou uma garfada do doce na boca de Harry. Por um instante ele pensou que pareciam dois adolescentes no começo do namoro, quando ficavam cheios de mimos um com o outro e procuravam se conhecer. Mas isso era besteira.

- Sua família mora em Ottery? – ele perguntou depois de engolir a torta.

- Sim. Quer dizer, parte dela mora. Tenho seis irmãos mais velhos, cada um espalhado por alguma parte do Reino Unido ou da Irlanda, mas meus pais continuam em Ottery. E você, cresceu onde?

- Gloucestershire. Em Cheltenham, para ser mais preciso.

- Não é tão longe de Devon.

- Não. E por que você saiu de casa aos 16? Nunca quis fazer faculdade, nem nada...?

- Ah, nunca fui boa pra essa droga acadêmica. Eu queria viajar, conhecer o mundo, viver aventuras, transar com tudo o mundo... – Gina deu de ombros – Não sou uma pessoa que planeja muito as coisas, então tudo que vier é lucro. Nunca tive do que reclamar. Minha vida é ótima, sempre fiz tudo que quis – ela sorriu contente. – E você, seu sonho era fazer faculdade e trabalhar numa grande empresa? O que queria quando tinha 17, 18 anos?

- Bem – Harry afastou o prato de torta, já vazio, e apoiou os braços na mesa -, eu queria o que todo mundo quer nessa idade: festejar e me divertir. Queria fazer faculdade de fotografia, mas acabei na propaganda. As coisas simplesmente aconteceram...

- E aqui está você agora.

- E aqui estou eu. Quer mais torta? – ele notou que ela também já tinha acabado de comer.

- Não, estou satisfeita.

- Você não comeu nada.

- Comi um pedaço enorme!

- Não quer mais nada?

- Não.

- Então vamos? Se demorarmos, o cara no balcão vai nos matar.

Harry fez questão de pagar. Enquanto ele esperava o troco, Gina passou seu braço pelo dele. Caminharam assim para o carro, sorrindo. Os sorrisos de Gina eram sempre acompanhados de algo que Harry não sabia definir se era flerte, diversão ou sarcasmo. Provavelmente os três.

Enquanto dirigia por Londres, Harry pensou que, naquela altura, já conhecia bem o caminho para a casa de Gina. Não tanto por tê-lo feito muito, mas por ter passado aquele trajeto na mente diversas vezes. Era apenas a terceira vez que a levava em casa, porém isso já parecia um costume de muitos anos.

E nesses momentos durante a madrugada, quando os dois estavam sozinhos cruzando a cidade silenciosa, Harry tinha a sensação de que tudo estava certo. As coisas pareciam estar nos eixos. Se Gina ficasse tagarelando, desconcertante como sempre, ou quieta, como estava naquele momento, era perfeito. Ele tinha a certeza que a vida era ótima.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Harry parou em frente ao sobrado. Gina, ao seu lado, virou-se para ele.

- Obrigada pela torta.

- Foi um prazer.

- Vou te ver amanhã?

- Vou tentar.

- Ok. – Gina suspirou – Vou entrar, estou exausta hoje – Harry teve a impressão de que ela se inclinou ligeiramente em sua direção e se freou, mas não pôde ter certeza do gesto. – Tchau.

Ela saiu do carro sorrindo. Harry a viu se afastar e, pelo espelho retrovisor, subir a pequena escada que levava à porta de entrada de sua casa. Gina remexeu na bolsa, então parou. Parecia estar pensando em algo...

Ela deu meia volta e aproximou-se novamente do carro, dessa vez pelo lado do motorista. Parou em frente à janela e bateu no vidro, que Harry abaixou em um instante.

- Sim? – ele perguntou.

Gina debruçou até os ombros para dentro do veículo. Harry nem se deu conta muito bem do que aconteceu; quando percebeu seus lábios e os dela estavam colados.

A boca e a língua de Gina eram quentes na sua. Suas mãos seguravam o rosto dela, e Harry dedicou todo seu foco para o beijo. Era melhor do que ele havia imaginado. Ela era melhor do que ele havia imaginado.

Eles perderam muito tempo ali, e mesmo a posição estranha não os incomodou. Harry não podia chamar aquele beijo de desesperado, mas era caloroso, aguardado e gostoso. _Muito_ gostoso. Beijar Gina era delicioso... A língua dela na dele, hum... Fazia tempo que não dava um beijo tão bom. Um beijo com gosto de chocolate e mirtilo.

Quando eles se afastaram, Gina tinha um sorriso e olhar perigosos. Parecia comê-lo inteirinho. Se Harry pudesse ver a si mesmo, notaria que o brilho no olhar de Gina também estava no dele.

- Boa noite – ela disse e se afastou definitivamente.

Ele não teve a oportunidade de dizer algo. Inclinou-se sobre a porta do carro e a viu entrar em casa. Quando Gina desapareceu dentro do sobrado, Harry ainda permaneceu um minuto curvado sobre a porta.

Ele foi embora feliz. Que garota! Ela tinha atitude, não era o tipo que esperava algo acontecer. Ela fazia acontecer. Se é que isso era possível, Harry passou a admirar ainda mais Gina depois daquela noite. E não lembrou de ligar para Cho ao chegar em casa.

* * *

**Recado:**

Demorei, eu sei, mas era julho e eu mereço umas férias!  
Bem, não vou me desculpar pelo capítulo pequeno, porque, como eu já disse antes, essa fic não é de ter capítulos grandes, mas prometo escrever um maior na próxima vez.  
Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando, fico muito feliz com a participação de vocês.  
Sobre o Larry, preciso esclarecer algo: ele e a Gina tiveram um caso e, como ela diria, "não foi nada sério, só sexo" - como o Harry concluiu nesse capítulo. Eles não terminaram por nenhum motivo forte não, foi só porque tinham de terminar. Na verdade, há um motivo para o término dos dois e isso vai ser explicado em breve pelo Larry - sim, ele vai reaparecer.  
Não deixem de visitar meu blog para ficar por dentro das novidades e até o próximo capítulo.

Abraço!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**ooo Oraculo**: falso, o harry? será? talvez sim, talvez não... vamos ter que esperar para ver até onde esse triângulo que começou a se formar vai. beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: a gina é esperta, já sacou td mesmo. mas eles ainda estão, cada vez mais, se conhecendo. vc disse que estava "tentando enxergar o que pode vir a acontecer". chegou a alguma conclusão? beijo!  
**  
ooo Patty Carvalho**: ahh, teve mais cena do carro e mais harry deixando cho para ver a Gina nesse cap. agora as coisas tendem a "piorar", rs... continue lendo. beijo!

**ooo Guta Weasley Cullen**: obrigada! a monotonia da vida do harry está um pouco de lado, até pq ele está sem foco para isso. a gina está distraindo-o bastante no momento. sobre a cho não comentarei nada, apesar de que tem mt gente querendo saber como isso irá desenrolar. beijo!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: é, a vida do harry está (ou estava) parada mesmo, mas até disso ele se esquece, pq a Gina o distrai mt. as coisas estão começando a querer engatar, enfim! continue a ler q vem mt coisa por aí. beijo!

**ooo Vanessa RB.**: a Gina já sacou qual é a do Harry. ela é esperta. e o beijo q vc desejou aconteceu. já ia acontecer mesmo antes de vc falar sobre bjs, mas aí está. vc disse: "Tomara q eles voltem a se falar logo". eles quem? beijoo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: acho q aqui as coisas são mais perigosas (do q em "Vermelho"), pq tanto a Gina qnt o Harry são adultos e sabem mt bem que jogo estão jogando - e estão jogando-o juntos.  
H e G vão adiante com essa "relação"? Bem, vou deixar vc tirar suas próprias conclusões depois desse capítulo.  
A Gina e o Larry não tiveram nada sério, foi só um casinho. É isso. Beijo!

**ooo danda jabur**: é, Harry está sendo bem cretino com a Cho e ñ está pensando nela nesse momento. qr dizer, qnd ele está com ela normalmente pensa nela, mas ele tem sido meio ausente ultimamente...  
Tbm acho q ele não gosta de verdade da Gina por enquanto. "Ele só sente uma atração muito forte". Concordo com vc em parte, mas por quanto tempo as coisas permanecerão assim? Mistério...  
"To curiosa pra saber se o Harry vai trair a Cho, ou se ele vai, sei lá, pedir um tempo pra ela". Espere e verá (mais). Beijo!

**ooo Ari Cullen B.**: ei, pessoa estranha?! que nada! e é verdade, Harry está num momento ruim, mas até disso a Gina o fez esquecer - pelo menos um pouco. beijoo!


	9. Destino?

**Destino?**

Harry Potter conheceu Cho Chang quando estava no penúltimo ano de faculdade. Era começo de setembro e eles estavam em uma festa dos estudantes de volta às aulas. Ele deu em cima dela no primeiro momento, e ela deu o fora nele também no primeiro momento.

Mas Harry era insistente e, ao longo daquele ano letivo, não a perdeu de vista. Então no ano seguinte, quando já haviam se tornado amigos, decidiu deixar a vida de casos rápidos de lado e ter um relacionamento de verdade. Cho era o tipo de garota para se ter algo sério. Ela não era tímida, casta e muito menos careta, mas sabia o que queria e conquistou Harry.

Então havia seis anos que os dois estavam juntos. Seis anos, se tirasse os últimos tempos, excelentes. Em todo esse período Harry nunca a traiu. Tudo bem que vez ou outra quase caiu em tentação, mas sempre resistiu. Sempre resistiu até Gina Weasley.

Ele não considerava o beijo que trocaram uma traição, mas um beijo não era _nada_ perto do que queria fazer com ela. Harry não confiava em Gina para se manter fiel a Cho, mas principalmente não confiava em si mesmo. Então, temendo trair Cho e meio confuso, decidiu, não pela primeira vez, nunca mais voltar ao _Red Cabaret_. Já havia prometido a si mesmo diversas vezes que não voltaria lá e sempre voltava, mas agora estava realmente determinado a cumprir a promessa. E estava se saindo bem: quase duas semanas tinham se passado desde que vira Gina pela última vez, quando se beijaram. Tudo bem que pensava bastante nela, mas sua promessa se mantinha firme e forte.

Harry ainda não sabia, mas iria quebrar o compromisso que firmou consigo mesmo.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Na primeira quinzena de outubro, enquanto evitava pensar em Gina e na tentação que ela representava, Harry voltou a refletir bastante sobre sua vida, aquela sucessão de dias enfadonhos e sem cor.

Estava cansado do seu trabalho, dos seus dias, de respirar o ar daquela cidade, das pessoas que conhecia, do seu apartamento... Da prisão que tudo havia se tornado. Tinha esquecido do quanto se sentia vazio quando o pensamento em Gina o distraía, mas agora tudo parecia ainda pior.

Nas madrugas sem dormir se sentia _esgotado_. Estava no fim das suas forças, não aguentava mais sua vida, mas o que fazer para mudar? Harry não sabia. Sentia-se preso frente a tudo que acontecia. Queria nascer de novo, recomeçar do zero, viver aventuras... Mas a vida não era assim, era? A vida era para se construir algo sólido e grande, que continuasse depois que você tivesse partido, certo? Ou era sobre viver intensamente, sem se importar com nada? Ou sobre fazer o melhor possível com o que se tinha e tentar ser feliz? Ou sobre encontrar alguém e dividir os bons momentos? Era sobre realizar sonhos e fazer o que amava? Sobre fazer o bem para a humanidade? Sobre amor? Sobre ambição? Sobre o que era aquilo tudo? Havia um plano, algo traçado para ele? Como seria sua vida no futuro? Quem decidiria isso, ele ou o destino? Será que destino existia? E Deus, será que existia? Deus seria uma força? Por que Ele tinha criado o universo e tinha feito tudo tão imperfeito? Se tinha criado o mundo, como algumas religiões acreditavam, por que não fez os humanos perfeitos de uma vez para todos viverem sem problemas, sem guerras, sem fome, sem egoísmo? Por que... _Por que_ estava pesando sobre tudo aquilo, para começar?

Droga! Harry estava cansado de tantas perguntas sem respostas. Estava se tornando filosófico demais e aquilo estava deixando-o deprimido e ainda mais confuso. Tudo que ele queria era se sentir feliz, completo. O que precisava fazer para conseguir isso?

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Quando chegou ao trabalho, Harry parou e ficou olhando redor. As pessoas estavam começando suas tarefas diárias. Ele observou o chão, as paredes, as mesas de trabalho, as baias e computadores...

Ele _odiava_ aquele lugar, odiava com toda sua força. No começo adorou, mas de acordo com que ficou insatisfeito com o que fazia passou a achar tudo muito desanimador. Então, recentemente, começou a detestar o momento de ir trabalhar e adorar o de sair dali. Só que do lado de fora a sensação de odiar tudo ainda o acompanhava.

Sentou-se em frente ao seu computador e disse a si mesmo: _É hoje_. Era naquele dia que iria pedir demissão... Porém, se pedisse demissão, o que faria? Ficaria o dia todo em casa, à toa? O ócio só aumentaria aquela sensação de vazio, sabia bem. Não havia momento pior do que as madrugadas, quando não tinha nada para fazer e todos dormiam. Sentia-se sozinho no mundo, como se fosse o último dos homens, mas também se sentia em paz, porque tão tarde da noite era calmo e silencioso. As únicas madrugadas em que esquecia de tudo era quando ia ao _Red Cabaret_. A entrada para o clube era como um portal mágico para um outro mundo: um mundo agitado, vibrante e vivo - a Terra do Nunca dos adultos.

Mas devia parar de pensar nisso para evitar pensar _nela_. Tinha problemas mais sérios. Iria se demitir hoje... Ou não? Se pedisse demissão, ficaria em casa sem ter o que fazer, cansaria disso e se sentiria pior ainda.

O que iria fazer?

Enquanto não decidia, Harry ligou o computador e começou a trabalhar. Ultimamente sempre começava o expediente com uma batalha interna sobre se demitir ou não, mas no fim do dia continuava no emprego. Dessa vez não seria diferente.

Enquanto trabalhava, concentrado no que fazia, podia ouvir as pessoas ao redor. À sua frente Simas Finnigan discutia no telefone com alguém; Anthony Wheeler, que antes ocupava aquele lugar, havia sido promovido e saído dali. Ao seu lado Draco Malfoy teclava furiosamente no computador. Ninguém havia sido contratado para substituir Neville ainda, então sua antiga baia estava vazia.

Quando era pouco mais de onze horas, Harry se levantou e foi para a copa do andar em que trabalhava. Ali não tinha apenas café, chás e biscoitos para quem quisesse, mas também uma varanda enorme pela qual ele podia ver Londres e fumar. Recomeçar a fumar era uma das coisas que ele havia voltado a fazer e não se orgulhava, mas aliviava a tensão e não estava disposto a parar. Isso já tinha rendido uma briga entre ele e Cho, e ele não podia fumar perto dela, então tinha que aproveitar que estava no trabalho.

Harry enrolou o máximo possível ali. Fumou, tomou café, comeu uns biscoitos, fumou de novo, porém enfim teve que retornar ao trabalho. Enquanto fazia o percurso de volta ao seu departamento desejou que algo interessante acontecesse naquele dia. Quando se aproximou de sua mesa tomou um susto. Seu desejo havia sido realizado.

Nas suas horas de insônia, Harry chegou à conclusão que cada um fazia seu próprio destino. Ele traçava sua vida de acordo com suas escolhas, nada estava escrito ou pré-determinado por uma força maior. Mas se realmente era assim, por que Gina Weasley sempre cruzava seu caminho?

Lá estava ela conversando com algumas pessoas. Lá, sentada na cadeira _dele_, na baia _dele_. _Ela_ estava no trabalho _dele_.

O que ela estava fazendo ali? O que Gina estava fazendo ali justo quando havia decido esquecê-la? O destino estava jogando contra ele! Mas como era possível, se Harry não acreditava em destino? Ele nem acreditava nos próprios olhos, que estavam enxergando-a ali.

Harry, sem ser notado, se aproximou mais. Tinha pouca gente ao redor da mesa dele, além de Draco e Simas, que trabalhavam em baias coladas à sua, apenas Blásio e Dino estavam com Gina. Ela estava perguntando sobre o trabalho deles, e Simas, que se mostrava _muito_ interessado em explicar o que faziam ali, lhe respondia com veneração.

- ...nunca vai poder colocar uma cor clara como fonte e como fundo – dizia Simas -, porque tornaria impossível enxergar, então...

- E tem a questão da simetria e da assimetria – Blásio o cortou, conseguindo a atenção de Gina. – É preciso escolher qual quer antes de começar um_ layout_, mas isso se decide com a equipe e o produtor...

Harry viu que algumas pessoas trabalhavam, outras fitavam curiosas suas baias. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown estavam em um canto e jogavam olhares na direção de Harry, certamente fofocando sobre sua visita. Mas o que havia de errado em Gina estar ali? Eventualmente alguém, como um parente ou amigo, ia ao escritório atrás de seu ente querido. A própria irmã de Parvati tinha ido até lá semana passada, então por que Gina não podia? Claro, ela era a única mulher além de Cho e sua mãe que já havia ido vê-lo ali, mas... Bem, ele podia ter amigas.

Um pensamento repentino cruzou a mente de Harry, que deu mais uma olhada em Parvati e Lilá. Então teve certeza: todos, _todos_ ali sabiam que uma _stripper_ tinha ido visitá-lo. Isso não era bom, iriam imaginar coisas... Ele já notava os murmúrios e olhares.

Quem teria dado nos dentes, Simas, Blásio, Dino ou Draco? Havia todo o grupo que tinha ido à festa de Neville como suspeitos também, mas não fazia diferença. Todos já sabiam da profissão de Gina, assim como sabiam que ele namorava Cho. Ainda bem que ninguém tinha o telefone dela. Era a última coisa...

- Harry!

A voz chamou sua atenção e bastou ele desviar os olhos das pessoas no escritório para ver Gina jogar-se sobre si, abraçando-o. Imediatamente Dino e Blásio voltaram às suas baias, e Simas e Draco fingiram que se concentravam no trabalho, assim como todos ali.

- Como você está? – Gina soltou-se dele e sorriu – Desapareceu do clube, nunca mais te vi.

- Andei ocupado - ele deu uma olhada discreta ao redor; todos _aparentemente_ estavam trabalhando. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Gina encostou-se ainda sorridente na mesa dele.

- Vim te ver.

Ela era tão... desconcertante! Gina falou com tanta simplicidade que Harry não pôde evitar sorrir também. Pegou a cadeira que costumava ser de Neville e ofereceu-a para ela, que se sentou. Pronto, assim ninguém ficaria olhando, uma vez que a baia os escondia bem. Ainda tinha Draco e Simas que certamente estavam prestando atenção na conversa e logo contariam o que ouvissem a todos, mas tudo bem. Que se danassem, ela estava ali. Havia ido vê-lo!

Eles ficaram sentados frente a frente se encarando e sorrindo por alguns instantes até que Gina perguntou:

- Está feliz em me ver?

- Sempre estou feliz em te ver.

- Eu sei.

_Ela é tão convencida!_, Harry pensou enquanto observava _aquele_ sorriso nos lábios dela - o sorriso desimportante, quente, persuasivo e de uma sedução indiferente. Ele nem se lembrava porquê havia ficado nervoso no primeiro momento em que a viu ali.

- Como chegou até aqui? Como descobriu onde eu trabalhava?

- Você me disse já faz algum tempo. Lembra?

Ah, sim, ele se lembrava. Foi no dia que se encontraram casualmente na rua, quando estava com Draco.

- Lembro. Estava passando por aqui e resolveu entrar...?

- Não.

Ele esperava que ela respondesse que sim, esperava que ela usasse uma desculpa para vê-lo.

- Na verdade, Harry – Gina continuou, brincando com o peso de papel da mesa dele e encarando-o -, eu estava longe daqui, mas aí o Brice me disse que precisava ir trabalhar e eu...

- Brice? – _Quem diabos é Brice?!_

- É, o Brice... Ou Bruce, não sei. Enfim, ele me acordou e disse que precisava ir trabalhar e eu tinha que ir embora, então, como ele ia passar por aqui, pedi que me deixasse no seu prédio. E aqui estou.

Harry disfarçou, mas estava levemente aborrecido. Questionava-se em silêncio sobre quem era aquele maldito Brice ou Bruce. Se ele havia acordado Gina e mandado-a embora, era porque ela tinha transado com ele, na casa dele? Bem, talvez ele fosse apenas um amigo, e Gina dormiu na casa dele por gentileza, não precisava ter acontecido nada entre os dois... Mas se ele era amigo dela, por que ela mal lembrava seu nome? Será que Gina saía por aí dormindo com todo mundo? Era melhor nem saber a resposta disso, se é que já não sabia.

- Você está chateado? – Gina perguntou.

- O quê? – Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Você está com uma expressão estranha. Não gostou que eu viesse aqui?

- Não, não, eu gostei, é só que... Foi uma surpresa.

- A intenção era ser uma surpresa. Eu vim te chamar para almoçar. Vamos?

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Como é?

- É quase meio-dia, vamos almoçar. Estou faminta e não quero comer sozinha, por isso resolvi te chamar.

Harry se permitiu sorrir livremente. Ela tinha pensado nele, entre todas as pessoas que conhecia, para almoçar com ela. Que legal!

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que resolveu me chamar em vez de outra pessoa?

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele em um gesto terno.

- Porque você é bacana, me faz rir e me leva em casa. Porque eu meio que quero retribuir a coisa das tortas na outra noite – ela continuava com a carícia nos cabelos de Harry. - Eu gosto da sua companhia e fazia muito tempo que não te via. Por que sumiu do clube?

A mão de Gina desceu dos cabelos para rosto dele, e Harry mal se deu conta que beijou a palma dela.

- Estava ocupado, já disse.

- Vai voltar lá?

- Não sei.

- Eu quero que você volte. – ela se aproximou mais e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, para depois colar as testas e perguntar baixinho: - Você vai voltar?

_Não posso beijá-la aqui, não posso beijá-la aqui, não posso beijá-la aqui, não posso..._

- Vai, Harry?

- Talvez – ele falava tão baixo quanto ela.

- Você vai voltar – ela roçou de leve a boca na dele, num quase beijo. – Não dá para fugir do destino.

A garota pressionou os lábios contra os dele e...

- Gina – Harry afastou-a e enfim pôde respirar. O que estava fazendo um segundo antes com as mãos em cima dela? – A gente não pode se beijar aqui.

- Por quê? Não tem ninguém vendo.

Certo, eles estavam protegidos pela baia, mas mesmo assim era se arriscar demais. Se Harry conhecia bem Draco e Simas, eles nem estavam respirando para ouvir a conversa dos dois. Na verdade, agora que prestava atenção, não ouvia um pio em todo o escritório. Era como se todos estivessem fazendo silêncio para ouvir sua conversa. Ah, besteira.

- Aqui é o meu trabalho.

- E daí?

- Gina – Harry respirou fundo e procurou pensar -, eu saio meio-dia e meia para almoçar. Por que você não fica aqui, _sentada e quieta_, enquanto espera?

Ela se afastou dele.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Harry Potter – disse risonha e sarcástica.

Harry tentou se concentrar no trabalho, mas como isso era possível quando Gina estava ali, sorrindo para ele?

Em momentos diferentes, Justino Finch-Fletchley e Parvati passaram por sua mesa para, respectivamente, "resolver assuntos do trabalho" e "perguntar sobre uma reunião". Mas Harry sabia que o que os dois queriam mesmo era dar um boa olhada em Gina.

Ela ficou comportada, sentada ao lado dele, por todo o tempo necessário. Quando Draco começou a conversar com Gina em tom de flerte, e ela responder do mesmo modo, Harry não sabia se por deboche ou a sério, resolveu que já era hora de saírem dali. Era praticamente hora do almoço mesmo.

Enquanto saiam do escritório, Harry notou que várias pessoas os observavam. Talvez olhassem não porque ele estava com uma _stripper_, mas pelas roupas de Gina - ninguém ali costumava usar meia calça roxa e vestido florido e curto, e isso chamava atenção. Se ela pelo menos vestisse o casaco ficaria mais discreta, mas estava quente demais para roupas de frio ali, apesar da temperatura lá fora.

Foi com alívio que Harry alcançou o elevador. Não gostava de ter todo mundo observando-o como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Só estava indo almoçar com uma amiga, nada mais.

Eles se espremeram num canto quando mais gente entrou no elevador. Gina colou seu corpo no de Harry e ficou olhando-o com uma falsa cara de séria. Ele quis rir, mas se segurou. Ela era mesmo uma garota terrível, se esfregando discretamente nele daquele jeito. Ah, se não tivesse tanta gente ali...

Um sol que não aquecia banhava a rua ao saírem do prédio. Harry ficou parado, olhando o céu e desejando estar numa praia ensolarada até que Gina lhe chamou:

- Ei, vamos?

Ele não queria ir muito longe para evitar cruzar com algum conhecido ou, pior, com Cho, então sugeriu que almoçassem em um restaurante por ali mesmo, mas Gina não quis.

- Vamos comer cachorro quente – ela pediu. – Tem uma barraquinha na esquina. Que tal?

Os dois compraram seus lanches (que Harry fez questão de pagar) e foram comer no jardim público próximo, em que tinha pouca gente. Sentaram-se embaixo de uma das árvores e, enquanto o rapaz devorava seu segundo cachorro quente, a garota deitou na grama e fechou os olhos. Era outono e estava frio, mas Gina não se importou.

- Estou com sono – ela reclamou.

- Não dormiu de noite?

- Você sabe que não, eu trabalho a noite.

- E depois do trabalho?

- Depois do trabalho eu fui numa festa. Acho que dormi no máximo umas três horas hoje. Vou chegar em casa e desabar na cama.

Será que tinha sido naquela festa que Gina havia conhecido o Brice/Bruce? Harry teve vontade de perguntar, mas se conteve. Ficou observando-a em silêncio. Havia desejado que algo diferente acontecesse naquele dia e lá estava Gina. Ele teve um pensamento louco de repente: colocá-la no carro e, juntos, partirem para o seu apartamento e fazerem sexo a tarde toda. Droga, era uma idéia louca mesmo, mas também muito atraente.

Um mendigo se aproximou pedindo dinheiro. Harry viu Gina se sentar e conversar com ele, muito simpática e gentil, por um bom tempo antes de lhe algumas libras. O próprio Harry tirou uns trocados do bolso e deu ao homem, que só então foi embora.

Aquele foi o momento definitivo. Enquanto o mendigo se afastava e Gina voltava a se deitar e tagarelar, Harry fingia ouvi-la e pensava que não podia evitar aquilo. Não podia nem queria evitar Gina, não aquela garota linda e sagaz que o surpreendia em um dia mórbido e conversava com sem tetos de igual para igual. Não aquela garota estranha, misteriosa e desconcertante. Não aquela garota ali, que falava algo sem sentido sobre formigas enquanto acendia o cigarro. Ele a queria e queria todos os problemas que teria com isso. Queria mais do que nunca, como queria! Não dava para fugir daquilo.

Depois do almoço, enquanto os dois cruzavam o jardim público entre um assunto irrelevante e outro, o que Gina havia lhe dito mais cedo voltou à sua mente: _Não dá para fugir do destino_.

Estaria ela em seu destino, se é que isso existia?

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Quando entrou no grande escritório que dividia com os colegas, Harry reparou que várias pessoas olharam para ele. Nem todos tinham retornado do almoço ainda, mas Draco já estava de volta e parecia aguardá-lo.

- Então? – o loiro perscrutou.

- Então o quê?

- Ah, Harry, não seja cínico. Como foi seu almoço com a garota, a tal Gina?

- Tudo bem, nós comemos e conversamos.

- E...?

- E mais nada, depois eu voltei para o trabalho.

- O que ela queria com você?

- Nada, só conversar. Rever um amigo.

- "Rever um amigo"? – Draco repetiu sarcástico.

- É.

Harry tinha voltado às suas tarefas com ardor para evitar aquele assunto. Tinha certeza que todos ali iriam querer saber como havia sido o almoço com Gina - se o episódio não fosse com ele, iria querer saber -, mas não desejava falar disso. Certamente muitos já pensavam que ele estava traindo a namorada e era melhor não colocar lenha na fogueira.

- Sei – não havia credulidade nenhuma na voz de Draco. Ele esticou a mão e desligou o monitor de Harry, que foi obrigado a fitá-lo. – O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois, afinal?

- Nada, Draco – não tinha jeito, teria que falar daquilo. – A gente é só amigo.

- Harry, ela não é o tipo de garota que tem amigos homens. Ela tem casos. Então eu vou fazer uma pergunta e quero que você seja muito sincero. Você está transado com ela?

- Não! – ele se aproximou mais de Draco e abaixou a voz – Eu tenho namorada.

- Eu também, e não a traio.

- Nem eu traio Cho!

- Ta, sei... Conta outra.

- É verdade!

- Se você ainda não pegou essa ruiva de jeito, vai pegar. Ela está te dando muito mole, cara.

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Nada, provavelmente.

- Nada?

- Vou parar de vê-la, tenho que parar – mentiu.

Draco não pareceu acreditar muito em Harry, porém apenas perguntou:

- Mas você ta a fim dela, né?

Harry se espichou na cadeira e olhou ao redor; não havia ninguém.

- É claro que estou a fim dela – confidenciou. – Olha só para ela, Draco!

- É, sei o que você quer dizer. – Um momento depois emendou, sorrindo maroto: - Eu sabia, sabia desde aquele dia em que a encontramos na rua aqui perto que...

- Draco, esse assunto _acabou_. Nós não vamos nos ver mais.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta – Harry foi tão enfático que quase convenceu a si mesmo. – Então vamos parar de conversar sobre isso, não é papo de trabalho.

- Mas virou quando ela veio aqui, cara. A garota é _stripper_, ou seja, muita gente acha que é uma puta, e chegou cheia de sorrisos para você. O que quer que todo mundo pense? Que você e uma mulher boa daquela são apenas amigos? – debochou, depois voltou ao trabalho.

Harry sabia que Draco estava certo, já esperava que todos pensassem que ele tinha algo com Gina. Só que ele não tinha, apesar de estar doido para ter.

* * *

**Recado:**

Uau! Eu adoro a Gina, adoro! Também gosto do Harry, é claro, mas a Gina... ela é realmente terrível, como o Harry a descreveu.  
Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Depois do beijo dos dois, o Harry tinha que ficar inseguro sobre o que queria e sobre estragar o que tem com a Cho, então tentei mostrar um pouco disso.  
Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando. Espero que não me abandonem nesses tempos parcos de atualizações.

Beijo!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:  
**  
ooo Kellysds**: Ahh, eu tbm adoro a Gina, assim como adoro o Harry. Não teve muito mais envolvimento deles nesse capítulo por um lado, mas por outro, teve. Agora, espere por E4P sim, pq pretendo atualizá-la nos próximos dias tbm. Abraço!

**ooo Guta Weasley Cullen**: "Essa história é um mistério completo para mim. Nada é previsível, nada é o que parece." Uau. Adorei isso! Acho que estou conseguindo alcançar meu objetivo e fazer uma história nada convencional. Fico feliz e espero que, com esse capítulo, você possa começar a entender um pouco as intenções do Harry.  
"O Harry não está apaixonado pela Gina, ele está muito atraído por ela". Sim, exato.  
Abraço!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Por que você surtou quando a Gina beijou o Harry? Ficou feliz ou não?  
"Pra mim, não é que ele ame a Gina, mas ele não ama mais a Cho". Pra mim é mais ou menos o inverso.  
Abraço!

**ooo Ari Cullen B.**: Sim, sim, a Gina tira o Harry da monotonia, ou pelo menos o distrái dela. E uma dica: não se deixe enganar pela Gina, aquele rostinho bonito... Bem, é melhor parar por aqui antes que eu diga muito. Abraço!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Oh, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, tomara que também goste desse. Harry e Gina estão cada mais, de certa forma, mais envolvidos. Abraço!  
**  
ooo Oraculo**: Hahaha, então espero que vc tenha um coração forte, porque ultimamente está difícil de escrever. Espero que esteja gostando do rumo das coisas na trama. Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Capítulo aguardado? Aguardado por quê? Por causa do beijo ou por que eu estava demorando para atualizar?  
Ah, vou defender o Harry: ele tentou evitar a Gina e, se ela não tivesse aparecido do trabalho dele, ele não iria nunca mais no Red Cabaret, então ele ficou "preocupado em relação à Cho" sim. Mas... Bem, no fim das contas ele meio que se deixou levar pela Gina sim, isso é inegável.  
Mais caronas em breve? Bem, é possível, obviamente. Abraço!

**ooo gitahy potter**: Oh, obrigada pelas palavras tão gentis. Além dessa fic eu tenho duas completas, que é Reviravoltas e Further Education, e Entre 4 Paredes, que também está sendo escrita. Bem, espero que você continue lendo e comentando e que goste do que virá por aí na trama. Abraço!

**ooo danda jabur**: A Gina tem mesmo atitude, ela é uma mulher bem... Ah, ela é difícil de descrever, para entendê-la só lendo a fic mesmo.  
"Eu tava querendo saber se o Harry ia trair a Cho". Se esse capítulo não te respondeu isso, e talvez ele não tenha respondido, tenha um pouquinho de paciência que você logo descobrirá isso.  
Abraço!


	10. Quase lá

**Quase lá**

Os dias estavam passando rápido demais, isso porque Harry andava muito ocupado. Como iria redecorar seu apartamento, e para isso teria que sair de lá, estava embalando todos os seus pertences, com exceção dos móveis, e colocando em caixas para levar para a casa de Cho. Normalmente fazia isso durante a madrugada, em seus momentos de insônia, e, durante o dia, dava um jeito de levar suas coisas para a casa da namorada, local para onde ele mesmo logo se mudaria temporariamente. Ainda iria aproveitar que estaria fora para transformar um dos quartos de hóspedes, o menor, em umquarto escuro. Aquilo havia sido idéia de Cho, e ele só iria fazer a obra para agradá-la.

Então, com o trabalho como designer gráfico e o que estava tendo para tirar seus objetos do apartamento, ficava sem tempo. Não ia ao _Red Caberet_ desde o fim de setembro, e já estavam na última semana de outubro. Mesmo depois da visita surpresa de Gina ao seu trabalho, ele não tinha passado no clube.

Foi só quando terminou sua mudança e já estava bem instalado no apartamento de Cho que pôde voltar lá. Harry não gostava de sair da casa da namorada para ir ao _Red Cabaret_, mas precisava ir ao clube. Queria ver Gina.

Às três e meia da manhã, levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordar Cho, trocou de roupa e entrou no elevador. Felizmente não havia porteiro no prédio de Cho, e ele pôde sair sem grandes preocupações.

Havia estacionado o carro na rua, já que não tinha garagem ali. Era estranho, Harry pensou ao entrar em seu automóvel, estava de saco cheio do próprio apartamento, mas já estava sentindo falta dele.

Levou cerca de quinze minutos para chegar ao clube. O lugar estava vazio, já que, como era uma quarta-feira, estava quase na hora de fechar. Harry viu Gina dançando em um dos pequenos palcos que serviam como mesa e foi direto para o bar.

- Olá, Zooey – cumprimentou a _bargirl_ de cabelos ruivos e cacheados que tantas vezes o havia atendido. Harry tinha ido ali bastante e já sabia o nome de algumas pessoas.

- Ah, oi... Hã...

- Harry.

- Isso, Harry – a mulher, vestida com a usual roupa de _pin-up_, abriu um sorriso. - Olá, Harry, o que vai querer beber?

- Um Kamikaze, por favor.

Zooey - e esse era seu nome verdadeiro, porque as garçonetes e _bargirls_ do _Red Cabaret_ não precisavam de um nome falso como as _strippers_ – serviu-o e, em seguida, Harry passou a observar Gina, apenas com saltos altos no pequeno palco. Nossa, que corpo Deus havia lhe dado! Deixava ele louco! Queria tocá-la todinha... E pela cara dos homens que também a observavam, Harry não era o único a desejá-la.

Já havia passado das quatro horas quando os homens foram embora e Gina ficou livre. Harry já tinha sido convidado a se retirar do clube quando pôde enfim falar com ela.

- Guinevere!

Gina olhou na direção da voz e o enxergou no bar. Ela sorriu e terminou de vestir suas roupas, se é que pode chamar peças tão pequenas de roupa, para logo caminhar até ele.

- Harry! – ela abraçou-o e ele deslizou as mãos pela pele macia das costas de Gina. Tocá-la quase nua era ótimo! Sua mente já estava trabalhando nas imagens...

- Guinevere! – uma voz grossa chamou a atenção de Gina, que se soltou de Harry. Quem lhe repreendia era um dos seguranças que andavam por ali.

- Ta tudo bem, Malcolm, praticamente todo mundo já foi embora. E ele é um amigo. –Gina voltou-se novamente para Harry e abriu outro sorriso – Eu não posso agarrar os clientes.

- Claro.

- Vou trocar de roupa, preciso _muito_ tirar esses saltos. Me espera aqui.

- Eu vou esperar lá fora, quase me expulsaram daqui e...

- Não, não, pode ficar aqui. Eu vou falar com o Terrence que você está me esperando.

Harry não fazia idéia de quem era Terrence, mas quando se acomodou novamente num dos bancos do bar, que já estava fechado, ninguém mais o incomodou para que fosse embora.

Ele viu o clube ficar vazio, a não ser por quem trabalhava ali, enquanto esperava. A amiga loira de Gina, Luna - ou Lua, como era conhecida pelos clientes -, passou por Harry saindo da área das Salas Privativas e lhe lançou um sorriso enorme sem razão alguma.

_Estranha_, Harry pensou sobre a garota, _mas bem bonita_.

Gina apareceu cerca de dez minutos depois, com os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo e sem maquiagem. Pela primeira vez, ele a viu usando calça – um jeans claro e surrado, com rasgos no joelho. Era bem a cara dela.

- Me dá um minuto – ela pediu, colocando a bolsa preta que sempre usava sobre o balcão do bar.

- Ta.

Gina deu a volta no bar e se serviu de uma dose generosa que uísque, que bebeu sem dar explicações. Depois se serviu de uma segunda dose e foi se sentar ao lado de Harry.

- Meus pés estão me matando – ela tirou as botas e esfregou os pés sem meias um no outro. Então, sem dizer nada, colocou-os sobre o colo de Harry.

Ele pegou um dos pés de Gina e começou a massageá-lo. Enquanto passava a mão por sua pele, lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

- Está melhor?

- Muito melhor.

Ela acendeu um cigarro ainda fitando-o. A mão de Harry subiu um pouco e alcançou seu tornozelo. Pela forma que ele a tocava, dava para perceber que queria tocar em muito mais do que apenas seus pés.

Gina apagou o cigarro num cinzeiro próximo, tirou os pés do colo de Harry e se inclinou para ele. Os dois ficaram encarando-se ali, um bem perto do outro, sem dizer nada.

Uma das mãos de Harry tocou o rosto de Gina. Depois, seu polegar passou pelos lábios dela. No segundo seguinte eles estavam se beijando.

As mãos de Harry em seu cabelo e nuca, as dela em seu ombro. Foi um beijo mais ardente que o primeiro que trocaram. Alguém, uma mulher, gritou em uma voz alegre para eles procurarem um quarto, e Harry sentiu Gina rir. Logo depois estavam gargalhando sem motivos um com o outro.

- Vambora! – ela chamou; esvaziou seu copo de uísque, calçou as botas e agarrou a mão de Harry, saindo dali.

Para a surpresa dele, eles não passaram pela porta da frente, mas entraram na porta que ficava ao lado do palco principal. Normalmente tinha seguranças guardando aquela passagem, mas naquele horário já não havia ninguém.

Eles estavam em um corredor e Harry viu, por algumas portas abertas, uma e outra _stripper_ se arrumando para ir embora. Gina continuava guiando-o, e logo eles viraram em outro corredor e atingiram a saída. A rua dos fundos do _Red Cabaret_ parecia com a rua da entrada principal, a não ser pelo fato que tinha menos comércio.

- Estacionei o carro perto da entrada, na outra rua.

- Então vamos para lá.

Eles começaram a dar a volta no quarteirão. Harry se questionava sobre o que aconteceria aquela noite. Estava ansioso, e acendeu um de seus cigarros. Já não segurava a mão de Gina, mas andava ao lado dela. Olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava andando no meio-fio como se si equilibrasse em uma corda bamba. Puxa, como ela era bonita! Ainda mais com alguns fios de cabelo caindo sobre o rosto – fios que ele havia soltado sem querer do coque quando a beijou.

Não demoraram a chegar até o carro. Harry abriu a porta para Gina, que entrou no veículo com um de seus sorrisos perigosos. Quando estava abrindo a porta para que ele próprio pudesse entrar, seu celular tocou.

- Merda! – reclamou, enfiando-se no carro.

- O que foi? - Gina quis saber.

Harry não respondeu. Para ligar àquela hora, ou eram seus pais, avisando de alguma tragédia, ou era Cho, querendo saber onde estava. E provavelmente era Cho. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ele puxou o celular do bolso e viu o nome de quem chamava no visor.

- Não vai atender? – Gina perguntou.

Harry olhou-a. Certamente eles _iam_ transar aquela noite. _Iam_. Não iriam mais. Não se ele atendesse ao telefone. Mas se não atendesse... Isso significava problemas.

- Volto em um minuto – informou a Gina, saindo do carro.

Mal bateu a porta já foi atendendo o celular:

- Alô?

- Harry, onde você está? – havia um quê de desespero na voz de Cho.

- Hã... – _Pense, pense, pense!_ – Resolvi dar uma caminhada, não conseguia dormir.

- Caminhada a essa hora? Você podia ter ficado em casa assistindo TV!

- TV é entediante. E caminhar me cansa, o que talvez me faça dormir. – _E talvez eu consiga escapar da bronca._

- As chaves do carro não estão aqui... Você não foi caminhar.

_Cacete!_

- Eu ia dar uma volta de carro, mas mudei de idéia na última hora.

- Ah, sei... – Cho não parecia muito convencida. – Volte para casa agora, por favor, Harry. Estou te esperando.

_Droga, droga, droga!_

- Ta. Em meia hora estou aí.

- Meia hora?

- Harry! – Gina gritou, o que fez Harry se virar. Ela estava debruçada sobre a porta do motorista – Está tudo bem?

Ele fez sinal pedindo um minuto, dando-lhe novamente as costas. Torceu para que Cho não tivesse ouvido nada.

- Meia hora, Cho. Estou a pé e meio longe daí.

- Não demora – ela não devia ter notado o grito de Gina, não tinha perguntado nada. – Vou ficar te esperando.

- Ta bom. Tchau.

- Tchau, Harry.

Ele guardou o celular de volta no bolso com um suspiro de alívio. Puxa, havia escapado por pouco!

Caminhou de volta ao carro e entrou. Gina estava esperando-o curiosa.

- Problemas em casa. Não posso demorar a voltar – ele se limitou a dizer.

- Ah, que pena – Gina lamentou-se, mas não muito. – Algo sério?

- Não, só... Nossa, já é tão tarde – olhou no relógio e resolveu mudar de assunto. – Daqui a pouco são cinco da manhã. Você deve estar cansada...

- Na verdade, ainda tenho bastante energia.

Havia algo implícito na voz de Gina ou era impressão de Harry?

Eles foram conversando amenidades no caminho até a casa de Gina. Harry não estava falando muito, estava mais a ouvindo do que tudo. Como sempre, ela falava pelos cotovelos e mexia nas coisas. Futucava no GPS do carro quando ele parou em frente à casa dela.

- Já chegamos! – Gina exclamou alegre - Hoje foi tão rápido.

Claro, Harry estava com pressa de chegar em casa. Não queria problemas com Cho e não sabia o que esperar quando botasse os pés no apartamento da namorada.

- É verdade.

- Quer entrar e conhecer minha casa? – o tom e a expressão de Gina não deixaram dúvidas para Harry que não era bem a _casa_ que ela queria que ele conhecesse, mas sim a _cama_.

- Quero, mas eu não posso – respondeu com sinceridade, lamentando-se internamente. – _Hoje_ não.

- Só meia hora – ela se inclinou para ele, tocando seu peito. – Por favor.

- Não posso, Gina. – _Que droga!_ – Fica pra próxima.

Mas, contrariando-se, ele puxou-a mais para si e a beijou. Caramba, como os beijos dela eram bons!

Só que Harry sabia que não podia demorar e logo a soltou. Gina não parecia nada constrangida por eles estarem se agarrando em um carro. Harry achava que "constrangimento" ou "vergonha" não eram palavras que constavam no dicionário dela.

- Tenho uma festa de _Halloween_ para ir nesse sábado – ela disse. – Vem comigo?

- Sábado? – era difícil ele conseguir sair de casa no fim de semana sem levantar suspeitas, ainda mais agora, morando no apartamento de Cho – Acho que não vai dar...

- Tem que dar, você _precisa_ ir! Eu saio às 6h do trabalho. Você passa no clube nesse horário e a gente vai. Pode ser?

- Mas às seis da manhã a festa não vai estar acabando não?

- Não! Mal vai ter começado... – eles ainda estavam bem próximos, meio abraçados - Você vai comigo?

Como dizer não a uma mulher como Gina?

- Tudo bem – ele não sabia como iria fazer, mas daria um jeito de encontrá-la –, eu vou.

- Então está combinado – ela lhe deu um beijo demorado. – Sábado você não me escapa, Harry Potter.

- Gina? – ela já estava saindo do carro quando ele a chamou – Me dá seu telefone. Se eu não conseguir aparecer, te ligo.

- Eu não tenho telefone.

- Não tem?

- Não. Não tenho telefone fixo e nem celular.

Harry se lembrou do dia em que a encontrou no seu prédio, chorando na escada. Ela havia pedido a ele para usar seu telefone para pedir um táxi. Era verdade, ela não tinha celular nem nada.

- E como as pessoas fazem para entrar em contato com você?

- Elas vem aqui em casa. Ou então ligam para a Sra. Cohn, que me passa o recado.

- Quem é "Sra. Cohn"?

- É a mulher que mora no andar de cima do sobrado. Eu sou a inquilina dela. Já te falei disso, lembra?

- Lembro – ele lembrava vagamente.

- Mas eu não posso te dar o telefone dela, porque se todo mundo ficar ligando e me procurando, ela vai reclamar. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem

- Boa noite – ela se despediu com um sorriso e saiu do carro definitivamente.

Sozinho, Harry pensou que queria mesmo era ter ido conhecer a "casa" de Gina. Mas sábado não estava longe... Ele saberia esperar.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Sempre soube do perigo de sair de madrugada e deixar Cho dormindo, porém tinha resolvido correr o risco. Bem, estava preparado para o que viesse. Na pior das hipóteses eles iriam terminar.

Abriu a porta do apartamento de Cho e entrou. Era um lugar bonito, menos mobiliado e por isso mais espaçoso que sua própria casa. Não havia sinal nenhum da namorada.

Foi só no quarto que a encontrou. Ela estava sentada na cama, pensativa, abraçada às próprias pernas. Levantou os olhos assim que Harry entrou.

- Onde você estava? – foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou.

Harry deixou as chaves, a carteira, o relógio e todo o resto sobre a estante-escrivaninha de Cho e sentou na cama, resmungando:

- Caminhando por aí.

- "Caminhando por aí"? – sua voz tinha uma pitada de histeria, mas muito pouco – Harry, você faz _idéia_ do quanto eu fiquei preocupada?! Faz _idéia_ do que eu achei que tinha acontecido?!

- Eu sou adulto, Cho, nada poderia ter acontecido – ele havia tirado as roupas e o sapato e deitou na cama sob o edredom macio. – Você se preocupa demais.

- Harry – ela se virou de frente para ele, que colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça para vê-la melhor -, você está diferente. Você está distante, estranho, calado. Quando eu acordei e não te vi, pensei que tinha resolvido se atirar de uma ponte ou algo assim.

- Ah, Cho...

- É verdade! Eu morri de preocupação! Eu não tinha noção de onde você estava, você não conversa mais comigo! – havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Harry se ergueu e abraçou-a.

- Estou bem, estou aqui – confortou-a, enquanto ela chorava.

- Não posso te perder – Cho resmungou entre lágrimas -, não vou suportar.

- Você não vai me perder. Eu estou aqui, não estou?

A intenção era fazê-la parar de chorar, mas ela só soluçou mais forte.

- Ta tudo bem, meu amor, ta tudo bem – Harry garantiu. – Eu só quis andar por aí. Na próxima vez que isso acontecer, você já vai estar sabendo que só fui andar para espairecer.

- Espero que não tenha uma próxima vez!

Cho se levantou e saiu do quarto. Voltou minutos depois, com os olhos menos vermelhos e o rosto lavado.

- Vamos dormir - ela disse, aconchegando-se a Harry.

Demorou um pouco para que Cho caísse no sono. Já Harry, por causa da sua insônia, não conseguiu dormir. Sentia-se culpado por Cho, mas foi impossível não pensar em Gina e na cama que não dividiu com ela.

* * *

**Recado**:

Olá! Mais um capítulo. Não está grande nem nada, mas eu gostei dele. O próximo não demora também, vem logo.  
Vi que algumas pessoas sumiram... Será que desistiram da fic, achando a estória muito chata? Seria uma pena se isso acontecesse, mas entendo... Enfim, enfim.

Abraços, gente!  
Lanni

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo Oraculo**: Oh, já que está viciada, então espero que continue lendo - e gostando! Esse capítulo foi curto, o ritmo da fic é meio lento mesmo, mas logo as coisas vão começar a acontecer. E nem demorei mt pra postar, viu? Beijo.

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Bem, se o cap passado estava pequeno, esse nem se fala! Talvez o próximo seja maior, não sei... De qualquer forma, devo atualizar em breve. Beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: Ouso dizer que acho que não vai demorar muito para o H e a G ficarem juntos. Quer dizer, acho que dá para ver isso nesse capítulo. Espero que vc continue lendo a fic, deixando review e, principalmente, gostando do rumo que estou dando para a estória. Beijo!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Não é que o Harry ame, ame, como um dia já amou, a Cho, mas ele não ama a Gina, ele só está super atraído por ela.  
"Será que ela (Gina) transou com o Bruce/Brice?" É claro que ela transou com o Bruce/Brice, ela transa com todo mundo! E é mesmo "imprevisível", como você disse. Beijo!

**ooo Debora Souza**: "Mesmo que a Gina não seja mulher de um homem só, isso está prestes a mudar". Será? Rs, rs... Ela está a fim do H mesmo, mas foi ele quem começou essa história toda.  
"Pelo que eu entendi, ela (Gima) também se sente meio na fossa, certo?". Discordo, ela não está nada "na fossa". Ela não sabe o que é isso! Por que você tem essa opinião? Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: É, eu tbm acho a Gina fantástica. Meio atirada (não sei se é exatamente isso que quero dizer, mas de qualquer forma...) demais, porém ela é ótima.  
Brice não é ninguém, é só um cara qualquer com quem a Gina dormiu numa noite. Beijo!


	11. Feiticeira

**Feiticeira**

Era sexta-feira, Harry estava cansado e queria ir para casa, mas Cho não aparecia. Eram aproximadamente sete horas e ele estava esperando-a havia quase 90 minutos. Tudo bem que vez ou outra ela demorava a sair do hospital, mas aquele estava demorando demais! O que será que tinha acontecido?

Remexeu-se inquieto no carro. Queria um cigarro, mas seu maço estava vazio. Se Cho demorasse mais cinco minutos, ele iria atrás de um cigarro.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Harry estava andando pelo estacionamento do hospital fumando seu cigarro de um maço recém comprado. Encostou-se em seu carro e ficou observando o movimento de fim de tarde. Havia mais gente por ali do que o normal.

Chutou uma pedrinha no chão e continuou esperando. Algumas pessoas, provavelmente médicos, saíram do hospital e se dirigiram para o estacionamento. Cho não estava naquele grupo, mas, em compensação, Harry reconheceu uma figura entre aquele bando de homens: Larry, o dermatologista. O Larry da Gina.

_O ex-Larry dela_, ele corrigiu-se em pensamento.

Viu o médico caminhar até um bonito carro, de quatro portas e na cor prata, carregando uma caixa empilhada na outra. Quando ele abriu o porta-malas e depositou as caixas, Harry pôde ver outras caixas semelhantes, assim como alguns pequenos objetos. Será que ele havia sido demitido?

O homem deve ter se sentido observado, porque começou a olhar ao redor. Harry não desviou os olhos e Larry o viu. Demorou algum tempo para reconhecê-lo, mas então acenou em saudação. Harry se limitou a responder com um pequeno gesto de cumprimento e, enquanto acendia um segundo cigarro, torceu para que o tal Larry não fosse falar com ele – não estava com humor para nada. Mas bastou um breve olhar na direção do outro para perceber que seus temores estavam se confirmando: lá estava Larry caminhando até ele.

- Olá – cumprimentou com um sorriso ao chegar até Harry.

- Ei – ele respondeu. E como não queria prolongar a conversa, puxou um assunto que imaginou que seria desagradável – Foi demitido?

- Eu?

- É – Harry indicou o carro de Larry -, parece que está fazendo uma mudança.

- É exatamente isso: uma mudança. Vou abrir meu próprio consultório. Me demiti do hospital, não fui demitido.

- Ah, certo.

Ele voltou a atenção ao seu cigarro, mas o médico não deixou o papo acabar:

- Está esperando sua namorada, a Dra. Chang?

- Ela mesma.

- E tem visto Gina?

Havia um sorriso cúmplice e zombeteiro no rosto daquele homem ou era impressão de Harry?

- Não - mentiu.

- Não? Pensei que vocês fossem _amigos_.

- Apenas conhecidos.

- Hum, interessante.

Estava claro para Harry que Larry não acreditava nada que ele e Gina eram "apenas conhecidos". Mas e daí? Essa insinuação - silenciosa, mas palpável – de que eles tinham um caso vinha de um cara que havia rompido Gina! Harry não entendia porque alguém terminaria com Gina Weasley. Ela era o sonho de qualquer homem! O que fizera Larry, aquele dermatologista quarentão, acabar tudo com ela? Ali, diante dele, Harry percebeu que estava se roendo de curiosidade. Talvez tivesse sido Gina a romper...

- Posso te perguntar algo? – Harry se pegou falando.

- Claro, Harry. É esse mesmo seu nome, não é? Harry? Ou minha memória...

- Não, é isso mesmo. E você é Larry, certo?

- Certo. Larry Rubicam. Qual é sua pergunta?

Ele sabia que era sobre Gina, Harry notou. Como ele sabia?

- Você e a Gina... Por que vocês terminaram?

A risada alta de Larry foi bem genuína.

- Terminamos, nós? Nós não terminamos.

- Não? – Mas Harry achava que...

- Não! Nós nunca tivemos nada realmente, e não dá para terminar algo que não existe. – a incompreensão de Harry deve ter sido óbvia, porque o dermatologista continuou: - Foi só um caso rápido.

- Só sexo.

- Exato. Ela estava sozinha ("se é que Gina alguma vez está sozinha"), eu estava sozinho, então resolvemos nos divertir juntos.

Harry não entendia, mas... Mas já estava esperado algo assim, já que Gina estava no meio. Sinceramente, ela não parecia ser uma mulher séria.

- Ela é ótima, a Gina – Larry continuou -, mas não pode ser levada a sério. Ela é...

- Franca, direta, bonita – Harry disse, agora interessado na conversa. Não era todo dia que achava alguém para conversar sobre Gina Weasley.

- Eu ia dizer jovem e estúpida. Não no sentido de burra, não se engane, ela é muito inteligente, mas acha que conhece tudo do mundo – Larry deu uma pequena risada descrente –, só que não conhece. Ela _é_ jovem e estúpida. Vai aprender muita coisa ainda.

Harry ficou olhando aquele homem, aquele homem que devia ser uns quinze anos mais velho do que ele, e se sentiu repentinamente incomodado. Era como se ele fosse uma criança ouvindo o sermão de um adulto.

- Mas, afinal – ele queria entrar novamente em um território seguro –, por que vocês terminaram o caso que tinham?

- Você ama sua namorada?

- O quê? – Harry não estava esperando aquela pergunta súbita.

- Você gosta da sua namorada?

- Sim.

- Eu também gosto da minha. Foi por isso que meu caso com Gina acabou: eu conheci Anna. E não ia ficar com as duas ao mesmo tempo. Não ia fazer isso com a Anna. Eu a amo. Eu nunca amei a Gina, só gostava de trepar com ela. Da mesma forma que ela nunca me amou e nunca vai me amar, só gostava de trepar comigo.

Harry não precisava de tantos detalhes. Contudo, parecia que havia algo mais ali, como se Larry quisesse lhe dizer algo. Não era uma lição de moral, mas alguma outra coisa... Devia ser só impressão.

- Sua garota está vindo – emendou Larry.

Harry olhou na direção indicada e viu Cho atravessando o estacionamento.

- Eu sempre achei que, enquanto pudéssemos evitar – prosseguiu Larry -, não devíamos partir o coração de ninguém. Infelizmente nem sempre consegui isso, tive um casamento que terminou em divórcio que é a prova viva disso, mas estou tentando acertar com Anna. Tem coisas, rapaz, que só a experiência ensina – mais uma vez Harry se sentiu ouvindo o sermão de um adulto, como se Larry fosse seu pai. – Não deixe-a descobrir.

- Não deixar quem descobrir o quê?

- Você sabe. Olá, Chang.

Com uma aparência cansada, Cho tinha chegado até eles. Cumprimentou Larry com um sorriso fraco, e logo depois o dermatologista foi embora murmurando um tchau.

Cho abraçou Harry forte e começou a chorar sem dizer o motivo. Nem precisava. Se ela havia saído do hospital arrasada era porque algo tinha dado errado naquele dia – talvez não tivesse conseguido salvar uma criança ou tivesse diagnosticado outra com algo muito sério.

Harry percebeu, então, que Larry estava certo. Não podia deixar Cho descobrir o que tinha com Gina, o que quer que aquela relação fosse.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Apesar do cansaço e da insônia, Harry se levantou da cama no sábado de bom humor. Ele nem se lembrou do que tinha combinado com Gina e procurou aproveitar o dia ao lado de Cho. Como há muito tempo não acontecia, ele se divertiu com a namorada e teve ótimos momentos – muitos passados na cama.

À noite, depois de um jantar delicioso num restaurante italiano muito aconchegante, resolveram voltar para casa em vez de irem à festa de _Halloween_ que alguns amigos estavam dando. Ainda era cedo quando chegaram, mal passava das dez, então eles se aninharam em frete à TV e ficaram namorando.

Dormiram tarde, depois de muito sexo, mas Harry logo acordou. Desperto e agitado, soube que já não conseguiria dormir mais. Abraçou Cho e continuou deitado, os olhos fechados, pensando no dia tão agradável que teve. Por que todos seus dias não podiam ser assim?

Estava tão satisfeito naquele momento... Então, de repente, lembrou que havia combinado de se encontrar Gina. Sentou-se na cama de imediato e olhou o relógio: era cerca de quatro da manhã.

Puxa, tinha esquecido completamente que iriam sair! Havia se distraído com tanta coisa... E depois ainda tinha aquela conversa com Larry, que o deixou com a consciência pesada. Gina havia ficado fora de sua mente.

Pela primeira vez no fim de semana, Harry se permitiu pensar no assunto. Desde que havia ido ao _Red Cabaret_ na madrugada de quarta, sua mente divagara fixamente sobre aquele possível encontro com Gina Weasley - e no que aconteceria depois, na casa dela, entre quatro paredes...

O mais estranho é que naquele momento, com Cho, não estava com vontade de sair com Gina. Não quando teve um dia perfeito com sua namorada. Então ele não iria sair. Pronto.

Voltou a se deitar, olhando para o teto. Ao lado dele, Cho dormia tranquilamente.

Harry suspirou.

O problema todo era começar a pensar nela. Quando começava era difícil parar. Se havia passado o dia tão bem sem a imagem de Gina o atormentando, por que tinha que lembrar dela justo naquele momento? Se tivesse lembrado só quando o dia tivesse amanhecido, já seria tarde demais para ir ao clube.

Harry disse a si mesmo que não sairia para ver Gina. Mesmo que as imagens eróticas dos dois juntos não lhe deixassem em paz. Droga, tinha que pensar nisso justo quando Cho estava ao seu lado?! Ele era um grande filho da puta mesmo!

Remexendo-se na cama, mais uma vez repetiu para si que não iria sair para ver Gina. Não iria. Fechou os olhos e ficou pensando no seu apartamento meio vazio, cujos móveis haviam ido parar ele não sabia onde.

Quando voltou a olhar para o relógio era cinco da manhã. Levantou-se em silêncio e foi até o armário, onde pegou a primeira troca de roupas que achou. Foi se trocar no corredor, onde não havia o risco de acordar Cho. Por mais que ele houvesse dito a si mesmo que não iria ver Gina, sempre soube, no fundo, no fundo, que iria vê-la sim.

Havia combinado de encontrá-la as seis, mas não tinha nenhuma desculpa para dar a Cho caso ela acordasse, o que ele achava improvável depois de uma noite tão exaustiva na cama. Então se agarrou ao que já tinha: qualquer coisa havia decido dar uma caminhada. Não cometeria o erro da outra vez de levar a chave do carro. Iria a pé. Ainda era cedo a chegaria ao _Red Cabaret_ a tempo, sem contar que tinha bastante dinheiro para pegar um táxi.

Harry acabou de se arrumar e saiu. Não levou o celular, não queria que ninguém lhe incomodasse. Ignorou a sensação de estar fazendo algo errado e saiu no prédio de Cho para a madrugada fria de Londres.

Não havia andado nem por duas quadras quando desistiu de caminhar e pegou um táxi. Poucos minutos depois estava em frente ao _Red Cabaret_, em cuja calçada se formava uma pequena fila. Ao lado da porta de entrada uma placa era mantida por um suntuoso tripé. Em letras sofisticadas, dizia: _Em 31 de outubro, o Red Cabaret apresenta sua famosa festa do Dia das Bruxas._

Famosa festa? O que não deveria estar acontecendo lá dentro, hein?

Harry estava curioso para saber, porém não estava com disposição para enfrentar a fila, que não era grande, mas também não era pequena. De qualquer forma, podia ficar ali esperando por Gina. Isso não mataria sua vontade de dar uma boa olhada no clube, mas era uma opção.

A fila só andou quando alguns homens saíram do clube dando oportunidade para outros entrarem. O grupo falava entusiasmado sobre a farra que tinha acabado de presenciar.

Aquilo foi suficiente para Harry atravessar a rua e parar em frente à porta de entrada do _Red Cabaret_ – estava louco para ver o que andava acontecendo lá dentro. Da porta não podia passar sem permissão, então se aproximou gentilmente do segurança e, baixo, perguntou se não poderia dar um jeito de entrar ali sem enfrentar a fila, já tirando a carteira do bolso.

- Não – o homem grandalhão respondeu -, mas... Você não é o cara que vive aqui atrás da Guinevere?

Opa.

- Eu sou um amigo dela – Harry respondeu inseguro.

- Quer dizer que é o novo namorado dela?

Bem que ele gostaria.

- Não. Sou um _amigo_.

- Amigo da Guinevere? Sei, sei... – o segurança se inclinou para Harry e confidenciou: - Dê a volta até a porta dos fundos e diga que é o namorado da Gina. Eles vão te deixar entrar.

Harry murmurou um "valeu" e apertou a mão do segurança, que ele conhecia de vista, para então se dirigir ao local indicado. Um minuto depois estava apertando a campainha da porta dos fundos do clube, que logo se abriu relevando um rapaz magro e de cabelos louro-cinza.

- O que é?

- Hã, eu... – Harry começou, sem saber o que dizer – Eu... Sou um amigo da Gina Weasley. A Guinevere. Ela...

- Já entendi – o rapaz, que devia ser apenas dois ou três anos mais novo que Harry, suspirou e sorriu como se já conhecesse aquela cena. – Você é o cara da vez. É o sortudo que está pegando ela agora. Entra aí.

Harry atravessou a porta e o outro continuou:

- O que aconteceu com o cara de antes, o médico?

- Quem, o Larry?

- Esse mesmo! – sem esperar uma resposta o rapaz seguiu corredor adentro - Vem por aqui.

Harry foi atrás dele, fazendo o caminho inverso do da última vez que estivera ali, com Gina. Reparou que a maioria das portas estavam fechadas agora, só uma ou outra estava aberta.

- Fica a vontade – o rapaz disse. – Pode ir pro salão, se quiser – apontou para o fim do corredor, de onde vinham vozes e música, e entrou numa sala à esquerda.

Harry deu dois passos e espiou a sala pela porta aberta. Era um lugar cheio de monitores, de onde era possível ver imagens de vários pontos do clube, inclusive de todas as Salas Privativas. Aquela era a sala de vídeo, em que se podia assistir as gravações captadas pelas câmeras do _Red Cabaret_.

O rapaz que abriu a porta para Harry trabalhava ali com um outro homem, mais ou menos da mesma idade dele, talvez um pouco mais novo. Harry ainda reparou que havia _walkie talks_ iguais aos dos seguranças sobre a grande mesa de trabalho deles.

Bem, era tudo muito interessante e ele teria perdido mais tempo nos bastidores do clube se não estivesse se roendo para saber como era a "famosa festa" de _Halloween_ dali. Então deixou a sala de vídeo e caminhou até o fim de corredor, atravessando a porta vigiada por dois seguranças e entrando no salão.

O lugar estava mais fantástico do que de costume, se é que isso era possível. A decoração de Dia das Bruxas era impecável e suntuosa, com direito a teias de aranha e morcegos que quase pareciam reais. As _strippers_, belíssimas como de costume, que estavam vestidas usavam fantasias minúsculas.

Caminhando pelo salão incomumente escuro, Harry percebeu que estava tendo algum tipo de show no palco principal, que era praticamente o único ponto iluminado naquele instante. Encostou-se numa parede de forma a não incomodar ninguém e, como todos, prestou atenção ao palco.

Achou Gina. Ela estava no palco com uma outra mulher, uma morena lindíssima, dançando suave e sensualmente no que parecia ser o ato de algum espetáculo. Mas era um espetáculo que lembrava bastante um filme pornô lésbico - sem sexo, é claro, porém com muito nu.

A música que tocava, lenta, aguda e erótica, falava da vida nas antigas tribos pagãs. Gina e mulher morena dançavam lentamente e em perfeita sincronia, vestidas com trajes longos e bastante transparentes.

Harry ficou observando o show e se deixou levar pelo clima e narração envolvente da música. Ele percebeu que as duas dançarinas interpretavam feiticeiras. Mas elas eram feiticeiras também fora daquele espetáculo, encantando os homens da platéia. E Gina era uma feiticeira até fora de seu trabalho: havia encantado-o de uma forma que só podia ser por mágica. Era isso que ela fazia com os homens: os enfeitiçava.

Muito devagar, Gina se aproximou da mulher morena e soltou sua capa, deixando a mostra um vestido comprido que não escondia _nada_. A morena girou, abraçou Gina e depois de alguma esfregação soltou sua capa também.

Harry achou tudo muito erótico. Ele tinha que admitir que aquele clube era _ótimo_ para entreter homens; ele mal estava respirando para prestar total atenção no palco.

As duas mulheres, com vestidos diáfanos, continuaram a dançar juntas aquela música lenta por algum tempo. Harry se perdeu na apresentação, nos toques, nos movimentos, naquelas mulheres espetaculares... Já estava imaginando as duas na cama dele, o que provavelmente todos os homens dali também estavam fazendo.

Então de repente a música atingiu uma nota muito alta e explodiu, dando lugar a um som agitado. Gina e a morena deixaram de dançar lentamente uma com a outra e começaram a fazer o strip-tease habitual nos bastões. As luzes do salão se acenderam e as do palco diminuíram. Tudo se estabilizou enquanto os homens batiam palmas.

Harry não entendeu nada já que havia pegado apenas o fim do espetáculo, mas aplaudiu também. Precisava se lembrar de chegar mais cedo no próximo ano para ver o show todo.

Olhando ao redor, notou que o movimento nas mesas e no bar voltava ao normal, mas uma multidão parecia tomar conta do salão. O clube estava mais cheio do que Harry jamais tinha visto.

Ele ignorou as _strippers_ que flertavam com ele e ficou vendo a dança no palco, observando cada pedaço do corpo de Gina que gostaria de tocar. Deixou sua mente criativa imaginar as coisas que faria com aquela mulher na cama. Só de pensar já começava a se descontrolar.

Remexeu-se inquieto e foi procurar um banco no bar. Tinha a impressão que havia se passado apenas cinco minutos desde que chegara ali, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que eram bem mais de seis da manhã. O clube ainda estava cheio para aquele horário, que era o de fechar nos fins de semana.

Três drinques e uma hora depois, o _Red Cabaret_ começou a se esvaziar. Todavia, as oito ainda restavam alguns fregueses, apesar da maior parte das dançarinas já terem se retirado, inclusive Gina.

Harry não sabia se poderia entrar naquele corredor que dava para os bastidores do clube de novo, mas decidiu se arriscar.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – o segurança o barrou quando Harry tentou atravessar a porta de acesso.

- Sou Harry Potter, amigo da Gina, da Guinevere. Ela está me esperando, pode perguntar a ela.

O outro segurança que vigiava a porta entrou no corredor e, um minuto depois, voltou.

- Pode deixar ele entrar – informou ao colega de trabalho, para depois voltar-se a Harry: - Guinevere? Camarim seis, à esquerda.

Harry entrou mais uma vez naquele corredor e procurou o camarim indicado, o seis. Quando o encontrou, bateu na porta.

- Sim? – uma voz perguntou lá de dentro. Era Gina.

- Aqui é o Harry. Harry Potter. Eu...

A porta se abriu, revelando uma Gina sorridente e cansada. Ela lhe deu um beijo rápido e abriu passagem.

- Entra aí.

Harry observou que o camarim não era tão sofisticado quanto havia imaginado; estava muito longe dos camarins estelares visto em filmes. Era bem mais simples.

- Eu pensei que você já tinha ido embora, cansado de me esperar – Gina continuou. – Atrasou tudo hoje, é sempre uma loucura no _Halloween_...

- Olá – uma voz aérea cumprimentou.

Harry olhou na direção da voz e viu Luna/Lua num sofá desbotado, enfiando os pés numa bota marrom sem saltos. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e ela estava decentemente vestida.

- Ei – ele respondeu. Olhou ao redor e já não encontrou Gina.

- Cadê a...?

- No banheiro – Luna indicou uma porta no fim do cômodo.

- Ah – Harry deu mais uma olhada no lugar. – Esse camarim é só de vocês duas? É bem grande pra duas.

- Não é só nosso não, mas as meninas que dividem ele com a gente já foram embora – Luna se levantou e foi até um bolo de roupas atirado no outro sofá, maior e velho – Rolf?

Quando o bolo de roupas murmurou um "Que é?", Harry percebeu que havia uma pessoa ali.

- Já está na hora de ir.

O tal de Rolf se levantou derrubando muitas roupas no chão. Ele esfregou os olhos e fitou Harry sonolento.

- Boa noite.

- Bom dia – Harry corrigiu, estendendo a mão. – Harry Potter.

- Rolf Scamander – o outro anunciou, apertando a mão de Harry – Sou o namorado da Luna.

- Prazer.

Foi nesse momento que Gina saiu do banheiro enrolada numa toalha. Ela sentou em frente a penteadeira que tinha ali e saudou simpática:

- Oi, Rolf – começou a tirar a maquiagem que o sabonete não havia limpado. – Até que enfim acordou.

- Ei, Gina.

- Esse é o Harry, um amigo meu.

- Eles já se apresentaram – Luna falou.

Harry se sentou no sofá onde Rolf antes estivera e ficou observando Gina. Ela, com seus gestos agitados e mãos intranquilas, fumava ao mesmo tempo em que limpava o rosto com uma loção e algodão. Até fazendo coisas triviais ela ficava bonita. Incrível.

Em dado momento, Gina se levantou tirando a toalha e foi até a arara de roupas meio vazia ao lado do sofá de Harry. Ele só não se permitiu observar mais o corpo nu dela porque quis verificar se o outro homem na sala, Rolf, estava secando-a também.

Estranhamente, ele não prestava mais atenção em Gina do que em Luna. Parecia que para ele era comum ver Gina nua. E na verdade era, afinal ela era uma _stripper_ – ficar pelada na frente de qualquer um era sua especialidade.

- Já estamos indo – Luna informou a Gina. - Vai querer uma carona?

- Acho que o Harry está de carro, não está, Harry?

- Na verdade, não – seus olhos estavam novamente em Gina e era impossível piscar enquanto ela se vestia. Principalmente se vestia a lingerie. – Mas podemos pegar um táxi, eu...

- Não, não é preciso – Gina cortou-o. - Luna, vamos querer uma carona sim.

- Vamos esperar no carro – Rolf disse, saindo com Luna.

Quando os dois atravessaram a porta, o olhar de Harry cruzou com o de Gina e ela piscou pra ele. Agora ela vestia uma meia-calça preta grossa enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer. Harry continuou observando-a como um tarado faria.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou ao se sentar ao lado dele para calçar suas usuais botas – Ta me olhando de um jeito...

- Você não liga de trocar de roupa na frente de um completo estranho?

- Rolf não é um completo estranho.

- _Eu_ sou.

- Não é não. E de qualquer forma, por que eu ligaria? Eu ganho pra ficar pelada pra todo mundo ver. Se tivesse vergonha, procuraria outro emprego – ela sorriu toda marota, de um jeito que o desarmou. – Eu sei que você não é nenhum santo. Não se faço de timidozinho, Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter_. Ela vivia chamando-o pelo nome completo. Ele gostava disso.

- Sua amiga, a Luna... Ela deve ligar de você fazer isso. Trocar de roupa assim na frente do namorado dela.

Gina havia pegado um vestido verde de tricô entre as roupas espalhadas no chão e estava vestindo-o. A peça parecia bem curta.

- Luna não liga, se si importasse não o traria aqui. De qualquer forma, eles têm um relacionamento aberto... E fui eu quem apresentou o Rolf pra ela – Gina deu de ombros. - A Luna não sente ciúmes, até porque eu transei com ele muito antes dela o conhecer.

- Então ela o roubou de você?

- Não, eu que resolvi passá-lo adiante. Acho que os dois combinam. Você não acha? - Gina, já completamente vestida, fitava Harry de um modo _desconcertante_.

- Acho que sim. Sei lá, mal os conheço.

Ele observou Gina sentar-se novamente em frente à penteadeira. Em silêncio, ela penteou os cabelos e se maquiou novamente. Harry ficou admirando-a até que ela se levantou e pegou, no sofá onde ele estava, a bolsa e um grosso casaco.

- Vamos?

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

O sol já havia nascido quando Harry saiu do _Red Cabaret_. Sentia-se eufórico com a promessa daquele dia e foi com entusiasmo que entrou no carro de Rolf com Luna e Gina, partindo para a festa do Dia das Bruxas que, ele desconfiava, já devia ter acabado.

- Você tem certeza que essa festa ainda está de pé? – ele perguntou baixo a Gina quando o carro começou a andar – Nem é mais _Halloween_, já é primeiro de novembro.

- A festa está de pé. Você definitivamente não conhece meus amigos... Nossas festas são praticamente raves.

- Certo.

- Você está com pressa? Precisa ir embora?

O pensamento de Harry vagou para Cho, que poderia estar se descabelando de preocupação se estivesse acordada, mas ele afastou-a de sua mente.

- Não – garantiu a Gina. – Tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra você.

No banco de trás do carro, ele puxou-a mais para perto e a beijou. Quando sua boca tomou a de Gina, Harry esqueceu de tudo.

Lá da frente, Rolf falou algo, mas nenhum dos dois ouviu. Estavam concentrados demais um no outro para notar qualquer um ao redor deles.

Continuaram se beijando e se agarrando por alguns minutos. Só se afastaram quando as coisas começaram a ficar perigosas demais. Afinal, estavam em um carro alheio.

O resto do trajeto foi feito com a discussão de assuntos triviais. Harry descobriu que o Rolf da Luna era o Rolf Scamander da Scamander & Scamander, uma clínica veterinária bastante conhecida.

- O meu avô que fundou a clínica – Rolf comentou ao estacionar de frente a uma casa grande e boa aparência. – Chegamos.

Gina saiu do carro animada como ela só. Parecia uma criança esperando pelos presentes de Natal.

- Vem! – chamou, arrastando Harry para a porta de entrada e deixando Luna e Rolf para trás.

Entraram sem bater, com Gina sempre na frente. A casa era bonita e estava decorada para o _Halloween_, assim como estava bastante cheia. Harry ficou um pouco desconfortável por não conhecer ninguém, mas Gina, ao contrário, parecia muito à vontade cumprimentando várias pessoas e...

- Gina!

Um grito chegou até eles, que se viraram para ver um homem de cabelos castanhos aproximando-se.

- Gina! – o homem voltou a gritar. Ele parecia meio bêbado e, quando chegou até eles, agarrou Gina pela cintura e, surpreendentemente, a beijou.

Ela o afastou um momento depois e encarou-o como se não o conhecesse. O homem deve ter notado seu olhar questionador, porque foi logo explicando:

- Sou eu, Ethan. Lembra? Da festa dos Coen...

- Eu não conheço nenhum Ethan.

O homem pareceu meio chocado.

- Não lembra de mim? Tem certeza? – ele aproximou-se novamente de Gina e abaixou a voz. Foi quase impossível Harry ouvir o que ele disse depois: - A gente transou na festa, lembra?

- Não, me desculpe. Você deve estar me confundindo. Este é o Harry – ela agarrou-se a ele. –, o meu par essa noite.

- Oh – o tal Ethan pareceu decepcionado. – Você tem namorado? E-eu não sabia. Acho que confundi você com alguém mesmo. Me desculpe.

Ele se afastou nervoso e, quando já estava longe o suficiente, Gina se virou para Harry.

- Que pé no saco! Vê se eu mereço isso! – ela arrastou-o para a cozinha, onde abriu a geladeira e pegou duas cervejas, entregando uma a Harry. - O cara deve estar me perseguindo, porque em todo lugar que eu vou ele está. É um chato de galocha! Detesto homens grudentos! Se eu soubesse que ele era assim, não teria nem chegado perto.

- Então você o conhece? Se lembra dele? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro que lembro – eles saíram pela porta da cozinha para o quintal dos fundos, onde havia várias pessoas conversando. – Um chato desses não se esquece fácil. Argh! Cadê a Luna e o Rolf? Espera aí.

Gina entrou na casa novamente e deixou Harry sozinho. Ele sentou em um banco próximo e ficou observando as pessoas, definindo-as em uma palavra. Ele tinha que admitir que todos ali estavam bem animados, apesar do horário.

Gina reapareceu logo trazendo Luna, Rolf e um casal, que apresentou como "nossos anfitriões". Ela devia conhecê-los bem, uma vez que estava tratando-os com muita intimidade.

Luna e seu namorado se sentaram com Harry, mas Gina voltou para dentro da casa com o casal. Por uma janela ele a viu na cozinha, gesticulando bastante, como se estivesse contando algo muito interessante.

Ao lado de Harry, Luna e Rolf conversavam, mas ele nem prestou atenção nisso. Acendeu um cigarro e continuou olhando Gina. Era estranho ele se sentir meio aborrecido por ela não estar ali com ele.

- Ei, cara – Rolf chamou. – Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Desculpe – Harry se obrigou a sair de seus devaneios e fitou Rolf. – O que foi?

- Quer outra cerveja?

- Claro.

Quando Rolf saiu, Luna se aproximou de Harry. Ela deu uma olhada para o lado de Gina e o encarou com aqueles olhos azuis enormes.

- Não liga pra ela não. Ela vai conversar com todo mundo, revirar a festa inteira, então vem te dar atenção. Demora, mas ela vem pra cá.

Harry sorriu para Luna. Estava tão óbvio assim que ele queria Gina só para si?

Quando Rolf chegou com as cervejas, os três começaram a conversar. O sol estava cada vez mais alto. De dentro da casa vinha música e, ali no quintal, muita gente dançava. Não demorou muito para Harry ficar cansado daquilo tudo. Uma hora depois estava sentindo-se desanimado e queria ir embora.

Resolveu dar uma volta para afastar o tédio. Entrou na casa e, mesmo sem conhecer ninguém, sentiu-se melhor ali. O lugar estava tão cheio, com tanta gente dançando, bebendo e se agarrando, que ele passava despercebido. Havia algo de confortável em não ser notado. Era como se ele pudesse fazer tudo e nunca ser pego.

Demorou um pouco, mas encontrou Gina. Ela estava num canto conversando com alguns homens, que prestavam muita atenção nela. Uma de suas mãos segurava um cigarro; a outra, um copo de bebida.

Harry reparou que os homens orbitavam ao redor dela como um satélite orbita ao redor de um planeta. Como a Lua orbita ao redor da Terra. A atração que ela exercia era quase natural, como se uma gravidade própria de Gina atraísse as pessoas para ela. Aquela mulher que ele achava tão desconcertante era mesmo uma feiticeira. Uma feiticeira que encantava qualquer um.

Ele se sentiu incomodado. Não era ciúme, mas posse. Ela deveria estar com ali com e para ele, não dando atenção a outros. O sentimento foi tão forte, brusco e doentio que Harry teve vontade de socar alguém – ou então de se socar. Talvez fosse melhor ir embora. Ou então sumir do mapa, ir para algum lugar em que não fosse encontrado. Queria se mudar e recomeçar a vida do zero.

Com a multidão ao redor de si, Harry fechou os olhos e aproveitou a sensação de estar perdido num mar de gente. Prestou atenção na música que tocava. Era bonita e melancólica, como ele mesmo estava estranhamente se sentindo.

Mãos suaves tocaram seu rosto, mas ele nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber que eram de Gina. Não precisou porque sentiu o cheio dela, aquele cheiro de mel e algo mais.

Então eles estavam agarrados um ao outro, beijando-se. As mãos de Harry vagaram pelo corpo dela, e ele a apertou forte contra si, tocando-a em cada parte alcançável.

A música mudou uma, duas, quatro, sete, incontáveis vezes. Depois de muito tempo, Harry pareceu despertar de seu sonho. Seus olhos se abriram, e os de Gina também. Ela não sorriu, apenas colou suas testas e continuou abraçada a ele.

Era bizarro, mas Harry estava se sentindo miserável. De repente estava sufocado no meio de tanta gente. Queria ficar sozinho.

- Preciso ir – falou alto para que Gina pudesse ouvir. Ela afastou o rosto do dele para fitá-lo melhor.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim.

Ela concordou e não fez perguntas, o que agradou Harry. Ele só queria ir, não queria explicar nada. Também não queria fazer comparações, mas se fosse Cho ali, no lugar de Gina, as perguntas seriam inevitáveis.

Com um último beijo, ele deixou Gina no meio de todas aquelas pessoas e se dirigiu para a porta. A casa estava escura e abafada, parecendo um clube.

Quando abriu a porta, a luz do dia o incomodou. Harry se sentia muito distante, como se alguma parte essencial dele estivesse adormecida. Olhou para trás e procurou por Gina. Ela dançava com graça, de olhos fechados, sorriso nos lábios e mãos para o ar enquanto tocava _Your Love_, dos _Outfield_. Era uma cena linda e curiosa. Tocante. Memorável.

Ele acendeu o último cigarro do maço e fitou o céu, caminhando rua afora. Algo, mais uma vez, se partira dentro dele. Estava sentindo-se tão vazio que nem a companhia de Gina o distraíra.

Estava perdido.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo Oraculo**: Cho, estragar tudo? Bem, pode ser, mas na verdade as coisas entre o Harry e a Gina não podem simplesmente acontecer assim tão rápido. Eu queria que, antes, cada um soubesse onde "está pisando" com o outro. De qualquer forma, eu tenho uma surpresa para o próximo capítulo e acho que todos vão gostar - é algo bem aguardado. Beijo.

**ooo Guta Weasley Cullen**: O que o Harry quer com a Gina? Bem, já que você ainda não sabe, continue lendo e verá onde tudo vai dar. O desfecho da fic está longe sim, e bota longe nisso! Tenho uma surpresinha pro próximo capítulo, aliás. Beijo.

**ooo Kellysds**: Ei! Olha, esse capítulo foi maior, rs, acho que o dobro do anterior. Espero que tenha ficado mais feliz com isso. Cho te irrita? Beeeem, eu não posso deixar as coisas acontecerem rápido demais entre esses dois, não é? Mas também já não posso enrolar mais. Enfim, enfim... Beijo.

**ooo Grace Black**: Ah, a Cho tinha que acordar sim! Puxa, eu não posso entregar o ouro assim tão fácil, não é mesmo? De qualquer forma, muito bem breve a fic vai entrar numa nova fase, com o H e a G em um relacionamento "diferente" do que tem agora. Melhor me calar antes que fale demais. Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Dessa vez eu demorei um pouco mais para atualizar, mas o capítulo foi maior. Se vai rolar NC? Bem, não sei, mas acho que sim. Não sou muito boa escrevendo NC, mas vou ver o que posso fazer por aqui. Aliás, não vai demorar pra esses dois ficarem juntos. Beijo.

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: A Cho "estragou tudo" simplesmente porque as coisas não podiam ir rápido demais, mas logo a relação do H e da G vai mudar e a fic vai, aí sim, tomar os rumos que eu planejei desde o começo. As coisas até agora podem ser consideradas apenas uma introdução - meio longa, é verdade. E a Cho não ouviu o grito da Gina não, fica tranquilo. Beijo.

**ooo Marininha Potter**: É, eu também não considero a Gina "uma 'putinha', só uma jovem livre que quer curtir a vida". Quer dizer, como ela é minha personagem, eu tenho que defendê-la, mas na visão de um personagem da estória ela até pode ser considerada meio puta sim... Bem, é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista. A questão mesmo é que ela quer se divertir, e só. Beijo.


	12. Primeiro crime

**Primeiro crime**

Novembro chegou e, junto com ele, um desânimo intenso atingiu Harry, que não vazia nada além de ir e voltar do trabalho. Era fácil encontrá-lo no apartamento de Cho atirado no sofá assistindo TV ou na cama fitando o teto. Ele realmente não estava com ânimo algum, e o fato de não conseguir dormir só deixava-o mais casado e irritado.

Cho bem que tentava animá-lo, mas sempre sem êxito. Sugeriu que ele frequentasse um curso qualquer ou que entrasse na academia, ou até mesmo que caminhasse, como andava fazendo quando tinha insônias, porém nenhuma dessas idéias ou das outras dadas por ela agradou Harry. Ele só queria mesmo era ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Já se esforçava muito indo e voltando do trabalho todo dia.

O máximo que ele fazia quando estava no apartamento era abrir uma janela para fumar. Como estava morando com Cho e ela detestava cigarro, não podia fumar em qualquer lugar. Nessas horas ele desejava estar em seu apartamento, que podia impregnar de fumaça se assim desejasse.

Só quando mais de um terço de novembro já havia se passado que Harry saiu de sua morbidez. Numa tarde de quarta-feira em que Cho chegou do hospital e encontrou-o atirado no sofá ainda vestido como tinha voltado do trabalho e com a pasta de couro na mão, resolveu fazer alguma coisa.

- Levanta – falou firme para Harry, puxando-o. Conseguiu tirá-lo dali e enfiou-o embaixo do chuveiro - Tome um banho decente que vamos sair.

Ainda desanimado, ele obedeceu. Uma hora depois os dois estavam caminhando por ruas e quarteirões rumo a um restaurante tailandês que não ficava muito longe da casa de Cho.

Foi, apesar de tudo, um jantar ótimo. Boa comida, bom ambiente, boa companhia. Harry até conseguiu rir. Depois, surpreendentemente, saíram para dançar. Praticamente nunca saíam para dançar durante a semana, uma vez que os dois tinham que acordar cedo para ir trabalhar. Se não fosse por Cho, Harry teria ficado o tempo todo debruçado sobre o bar, mas ela conseguiu arrastá-lo para a diversão. Chegarem em casa cedo, as duas da manhã, e logo foram dormir.

É claro que Harry teve dificuldade para dormir. Só conseguiu fechar os olhos quando era quase três, mas antes das seis já tinha acordado. Que merda de insônia!

Levantou e foi até a grande janela da sala para fumar. Deu um pulo na cozinha americana de Cho e pegou uma cerveja. Passou o resto da noite olhando o céu, a rua e fumando. E também resolveu que no dia seguinte iria ao _Red Cabaret_.

Na quinta-feira Harry saiu do trabalho, pegou Cho e, juntos, passaram em seu apartamento para ver como andavam a obra e a nova decoração. Ele detestou tudo: a sala estava pintada em cores muito vivas e a cozinha estava laranja e branca, em vez de apenas branca, como ele gostava. Mandou mudar tudo de novo ("E daí que eu mandei fazer assim antes? Não gostei, mude. Estou te pagando para isso") e só depois de resolver cada detalhe foi embora.

Jantou uma refeição simples que preparou com a namorada. Quando ela foi dormir, ele ainda ficou acordado, mexendo nas muitas caixas com seus pertences que havia trazido de seu apartamento.

Estava procurando as chaves reservas do carro, que demorou a achar. Estavam numa caixa com vários outros objetos pequenos, entre eles rolos de filmes fotográficos que nunca haviam sido revelados. Harry já tinha até esquecido deles, fazia tanto tempo que não mexia nas suas coisas de fotografia. Será que ainda seria possível revelá-los ou já teriam estragado?

Resolveu deixar para pensar nisso depois. Todavia, continuou mexendo nas caixas até encontrar suas antigas máquinas fotográficas, há muito abandonadas. Talvez pudesse ganhar um dinheiro com elas se limpasse e vendesse-as.

Ainda encontrou fotos antigas – muitas tiradas por ele - dos seus pais, dos amigos da faculdade, da sua infância, da sua primeira namorada. Encontrou até a primeira máquina fotográfica que teve na vida, presente dos pais no aniversário de oito anos. Era velha e estava estragada, mas resolveu mantê-la pelo valor sentimental. No dia seguinte iria até uma boa loja de equipamento fotográfico e compraria o necessário para limpar aquelas peças.

Por fim Harry guardou tudo e foi se deitar. Era pouco mais de meia-noite. Dormiria suas três usuais horas de sono e depois iria sair rumo ao _Red Cabaret_.

Como se tivesse um despertador em seu cérebro, ele acordou por volta das três. Tinha sono ainda, mas sabia que já não conseguiria dormir. Tomou um banho, trocou de roupa, deu um beijou em Cho e saiu com as chaves reservas do carro enfiadas no bolso. Deixou as outras chaves, que costumava usar, em um lugar bem visível. Assim Cho, caso acordasse, pensaria que ele havia mesmo saído para caminhar.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Ele nem entrou no clube. Estacionou perto da porta dos fundos e ficou esperando Gina sair. Ela demorou mais do que ele gostaria, mas apareceu.

Harry buzinou para chamar a atenção dela, que saía com Luna e uma moça de cabelos escuros. Gina, que já conhecia o carro de Harry, sorriu quando viu o veículo estacionado.

- Olá – ela cumprimentou assim que se sentou no banco do carona.

- Oi, Gina.

Eles trocaram um beijo e Harry partiu.

- Nunca sei quando você vem – a jovem falou um momento depois. – Ultimamente você tem aparecido pouco no clube.

- Mas sempre apareço.

- Você está bem?

- Por que não estaria? – perguntou curioso.

- Você estava meio desanimado aquele dia na festa. Parecia triste quando foi embora.

- Estou bem.

Ela suspirou e mudou de assunto:

- Londres está sempre nublada nessa época do ano.

Os dois começaram a conversar sobre o tempo frio, o fim do ano e os feriados cada vez mais próximos. Harry deixava Gina falar, o que ela fazia com gosto, porque gostava de ouvi-la. Quando estacionou em frente ao pequeno prédio que ela morava, o assunto já tinha mudado tanto que estavam discutindo o porquê das cabines telefônicas serem vermelhas.

- Com certeza é para chamar atenção – Harry concluiu. – Vermelho é uma cor bem chamativa.

Gina não disse nada, só ficou olhando-o com seu sorriso perturbador.

- O que foi? – Harry indagou.

- Vou entrar. Quer entrar?

Apesar dele ter, na verdade, ido até ali para isso, a coragem lhe faltou naquele momento. Lembrou-se de Cho, em um sono tranquilo na cama que os dois dividiam. Então lhe pareceu muito difícil dizer "sim" a Gina, se não impossível.

- Fica para outro dia – respondeu por fim.

Gina deu um suspiro cansado e abriu a porta do carro.

- É, talvez outro dia. Ou talvez eu não faça outro convite. Boa noite.

Com um peso no peito, Harry observou, como já tinha feito tantas vezes, ela se afastar e subir os poucos degraus que levavam até a porta do sobrado.

Porra, o que ele estava _fazendo_? Estava a fim dela ou não?

- Cecete! – xingou, saindo do carro com pressa. – Gina! Gina!

Ela já estava entrando, mas parou para olhá-lo. Harry chegou até ela já colando suas bocas.

Ela abraçou-o e eles entraram no sobrado ainda aos beijos. Ficaram se agarrando ali por um tempo considerável, mas Gina acabou se afastando de Harry, sem fôlego.

- Vamos entrar – ela disse.

Só então ele pôde observar onde estavam. Tinham adentrado em um vestíbulo. Em frente à porta de entrada, que dava para a rua, havia uma escada e, à esquerda desta, uma porta dupla, que Gina estava destrancando.

- Vem – ela agarrou a mão dele e puxou-o para dentro do seu apartamento, voltando a beijá-lo.

A porta foi fechada. A bolsa dela foi para o chão, e logo eram os casacos de ambos que estavam espalhados pelo carpete. As costas de Gina bateram contra uma parede e suas mãos começaram a trabalhar na braguilha da calça de Harry, cujas mãos se enfiaram embaixo da saia de Gina e tentavam tirar sua calcinha e meia-calça.

Ela afastou-se dele para acabar de tirar aquela droga de meia-calça, que colava na pele e já estava arrependida de ter vestido. Harry aproveitou esse meio tempo para colocar a camisinha.

Voltaram a se beijar; as mãos dele alcançaram as coxas sedosas dela, levantando-a contra si. Gina cruzou as pernas ao redor do quadril de Harry, que enfim penetrou-a.

Eles gemeram em meio ao beijo que trocavam. As mãos de Harry seguravam-na firme contra si, e as de Gina o abraçava forte, tentando trazê-lo para mais e mais perto.

Ela arqueou o corpo, o quadril tentando acompanhar os movimentos dele. Ele entrava e saia, entrava e saia de dentro dela, propiciando a ambos sensações maravilhosas. A mente de Harry estava tão focada nela, naquele momento, que ele só podia se concentrar no prazer crescente que sentia e no movimento de seus corpos. Beijou sensualmente a boca de Gina, seu queixo, seu pescoço... Mordeu aquela pele macia que ela tinha enquanto suas investidas se intensificavam cada vez mais.

Ela murmurou seu nome, os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos dele. Eles ainda vestiam suas roupas, mas Harry queria senti-la nua sob si, sentir ela se contorcer de prazer, gemer alto como estava fazendo naquele momento.

Seus resmungos inteligíveis se confundiram aos dela. Harry se segurou, tentando prolongar o sexo. Apertava com força os quadris de Gina, que se entregou ofegante ao orgasmo. Harry continuou seus movimentos. Ele podia sentir as mãos dela apertando com força suas costas e seu ombro, a língua dela dançando com a sua... A respiração de um se misturava à do outro.

Com um último murmúrio de deleite, ele atingiu o máximo do prazer. Os dois continuaram abraçados e unidos, totalmente sem fôlego e extasiados. Harry podia sentir seu coração bater forte, assim como podia sentir o de Gina.

Beijou-a com brandura por vários instantes, então enfim colocou-a de volta ao chão. Ela, assim como ele, sorria.

- Caralho – Gina falou com languidez, a respiração ainda ofegante. – Trepada fantástica.

_Fantástica é você_, Harry pensou, rindo do comentário dela. Ele se encostou à parede também, a fim de recuperar o fôlego. Pôde observar o apartamento: era um conjugado* de tamanho mediano para pequeno, com a porta para o banheiro e a entrada para a cozinha no fundo. Na parede que ele estava apoiado, à direita da porta de entrada, havia um armário embutido. A mobília era pouca: uma poltrona, um abajur de pé alto e uma pequena estante, com alguns livros e objetos decorativos, no que seria a sala do conjugado; mais adiante, no que seria o quarto, um sofá cama. As paredes eram lisas, cor de creme. Era um lugar muito simples.

Deixando Gina no quarto-sala, ele foi até o banheiro - de tamanho suficiente para a banheira, o sanitário e o lavatório com armário. Voltou um minuto depois, com as roupas arrumadas no devido lugar.

Gina estava recolhendo as coisas espalhadas pelo chão. O grosso casaco dele estava sobre a poltrona; os pertences dela, ela estava guardando no armário embutido.

A ruiva sorriu para Harry e voltou a beijá-lo. Ele estava estranhamente se sentindo como um adolescente com sua primeira amante, sem saber muito bem o que fazer depois do sexo. Mas Gina resolveu isso por ele, falando de um modo lascivo:

- Preciso de um banho. Vem comigo?

Ela nem preciso pedir duas vezes. Engataram um beijo atrás do outro rumo ao banheiro, arrancando as roupas que não haviam tirado antes.

Dessa vez foi tudo mais vagaroso. Harry despia Gina e tocava e beijava cada parte do corpo dela que desnudava. Ela deixou que ele assumisse o controle, frouxa como uma boneca de pano em suas mãos.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Deitado com Gina no sofá-cama confortável dela, Harry pensou que era um homem de sorte. Havia acabado de transar quatro vezes com a mulher mais gostosa e divertida que ele conhecia. Teriam tido uma noite mais intensa se ela não tivesse acabado dormindo e ele não estivesse com dó de acordá-la. Trabalhar à noite devia ser desgastante, e de qualquer forma ele tinha que ir embora. Logo seriam sete horas e precisava estar no trabalho as oito, assim como precisava voltar para casa antes de Cho acordar.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e percebeu que eles ainda estavam um pouco molhados pelo banho que tomara com Gina, que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços. Ele tocou com as pontas dos dedos a tatuagem no braço esquerdo dela, o desenho da pin-up ruiva. Havia descoberto uma terceira tatuagem nela, além da do pé, aquela noite: uma pimenta no pulso direito, que ele não tinha reparado antes.

Suspirou. Precisava ir, sabia bem, mas essa idéia não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Queria ficar ali com Gina, sua garota desconcertante, o dia inteiro.

Ela se remexeu no sono, aconchegando-se mais a ele. Podia sentir o corpo nu e quente dela tocando o seu tentadoramente...

Já que precisava ir embora, era melhor ir agora ou não iria.

Harry se afastou de Gina com cuidado para não acordá-la. Conseguiu se levantar, mas era difícil achar suas roupas naquela escuridão. Com esse pensamento, as luzes se acenderam.

Ele piscou, acostumando-se à claridade, e viu uma Gina sonolenta sentada sobre as cobertas, com a mão no interruptor logo acima do sofá-cama.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou.

- Preciso ir – com luz foi fácil encontrar sua roupa, que Harry já estava vestindo.

- Por quê? Fica aqui.

- Não posso.

- Por quê?

- Tenho que trabalhar.

- Trabalhar? Mas é muito cedo pro trabalho. Eu só pego às oito da noite...

- Mas eu entro às oito da manhã.

- Que merda, hein.

- Nem me fale – Harry se sentou na cama para calçar as meias e os tênis. – Mas já me acostumei, depois de um tempo... – calou-se, porque os lábios de Gina começaram a depositar beijos na linha de sua mandíbula e alcançaram sua boca. Sem contar as mãos dela, que já tratavam de despi-lo novamente. Era difícil falar ou se vestir quando ela fazia isso.

- Gina – Harry afastou-a com dificuldade, porque uma parte enorme dele queria continuar com aquilo. Ele respirou fundo tentando recuperar o controle -, eu preciso ir.

- Fica só mais quinze minutos – a voz baixa e sedutora dela tornava tudo mais difícil. - Em quinze minutos...

- Não – ele foi tão firme quanto conseguiu. – Tenho mesmo que ir.

- Ah, então vai!

Como uma criança birrenta, ela se atirou novamente na cama e embaixo das cobertas. Harry admirou o corpo nu e esguio dela se movimentar com as mãos coçando para tocá-la novamente. Mas não, não podia.

- Vou te ver de novo? – ela pergunta, observando-o acabar de se vestir.

E ele conseguiria ficar longe dela?

- Vai

- Aqui ou no clube?

- Onde você prefere? – ele sentou no sofá-cama e inclinou-se para Gina, vencido, beijando-a apaixonada e demoradamente. Cada vez ficava mais difícil ir embora.

- Eu quase nunca estou aqui, praticamente só venho em casa para dormir, então acho que é mais fácil me encontrar no clube.

- Ta bom.

- Por que você só aparece de madrugada? Você não tem tempo livre em outro horário não?

- Tem o meu horário de almoço, lá pelo meio-dia, uma hora.

- Nesse horário eu normalmente estou dormindo. Sou um ser noturno, você sabe.

Harry sorriu. É, ele sabia. Havia conferido com os próprios olhos.

Com um último e longo beijo, ele foi embora.

- Fecha a porta quando sair – Gina pediu em despedida.

- Ta bom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* Conjugado: Diz-se de apartamento no qual a peça principal serve ao mesmo tempo de sala e dormitório.

* * *

**Recado**:

Uma atualização rápida, apesar do capítulo não ter sido grande. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!  
Agradeço a todos que estão lendo a comentando na fic - muito, muito obrigada mesmo. Apesar de muita gente ter sumido ultimamente, fico feliz por aqueles que continuam me acompanhando por aqui. Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, estou ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês.

Abraço e até breve,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respondendo reviews**:

**ooo Marininha Potter**: NC? Então, rolou algo do tipo aí. H e G começaram um caso, ou algo do tipo, nesse capítulo. Falando em Harry, acho que ele ainda vai se sentir um pouco culpado em breve... Ou não, rs. Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Nossa, sério? O que na Gina te incomoda? Seria legal discutir isso com alguém. Todos parecem gostar dela e seria bem interessante ouvir uma opinião contrária. Beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: Acho que o Harry ainda não "vai ter que decidir a vida dele", mas o capítulo passado pode ser considerado, de uma forma beem dispersa, um passo para isso.  
O relacionamento "diferente" do H e da G já começou a se desenvolver. Deu pra notar, né? Rsrs. Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Quando fui postar o capítulo passado percebi que aquele "perdido" do final era ambíguo: Harry podia estar perdido de não saber a localidade em que se encontrava ou estar perdido de estar sem rumo na vida. Deixei pro leitor escolher o sentido que queria, apesar de achar que o segundo significado combina mais com o contexto.  
A Cho nem ficou preocupada com o H não, ela não acordou. Tem um sono pesado, rs. Beijo!


	13. Traições

**Traições**

No começo Harry se sentiu culpado, como se fosse um criminoso, por trair Cho, mas de acordo com que os dias foram passando sua culpa diminuiu. Ele julgava ser um bom namorado no geral, e se não deixasse Cho saber de Gina estaria tudo bem.

Todavia, para aliviar a culpa inicial ele procurou agradar a namorada, tarefa na qual teve bastante êxito. E apesar da vontade crescente de ver Gina novamente, obrigou-se a ficar em casa durante alguns dias para, por via das dúvidas, não levantar suspeitas. Além do mais estava no apartamento de Cho, não podia dar bandeira e ficar saindo toda madrugada.

De acordo com que o mês se arrastava, ele seguia com sua vida monótona. Poucas coisas novas aconteceram. Harry, mesmo contrariado, combinou de passar o fim do ano com os pais. Sim, levaria Cho, garantiu à mãe quando falou com ela no telefone, mas não, não a pediria em casamento no Natal.

Outra novidade foi que ele voltou a fotografar, o que lhe deu certo ânimo. Com suas máquinas fotográficas limpas e em bom estado, ele surpreendeu a si mesmo procurando rolos de filme para elas em vez de vendê-las. Tirava fotos apenas nos arredores do prédio de Cho, de cenas cotidianas, pessoas nas ruas, paisagens ou lugares urbanos. Era engraçado como fotografar aquela Londres cinzenta e fria lhe enchia de nostalgia.

Harry ainda tirou fotos de Cho, mas fotografá-la já não era tão divertido como quando começaram a namorar. Ele percebeu que a magia havia se quebrado em algum momento e resolveu deixar as fotos apenas para o lado de fora do apartamento.

Algo que não mudou com o passar dos dias foi sua insônia. Harry continuava sem conseguir dormir, com olheiras cada vez mais profundas embaixo dos olhos. Durante as madrugas, muitas vezes ele ficava repassando na mente seu tórrido encontro com Gina. Em outras, pegava seu notebook e se sentava à bancada da cozinha para adiantar o trabalho, já que não queria ficar atolado quando voltasse do recesso de fim de ano. Porém ele nunca rendia muito ou se cansava logo do serviço, deixando o computador de lado e terminando a noite entediado e com uma boa garrafa de vinho.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

A penúltima sexta-feira de novembro amanheceu fria e nublada. Provavelmente iria começar a nevar em breve.

Harry foi ao trabalho de metrô, como havia começado a fazer nos últimos dias. Seu carro estava bem guardado na garagem de seu prédio em vez de ao léu na rua de Cho. Caso contrário, com o inverno tão próximo, ele sairia do apartamento da namorada uma manhã e só encontraria um bloco de neve na vaga onde estacionara.

Usar o metrô lhe dava a oportunidade de observar as pessoas. Escolhia alguém e ficava de olho nele ou nela até que uma boa palavra para definir aquela pessoa surgisse em sua mente. Passava toda a viagem, a de ida e a de volta, nesse estranho jogo.

Ele descia algumas estações antes de Cho. Naquele dia se atrasou, porque perdeu vários minutos observando também as pessoas na rua. Todos andavam de um lado para o outro, com seus ternos e tailleurs e pastas e bolsas de couro, preocupados em chegar ao trabalho a tempo de ganhar outro milhão. Ou bilhão. Ou apenas preocupados em ganhar o bom salário do fim do mês que, assim como Harry, recebiam.

Aquelas pessoas podiam estar preocupadas também com os próprios problemas ou com os alheios, mas Harry foi egoísta demais para pensar nessa possibilidade. Não raramente ele se achava o único ser humano insatisfeito e infeliz do mundo.

Quando chegou à grande sala que dividia com os colegas, lembrou que estava sem cigarros. Seria difícil passar uma manhã inteira sem fumar, mas não podia dar meia volta quando tinha acabado de dar as caras ali.

Sentou-se em frente ao seu computador já sabendo que havia algo errado com o melhor amigo, Draco Malfoy. Ele estava não apenas com uma aparência péssima, mas também de mau humor. Quando Harry o cumprimentou com um "Bom dia", Draco foi logo dizendo:

- Não tem nada de bom na droga desse dia.

- Eita, hein! O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

Draco não falou mais, e Harry não insistiu. Pouco depois, porém, o loiro continuou:

- Você acredita que aquela vaca da Violet – Violet era a atual namorada dele – praticamente me deu um pé na bunda ontem?

- Por quê?

- Isso eu também queria saber! Aposto que está transando com alguém por aí...

- Talvez não. Talvez ela só queira terminar ou...

- Ou o quê?

- Pô, não sei, Draco. Pergunta pra ela.

- Já perguntei! Aí ela marcou um jantar "pra gente conversar". Na _quarta-feira_. Agora me diz – ele aproximou-se mais de Harry –, o que ela vai fazer no fim de semana que não pode se encontrar comigo por uma hora? - Harry deu de ombros - Vai ficar na cama com alguém, é claro! Aquela filha da puta! Só pode estar pondo chifre em mim...

Resmungando para si mesmo, Draco voltou ao trabalho. Harry observou, então, que Simas não havia chegado ainda. Sem nenhum motivo real, ele imaginou Simas e Violet juntos, mas aquela idéia era absurda - eles nem se conheciam. Harry estava sendo muito criativo quanto a isso, embora devesse admitir – para si, jamais para o amigo – que provavelmente Violet estava mesmo traindo Draco.

- Mas então – Harry perguntou depois de um tempo -, o que você fez ontem depois que ela te escorraçou, Draco?

- Ela não me escorraçou, Harry. Ela me disse...

- Ta, ta, essa parte você já contou, não preciso dos detalhes. Você devia ter me ligado. A gente podia ter saído para conversar, beber...

- Ah, eu saí para beber. O que mais eu podia fazer? Enchi a cara lá naquele bar de strip. Estou com uma ressaca!

Isso chamou a atenção de Harry, que deixou de lado os papéis que organizava.

- O quê?

- Eu enchi a cara no _Red Cabaret_ e agora estou de ressaca. Mas até que a noite de ontem foi interessante...

- "Interessante"? Interessante por quê?

Na mente de Harry, a imagem de Draco e Gina juntos já havia se formado. Será que eles tinham ido para a cama?

- Porque lá só tem mulher gostosa, Harry. Por que mais seria?

- Ah, ta.

- Aquela ruiva que veio aqui aquele dia... Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Ela atende no clube por Guinevere.

- Gina – Harry respondeu curioso e intranquilo.

- Isso, Gina.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela estava lá ontem, é claro. Dançou pra mim numa daquelas salas... Como se chama mesmo? Ah, sim, Sala Privativa. – a voz de Draco abaixou e adquiriu um tom de confidência: - Ela dançou pra mim exclusivamente e, cara, eu juro pra você: fiquei de pau duro! Ela é muito _gostosa_!

É, Harry sabia bem disso.

- E vocês saíram depois? – perguntou num falso tom casual, se mordendo pela dúvida.

- Não, eu não estava com ânimo nem para isso, para você ver como eu estava mal. De qualquer forma...

- O quê? – a curiosidade de Harry era tanta que ele chegou a interromper Draco, que o fitou com a testa franzida por um longo momento.

- Fala a verdade, Harry. Você está comendo ela, não está?

- Não – garantiu –, de jeito nenhum. Nem gostaria.

- Ahã, sei.

Os dois voltaram ao trabalho. Pouco depois Simas chegou, esbaforido.

Harry tentou tirar da cabeça a cena que Draco lhe narrara - Gina-Guinevere dançando exclusivamente para ele numa das Salas Privativas do _Red Cabaret_ -, porém não conseguiu. Ela, diabólica como era, devia ter ficado provocando e seduzindo-o.

Ele não estava com ciúme, mas incomodado. Uma coisa era a mulher com quem dormira tirar a roupa para desconhecidos, outra muito diferente era ela tirar a roupa para o seu melhor amigo.

Bufando, Harry se levantou e saiu do escritório rumo ao elevador. Agora que não conseguiria mesmo passar a manhã toda sem fumar.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

No apartamento de Cho, à noite, Harry se lembrou da conversa que teve com Draco. Era clara na sua mente a imagem do amigo e de Gina juntos, e por mais que ele tentasse se livrar desse pensamento, ele sempre acabava voltando.

Entretanto, achava um consolo naquela situação toda: pelo menos quem tinha "entretido" Draco havia sido Gina, não Cho. Se fosse sua namorada a fazer tal coisa, ele quebraria a cara de Draco. Mas sabia que não corria esse risco, pois podia confiar tanto em um quanto em outro.

Percebeu, então, que Cho devia pensar o mesmo dele, que ele era confiável. E ele não era, afinal dormira com outra pessoa. Se ela podia se enganar com ele... Será que ele podia se enganar com ela? Será que Cho já o havia traído?

Que idéia absurda, é claro que não! Não era da natureza dela ser desonesta, pelo contrário. Sem contar que ela não sabia mentir, acabava logo se denunciando quando inventava alguma estória. A idéia dela trai-lo lhe dava vontade de rir.

De qualquer forma, não gostava de imaginar ela com outro homem. Bem ou mal Cho era sua namorada e Harry gostava dela, não queria dividi-la. Pensou então, pela enésima vez no mês, no que aconteceria se ela descobrisse da transa com Gina. Ficaria totalmente arrasada... Não era bom nem pensar! Cho era sua garota e, apesar do momento turbulento no relacionamento deles, tinha muita consideração por ela. Gina... Ela era só uma distração. Provavelmente logo enjoaria dela e tudo terminaria.

Contudo, mesmo sem nenhum compromisso entre ambos, pensar que ela podia estar dormindo com mais alguém o incomodava. Tudo bem Gina fazer stripteases, afinal era o seu trabalho, mas transar... Disso ele não gostava. Mas como saber se ela estava ficando com outros ou não? E que direito tinha de cobrar algo dela? Ultimamente eles se viam apenas de tempos em tempos e só haviam passado uma noite juntos. Se pelo menos tivessem encontros mais frequentes... Se aquilo fosse efetivamente um caso, poderiam estabelecer algumas regras.

Ah, não devia pensar nessas coisas agora. Devia deixar para quando a reencontrasse, o que deveria acontecer em breve.

* * *

**Recado**:

Antes que perguntem: não, não há nada entre o Draco e a Cho nem entre o Simas e a Violet – esses são apenas os pensamentos do Harry vagando demais.  
Muito em breve vou postar o próximo capítulo, até porque esse foi bem curto. Além disso, ele não teve nada demais, mas as coisas tem que ser assim por agora pra história poder seguir para sua próxima fase. Enfim, esperem por notícias minhas logo, logo.

Beijos e abraços,  
Lanni.

* * *

  
**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo Grace Black**: É, agora o H e a G vão começar algo e a fic vai mudar um pouco. Esse capítulo e o próximo são como um momento de transição, mas logo as coisas vão se solidificar.  
A Gina só tem algo de "menina birrenta" quando quer ou quando isso é útil para ela, então não é algo para se mudar. Beijo!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Ladainha de culpa? Teve um pouco disso nesse capítulo e não poderia ser diferente, porque tenho que mostrar a jornada do Harry e como ele se sente e tal.  
Essa coisa de torcer pela traição em uma fic e reprová-la em outra é normal, creio, porque sempre estaremos do lado do protagonista, esteja ele fazendo algo bom ou ruim, sendo vilão, mocinho ou nenhum dos dois. Beijo!

**ooo Oraculo**: Um parágafo? Bem, só se for uma parágrafo beeem grande, rs. Esse capítulo ficou pequeno e sem grandes acontecimentos, o próximo vai seguir a mesma linha, mas esse é um momento necessário para chegarmos à próxima fase da história. Beijo!

**ooo Kellysds**: Que isso! Tudo bem, a falta de tempo é mesmo um problema às vezes. O importante é que você está de volta e continua acompanhando a fic.  
O Harry não ficou perdido, no capítulo 11, por ver um pouco da realidade da G não, mas sim porque de vez em quando, sem hora nem lugar, ele fica meio deprimido mesmo.  
Concordo quando vc diz que a Gina é decidida, ela realmente é, mas nunca leva as coisas muito a sério. Ela ainda é bem misteriosa para o Harry, ela é muito mais do que vocês, leitores, imaginam, creio eu, rsrs. Beijo!

**ooo Yasmin Prado**: Cho é mais legal do que possa parecer, é uma boa garota. Se a gente analisar os perfis das personagens, a Cho (responsável, com um bom emprego, amorosa e dedicada) é mais bem aceita pela sociedade do que a Gina (aventureira, com um emprego mal visto e duvidoso, tem vícios e até pode ser considerada promíscua). Beijão!  
**  
ooo Patty Carvalho**: A Gina ainda é um mistério, acredite em mim. Eu mostrei pouco dela ainda, então não se preocupe em ter uma opinião formada sobre ela ainda. E ela gosta do Harry - não no sentido de amar, mas sim de achá-lo simpático e tal. Beijo!

**ooo Ari Cullen B.**: Não estou certa se "a monotonia e o tédio do Harry só somem ao lado da Gina". O fato é que ela é uma novidade (um brinquedinho novo) na vida dele, então ela o distrái.  
A Cho está começando a perder completamente o quê? O Harry? Acho que ainda não, hein.  
Harry se sentiu um pouco culpado sim, mas não durou muito. E será que vai ter mais culpa pela frente ou ele vai esquecer isso de vez e vai cair de cara no caso com a Gina? É ler para descobrir. Beijo!

**ooo sophie caine**: Sim, sim, foi o que a Gina disse. É um comentário totalmente a cara dela, se quer saber. Ela pode ser bem divertida às vezes, rsrs. Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando a fic. Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: É, o Harry já sabe como sair da casa da Cho de madrugada, mas logo ele volta para o seu próprio apartamento e terá mais liberdade.  
"O trecho em que ele manda refazer a pintura do apartamento foi um bom mostrador do humor dele quando fica muito tempo longe da Gina. hahaha." O fato do Harry ter mando re-redecorar o apartamento dele não tem NADA a ver com "o humor dele quando fica muito tempo longe da Gina". Ela não é tão poderosa para influenciar no humor do Harry dessa forma. Ele só mandou re-redecorar o apartamento porque está em uma fase ruim e seu gosto é instável, meio "de lua", mas a Gina não tem mesmo nada a ver com isso. Entendeu?  
"O pedido da Gina pra ele ficar foi meio imaturo sim, pareceu uma criança birrenta mesmo." Como já disse acima, a Gina só tem algo de criança birrenta quando quer ou quando isso é útil para ela, então não chega a ser algo que ela precise mudar. Acho que é isso, obrigada pela review, Pedro. Beijo!


	14. A não noite

**A não-noite**

As caixas estavam todas espalhadas pelo chão, esperando para serem esvaziadas e seus objetos guardados de volta ao lugar. Harry havia voltado para o seu apartamento cerca de um mês depois de deixá-lo, e agora o lugar tinha uma nova decoração e um quarto escuro.

O resultado final, ele admitiu para si, não foi bruscamente diferente do que era antes. As cores das paredes mudaram, assim como os objetos decorativos e os móveis, mas tudo ainda lembrava o apartamento de antes, provavelmente porque Harry não foi muito aberto a mudanças. A disposição dos móveis era semelhante à anterior e muitos dos quadros nas paredes foram mantidos, mas pelo menos seu apartamento tinha perdido o ar decoração-de-mãe.

Ele estava feliz por estar de volta ao seu canto. Até que tinha sido agradável, em certos momentos ou dias, morar com Cho, mas nada como a liberdade de estar em seu próprio apartamento, que agora era ao mesmo tempo um lugar conhecido e desconhecido. Só precisava esvaziar as caixas e as malas e tudo estaria perfeito.

Para essas tarefas contou com a ajuda da namorada. Os dois levaram três noites para organizar as coisas, separando e arrumando no devido lugar o que seria mantido do que iria para o lixo ou dado para os outros. Harry não estava trabalhando muito na arrumação durante as madrugadas, em seus momentos de insônia, em vez disso se trancava no quarto escuro e revelava suas fotos ou ficava zanzando pelo apartamento.

Mas na primeira noite depois de tudo estar pronto e Cho ter voltado para o seu próprio apartamento, Harry nem relevou fotos nem ficou zanzando durante a madrugada. Ele pegou as chaves do carro (as reservas já estavam novamente guardadas) e saiu rumo ao _Red Cabaret_.

Era uma quarta-feira e estava bem frio, mas não nevava. Harry, dirigindo ao som de um bom CD, se sentia ansioso e ao mesmo tempo conten...

Vzzzzzzzzzzz. Vzzzzzzzzzzz. Vzzzzzzzzzzz.

De repente o celular de Harry começou a vibrar em seu bolso, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Supôs que era Cho e se arrependeu por levar o telefone consigo, mas imediatamente se lembrou que já não estava vivendo com dela, então podia contar uma mentirinha e dizer que estava em casa.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao pegar o celular e ver "Draco Malfoy" escrito no visor. O que seu amigo queria às três e doze da manhã?

- Alô? – Harry parou o carro e atendeu.

- Harry, vem bebeeeeer! – a voz de Draco estava anormalmente eufórica e ele estava claramente bêbado. – Vamos encher a cara, hahaha!

_Lá se vai minha noite_, pensou, imaginando Draco sentando em um _pub_ entornando uma dose de álcool atrás da outra. Aquela havia sido a noite do jantar dele com Violet, então as coisas deviam ter se desenrolado muito mal para ele estar naquele estado.

- Draco, onde você está? – Harry podia ouvir uma música grudenta e sedutora ao fundo da ligação.

- Estou no paraíso, hahaha! No _pa-ra-í-so_ – pontuou bem as sílabas, rindo à toa.

- E onde fica o paraíso, Draco?

- No céu!

Harry bufou. Não tinha muita paciência para bêbados.

- E esse céu, onde fica? – ouviu risadas e vozes femininas ao fundo, então somou um mais um e deduziu onde Draco estava. – Me espera aí, vou te encontrar.

- Vai vir beber comigo?

Suspirou.

- Vou, já estou indo.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Draco estava sentado entre duas mulheres que pareciam modelos, uma loira e uma negra, numa mesa em um canto. Harry caminhou até ele, que ria alto, enquanto torcia para dar tempo de levar o amigo em casa e voltar para buscar Gina.

- Ei, Draco – disse sério. – Vamos embora?

- Ha-rry! – o loiro sorriu e se jogou por cima da stripper à sua esquerda para abraçar Harry – Você demorou, cara.

Ele não tinha demorado muito, mas achou surpreendente como Draco parecia ter ficado tão mais bêbado naquele curto meio tempo. Sua voz estava levemente engrolada.

Ignorando o amigo, Harry chamou uma das atendentes que circulavam pelo salão do clube e pediu a conta.

- Conta que nada! – Draco se manifestou ao ouvir o pedido de Harry – A gente vai beber a noite _toda_ ainda, hahaha!

As duas mulheres na mesa deram razão a Draco, é claro, afinal ele estava bêbado e dando gorjetas enormes para elas. Mas Harry insistiu na conta, que logo trouxeram e ele pagou.

- Fica me devendo essa – resmungou ao puxar o amigo para fora da mesa, sob os protestos das strippers.

- Nós cuidamos dele essa noite – a loira, com um sotaque do leste europeu, falou. – Pode deixar ele aqui com a gente.

- Claro – Harry desdenhou, arrastando Draco pelo salão afora.

- Não, não, cara – Draco protestou, procurando se soltar. – Não te chamei para me tirar daqui, mas para beber comigo até cair.

Cair era o que Draco iria fazer em breve, cambaleando como estava. Harry duvidava muito que ele aguentaria sequer mais uma dose de álcool, mas mesmo assim chegou a um acordo com o amigo: tomariam um drinque e iriam embora.

Foi para o bar, onde empurrou Draco para cima de um dos bancos e pediu a bebida mais fraca que tinham. Foi uma morena que ele nunca havia visto por ali que o atendeu; Zooey estava no outro lado do bar, preparando brinques.

- Fica aí um minuto – Harry pediu a Draco depois de pegar sua bebida. Precisava encontrar Gina.

Andou por todo o salão e não a achou, então foi até os seguranças que vigiavam a entrada para as Salas Privativas e perguntou por ela, mas nada de Gina - ou de Guinevere. Porém ele achou Luna, enfiada em uma mesa com alguns homens. Precisava arrancá-la de lá para perguntar de Gina.

Ficou rodeando a mesa até que Luna/Lua o visse. Demorou um pouco para que ela fosse falar com ele, mas por fim caminhou até Harry, perguntando:

- O que foi?

- Cadê a Gina? Não a encontrei em lugar nenhum.

- Ela não veio.

- O quê?

- Ela tirou folga essa noite.

_Droga!_

- Então deve estar em casa, né?

- A Gina? – Luna riu em descrença – Duvido! Ela praticamente nunca tira folga, e se tirou hoje te garanto que não foi para ficar em casa. Ela deve ter saído com alguém ou para dançar. Ou os dois.

A decepção tomou conta de Harry. Puxa, ele queria tanto vê-la!

- Mas talvez ela esteja em casa, não sei – Luna tentou consolá-lo. – Vai ver que ela decidiu ficar em casa essa noite...

- Você acha?

A resposta era "não" e ele sabia disso tão bem quanto ela, mas o que Luna respondeu foi:

- Bem, tudo é possível.

- Cacete! – xingou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Mas obrigado, Luna, de qualquer forma. Não vou tomar mais seu tempo, pode voltar ao trabalho.

Ela mal tinha dado dois passos quando uma idéia surgiu na mente de Harry, que a chamou de volta.

- Sim? – Luna perguntou.

- Por acaso – ele começou, já sorrindo matreiro – você não precisa de uma carona para casa hoje, não é?

Já sabendo muito bem o que havia por trás daquela proposta, Luna riu divertida.

- Não, hoje não. Meu carro está lá fora esperando por mim. – ela começou a se afastar – Mas quem sabe outro dia?

Com uma piscadela que lembrava a de Gina, mas que nem de longe tinha o mesmo charme, Luna voltou para a mesa com os homens. Harry lembrou-se então de Draco. Quando chegou ao bar, o amigo já estava no quarto drinque.

- Você demorou – Draco justificou-se. - Eu tive que quebrar o nosso acordo.

Harry preferiu ignorar o comentário.

- Vamos embora – chamou; afinal, já tinha perdido a viagem mesmo.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Com Draco meio acordado, meio dormindo no banco do carona, Harry dirigiu não rumo ao seu prédio, mas rumo ao de Gina. Talvez aquela fosse sua noite de sorte e ela estivesse em casa, então levaria Draco até o apartamento dele e voltaria para ficar com ela.

Estacionou na vaga habitual em frente ao sobrado e desceu do veículo. Enquanto subia as escadas que levavam à porta de Gina, torceu para que Draco não vomitasse em seu carro.

Havia duas campainhas, e ele apertou a que estava escrito "Térreo – 317 A". Ouviu o som abafado do alarme da campainha vindo de dentro do conjugado de Gina e esperou. E esperou e esperou. Apertou mais uma, duas, três, quatro vezes a campainha e nada de Gina aparecer, então foi até a lateral do sobrado para espiar as janelas que davam para o quarto-sala, mas elas estavam fechadas. O apartamento estava mesmo vazio.

Questionando o paradeiro de Gina, Harry voltou ao carro. Draco estava calado em sua embriaguez.

_Que ironia!_, ele pensou. Esperava terminar a noite com Gina sentada no seu banco do carona, mas em vez disso tinha Draco – e um Draco que só lhe dava trabalho. Contudo, a situação já havia sido inversa, ele bêbado e Draco sóbrio, levando-o para a casa. Então não podia reclamar muito, pois retribuía um favor.

Seguiu direto para o seu prédio. Estava de saco cheio de dirigir, que Draco ficasse no seu apartamento aquela noite. Não iria continuar servindo de motorista para um marmanjo bêbado.

Uma vez que seus planos foram por água abaixo, Harry ficou irritado e de mau humor. Ajudou Draco a subir as escadas com uma má vontade crescente, e foi com um suspiro de alívio que fechou a porta do quarto de hospedes recém-decorado depois de enfiar o amigo lá dentro.

Harry se atirou no sofá com uma taça de vinho e fechou os olhos. Queria mais do que tudo dormir e descansar, mas não conseguia. Eram mais de quatro da manhã e em algumas horas teria que ir para aquela droga de trabalho. Que saco!

Queria ver Gina. Queria ainda mais agora que não a havia encontrado. Perguntava-se incessantemente onde ela estava, se tinha ido a uma boate ou saído com alguém. Talvez nenhum dos dois, poderia ter ido visitar a família ou ido dormir com um parente, que havia ficado doente repentinamente, no hospital. Não conhecia muito dela, Gina podia estar fazendo qualquer coisa.

Teve então vontade de ver Cho. Não queria ficar sozinho aquela noite. Entretanto, não estava com vontade de parar no apartamento da namorada àquela hora, não tinha energia para tanto.

Mas também não queria ficar em casa sem nada para fazer. Então foi até a cozinha, onde se serviu de outra taça de vinho; pegou papel e caneta e sentou-se à pequena mesa dali, fazendo a lista de presentes para o Natal.

Quando o dia estava quase clareando, se levantou e pegou uma entre as suas várias máquinas fotográficas. Saiu, então, para fotografar seu bairro à aurora.

* * *

**Recado**:

Esse capítulo e o anterior poderiam ser um só, mas eu preferi que fossem dois porque a) assim eu não saio do planejamento que tenho da fic e b) não misturo momentos da história com tons levemente diferentes. O próximo capítulo será, digamos... divertido. Pelo menos para o Harry e para a Gina, rsrs.

Beijos,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo Oraculo**: No momento o Harry quer ficar com as duas sim, rs. Ele deseja alguma coisa nova na vida dele, que o agite, e a Gina é assim. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele tem um porto seguro, a Cho.  
Abraço, obrigada pela review!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Exato, só mais pra frente, ainda tem muuuuuito da Gina a ser mostrado, mas também algo dela que ficará nas entrelinhas ou que o Harry (e, assim, vocês) não chegará a conhecer.  
"(...) Dá pra sacar que ela não é apaixonada por ele, mas quem sabe neh!". Quem sabe? Bem, só eu, então continue lendo para descobrir o que vem por aí. Abraço!


	15. Pegando fogo

**Pegando fogo**

O clube estava cheio, mas não foi difícil para Harry achar um lugar ao bar, que era bem grande. Como de costume, pediu um drinque e olhou ao redor, procurando por Gina. Ficou feliz por achá-la em um canto, conversando com um homem de meia-idade. Ela estava ocupada, mas pelo menos estava ali, não era sua noite de folga.

Faltava algum tempo para o clube fechar e ele teve que esperar. Harry trocou algumas palavras com um velho bem vestido enquanto via o _Red Cabaret_ ir esvaziando lentamente. Queria que Gina ficasse livre logo para falar com ela, mas assim que ela deixou o homem que atendia, foi dançar no palco principal.

Harry se perdeu por alguns momentos enquanto observava-a com um desejo crescente. Queria tirá-la dali imediatamente. A queria imediatamente.

Com a garganta seca, pediu um outro drinque. O clube estava praticamente vazio agora, então ele pagou sua conta e foi para os arredores da porta que dava para os camarins. Quando Gina saiu do palco, ele foi até ela, que sorriu e o cumprimentou. Harry foi simpático e direto, disse-lhe que esperaria no carro, na entrada dos fundos.

- Tudo bem – Gina assentiu, estranhando sua aparência séria.

**- :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: - :: -**

Assim que entrou no carro e Harry deu a partida, Gina perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Nada? Nada te deixou com essa cara?

Harry suspirou, virando a esquina para a rua além do clube.

- Nada demais, só o de sempre: trabalho, insônia, tédio... essas coisas.

- E o que mais?

- Mais nada, Gina – ele não precisava contar a ela o dia exaustivo que teve no trabalho, que tirou muito do seu ânimo, mas não a vontade de vê-la.

- Então não tem mais nada acontecendo na sua vida?

- Não.

- Não? Impossível! Sempre tem muita coisa acontecendo. Deve ter alguma novidade... Não é?

- Não.

- Não?

- Não, Gina. A única coisa nova é que redecorei meu apartamento e tirei algumas fotos. Nada demais.

- Redecorou seu apartamento?

- É, foi.

- Que legal! Me leva lá, para eu ver como ficou.

Harry se permitiu tirar os olhos da rua por um instante para fitar Gina. Ela estava falando sério, mas aquela não era uma boa idéia. Alguém podia vê-los juntos e...

- Não, nem pensar.

- Por que não, Harry?

- Porque não.

- Ah, vamos lá! Você aproveita e me mostra as fotos que tirou.

Ele percebeu que ela estava tentando animá-lo. Talvez nem estivesse interessada em ver seu apartamento ou suas fotos, mas estava fazendo aquilo para agradá-lo e melhorar seu ânimo. Por ela ter tido tanta consideração, ele assentiu.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Deu a volta e fez o caminho inverso, seguindo para o seu próprio prédio. Entraria pela garagem e, com sorte, o porteiro estaria dormindo e não o veria subir com uma mulher que não era Cho. E mesmo que o visse com Gina, ele era muito discreto, não diria nada.

- Por que você sumiu? – a jovem perguntou, distraindo Harry de seus pensamentos – Eu não te via fazia quase um mês.

- Andei ocupado.

- Ah, que senhor ocupado! – ela brincou, sorrindo e inclinando-se para Harry – Sempre que some diz estar ocupado. Mas acho que é mentira.

- Acha?

- Acho, Harry, mas não me importo – ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e se ajeitou no seu lugar, no banco do carona. – Pensei que nunca mais ia te ver.

- Por quê?

- Porque a gente já transou, então pensei que você tinha perdido o interesse.

- Perdido o interesse em quê?

- Em mim, é claro.

- Ah, claro – ele disse com ironia e diversão –, porque é tão fácil perder o interesse em você.

Gina ficou séria por um milésimo de segundo, então sorriu. Foi um sorriso simples e verdadeiro, não um daqueles cheios de segundas intenções que ela vivia distribuindo por aí.

- Você acha que é difícil perder o interesse em mim?

- Muito difícil.

- Por quê?

- Porque... – de repente ele ficou incomumente sem graça, sem saber o que dizer – Porque você é bonita. Misteriosa, singular. Desconcertante.

- Sério?

- Sério.

Ela riu.

- Harry, você é uma _gracinha_!

Apesar de "gracinha" não ser um adjetivo adequado para um homem de 27 anos, ele ficou satisfeito com o elogio. Parecia algo "tão Gina".

- Acho que ninguém nunca me disse algo tão legal – ela continuou.

Fizeram o resto do percurso em silêncio. Quando ele entrou na garagem de seu prédio e estacionou, Gina o chamou. Trocaram um beijo gostoso e demorado, depois outro e outro e mais outro... Vários minutos depois se separaram e, o mais silenciosamente possível, se dirigiram para as escadas.

A ideia de ficarem quietos não deu muito certo porque, enquanto subiam, Gina tropeçou e quase caiu, dando uma enorme gargalhada. Harry tentou mantê-la em silêncio, mas foi espantosamente mal sucedido. Só conseguiu calá-la quando a beijou, na porta de seu apartamento.

Quando entraram, Gina deu uma boa olhada ao redor e comentou:

- Não me lembro direito de como as coisas eram antes, mas seu apartamento está legal.

Ela andou pela sala, mexendo nos objetos e nos móveis. A cena lembrou Harry da primeira vez em que ela esteve ali, meses atrás. Como da outra vez, Gina não pediu permissão para vasculhar nas coisas, tirando-as do lugar e olhando. Entrou no corredor e abriu as portas, embrenhando-se nos cômodos e observando tudo atentamente.

Harry seguiu-a de perto enquanto ela inspecionava seu apartamento. Gostava de vê-la andar por ali com tanta desenvoltura, como se já conhecesse aquele ambiente como a palma de sua mão. Ela era abusada, cheia de liberdades, mas isso não o incomodava.

- O que tem aqui? – Gina perguntou, tentando abrir a última porta do corredor, à esquerda – Está trancada.

- É um quarto escuro. Prefiro deixar trancado para a empregada não entrar, quando vem limpar o apartamento. Não quero que ninguém tire as coisas do lugar ou estrague algo.

- Então não posso entrar?

- Hmm... Hoje não.

Harry deu meia volta e seguiu para a sala. Gina foi atrás dele e se atirou no sofá onde anteriormente havia deixado o casaco e a bolsa.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou.

- Quero. Qualquer coisa quente, para afastar esse frio.

O rapaz foi para a cozinha, onde se podia chegar tanto pela sala de jantar quantopelo corredor, e colocou água para ferver. Um chá seria bom àquela hora.

Quando voltou à sala, viu que Gina tinha jogado as botas em um canto e estava descalça, os pés sobre a mesinha de centro. Ela também havia tirado a blusa de frio, ficando apenas com a meia-calça vermelha e o estranho vestido; aquelas roupas estilosas e loucas dela. Em suas mãos estavam algumas fotos que Harry tinha tirado nos últimos dias, que antes estavam sobre a mesa de vidro onde ela apoiava os pés. Ele teve vontade de fotografá-la naquela sua pose descontraída e de ar indiferente. Havia gastado uma pequena fortuna em máquinas fotográficas novas e adoraria usá-las.

- Trouxe chá – informou Harry, aproximando-se e despertando Gina da observação atenta das fotos.

Por um momento, ela o fitou com um olhar intenso e enérgico, que quase o assustou. Colocou as fotografias de volta no lugar, e seu olhar ainda era misterioso, cheio de segredos e poderes. Harry desejou conhecê-la bem, desejou poder desvendar os pensamentos trás daqueles olhos.

- Não quero – Gina disse por fim, levantando-se –, mudei de idéia – tirou a bandeja das mãos de Harry, colocando-a na mesa com as fotografias. – Quero outra coisa – murmurou antes de beijá-lo.

As mãos de Harry imediatamente começaram a vagar pelo corpo de Gina; e as dela, pelo dele. Ela arrancou a camisa de malha que ele usava o começou a beijar seu peito liso, descendo cada vez mais. Suas mãos alcançaram o cós do jeans dele, cuja braguilha ela logo abriu. Abaixou a calça e a cueca juntas, tomando o membro dele em suas mãos.

Enquanto ela o deliciava com seus toques, lambidas e leves beijos, Harry delirava. Suas mãos se embrenharam nos cabelos dela enquanto resmungava sons inteligíveis.

- Porra, Gina – ele conseguiu falar, arfante e ensandecido, quando a boca dela o tomou por completo.

Então, lentamente, Gina começou a botá-lo mais e mais em sua boca. Harry sentiu as mãos dela apertarem seu quadril enquanto abria a garganta e tomava conta do resto dele. Ela começou a mover a cabeça para frente e para trás, as mãos de Harry em seus cabelos lhe davam o ritmo. Ela o fez se sentir tão bem que ele pensou que ia morrer. Sua língua o provocava tanto quanto ele podia aguentar enquanto seus lábios formavam um vácuo apertado em torno da base do seu membro.

A boca e língua dela continuaram a trabalhar em Harry; as mãos dele estavam completamente fundidas aos cabelos dela. Ele murmurava de prazer, perdido nas sensações. Gina continuou com aquilo até que Harry não suportou mais e, gemendo, atirou os primeiros jatos por sua garganta abaixo e o resto em sua boca. Ela engoliu tudo, depois fez o caminho inverso de antes, beijando-o a partir do baixo ventre até chegar à boca.

_Caralho_, Harry pensou. _Caralho! Caralho! Caralho! Que mulher!_

- Transa comigo. Agora. – ela pediu com urgência depois de um beijo ardente. Atirou-se no sofá e começou a tirar a calcinha e a meia calça, tarefa que Harry terminou.

Ele beijou-a longamente. Gina, impaciente, procurava trazê-lo cada vez mais para perto de si, mas Harry precisava de um momento para se recuperar do ato anterior. Além disso, se comprazia em torturá-la um pouco, vendo-a implorar por ele enquanto beijava, mordiscava, lambia, sugava e tocava seus seios e sua pele, uma vez que já havia tirado toda a roupa dela.

- Harry, rápido – a ruiva pediu mais uma vez. – Por fav... – um gemido a calou quando a boca dele alcançou a região entre suas pernas. Gina levantou os quadris tentando acompanhar os movimentos sutis da língua dele. Foi a vez dela agarrar seus cabelos.

- Não! – ela reclamou sôfrega quando a boca dele a deixou. – Não para, não agora... Harry!

A boca dele subiu por seu corpo até chegar a um dos mamilos, onde ficou por alguns instantes. Depois foi para boca de Gina, que ainda implorava por ele.

- Harry, agora! – sua voz era baixa, fraca – Estou tão molhada...

- Eu sei - ele beijou-a com ardor. - Abre os olhos, Gina.

Ela obedeceu e ele se guiou para dentro dela, que gemeu alto. Harry começou a bombear, aumentando lentamente a força e a velocidade.

Gina dizia coisas incompreensíveis, gemia junto com Harry. Ela procurou acompanhar os movimentos dele e apertou-o o mais forte possível contra si, como se quisesse-o tão dentro dela como se fossem um só corpo.

Ele beijou-a, seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço e colo da mulher, depois voltou à boca. Os músculos dela se contraíam em volta de si enquanto as mãos passeavam em suas costas, queimando sua pele, enfiando as unhas em sua carne.

Gina sentia seu corpo queimar, a sensação crescente de prazer cegava seus sentidos. Quando gemeu alto e fechou os olhos, sentiu a mão de Harry deixar seu mamilo e tapar sua boca. Abaixo da cintura, as pernas dela se prenderam com mais força ao redor do corpo dele.

Harry sentiu Gina explodir, palpitando forte em sua volta, entregue ao prazer. Os gemidos deixaram de ser abafados pela mão dele, sendo esta substituída pela boca. Trocaram um beijo quente; ela ainda o apertava contra si, assim como ele ainda se movimentava sobre ela.

Ele tentou se segurar, mas foi impossível esperar muito mais. Com uma última estocada, mais profunda, mais forte, se derramou dentro dela.

Ao acabar tudo, ficaram deitados sem se mexer, fatigados, por um minuto. Harry saiu de cima de Gina e se atirou na poltrona próxima. Ele ainda estava parcialmente vestido, então ajeitou a calça no lugar enquanto observava Gina, nua e de olhos fechados, no sofá. Era incrível como ela era perfeita, linda! Parecia uma deusa esculpida em mármore com aquela pele clara e rosto de neve.

O silêncio dominou o apartamento enquanto procuravam recuperar o fôlego e acalmar o coração. Harry ainda a olhava quando Gina ergueu o tronco e o olhou.

- Você é mau, Harry Potter – disse divertida, se referindo ao quanto ele a torturara de prazer aquela noite. – E eu adoro homens maus.

Ele riu. Gina se levantou e sentou em seu colo; beijaram-se.

- Foi a melhor de todas – ela falou quando seus lábios se separaram. – Nossa melhor transa até agora.

- Nossa melhor transa até agora – Harry concordou –, mas ainda virão melhores.

Ela sorriu e se espreguiçou. Ele acompanhou o movimento com os olhos presos no corpo dela, que já ansiava por tocar novamente.

- Vou tomar banho – Gina se pôs de pé e caminhou para o corredor, ao que Harry observou-a. – Não tomei no clube e simplesmente preciso de um banho quente depois de uma noite de trabalho.

Ela andava pelo apartamento como se o lugar fosse seu. Quando sumiu pela porta do banheiro, Harry tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso e acendeu um. Pouco depois levou a bandeja com os chás, já frios, de volta para a cozinha e foi para o quarto.

Quando Gina terminou o banho, encontrou Harry no quarto dele, atirado na cama só de cueca, olhando pela janela aberta e fumando. Ela se deitou com ele e tomou o cigarro do rapaz para si. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Harry perguntou:

- Quer que eu te leve para casa?

- Você quer que eu vá?

- É você quem sabe.

- Se importa se eu ficar?

- Não.

- Então vou ficar. Onde tem mais cigarro?

- No criado, junto com o isqueiro.

Gina acendeu dois cigarros e passou um a Harry.

- Luna me disse que você foi ao clube semana passada.

- É, fui.

- Ela também me disse que você deu em cima dela.

- Ela disse isso? É mentira.

- Bem, ela não disse exatamente isso. Disse que você, Harry Potter, ofereceu carona a ela. O que dá no mesmo que dar em cima, não é, Harry? Nós dois sabemos muito bem onde suas caronas terminam: na cama.

Harry sorriu, Gina também. Ela, que estava nua, se colocou sobre ele e beijou-o.

- Quer transar com ela? – a jovem perguntou com uma expressão sacana e mal comportada.

- Com a Luna? Não.

- Mentiroso.

- Eu não quero! Estava brincando quando ofereci carona a ela.

- Mentiroso – o sorriso dela aumentou. – Você quer transar com ela assim como transou comigo no sofá, agora há pouco – ela passava de leve a mão pelo peito dele. – Não quer?

- Não.

- Mentiroso! – ela lhe deu um tapa de leve e caiu para o lado, voltando a se deitar – Eu não me importo de você querer transar com ela - o fato de Gina claramente não se importar mesmo com aquilo incomodou um pouco Harry. - Posso arranjar isso, se você quiser. Acho que Luna toparia. Nós temos gostos parecidos para homens, sabe? Nós somos um pouco parecidas... A maior diferença entre nós é que ela é muito mais comportada do que eu.

- Mais comportada do que você?

- É. Mais quieta, mais tímida, menos direta... Você sabe.

- Gina, eu não quero nada com a Luna. Duas mulheres na minha vida já são o suficiente.

- Por quê? Ela é bonita. Se eu fosse homem, comeria ela. Aliás, se eu fosse homem, _me_ comeria.

Harry riu alto.

- Você é louca. Que pensamento lésbico!

- Talvez eu seja meio lésbica. Talvez eu seja bissexual.

Apesar do tom brincalhão de Gina, ele se sentou na cama para fitá-la, interessado. Sua mente fértil já imagina coisas... _bem interessantes_.

- Você é?

Ela, fumando indiferente, o encarou.

- Não vou dizer – sorriu maldosa e perigosa. - Vou te deixar na dúvida. Feche a janela, por favor, está frio.

- Ah, Gina, vamos lá...

- Por que quer saber? Quer fazer uma festinha a três? Chamar sua namorada? - ela dizia isso com seu típico sorriso provocante e perturbador nos lábios.

- Não, definitivamente. Cho... Ela não é desse tipo.

- "Desse tipo"? E que tipo seria esse?

Ela parecia levemente ofendida ou era impressão de Harry?

- Ah, você sabe. Do tipo que participaria de uma transa a três – ele apagou a guimba do cigarro no cinzeiro do criado e voltou a fitar Gina, sua mão passando suavemente pelo corpo dela.

- Então ela é uma garota comportada?

- Sim, bastante.

- É careta? – Gina pegou o porta-retrato com a foto de Harry e Cho que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira – É ela, não é?

- É – Harry tomou a foto de Gina e colocou-a de volta no lugar. – E não, ela não é careta, pelo contrário.

- É, eu imaginava que não fosse.

- Imaginava por quê?

- Porque vocês tem um relacionamento aberto. Ela não concordaria com isso se fosse careta.

Harry estranhou aquele comentário. Havia perdido alguma coisa? Desde quando ele e Cho tinham um relacionamento aberto?

- Nós não temos um relacionamento aberto.

Gina franziu o cenho. Pela primeira vez, Harry a viu com uma expressão confusa.

- Não?

- Não, Gina. Por que você pensou isso?

- Não é óbvio? Você está dando em cima de mim há meses.

- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Ué, tem... Oh – Gina se calou; parecia enfim ter juntado um mais um. – Você está traindo sua namorada comigo – seu tom foi conclusivo, mas nem um pouco chocado ou aborrecido, talvez até levemente divertido.

- É – Harry disse meio sem graça. Admitir em voz alta que estava traindo Cho não era confortável. – Pensei que não se importasse.

- Não me importo. Desde que você não arranje encrenca para mim, eu não me importo. Não sou o tipo de mulher que se importa com um detalhe desses. De qualquer forma, isso é apenas lazer – ela pegou outro cigarro e acendeu. – A gente vai transar por um tempo e depois... Puf! Fim. Cada um vai pro seu canto e não nos vemos mais. Sua namorada não precisa ficar sabendo de nada.

Ela olhava Harry nos olhos e falava com uma fraqueza e sinceridade inegável. Que tipo de mulher era aquela, que não se importava nem um pouco em ter um caso com um homem comprometido? Em outro momento, Harry nunca se envolveria com alguém assim, mas diante dos acontecimentos resolveu deixar seus questionamentos de lado.

- Então você não liga mesmo?

- Não, Harry. Eu nem sequer acredito em monogamia. Pelo menos não para todo mundo. Não para mim. E nem para você, obviamente. Além do mais...

- O quê?

Gina deixou o cigarro no cinzeiro e se aproximou de Harry, que estava sentado. Colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele e passou os braços por seu pescoço. As mãos dele subiram imediatamente para a cintura dela; podia sentir os seios de Gina roçarem seu peito.

- Além do mais, tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso, não é, Harry Potter?

Ela piscou para ele do seu jeito matreiro, sedutor. Então se beijaram, prontos para a segunda rodada de sexo da noite.

* * *

**Recado**:

Esses dois, hein! Bem danadinhos.  
Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, mostrei um pouco mais da Gina, do que ela pensa, de como ela é. Deu para perceber?  
Um abraço a todos, agradeço a quem está lendo e principalmente a quem está comentando. Espero a review de vocês!

Carinhosamente,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo Kellysds**: Será que a culpa vai pesar menos só porque ele voltou para casa? E será que ele vai sentir culpa por muito tempo? A Gina é mesmo descolada e de fato "não encana com esses sumisos dele"; ela se vira sozinha. Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Contar tudo? Isso só com o tempo, com vocês acompanhando e lendo a fic. A Gina uma alienígena? Será? Acho essa uma hipótese improvável, rsrs, mas ela provavelmetne é tão incomum quanto um aliegínena seria. Beijo!

**ooo Yasmin Prado**: É, o Harry é meio safadinho mesmo... mas só o normal - ou quase. Ele é um santo comparado a Gina, acredite em mim. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Oraculo**: Bem, agora tem mais: aí está o novo capítulo, maior que os dois anteriores. Mais Draco? Bem, tenha paciência e continue lendo que ele irá reaparecer (sóbrio, é claro) e vai, digamos, aprontar. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Sim, sim, esclarecer as coisas foi a intenção. E não, Cho não está traindo-o, como eu já disse.  
"O relacionamento que eles (H e G) possuem torna a palavra traição cabível?" Não, no meu ponto de vista não torna, mas o _meu_ ponto de vista pode ser diferente do dos personagens. Beijo!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Sim, sim, divertido... Rsrs. Como eu disse antes, este capítulo seria divertido para o Harry e a Gina; para os leitores, eu não sei. Espero que vc não enrole para ler a fic dessa vez, hahaha. Beijo!


	16. Antes do Natal

**Antes do Natal**

Na primeira quinzena de dezembro, Harry se encontrou com Gina quase todos os dias. Ele disse a Cho que estava muito ocupado no trabalho com o recesso para as festas de fim de ano próximo, e em poucas noites dormiu no apartamento dela. Nas outras, ele saiu de madrugada e pegou Gina no trabalho.

Eles normalmente iam para a casa dela, mas vez ou outra Harry se arriscava e a levava ao apartamento dele. Tinham de ser muito cuidadosos nessas vezes: ela tinha que ir embora cedo e discretamente, de forma que ninguém, nem mesmo a empregada de Harry, que aparecia as terças e quintas, percebesse que ela havia dormido ali. Isso incomodava Gina, cujo sono era sempre interrompido nessas ocasiões.

A única vez que ela pôde dormir tranquilamente no apartamento dele foi em um sábado. Cho estava trabalhando e Harry não esperava ninguém, então ela ficou por lá quase o dia todo.

Gina, diferente de Harry, dormia muito e acordou por volta das quatro da tarde. Ela se surpreendeu quando abriu os olhos e o viu parado diante de si, fotografando-a.

- O que você ta fazendo? – ainda sonolenta, ela puxou o edredom sobre a cabeç esconder-se dele.

- Estou te fotografando.

- Está me atrapalhando a dormir, isso sim. Você é um pervertido... Me usando mesmo quando estou dormindo.

- Gosto de tirar fotos suas.

Ela descobriu a cabeça e fitou-o.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é bonita.

- Sou mesmo.

Ela deu o sorriso mais travesso e terrível que tinha, e Harry aproveitou para fotografá-la daquele jeito. Gina estava incrível naquele mar de roupa de cama branca onde a única cor era o ruivo intenso de seus cabelos.

Ele continuou a fotografá-la por um bom tempo. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas fotos de Gina tinha tirado. Entre as suas favoritas estava uma onde ela aparecia diante de uma das grandes janelas da sala dele, de costas para a câmera e observando a neve cair lá fora; a silhueta escura do corpo nu dela fazia um contraste perfeito com o branco da tempestade de neve.

Harry gostou daquele dia, principalmente da grande parte dele passado na cama com Gina. Quando saíram em silêncio e discrição do prédio dele, ele levou-a em casa e depois foi encontrar Cho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sua relação com a namorada estava mais tranquila do que nunca, talvez até por não estarem se vendo muito naqueles dias. Harry ainda se sentia culpado e constrangido por trai-la, mas esses pensamentos eram cada vez menos frequentes. E sabia que estava deixando-a de lado no momento, mas pretendia compensar isso quando estivesse com ela na casa de seus pais.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

No dia 15 de dezembro, Harry e Gina foram para a casa dela. Era o último dia dele com ela naquele ano; no dia seguinte (que na verdade já havia chegado, pois passava bastante da meia-noite) ele iria viajar com Cho e só voltaria depois do Ano Novo.

Como de costume, a primeira coisa que fizeram quando se viram escondidos entre quatro paredes foi sexo. Depois, Gina foi tomar o usual banho pós-noite de trabalho e Harry ficou deitado no sofá cama dela.

Estava se sentido mais exausto do que nunca. As três horas de sono nunca eram suficientes, mas agora pareciam mais insuficientes do que nunca. Ele estava cansado e esgotado o tempo todo, mesmo quando estava com Gina. Se perguntava a cada manhã se teria forças e ânimo para ir ao trabalho, que desprezava cada vez mais.

Tentou desviar esses assuntos chatos da mente e fechou os olhos, prestando atenção nos sons ao seu redor. Gina cantava alto e animada no banheiro, o que o fez rir. Ela parecia estar alegre o tempo todo, não importava se fosse cinco da manhã de um dia terrível de inverno ou o pôr-do-sol de um verão iluminado.

Logo ele ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado; Gina ainda cantava. Pensou nela, no corpo dela, nos encontros frequentes deles e então se lembrou de algo que estava incomodando-o ultimamente.

- Gina? – encarou a porta aberta do banheiro, mas não era possível vê-la.

- O quê?

- Você toma pílula?

- O quê? - ela apareceu nua e secando os cabelos numa toalha, rumo à cozinha.

- Eu sou muito jovem para ser pai – ele se sentou -, e nós não temos nos prevenido...

- Eu não posso ficar grávida – ela remexia na geladeira. – É meio tarde para perguntar isso, mas você tem alguma doença sexualmente transmissível?

- Não.

- Ótimo, nem eu, então não se preocupe. Vamos só continuar transando loucamente – com um iogurte nas mãos, ela voltou à cama - Quer?

- Não. Hã... – ele estava intrigado – Não quero ser rude, mas por que você não pode ficar grávida? Tem alguma doença...?

- Não. Só é mais fácil não me preocupar com coisas como menstruação, cólicas e possível gravidez quando tenho que tirar a roupa todo dia para um bando de caras e preciso estar perfeita. Então meu médico me passou umas injeções... Uh, tem certeza que não quer iorgute? Está ótimo.

- Não parece estar ótimo...

- Mas está. Estou me alimentando dele ultimamente, tem uns trinta na minha geladeira. Aliás, é a única coisa que tem na minha cozinha além de água.

Harry já havia reparado nos péssimos hábitos alimentares de Gina. Ela comia pouco, mas só comia besteira. Se surpreendia por, dessa vez, haver iorgute _e_ água na cozinha dela - normalmente só havia água. O fogão era usado apenas como enfeite, assim como os armários.

- Você precisa se alimentar melhor.

- Oh, _mãe_, claro. – ela bufou - Não enche, Harry!

- Ok. Não precisa ficar brava.

Ele voltou a se deitar. Gina ainda tagarelou um pouco fazendo-o rir, depois foi até o banheiro e passou um monte de creme. O cheiro que Harry sempre associava a ela invadiu o ar: mel e algo mais. O "algo mais" ele descobriu que eram cereais; o cheiro era do hidratante que ela usava.

Quando ela voltou para ele, deitando-se sobre Harry e beijando-o, seu corpo estava mais fresco do que nunca.

- Eu poderia comê-la agora – ele falou. - Literalmente.

- Por que não faz isso então?

- Porque senão eu não poderia comê-la, no sentido não-literal, no mês que vem.

- Mês que vem? Por que não amanhã? Sua namorada vai te sequestrar ou algo assim?

- Algo assim. Vamos passar o fim do ano na casa dos meus pais, fomos intimados a ir. Vou amanhã e só volto depois do Ano Novo.

- Ah, não! – Gina saiu de cima dele, deitando ao seu lado no sofá cama – Eu detesto Natal! Vai me deixar aqui sozinha bem nessa data?

- Impossível você detestar o Natal! _Todo mundo_ adora o Natal!

- Eu odeio. Odeio esse clima falso de felicidade, caridade e bem-estar geral. Tem gente morrendo de fome no mundo, mas todos esquecem disso para sorrir um pro outro na rua enquanto compram presentes horríveis para a família.

Harry puxou-a para si.

- Não seja tão amarga. Você pode passar o Natal com a sua família.

- Não posso. Eu odeio minha família.

- Por quê?

- Bem, eu não odeio minha família toda... Só meu pai e minha mãe. Eu gosto dos meus irmãos, que aliás são seis. Já imaginou, ter sete filhos? Oh, que vida triste! Eu não quero ter um, ainda mais _sete _filhos!

Harry estava interessado agora.

- Por que você odeia os seus pais?

- Eles são... – ela deu de ombros - A gente não se dá muito bem. Não conversamos muito.

- É Natal, tempo de união e de fazer as pazes.

- Não mesmo! - ela se desvencilhou de Harry e se sentou; era como se estivesse falando mais para si mesma do que para ele – Eu não fiz nada de errado, não tenho que me desculpar. Quem tem que se desculpar são eles! – ela respirou fundo e substituiu a expressão pensativa por um sorriso – Na verdade, eu vou ficar aqui em Londres e me divertir pra caramba para indo em todas as festas e aprontando por aí.

- Você pode ficar com Luna e Rolf.

- Não mesmo! Eles ficam tão melosos no Natal que dá vontade de vomitar. Eu vou ficar bem, de verdade. Não se preocupe. Eu _sempre_ fico bem.

Com o sorriso terrivelmente confiante que ela deu, Harry não pôde duvidar que Gina ficaria mesmo bem.

Sem esforço, ele puxou-a novamente para si. Se só tinham aquela noite juntos, era melhor aproveitar.

******~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Depois de tomar um banho e vestir suas roupas, Harry voltou ao sofá cama para chamar Gina. Ele tinha que estar na casa de Cho em quarenta minutos para irem viajar, nem sequer passaria em seu apartamento - suas malas já estavam arrumadas e enfiadas no porta-malas do carro.

- Gina? Gina? – ele chamou-a com cuidado, e ela não demorou a acordar – Estou indo.

- Ta – ela se virou e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Gina?

- O que é? – parecia irritada por ele não deixá-la dormir.

- Tenho uma coisa para você. Um presente.

Gina se sentou, de repente muito interessada.

- Um presente para mim? – ela estava surpresa também.

- É, um presente de Natal. Espera aí, volto em um minuto.

Harry saiu do pequeno apartamento. Demorou um pouco para voltar, mas quando o fez, trazia um embrulho grande, retangular e fino nas mãos.

- Ah! – Gina arfou e, totalmente desperta, deu pulinhos de alegria sobre a cama – Adoro presentes! A-do-ro! O que é? - antes que Harry pudesse responder, ela já estava arrancando o papel de presente e o laço – Uau!

Harry colocou o presente sobre a cama para que eles pudessem observá-lo melhor. Era uma foto emoldurada enorme de Gina, em preto-e-branco. A imagem mostrava ela sorrindo desavergonhada numa cama branca - a cama de Harry -, o corpo semi-coberto por um edredom também branco; seus cabelos, escuros na imagem, eram a única cor presente.

- Uau! – ela repetiu – É lindo. Lindo, Harry.

- A modelo ajuda bastante.

- Como você fez para a foto ficar desse tamanho? Como você conseguiu?

- Levei o negativo numa loja especializada, não deu trabalho nenhum.

- Nossa! – Gina sentou-se na cama e ficou observando deliciada sua própria imagem – É perfeito. Você é um ótimo fotógrafo.

- E você é muito fotogênica.

- Eu já sou meio narcisista, e você me dá uma foto dessas! Uau! Harry... acho que é o presente mais legal que já ganhei. Obrigada.

Ela abraçou-o forte; Harry praticamente pôde sentir sua gratidão. E apesar dela estar nua em seus braços, ele tinha certeza que naquele instante não havia nada de sexual nos sentimentos de Gina.

- Obrigada – ela repetiu, soltando-se dele.

_Que estranho_, Harry pensou, porque teve a ligeira impressão que Gina havia ficado sem graça, e ela _nunca_ ficava sem graça.

- Onde está pensando em colocar? – perguntou para quebrar todo aquele suposto clima – Suas paredes são tão vazias... praticamente em qualquer lugar ficaria bom.

- Onde ficaria melhor?

- Eu imaginei em frente à cama...

- Ok, vai ser em frente ao sofá cama então - Gina levou a enorme fotografia até a parede oposta à cama, onde ela deveria ficar, e depositou-a no chão.

- Se você quiser, penduro para você quando eu voltar.

- Eu me viro, Harry, não se preocupe. Quando você voltar, se nos vermos, essa foto vai estar no lugar certo: na parede.

"_Se nos vermos"?Como assim "_se_ nos vermos"?_

Eles ficaram se olhando, parados no meio do conjugado sem dizer nada, por um minuto ou dois. Gina enfim respirou fundo e abraçou-o de novo.

- Adeus, Harry.

"_Adeus"? Adeus por quê? Ele estaria de volta em algumas semanas._

_- _Gina...

- Você já está indo, não é?

- Já, mas... – mas o quê? Ele tinha que encontrar Cho em breve, é claro que já estava indo – É, já vou.

- Ok. Vou te levar até o carro.

Enquanto Gina calçava as botas que havia arrancado na noite anterior, Harry não pôde evitar se perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ela nunca, nunca tinha o levado até o carro. E o que era todo aquele papo de adeus?

Ela vestiu o sobretudo que também havia usado na noite anterior e puxou Harry sobrado afora, voltando a ser a mesma Gina falante e animada de sempre. Quando chegaram ao carro, eles se beijaram e se agarraram de uma forma que fez Harry desejar voltar para dentro e se enfiar novamente na cama com Gina. Porém, não podia e sabia disso. Então entrou no carro e deu a partida.

- Até o próximo ano, Gina.

Ela não respondeu, em vez disso sorriu e esperou. Harry, então, acendeu um cigarro e foi embora. Gina voltou para casa.

* * *

**Recado**:

Nossa, eu senti falta disso! Senti uma falta enorme de escrever PnR - faz quase um mês e meio desde a última atualização! Talvez por ter ficado tanto tempo afastada desse projeto, eu tenha demorado a recuperar o ritmo e o tom dele. Por alguns dias, escrever a fic pareceu tão desanimador! Mas foi só botar a mão na massa para lembrar porque essa fic é a minha favorita das que escrevo/escrevi.  
O capítulo não ficou grande, como muitos dessa fic, mas o próximo vem logo, logo. Com absoluta certeza (a menos que algo aconteça, como eu ficar doente ou sem PC) posto mais 2 capítulos até o final do ano, mas gostaria mesmo de postar mais 4 até o aniversário da fic, que é no começo de janeiro.  
Bem, quanto ao conteúdo, talvez esteja sendo entediante tantos capítulos mostrando como a relação Harry e Gina está se desenvolvendo, mas acreditem em mim, isso é importante. Muito em breve a fic vai entrar numa outra fase, então esses primórdios do relacionamento deles é essencial para situar as coisas para o futuro da fic.  
Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando a fic, espero que depois de todo esse tempo vocês continuem por aí.

Beijos enormes,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo Grace Black**: É, o capítulo passado mostrou bastante da Gina, apesar de ainda haver muito a ser mostrado. Ouso dizer que esse capítulo tbm mostrou um pouco dela, como a relação ruim com os pais e a gratidão enorme por Harry por um simples presente.  
"Agora mate a minha curiosidade: eles vão ter algo serio no decorrer da fic? ela vai se apaixonar?" Ah, eu não poderia dizer, não é? Mas uma dica: essa fic é Harry e Gina.  
"Queria que o Harry tivesse tirado fotos dela". Nessa altura, ele já tirou muitas fotos dela. Abraço!

**ooo Debora Souza**: Oh, tudo bem, o importante é que você reapareceu e está aqui. Mas não suma de novo, hein! Quanto a sua mãe, não se preocupe, às vezes as mães cismam de pegar no pé e não há quem as faça muder de ideia - pelo menos a minha mãe é assim.  
Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado. Harry e Luna? Talvez... Tem toda essa história de Gina e Luna que ficou em aberto e a Gina teimou em não comentar, e eu me pergunto que tipo exatamente de relação elas tem, mas isso é algo que a Gina ainda não me contou, rs. Então, se houver Harry e Luna, é provável que a Gina estava metida entre eles. Ou não. (Comentário "off": eu tenho absoluta certeza que às vezes a Gina se mete entre a Luna e o Rolf, se é que me entende.) Abraço!  
**  
ooo Oraculo**: "Ela (Gina) não é monogânica, mas aposto que quando o rolo com o Harry ficar mais sério ela vai mudar de ideia rapidinho!" Cuidado com as suas apostas, hein! Você pode se dar mal... ou bem. É esperar para ver.  
Draco? Em cinco capítulos saberemos algo dele, então não se preocupe. Muito em breve as coisas começarão realmente a acontecer. Abraço.

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Claro que não, "traição" não existe no dicionário da Gina. Em vez disso está a palavra "liberdade".  
"Já o Harry me parece estar meio confuso, embora tenha tentado ficar com a Luna e tudo". Me pergunto se ele estava mesmo tentando ficar com ela ou não. Sinceramente não sei, é algo que prefiro deixar em aberto e sobre o qual não penso muito para não interferir no que eu possa querer fazer no futuro da trama. Quero dizer, tem essa coisa da opção sexual da Gina que ela evitou responder ao Harry, exatamente porque eu não descobri qual é a dela, afinal. Então, um triângulo Harry, Gina e Luna é algo possível? Sei lá. Pode parecer estranho, mas estou tentando fazer a Gina me contar o que ela é - os personagens parecem ganhar vida própria e simplesmente não consigo dominá-los às vezes -, apesar de que sei que ela me diria: "Não gosto de rótulos. Eu sou para você o que pensar sobre mim". Logo, estou tentando encontrar uma resposta para essa questão.  
"O pensamento dela (Gina) é muito liberal mesmo!" É sim. E é por isso que estou tentando chegar a uma conclusão sobre ela e as mulheres - mas é claro que ela prefere os homem. Quero dizer, é algo que a Gina faria, ser bissexual. É tão ela. Mas não sei se ela é ou não. Também não sei se as pessoas aceitariam isso bem - mas, puxa, elas aceitaram E4P!, então depois disso deveriam aceitar tudo. Enfim, Pedro, já divaguei demais. Abraço.

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Haha... "Adorei a diversão".  
Nossa, rs, cuidado com as falas da Gina, hein! Se você sair repetindo algumas das coisas que ela diz por aí, pode ser mal vista - ou até presa por atentado ao pudor, rsrs.  
" '- Por quê? Ela é bonita. Se eu fosse homem, comeria ela. Aliás, se eu fosse homem, me comeria.' Gina nem se acha". Ela se acha sim, é verdade, mas ela é realmente muito bonita. Abraço!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: A Gina é uma caixinha de surpresas. Não sei se o Harry descobriu isso ainda, mas vai descobrir.  
Em relação à fic, que você disse estar curiosa sobre tudo, eu realmente não vou te falar, mas em breve vamos entrar numa nova fase, assim como o relacionamento do Harry e da Gina. Abraço!


	17. Péssimas Festas

**Péssimas Festas**

Harry pensou que aquele fim de ano seria tranquilo e que correria tudo bem, mas não precisou de uma semana na casa de seus pais para perceber que a desejada paz não lhe faria companhia.

As pessoas estavam sendo gentis e agradáveis com ele, porque era assim que elas eram. Ele tinha visto seu padrinho Sirius Black, Remo e Ninfadora Lupin, seu afilhado Ted e até o vizinho rabugento Severo Snape. De vez em quando pegava seu afilhado e o levava para passear com ele e Cho. Também de vez em quando, andava por sua cidade natal e fotografava as pessoas nas ruas e as casas perfeitamente enfeitadas para os feriados. Não gostava de ficar muito em casa, porque sua mãe fica enchendo o saco.

Era Lily Potter boa parte da razão do mau humor de Harry. Ele sabia que ela, como mãe, se preocupava, mas quando começava a falar de como ele havia emagrecido, de como parecia cansado, de como suas olheiras estavam fundas, que precisava ir a um médico com urgência para dar um jeito naquela insônia, Harry se irritava profundamente. Quando Lily começava um assunto, ela simplesmente não parava. E a insônia dele era apenas um dos tópicos de assunto dela. O outro era Cho.

Harry devia ouvir a frase "Cho é a nora perfeita" pelo menos umas dez vezes por dia desde o primeiro dia que chegara ali. Naquele momento, uma das primeiras coisas que Lily fez foi arrastar Harry para um canto e perguntar se ele havia trazido o anel.

- Que anel?

- O anel de noivado que você vai dar para Cho.

- Ah, mãe!

Harry simplesmente a ignorou e a deixou sozinha. Não precisava ser lembrado o quanto sua mãe gostava de Cho.

- Ela é médica, linda, boa moça e honesta – Lily costumava dizer. - O que mais você pode querer, Harry?

O que mais ele podia querer? Quando sua mãe vinha com aquele tipo de argumento, ele sempre ficava em um impasse. O que mais ele podia querer? Talvez realmente quisesse Cho, só precisava de um tempo para ter certeza.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

A única pessoa que conseguia dar um jeito em sua mãe era seu pai. Se Lily era insistente e fazia pressão, James era o inverso. Harry tinha certeza que aquele casamento só tinha dado certo porque James era um ponto de equilíbrio.

Quando Lily começava a falação sobre médicos, insônia, casamento, Londres ser uma cidade horrível, o mal dos cigarros e blábláblá, James geralmente aparecia do nada, lhe dizia algumas palavras e Lily voltava a ser a mãe querida que Harry apreciava tanto.

Naqueles dias, Harry passou muito tempo com James. Seu pai acordava cedo, e como Harry dormia muito pouco, eles costumavam dar longas caminhadas pela cidade durante as manhãs. Nessas ocasiões, Harry costumava levar consigo uma de suas máquinas fotográficas, pois sempre encontrava algo ou alguém interessante para registrar. Costumavam terminar as caminhadas na casa de Sirius ou de Lupin, e Harry se sentia quase feliz. Era como estar de volta à infância, quando ia pescar ou tomar sorvete com o pai. A única diferença era que agora ele era um homem em vez de um menino e seu pai já não era um herói aos seus olhos, mas alguém que começava a envelhecer.

No meio de tudo isso, havia Cho. Ela sempre estava ali para ajudar Lily com o almoço ou o jantar e tentar salvar Harry das perseguições dela. Quando não estava aborrecido, ele até ficava satisfeito por ela estar ali também.

Todavia, por mais interessante ou tediante que aquele fim de ano fosse, Harry se sentia distante de tudo e de todos. Mesmo quando ficava vagamente feliz, era como se uma cortina invisível o separasse do resto do mundo. E sabia que essa cortina era a insatisfação e infelicidade que o perseguia em Londres. Mesmo longe da sua vida cotidiana, não conseguia se livrar das impressões que ela lhe causava.

Como não havia outro jeito, ele procurava se distrair. Então saía com seu pai, Ted ou Cho, fotografava por aí, se reunia com amigos e esperava os dias passarem.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

À noite, ele, Cho e seus pais eventualmente se encontravam com alguns conhecidos para uma bebida e o jantar. Algumas dessas reuniões aconteciam na casa dele e numa dessas vezes ele teve uma surpresa inesperada.

A campainha tocou e Harry foi atender. Era uma noite muito fria e nevava. Quando abriu a porta, viu um rosto que não via desde seus tempos de adolescente.

- Olá, Harry querido – a Sra. Roth o cumprimentou e entrou, seguida do Sr. Roth, que lhe saudou gentilmente com um tapinha no ombro.

Mas havia mais alguém ali. Uma jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis.

- Oi, Harry

- Oi, Summer - ela entrou e Harry fechou a porta. Era estranho vê-la depois de tanto tempo. – Cadê a Sarah?

- Na Irlanda. Ela trabalha lá agora. E mora lá também, com o marido.

- Ela se casou?

- Há dois anos.

- Sei. E você, está casada? – nessa altura eles já estavam na sala de estar com os outros. Cho conversava em um canto com James.

Summer levantou a mão direita, onde um anel brilhava.

- Está noiva – Harry concluiu.

- Na verdade, não. A gente rompeu no começo do mês, mas ninguém sabe ainda, a não ser você, alguns amigos e Sarah. Deixamos para contar depois do Ano Novo, não queremos estragar as festas de ninguém.

- E por que romperam? Quer vinho? – Harry serviu duas taças da bebida; eles estavam encostados justamente próximos ao bar.

- Obrigada. Bem, na verdade, _eu_ rompi, mas ele pareceu aliviado, se quer saber - Summer deu de ombros. – Um casamento é um passo muito grande. Eu só não sabia se estava pronta.

Harry encarou Cho.

- É, sei como é.

Summer seguiu o olhar de Harry.

- É ela?

- O quê?

- Sua garota da vez. É ela?

- É.

- Sua mãe disse esses dias que você está enrolando-a há anos.

- Isso não é verdade, é só que... – ele se calou.

- Um casamento é um passo muito grande.

- Exato.

Summer bateu sua taça na de Harry.

- Um brinde aos casamentos que nunca vão acontecer.

Apesar de Harry não ter certeza se seu casamento com Cho não ia acontecer, ele brindou e bebeu com Summer.

- O que você está fazendo da vida? – ela perguntou pouco depois.

- Trabalho como designer gráfico.

- Legal. Eu sou jornalista, trabalho na TV. Sou apresentadora do jornal local.

- Legal – eles riram. – Se me lembro bem, você queria sair daqui.

- Isso era quando eu era adolescente, Harry. Agora estou bem aqui.

- Estou vendo – ele olhou-a de cima a baixo. - Você está deslumbrante. O tempo só te fez bem.

- Obrigada. Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo de você. Você parece cansado.

- É porque estou.

- Por quê?

Harry deu de ombros. Queria um cigarro, mas não gostava de fumar perto da sua mãe, ela lhe enchia. Alguns instantes depois, continuou:

- Quem era seu noivo?

- Isso importa?

- Eu só estava pensando... você gosta de terminar relacionamentos.

- O quê?

- Você terminou comigo quando a gente namorava, lembra?

- Harry, isso foi há séculos. Eu era uma menina.

- Você tinha 15 anos, assim como eu.

- Como eu disse, séculos atrás.

- 12 anos atrás. Você partiu meu coração, Summer, eu pensei que ia morrer.

- Mas não morreu.

- Não, porque depois eu vi que você não era o amor da minha vida. Desculpe, é a verdade.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe.

- Mas – Harry encheu novamente sua taça e a de Summer – nunca esquecemos o primeiro coração partido.

- Nem a primeira transa – ela piscou para ele.

- Principalmente a primeira transa – ele ergueu a taça. – À sua virgindade, que eu tirei.

Summer imitou seu gesto.

- À sua, que eu tirei – ela deu um pequeno gole em sua bebida. – Acho que você já está um pouco bêbado, Harry.

Naquela noite eles conversaram por um bom tempo. Harry apresentou Summer a Cho e as duas conversaram amigavelmente até o jantar ser servido. Durante a refeição, pareceu inevitável para Summer e para Harry que não trocassem alguns olhares e sorrisos.

No dia seguinte, foi a vez de Harry aparecer na porta de Summer. Ela morava sozinha, numa casa bonita e de tamanho médio. Era começo da noite e, quando abriu a porta, ela precisou de um momento para se recuperar da surpresa em ver Harry.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou.

- O que acha que eu to fazendo aqui? – ele entrou sem pedir permissão e fechou a porta - Você fica flertando comigo durante o jantar e agora quer saber o que eu to fazendo aqui?

A expressão dela ficou muito séria.

- Eu não vou transar com você. _Não vou_. Você é praticamente noivo, eu não vo...

Os protestos dela foram silenciados pela boca de Harry. Ela tentou se livrar dele por alguns instantes, mas depois parou de lutar.

Eles caíram no chão encarpetado e fizeram sexo ali mesmo. Quando tudo acabou, Summer se levantou e vestiu novamente suas roupas, ou pelo menos algumas peças, e desapareceu numa porta do corredor.

Harry, devidamente vestido, foi encontrá-la na cozinha imaculadamente branca, colocando água para ferver.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso. Não devia mesmo – ela dizia, mais para si do que para Harry. - Você tem namorada, você é compromissado. E eu acabei de sair de um noivado, quero um tempo longe dos homens agora. O que eu fiz?!

- Summer, foi só uma transa. Não se preocupe.

Ela se virou e fitou-o, o olhar intenso que Harry conheceu na adolescência sombreando sua expressão.

- Você é um cafajeste, Harry. Traindo sua namorada por aí... Você _nunca_ foi confiável!

- Eu _sempre_ fui confiável!

- Verdade? – a descrença era clara em sua voz.

- Eu nunca tinha traído namorada nenhuma até Cho.

Summer arfou em incredulidade.

- O quê? – Harry indagou.

- "O quê"? "O quê"?! E quanto a _mim_? Você me traiu!

- Não traí não.

- Traiu sim! E com a minha irmã mais velha!

- Eu nunca dormi com a Sarah! Bem, pelo menos não enquanto estávamos namorando.

- Você a beijou. Quando a gente tem 15 anos, um beijo significa muito.

- Eu não... – ele se calou. Pensando bem, era possível que tivesse beijado Sarah enquanto namorava Summer.

- Lembrou, não é? O que prova que você não é tão bom quanto pensa, Harry. Nunca foi.

- Isso foi há muito tempo...

- É verdade, concordo. Mas como você pode ver, quem saiu com o coração partido da nossa relação não foi você.

- Eu gostava muito de você.

- Foda-se!

Summer se virou novamente para o fogão, preparando o que Harry percebeu ser café. Ele a viu respirar fundo e se acalmar.

- Desculpe – pediu. – Não devia ter vindo.

- Esquece – ela lhe ofereceu uma xícara de café -, já passou. Desculpe. É só que... fiquei nervosa. Não costumo fazer sexo com caras comprometidos. Eu sou uma boa garota.

- Eu sei.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa para tomar seus cafés. Não falaram nada até chegarem à segunda xícara.

- Sabe – Summer comentou -, você melhorou muito. Transa bem melhor agora do que quando tinha 15 anos.

- Eu pratiquei bastante.

Eles sorriram.

- Isso é algo constante, Harry?

- O quê?

- Você transar por aí. Trair sua namorada.

"Trair" era um termo muito forte. Era só que... a coisa era meio como uma droga. Você experimenta e depois fica difícil largar. Se torna proibido e excitante.

- Não – disse por fim. - Talvez. Mais ou menos.

- Tem mais alguém na sua vida?

- Tem... – ele se lembrou de Gina. Mas o que ela era? Não havia pensado nela durante aqueles dias até então – Tem essa mulher, mas não é nada sério.

- Cho sabe?

- Claro que não!

- Você gosta dela?

- Da Gina?

- É esse o nome da outra?

- Ela não é "a outra". É só uma garota.

- Mas você gosta dela ou não?

- Eu gosto de transar com ela, e só. Mas ela é legal. E engraçada.

- Uh – Summer se serviu de outra xícara de café. - Acha que ela gosta de você?

Harry conseguiu até mesmo rir.

- Gina? Não, não mesmo. Acho que ela não é muito ligada em compromisso, o que é excelente, porque eu já sou comprometido com a Cho.

- Ela é legal. Cho.

- Eu sei.

- Você nunca vai se casar com ela.

- Talvez eu me case.

- Não, não casa. Eu sei – Summer se levantou. – Acho que é melhor você ir, Harry.

Ela o levou até a porta, mas quando chegaram lá, Harry se viu impossibilitado de sair.

- Summer?

- O quê? – ela estava com o rosto erguido para ele, então foi fácil Harry se aproximar e beijá-la novamente.

Ela se afastou com facilidade dessa vez, já que Harry não estava segurando-a.

- Harry, eu não quero nenhum tipo de relacionamento agora.

- Que bom, porque eu não estou te oferecendo um relacionamento, só algumas transas enquanto fico por aqui.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não emitiu som algum.

- Pelos velhos tempos, Summer – ele pediu.

- Droga! – Summer parecia dividida, mas fechou a porta e puxou Harry de volta para si.

E foi assim que, enquanto ficou em Cheltenham, ele se encontrou com a velha namorada da adolescência quase todos os dias.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

No Natal, os Potter, Cho e Sirius foram para a casa dos Lupin. Harry estava particularmente irritado naquele dia. Sua mãe insistia para que ele voltasse a Londres e pegasse o anel para pedir Cho em casamento. Ele estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo!

Remo e Ninfadora montaram uma mesa no quintal dos fundos da casa, onde todos se reuniram para comer. Harry e Cho, antes da viagem, haviam comprado presentes de Natal, que distribuíram aquele dia. Eles ganharam algumas coisas também, como um belo jogo de chá de Lily.

- Para quando vocês se casarem – a Sra. Potter informou.

Harry amarrou a cara, mas Cho agradeceu educadamente. Ela estava sempre tentando apaziguar a situação entre Harry e Lily, mas raramente tinha sucesso.

Depois da refeição, os homens se reuniram no conforto e calor da sala de estar da casa para conversar e tomar gemada. Harry, cansado por não dormir e cansado daquela viagem, se enfiou numa poltrona e evitou falar, porque sabia que só diria insultos.

- Boas festas! – Teddy Lupin, o afilhado de 10 anos de Harry, apareceu fotografando tudo e todos com a máquina que tinha acabado de ganhar do padrinho.

_Não_, Harry pensou, _não são boas, são péssimas festas_. Ele só queria voltar para sua cidade e seu apartamento.

Ao redor dele, James, Remo e Sirius conversavam. Eles até tentaram incluir Harry na conversa, mas como ele estava sendo monossilábico, logo desistiram.

Pela segunda vez durante os feriados, Harry pensou em Gina. Ela era sempre alegre e sorridente; em sua presença ele sempre se sentia mais leve. Seria bom estar com ela agora apenas para se distrair. Ela nunca se preocupava com nada. Ele queria ser assim também, irresponsável.

A imagem de Gina evocou o último encontro deles, em que ela tinha estado estranha, como se nunca mais fossem se ver. O que será que havia acontecido? Ele tinha perdido alguma coisa?

- Hei – uma sombra se projetou ao lado dele; era Sirius, a única outra pessoa além de Harry na sala. – O que há de errado?

- Cadê meu pai e Remo?

- Saíram com Teddy para comprar mais bebidas. Agora fala, Harry. O que foi?

- Nada, a não ser o de sempre: Lily.

- Sua mãe é uma mulher adorável.

- A não ser quando insiste em me casar com Cho.

- Cho é uma boa garota.

- Sei disso.

- Eu me casaria com ela, se ela quisesse – Harry riu do que Sirius disse. – Sério, Harry, eu casaria. Ela é linda. Na verdade, eu dei em cima dela, mas ela fingiu que não entendeu.

- Ok – falou Harry ainda com um sorriso no rosto -, você conseguiu me distrair, Sirius. O que quer?

- Saber o que está acontecendo.

- Não está acontecendo nada.

- Sério?

- Sério.

Sirius suspirou. Foi como se dissesse "Se você insiste nisso...".

- Acho que vou pegar mais gemada.

Naquela noite, Harry ignorou seus pais e não encontrou Summer. Ao chegar em casa, foi para o antigo quarto, onde estava dormindo com Cho, e se atirou na cama. Queria dormir 12 horas. Queria fechar os olhos e só abrir no próximo ano.

- Ei - uma mão tocou seu peito com zelo, a mão de Cho –, não se preocupe. Mães são mães, elas sempre vão tentar mandar na gente, não importa quão crescido estivermos.

Harry abriu os olhos e fitou sua namorada. Sirius estava certo, ela era mesmo linda.

- Vem cá - Harry puxou-a e beijou-a. Era Natal, mas aquela noite era apenas deles.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Harry passou o resto naquele ano andando por e fotografando a cidade de dia, se encontrando com Summer no fim da tarde e ficando com Cho à noite. Evitava sua mãe, mas continuava saindo com seu pai durante as manhãs até a casa de Remo ou de Sirius. Quando ia aos Lupin, tentava ficar com o afilhado e ensiná-lo a usar a máquina fotográfica que havia lhe dado. O menino era esperto e aprendia rápido, mas tinha mais interesse em bolas e jogos do que em fotografia.

Na véspera do Ano Novo, ele teve a pior discussão com a mãe. Lily voltou a insistir no médico para a insônia e no casamento com Cho, os assuntos favoritos dela, e Harry, que costumava ouvir calado, se irritou e gritou. Lily fez um pequeno escândalo, chorando e dizendo que só queria o bem dele.

Harry ficou tão aborrecido que subiu as escalas rumo ao seu quarto sem pensar duas vezes. Mal havia colocado uma dúzia de roupas na mala quando Cho apareceu.

- Harry, o que você está fazendo?

- Vou embora. Não aguento mais ficar aqui. Não posso mais! Se você quiser, pode ficar, mas eu vou embora.

- Não. Vou com você.

Cho tomou as roupas da mão de Harry e arrumou as malas. Ele se sentou na cama com as mãos na cabeça, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

- To cansado.

- Eu sei, meu bem, eu sei. Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe.

James bateu na porta. Insistiu para que Harry ficasse, para que pelo menos esperasse o almoço, mas ele se negou.

- Não suporto mais ficar aqui. Lily não me deixa em paz!

Ele levou as malas para o carro e esperou Cho. Não se despediu de ninguém, o máximo que fez foi ligar discretamente para Summer para dizer que não apareceria mais. Ela pareceu não se importar, mas por que deveria?

Foi Cho quem fez as despedidas e se desculpou por estarem indo embora tão subitamente. Quando ela entrou no carro, Harry nem esperou que colocasse o cinto de segurança para sair em disparada de volta à Londres.

* * *

**Recado**:

Harry está começando a se comportar como um menino realmente mau. Será que isso vai piorar?  
Antes que pensem o contrário, essa irritação dele não tem nada a ver com a (ausência da) Gina. Só tem mesmo a ver com a Lily, que não o deixou em paz durante as festas.  
Até a próxima, obrigada pelas reviews!

Abraço,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo Yasmin Prado**: Olá! É, o Harry começou a fotografar a Gina sim. Como ele disse, ela é fotogênica.  
"Será que ela reparou que está gostando de Harry e quer se afastar?" Hum... bem, as coisas não são assim não. A Gina não está gostando do Harry e nem tentando se afastar. Muito em breve você saberá porque ela agiu como se aquilo fosse uma despedida. Beijo!

**ooo Kellysds**: Oi, tudo bem? Você disse que tem suspeitas, uma leve suspeita, de que algo grande vai acontecer e que o envolvimento do H e da G sofrerá. Qual é essa sua suspeita? Agora você me deixou curiosa.  
"O Harry não deu pra Gina a foto dela na janela, então pode ser que um dia ele venha por ela em uma parede do apartamento dele..." Acho que não. Beijos!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Ah, eu não posso falar nada, não é? Estragaria as surpresas da fic.  
Fique tranquila que logo saberá porque a Gina agiu como se aquele dia fosse uma despedida. Não se preocupe, não é nada grave. Beijos!

**ooo Debora Souza**: "A Gina ficou meio sem graça!" É, ela ficou, mas eu não expliquei o porquê. Ela não costuma ganhar muitos presentes, na verdade ela raramente ganha presentes, porque a família dela mora longe e tbm porque ela não se dá bem com os pais, então achou meio estranho e meio bonitinho o Harry dar um presente para ela.  
"e essa história de naum poder ficar grávida? eu num intendi direito... as injeções q ela tomo naum vão deixa ela ficar grávida nunca mais??" Ela poderia engravidar se parasse de tomar essas injeções periódicas, mas para ela é mais fácil tomá-las e não se preocupar com meros assuntos mortais.  
Como você pôde ver, postei algo do Natal sim - do Natal do Harry. Beijos!

**ooo Grace Black**: Oh, não, a Gina não ficará grávida. Ela é uma garota esperta demais para isso.  
"Realmente é muito raro eu topar com uma fic em que Ginny e os pais estão brigados, mas eu gostei. Acho que isso ainda vai dar pano pra manga, certo?" Bem, não posso dizer muito, mas os pais da Gina voltarão a ser tópico de assunto na fic um dia.  
Logo você entenderá "o tom de despedida da Gina". Não é nada demais, na verdade. Quanto a E4P, tudo bem, a fic está lá te esperando. Beijos!


	18. De volta à cidade

**De volta à cidade**

Harry dirigiu direto para o seu apartamento. A viagem de volta foi muito silenciosa e a não ser pelas palavras trocadas durante a parada que fizeram para o almoço, ele e Cho não conversaram.

Começava a anoitecer quando ele estacionou na garagem de seu prédio. Apesar das horas que se passaram, ainda se sentia extremamente irritado. Arrastou as malas escada acima como se fosse a pior das obrigações, jogando-as em qualquer lugar assim que entrou no apartamento.

Quando Cho alcançou-o, Harry estava atirado na cama, a cara fechada. Ela abriu as janelas para o ar circular e desfez as malas de Harry. Quanto às suas, deixou intocadas para desfazer quando chegasse ao próprio apartamento.

- Vou fazer um chá para você – Cho falou quando terminou com as malas. – Acho que você não vai querer comer.

- Não, não vou.

Quando voltou com a xícara de chá nas mãos, Cho não encontrou Harry no quarto. Seguiu o barulho e achou-o no banheiro, tomando um banho.

Em outra ocasião, ela teria se enfiado embaixo d'água com ele, mas naquele momento preferiu esperar ele terminar o banho. Harry estava particularmente irritadiço depois da briga com a mãe e ela não queria lhe dar um motivo para discutir.

- Fiz seu chá – Cho anunciou quando ele saiu do banho -, mas a essa altura já deve...

Ele pegou a xícara e, de roupão, saiu do banheiro, deixando-a sozinha.

Cho se sentiu levemente magoada, mas nada disse. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo um pouco sozinho.

- Harry – falou quando voltou ao quarto -, vou embora. Se precisar de mim, me ligue, está bem? Harry? – ele não respondeu, ficou deitado imóvel na cama – Harry, estou indo, ok? Harry? Estou indo. Harry...?

- EU OUVI! VÁ!

Ela não queria chorar, mas foi inevitável quando Harry gritou com ela.

- Ah, Cho, você não vai começar a chorar agora, não é?!

Ela saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho.

- Cho! – Harry foi atrás dela, que estava saindo do apartamento carregando suas malas. - Cho, não precisa...

- Não é minha culpa que você brigou com a sua mãe, então não desconte em mim!

- Não estou descontando em você!

- ESTÁ! – ela chorava quase sem perceber. – E se quer saber, Lily está certa. Você deveria ir a um médico. Essa sua insônia, essa irritação e cansaço constantes não estão fazendo bem a você, Harry.

- Eu não estou doente, não preciso de um médico!

- Talvez precise.

Ela tentou sair, mas Harry agarrou seu braço.

- Me larga! – Cho tentou se desvencilhar dele – Me solta!

- Vou te levar em casa.

- Não precisa. Eu não quero! – ela ficou mole dentro das mãos de Harry, que a soltou. Cho encostou-se à parede do corredor e chorou desesperadamente – O que eu estou fazendo errado? Me diga! – ele se manteve em silêncio – O quê, Harry?

- Nada.

- Não, tem alguma coisa, tem de haver! Você está estranho e distante.

- Não estou, não – ele abaixou-se ao lado dela. – Eu estou aqui com você. Me desculpa.

- Pelo quê? Por hoje? Pelos seus pais? Por flertar com a sua namoradinha da adolescência na minha frente? Por me ignorar por dias antes da viagem?

- Eu não fiz isso.

- Fez, sim! Estou tentando te dar espaço, Harry – ela secou as lágrimas, mas outras caíram -, mas não sei por quanto tempo vou aguentar as coisas assim.

- Eu te amo, Cho.

- _Eu_ te amo. Quanto a você, sinceramente já não sei se me ama mais.

Ainda chorando, ela se levantou. Harry tentou impedi-la de ir embora, mas não conseguiu.

- Te levo em casa.

- Vou pegar um táxi, não se preocupe.

Cho se foi. Harry ficou sozinho e ainda mais zangado do que antes. Quando entrou novamente no apartamento, estava tão irritado que atirou na parede os enfeites que estavam sobre a mesinha de centro próxima, fazendo uma pequena poça de estilhaços se formar no chão.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Harry fumou exatos 27 cigarros. Não dormiu as usuais três horas de sono, em vez disso direcionou toda a sua energia para o passatempo favorito da noite: beber e fumar.

Ele acabou com o estoque de vinho e uísque da casa e quando a manhã chegou, não só ainda estava nervoso e cansado como também nauseado. Passou uma boa hora numa ida e volta ao banheiro, colocando para fora toda a bebida e comida que consumira na noite e dia anterior.

Não devia ter ficado tão irritado com sua mãe, muito menos com Cho. Ela fazia tudo por ele e era assim que retribuía. Talvez Lily estivesse certa e Harry devesse tirar aquele anel do armário e dar a Cho. Ela não sabia da existência do pequeno objeto de ouro branco, diamantes e esmeralda, mas ficaria muito feliz em ganhá-lo.

Ou não. Talvez depois da noite anterior, Cho já nem quisesse saber mais dele, mas Harry não queria pensar sobre isso. Ela era uma das poucas coisas seguras em sua vida e por mais que não soubesse o que queria, gostava de Cho. Eles se conheciam havia anos, como não gostar dela? Só não sabia se gostava o suficiente para casar. Talvez devesse terminar, isso sim.

Por volta das oito da manhã, com o estômago vazio e uma dor de cabeça terrível, Harry tomou um banho frio e se vestiu. Dirigiu com alguma dificuldade até o prédio de Cho, pois nevava. Quando chegou lá, uma onda de desapontamento invadiu seu ser. Cho não estava em casa. Ele encontrou o apartamento vazio, nem as malas dela estavam por lá.

- Cacete! – Harry teve vontade de xingar aos berros e quebrar tudo, mas não podia destruir o apartamento alheio, mesmo que o apartamento em questão fosse o de sua namorada.

Ele trancou novamente o lugar e saiu do prédio. Provavelmente Cho estava na casa da amiga Marieta, e não deu outra: quando ligou, descobriu que a namorada estava mesmo lá.

- Cho está dormindo – uma Marieta sonolenta informou. – Liga mais tarde, de preferência depois do meio-dia, que talvez ela fale com você, Harry.

- Eu vou passar aí.

- Não, essa não é uma boa ideia. Cho está realmente magoada, Harry. Dê um tempo a ela.

Contra sua vontade, ele concordou. Não podia ver Cho nem sair quebrando tudo, mas podia arranjar briga com alguém só para aliviar sua raiva.

Todavia, não fez isso. Voltou para o carro e pensou para quem podia ligar. Quem estava na cidade e poderia encontrá-lo às 9h da manhã de primeiro de janeiro? Draco, Harry sabia, estava passando o Ano Novo na casa dos pais no sul da França; Simas e Dino provavelmente estavam na cidade, mas se ligasse naquele horário não conseguiria falar nem com um nem com outro, era muito cedo para ambos.

- Porra! Porra! Porra! – Harry xingou, batendo no volante.

Como tinha conseguido ficar sozinho justo na manhã de Ano Novo? A cidade parecia triste e vazia, como se estivesse de ressaca pela noite anterior, de festa e alegria. Não podia nem ir ao _Red Cabaret_, naquela hora o clube estava vazio!

Mas podia ver Gina. Num estalo a ideia surgiu em sua mente. Não podia ir ao clube, ficar com Cho ou com seus amigos, mas podia encontrar Gina... _Se_ ela estivesse em casa, o que era improvável. Ela devia estar em alguma festa, ainda comemorando a virada do ano.

Novamente desanimado, Harry entrou na primeira loja aberta que encontrou - que foi difícil de achar, já que era feriado de Ano Novo e estava tudo fechado - e comprou todo o necessário para um café-da-manhã decente - os armários de Gina estavam sempre vazios. E se ela não estivesse em casa, ele poderia ir para o seu próprio apartamento preparar algo para comer.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Harry estacionou o carro na vaga de sempre, em frente ao sobrado de Gina. Estava nevando mais forte agora. Devia ter deixado o carro em casa e pegado um táxi.

Pelo frio terrível daquela manhã, ele resolveu tomar coragem antes de sair do carro. Apesar de estar bem agasalhado, Harry sabia que o vento cortante iria incomodar assim que saísse para a rua.

Enquanto esperava sua coragem aparecer, viu pelo espelho retrovisor a porta do sobrado de Gina abrir. Quem sairia dali, ela ou a senhora que morava no andar de cima?

No fim das contas, não foi uma nem outra. Foi um homem que saiu; ele ficou parado no patamar da escada que levava à entrada, conversando com alguém no interior do prédio.

Interessado, Harry ficou observando a cena. A conversa na porta durou alguns poucos segundos, então, surpresa das surpresas, uma Gina sorridente e embrulhada num grosso casaco abraçou o homem. Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto e ele foi embora.

Harry observou a figura masculina alta caminhar até um belo carro prateado. Antes de entrar no automóvel, o homem ainda acenou para Gina.

Quando o carro se foi, Gina voltou para dentro do prédio. Harry sentiu a fúria brotar do fundo do peito. Sem precisar tomar mais coragem pelo frio, ele saiu do carro e apertou com violência a campainha de Gina.

* * *

**Recado**:

Como presente de Natal, posto o próximo capítulo amanhã.  
Boas festas a todos!

Abraços,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo Grace Black**: Sim, sim as atualizações estão sendo mais frequentes. Estou com mais tempo livre, já que estou de férias. Espero que goste deste capítulo, logo vem outro (que é meu favorito até agora). Beijos!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Oh, já arrumei aquele erro de digitação desesperador. Definitivamente Harry estava cansado, não casando.  
"Eu me surpreendi com o Harry traindo a Cho com a Summer. Quer dizer, para mim ele só traia a Cho porque tinha muita atração pela Gina". Eu também me surpreendi com essa traição. Não era algo esperado, acredite. Na hora os persongens ganharam vida e tudo aconteceu. Beijo!

**ooo Yasmin Prado**: É, Harry foi mesmo safado. Mas ele é assim há tempo, não? Desde que começou seu caso com a Gina. Fic sem final feliz? Isso é realmente algo que você terá de esperar para ver. Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: O Harry está sendo infiel há tempos, o caso dele com a Gina ta aí para comprovar isso. O curto caso com a Summer só mostra que ele realmente não é tão bom e confiável como pensa. Beijo!


	19. Ano Novo

**Ano Novo**

- Harry, que surpresa!

Harry atravessou a porta de entrada e o vestíbulo do prédio, adentrando no conjugado de Gina. Ela seguiu-o de perto.

- O que foi? – questionou a mulher ao fechar a porta atrás de si – Está com uma cara!

Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro no apartamento dela, as mãos nos bolsos. Harry temia que esganasse Gina se as tirasse dali. Ele não percebeu o quanto ela realmente parecia surpresa com sua chegada. Se não estivesse tão agitado, talvez notasse.

- O que foi, Harry? – mais impaciente, ela quis saber.

Gina despiu seu casaco e o guardou no armário. Arrancou as botas e a meia-calça. Usava um vestido verde-oliva de modelo estranho, que também não demorou a tirar.

- Vai ficar andando aí o dia inteiro ou a gente vai transar logo? Porque se a gente não for, eu vou tomar banho e ir dormir.

- VAI SE FERRAR, GINA!

Harry chutou com toda a força o sofá cama, que nem saiu do lugar por estar encostado à parede. Gina ficou paralisada. Nunca tinha visto Harry zangado.

- O que aconteceu, Harry?

- VOCÊ É UMA VAGABUNDA, ISSO QUE ACONTECEU!

A boca de Gina se abriu e, por um instante, ela sentiu que não tinha o controle de si. Então se recuperou e foi até a porta, abrindo-a.

- VAI EMBORA _AGORA_, HARRY! VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO NENHUM DE VIR NA MINHA CASA PRA ME INSULTAR!

Ele foi até a porta, mas em vez de atravessá-la, a fechou. Gina tentou colocá-lo para fora à força, mas era impossível. Harry era mais forte do que parecia. Ele agarrou-a pelos pulsos e arrastou-a até atirá-la sobre o sofá cama.

- QUEM É ELE? QUEM É O CARA QUE ACABOU DE SAIR DAQUI?

A luz do entendimento se acendeu na mente de Gina.

- ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

Mais uma vez, ele chutou o sofá cama com toda a força. Gina se encolheu involuntariamente. Harry andou por mais algum tempo de um lado para o outro, então se sentou ao lado dela.

- A gente saindo e você transando por aí. Não acredito!

Ela suspirou.

- Já acabou? Então pode ir embora.

- Não acredito! - ele repetiu – Isso é traição, Gina!

Ela riu. Riu alto.

- Você é um hipócrita de merda, Harry. Traição? _Traição_?!

- Quem é ele? Quem é o cara?

Gina estava achando aquilo tudo tão engraçado que resolveu contribuir com ele:

- Tem só uns 7 homens no mundo com quem eu não transaria e, acredite em mim, o cara que acabou de sair daqui é um deles.

- Ah, é?

- É, porque ele é meu irmão, idiota!

Oops.

- O quê?

- Ele é meu IRMÃO. Entendeu? Não que seja da sua conta.

Ela se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

- Como assim, seu irmão? – Harry insistiu.

- Eu tenho seis, já te disse. O Gui é um deles. É o mais velho.

- Gui?

- É apelido. Ele está de passagem e veio me ver.

- Mentira.

- É problema seu se não acredita.

Harry foi até o banheiro. Gina estava esperando a banheira encher.

- Você dormiu com alguém enquanto estive fora? – ele perguntou, ao que ela ignorou-o – Gina, você dormiu com alguém enquanto estive fora? – ela começou a assobiar – Gina, eu te fiz uma pergunta! – ela ainda o ignorava; Harry agarrou-a pelos braços e a fez fitá-lo – VOCÊ DORMIU COM ALGUÉM ENQUANTO ESTIVE FORA?

- VOCÊ DORMIU COM A SUA NAMORADA!

- É DIFENTE!

- É DIFERENTE MESMO: EU SOU _LIVRE_, VOCÊ A _TRAI_!

Gina desvencilhou-se dele com raiva e desligou o chuveiro, saindo do banheiro. Um minuto depois Harry foi atrás dela, que vestia suas roupas.

- Aonde você vai?

- Se você não vai sair, Harry, eu vou.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, atrapalhando-os mais do que o normal. Na verdade, sempre soube que Gina tinha suas aventuras por aí, mas quase ser colocado frente a frente com uma hipotética transa dela o deixou puto. Mesmo que ela não tivesse dormido com esse cara, porque ele supostamente era seu irmão, Harry tinha certeza que havia outros com quem ela certamente transara enquanto ele esteve fora.

- Olha, Harry – disse Gina da porta -, eu to cansada. Trabalhei a noite toda, fiquei no clube até muito depois do meu horário. Será que você pode ir embora e me deixar em paz?

Ele assentiu, caminhando até a porta. Quando estava no vestíbulo, chegando à entrada do prédio, algo atingiu sua cabeça.

- Ai! – ele se virou e viu um pequeno embrulho retangular aos seus pés.

- É o seu presente de Natal – Gina explicou.

Harry apanhou o embrulho e abriu.

- Um livro.

- Um livro de poemas. Não sei se vai gostar, mas é um dos meus favoritos, então...

- Valeu.

- Na há de quê.

Eles se fitaram por um instante, então Harry saiu para a rua. Mas um segundo depois voltou; Gina ainda estava parada na porta do seu apartamento. Ele perguntou:

- Você acha que uma trepada está fora de cogitação?

Gina riu.

- Entra aí.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

- Ai, que delícia! – Gina imergiu na água quente da banheira com satisfação. Um banho era tudo que ela precisava antes de um bom dia de sono.

- Essa banheira é pequena – Harry comentou da porta, observando-a.

- É suficiente para mim – Gina molhou os cabelos e começou a lavá-los – Sabe, eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver.

- Por quê?

- Porque na última vez em que você esteve aqui, você veio com aquele papo de ficar um tempo fora...

- Eu fiquei um tempo fora.

- ...e me deu um presente. Que, aliás, eu já pendurei, você viu?

- Vi, a foto ficou ótima na parede frente à cama. Exatamente como imaginei.

- Então, seu papo furado e seu presente só podiam significar uma coisa: você estava me dando um pé na bunda.

- Foi por isso que você agiu como se aquele dia fosse uma despedida?

- Eu pensei que era uma despedida.

- Mas não era.

- Agora eu sei disso e fico feliz. Não enjoei de você ainda. Isso provavelmente vai acontecer logo, mas ainda não enjoei. Ah, estou tão cansada!

Harry saiu da porta do banheiro e voltou à cozinha, onde estava preparando seu café-da-manhã – Gina disse que só queria dormir, não comer. Ele havia pegado as compras no carro e, como estava faminto, preparava uma farta refeição.

Quando Gina saiu do banho, o cheiro de ovos com bacon impregnava o apartamento. Ela de fato estava com mais sono do que fome, mas foi atraída à cozinha pelo cheiro da comida.

- Isso está com um cheiro ótimo – comentou ela, observando Harry. – E ótimo também está esse cozinheiro. Você deveria se vestir mais assim, Harry.

Ele estava usando apenas um avental, peça que definitivamente não esperava encontrar na cozinha sempre vazia de Gina.

- Modéstia à parte, sou um excelente cozinheiro.

- Eu também.

- Você?! Você não deve saber nem fritar um ovo!

- Eu sei fazer isso e muito mais! Eu não gosto de cozinhar, o que não significa que eu não saiba.

- Então quando você se casar, seu marido que vai ter de cuidar da casa?

- Eu nunca vou casar! Deixe-me ver o que tem aqui - ela abriu os sacos de compras ainda fechados e esvaziou-os; havia ali todo tipo de comida e bebida apropriadas a um café-da-manhã. – Acho que minha cozinha nunca esteve tão cheia.

- Eu me surpreendo que você tenha panelas, Gina.

Ela esfregou os olhos.

- Isso vai demorar? To morta de sono.

- Você disse que não queria comer.

- Mudei de ideia.

- Em um minuto vai ficar pronto.

O "um minuto" de Harry levou pelo menos uns dez minutos. Gina arrumou a mesa e eles comeram em silêncio, devorando tudo que encontravam pela frente. Ela, como não comia muito, terminou a refeição antes dele.

Quando Harry voltou ao quarto-sala, Gina estava deitada pacificamente no sofá cama, protegida do frio por um monte de cobertas.

- Não durma – ele pediu, beijando seu pescoço. – Se você dormir, vou ficar sozinho.

- Você devia dormir também, está com uma aparência péssima.

- Eu quase nunca durmo – _Mas talvez_, ele pensou, _eu consiga dormir_. Havia passado a noite toda em claro, não?

- Harry, eu não vou aguentar uma 2ª rodada antes de dormir. Me deixa!

- Não.

- Preciso dormir.

- Não – ele enfiou a mão sob as cobertas, acariciando o corpo nu dela.

- Harry!

- Shhh – a boca dele encontrou a dela. Gina desistiu de lutar. - Sua boca está com gosto de hortelã.

- É a pasta de dente. Vem cá - ela puxou-a para si; o sono tinha desaparecido.

Por longos minutos eles ficaram se esfregando, beijando, tocando e provocando. Ele se banqueteou no corpo de Gina, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

- Harry, anda logo...

- Por frente ou por trás?

- Frente dessa vez – ele tentou colocar-se sobre Gina, mas ela não deixou. – Eu fico por cima.

Ela sentou sobre seu quadril com avidez e encaixou-o dentro de si. Não demorou para arfadas e gemidos ecoarem pelo cômodo.

Harry apertou a carne macia de Gina com força, tentando se manter sob controle. Ela tinha um olhar faminto e malicioso ao movimentar-se lentamente sobre ele, provocando-o.

- Gina, mais...

Ela se inclinou e calou-o com um beijo demorado e erótico. Os lábios dela eram convidativos e quentes. Harry apertou com mais força os quadris de Gina, e ela aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos sobre ele, que lhe mordeu os lábios. Ela definitivamente era uma mulher que sabia o que fazer na cama e fora dela.

Quando Gina voltou à posição inicial, suas mãos se apoiaram sobre o estômago de Harry, as pernas abertas ao redor dele pressionando o corpo masculino. Ela sentia o corpo tremer de dentro para fora. Se sentia fraca, lânguida de tanto que estava dando para aquele homem.

Harry deslizou as mãos pelo tronco dela, sentindo a pele macia que cheirava a mel e cereais. Alcançou os seios fartos e firmes, perfeitos, que tanto apreciava. Percebeu que sua boca estava seca. Queria sentir o gosto da pele dela, queria sentir sua língua deslizando naquele corpo, queria que aquele ritmo rápido e frenético dos seus corpos continuasse para sempre. Gina estava ao redor dele tão intensamente que o fez fechar os olhos enquanto lutava contra o momento da libertação. _Não, ainda não..._  
Ele disse qualquer coisa que ela não entendeu, ou talvez fossem apenas gemidos. Sentiu as mãos dele descerem para sua cintura, apertando-a com brutalidade. Gina mordeu os lábios e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Não vou aguentar muito mais – ela falou baixo e fraco, entre um movimento e outro.

Ao abrir os olhos, Harry viu uma Gina deslumbrante diante de si, a cabeça arqueada para trás e os cabelos ruivos se espalhando em todas as direções. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus gemidos eram um deleite à parte. Ele se sentou, apoiando-se numa das mãos, e tomou um dos mamilos dela na boca. Gina abraçou-o, continuando a bater com força contra o quadril dele.

Eles continuaram assim por mais algum tempo. Harry estava certo que viajava rumo a uma terra de paraísos, uma terra de pele clara e fresca, cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos. Uma terra que se abria com facilidade para ele quando ele procurava um caminho.

- Ah...! - um grito ficou preso na garganta de Gina quando algo explodiu dentro dela, desencadeando intenso prazer. Uma, duas vezes isso aconteceu, então foi a vez de Harry.

Eles continuaram abraçados quando tudo terminou, Gina ainda sobre Harry, ele ainda dentro dela. Beijavam-se, ela conduzia o beijo. Havia um quê no beijo dela que acabava com Harry. Era muito feminino e sexy, erótico.

Eles afastaram os lábios por alguns instantes para respirar, ambos sem fôlego. Mal se moveram. Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo e a palavra "conexão" surgiu na mente de Harry.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou baixinho, ainda bem perto dele. Harry podia sentir o hálito dela contra sua pele – Está me olhando de um jeito...

- Não sei. Pareceu... diferente.

- É a nossa 2ª transa depois que você voltou. Deve estar desacostumado a me comer.

- Não.

- Então é por causa da data.

- Como assim? – Aquilo não fazia sentido.

Gina beijou-o novamente daquele modo arrebatador.

- Feliz trepada de Ano Novo.

Harry sorriu. Apertou-a mais contra si e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos. O cheiro dela, misturado ao de sexo, invadia suas narinas. Ele podia sentir as mãos de Gina vagarem suavemente pelos seus cabelos.

Era estranho que se sentisse tão bem com ela como quando com Cho? Tudo com Gina era fácil - ela não exigia nada, não levava as coisas a sério e não se preocupava. A casa dela era um porto seguro, um lugar onde ele sempre encontrava distração na forma daquele corpo quente e bonito que abraçava.

- Posso sentir seu coração bater – Gina comentou. Sua voz parecia vir de muito longe.

Harry manteve o abraço firme e deitou-a na cama. Pegou os cobertores que tinham ido parar no chão e a sessão de beijos continuou. As mãos dele mantinham Gina perto de si.

- Harry – ela afastou-o, incomodada -, tem algo errado. Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

- Sobre isso o quê?

- Sobre _isso_ – ela suspirou, fitando as próprias mãos - Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

Harry podia contar nos dedos as vezes que tinha visto Gina séria como naquele instante.

- Diga.

Ela olhou-o. Demorou um momento para falar.

- Não se apaixone por mim. Eu vou partir seu coração.

Ele levou alguns segundos para assimilar aquilo, então assentiu. Ela não precisava se preocupar em (não) machucá-lo. Ele sabia onde estava se metendo: em um território sem dono, que sempre seria sem dono.

- Ok.

* * *

**Recado:**

Feliz Natal!!! E, se não "nos vermos" mais esse ano, bom Ano Novo!

Abraços,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo Kellysds**: Sua review foi muito precisa, você descreveu com exatidão o momento da fic e a situação de Harry. E realmente foi muita pretenção dele querer que a Gina não ficasse com mais ninguém enquanto ele se divertia por aí. Abraço e boas festas!

**ooo Grace Black**: Ohh, o capítulo passado foi curtinho, curtinho, mas eu gosto especialmente deste. Realmente houve um pouco de "quebra pau", mas nada muito grave. Beijo e boas festas!


	20. Conversa com Luna

**Conversa com Luna**

Os dias de janeiro foram insuportáveis para Harry. Depois de um tempo longe do trabalho, voltar para sua maçante rotina foi quase doloroso. Sentia-se mais sufocado do que nunca e sabia que estava caindo cada vez mais em suas tarefas. Mas ele não podia dar mais de si, não quando odiava o que fazia.

Além do trabalho, o decorrer de janeiro trouxe Cho de volta. Ele havia decido não ir atrás dela, chegou mesmo a pensar que seria bom terminar tudo de uma vez. Portanto, deixou as coisas acontecerem. Se ela quisesse voltar, tudo bem; se não quisesse, tudo bem também.

Então, certo dia, ela estava no apartamento dele dizendo que deviam conversar e, uma hora depois, Harry viu seu relacionamento com Cho voltar ao que era. Uma parte dele lhe disse que não deveria fazer isso, mas ele levou a situação como levava suas tarefas cotidianas: de forma indiferente, sem pensar. Logo ele e Cho eram um casal novamente. Talvez isso fosse bom. Ele a conhecia havia tanto tempo que sabia todos os passos de Cho, ela não o surpreendia. Ela era segura e estável. Se quisesse instabilidade, procuraria Gina.

As noites de Harry, aliás, eram o oposto dos dias. Se ele conseguiu passar bem aquele período foi por causa de suas noites. Ia quase sempre procurar Gina nas madrugadas. Dava qualquer desculpa a Cho, nem se importava mais se ela ia acreditar ou não – mas se esforçava para soar o mais sincero possível.

Gina era, definitivamente, uma mulher muito pior do que Harry imaginara. Mas isso era bom, muito bom. Ele se divertia muito com ela. Na verdade, as escapulidas com Gina e a fotografia eram os seus únicos contentamentos.

O caso deles se tornava cada dia mais perigoso, excitante e lascivo. Harry ia, de segunda a sexta, atrás dela sabendo que estava fazendo algo errado. Isso só tornava tudo ainda mais interessante.

Até o começo daquele mês as coisas entre eles foram tranquilas, mas de acordo com que janeiro foi passando a imaginação deles cresceram assim como o fogo que ardia em seus corpos. Às vezes Gina o surpreendia com frases sussurradas, ideias ou fantasias loucas e eróticas, às vezes era ele que a surpreendia. Como quando, certa vez, no breu noturno, ele a arrastou para um beco vazio sem dizer uma palavra, a colocou contra a parede e fez sexo com ela ali mesmo. Harry passou todo o dia seguinte se perguntando de onde tinha vindo aquele impulso louco que o fez levar Gina para aquele beco. Não vazia uma coisa assim desde que saíra da faculdade.

E ele soube, então, que o Harry de alguns anos atrás estava de volta. Pelo menos durante as madrugadas com Gina.

As coisas só ficaram mais ardentes. Era o ápice da paixão, do ardor e do perigo.

Nas segundas-feiras, que era o dia em que Gina não trabalhava, em vez disso fazia as coisas que nos outros dias não tinha tempo de fazer – como arrumar a casa, ir à lavanderia e ao supermercado, pagar as contas, etc -, Harry sempre chegava à casa dela assim que saía do trabalho. Normalmente Gina ainda estava acordando e ele a impedia de fazer suas tarefas para levá-la de volta à cama. Então, quando já haviam passado bastante tempo entre os lençóis para que ele se sentisse cansado o suficiente para dormir suas 3 horas de sono, Gina se levantava e ia fazer o que precisava.

Depois, quando ele acordava, saíam para comer alguma coisa no bairro dela – sempre no bairro dela, para que nenhum conhecido visse Harry -, então voltavam para a cama de Gina ou aprontavam alguma por aí.

Com isso, eles adquiriram intimidade. Não a intimidade do tipo de saberem tudo da vida um com o outro, mas a intimidade que permitia brincadeiras e a confissão dos desejos mais terríveis.

Numa noite, quando estavam na casa de Harry, Gina começou a desfolhar uma revista que Cho havia deixado ali.

- Olha que interessante – ela, deitada na cama dele, falou. – Por que será que sempre deixam as melhores matérias para o final?

- Essa é uma revista feminina, não pode ter nada de bom.

- Mas tem: – ela virou a revista para que Harry pudesse dar uma olhada na página que ela lia – as posições que dão mais prazer. Vamos tentar!

Eles deixaram os cigarros de lado e tentaram imitar as ilustrações da revista numa confusão de pernas e braços em que era difícil dizer onde um acabava e o outro começava, então, frente à impossibilidade, terminaram caindo na gargalhada.

Foi esse tipo de intimidade que conquistaram durante aquele primeiro mês do ano.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Numa segunda-feira em que chegou à casa de Gina, ela lhe deu a notícia de que iriam jantar com Luna e Rolf. Não perguntou se ele queria ir, afirmou que eles iriam.

Por volta das 20h, saíram do apartamento de Gina e, após Harry fazer uma parada para comprar uma sobremesa e um bom vinho ("Harry, não precisa, vamos na Luna!"), chegaram a uma casa grande, moderna e bonita, num excelente bairro de Londres.

Assim que estacionou o carro, Harry se questionou do porquê de Luna trabalhar – e trabalhar principalmente como _stripper_. Se morava com Rolf numa casa como aquela, certamente eles tinham dinheiro suficiente para que Luna não trabalhasse nunca mais na vida.

Por dentro o lugar era moderno e bonito como por fora, decorado com bom gosto e espaçoso. Uma bela casa, realmente. Luna e Rolf tinham seis cachorros, o que à princípio assustou um pouco Harry.

- Eles não mordem – Gina garantiu arrastando-o casa adentro, mas Harry não estava tão certo sobre isso; aqueles cães latindo e cheirando-o não pareciam muito amigáveis. – Só estão assim porque você é um estranho, logo se acostumam.

Ela entrou na casa como se fosse a proprietária do lugar e estivesse acostumada a ele como estava acostumada ao seu próprio apartamento. Harry sabia que Gina e Luna eram muito próximas, grandes amigas, porém não esperava que ela fosse tão dona do lugar assim.

Luna foi recebê-los vestida como uma simplicidade que Harry nunca vira antes nela. Ela parecia tão tranquila e segura dentro de sua casa que era impossível ligá-la à mulher que se exibia para os homens no _Red Cabaret_. Aquela simplicidade toda de Luna atraiu Harry estranha e loucamente.

Eles se juntaram a Rolf na copa, que ficava anexa à ampla cozinha. Ele colocava a mesa e servia bebidas.

- Olá, Harry. Oi, Gina – cumprimentou-os.

Durante aquela noite, Harry observou Rolf e Luna com uma ponta de inveja que o deixou quase doente. Eles eram tão próximos e unidos que ele teve a impressão que nunca conseguiria um relacionamento assim. Nunca o teria com Cho, e certamente o seu caso com Gina estava longe daquela cumplicidade e ajuda mútua. Será que um dia conheceria uma mulher com quem teria uma boa relação, uma casa bonita e cachorros? De repente o desânimo e insatisfação que o atormentavam durante o dia se fizeram presente também naquela noite.

Porém, algumas taças de vinho fizeram seu ânimo melhorar. Rolf era um cara legal, Luna era adorável e Gina... bem, era Gina. Harry algumas vezes se sentiu com um intruso entre aqueles três que se entendiam tão bem e pareciam tão íntimos.

Quando era cerca de uma da manhã e o jantar já havia passado há tempos, Rolf se levantou da mesa e decidiu ir dormir.

- Tenho que deitar, estou caindo de sono – ele parecia mesmo sonolento. – Amanhã eu preciso estar na clínica às 9h.

Entre protestos das mulheres, Rolf subiu. A ponta de inveja que antes incomodava Harry desapareceu já que não havia mais um casal para ele observar.

Luna, ele e Gina continuaram conversando e bebendo. Em dado momento, não muito tempo depois de Rolf se retirar, Gina cochichou algo com Luna com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios, se levantou e desapareceu pela copa sem dizer aonde ia.

- Aonde ela vai? – Harry perguntou a Luna.

- Atrás do Rolf.

_Atrás do Rolf._ O que aquilo significava?

- Atrás do Rolf?

- É.

Luna parecia tão tranquila e serena, como sempre esteve naquela noite, que Harry não pôde acreditar que aquele "Atrás do Rolf" significava o que ele achava que significava.

- Você tem uma bela casa aqui – mudou de assunto.

- Obrigada, mas ela não é minha. Quer dizer, está no meu nome também, então é minha, mas só é minha porque eu estou com o Rolf. Os pais dele lhe deram a casa de presente.

- Os Scamander devem ter dinheiro.

- Eles tem. Assim como os Potter – ela sorriu.

- O que me faz pensar: – ele acendeu outro cigarro – por que você trabalha como _stripper_?

- É um trabalho como qualquer outro.

- Não é não.

- Claro que é.

- Você precisa tirar suas roupas, Luna.

- E daí?

Não era óbvio? A maioria das pessoas podia ficar vestida no expediente de trabalho.

- Harry – Luna continuou, espantando a fumaça do cigarro dele com a mão; ela não fumava -, não me venha com esse puritanismo e moralismo hipócrita. O seu trabalho, isso não define você. E mesmo que definisse, qual o problema em ter de tirar a roupa? Todo mundo gosta de ver uma pessoa bonita pelada, só que nem sempre admitem.

- Eu admito. Eu gosto de ver uma mulher bonita pelada.

- É. Você gosta das _strippers_, mas não gostaria que sua filha ou esposa trabalhasse nesse ramo.

- É claro que não. Não gostaria que todo mundo as visse nuas.

- Puritanismo hipócrita – cantarolou ela.

- Não, não é...

- É claro que é! Pelo amor de Deus, é só um corpo nu! Qual o problema com a nudez? Os índios dos países tropicais andam nus e nem se importam com isso!

- Mas é outra cultura.

- Exato. O que prova que a nudez não é um problema do ser humano, mas da sociedade em que ele vive. Exatamente como o sexo.

Harry encheu sua taça e a dela

- Eu não entendo como o Rolf não se incomoda em você trabalhar como _stripper_. E os seus pais, o que eles acham disso?

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito jovem, mas meu pai não se importa. É só uma profissão, uma forma de ganhar dinheiro.

- Seu pai já te viu trabalhando?

- Não, mas ele já foi ao clube.

- Ele mora aqui em Londres?

- Não, ele mora em Devon. Ele tem alguns jornais por lá.

- Ele é jornalista?

- Também.

- Então você tem dinheiro. Por que trabalhar no _Red Cabaret_?

- Você é surdo? – Luna sorriu – Eu já te disse: é um trabalho como outro qualquer.

- Mas por que _stripper_? Por que não professora, estilista ou veterinária, como o Rolf?

- Porque é fácil. E eu não vou trabalhar nisso para sempre, é impossível. Uma hora eu vou envelhecer e ninguém mais vai querer me empregar, então quando tiver uns 30 eu estudar e arranjar outro emprego.

- Você ainda é jovem aos 30 – Harry tinha quase 30 e se sentia muito jovem.

- Mas esse é um ramo muito concorrido. Não tenho paciência para ficar me cuidando, fazendo plásticas e tratamentos só para trabalhar até os 40 ou 45 anos. Além do mais, eu vou querer ter filhos. Não dá para ser uma _stripper_ grávida, muito menos ficar acordada a noite toda se preocupando se as crianças estão bem em casa.

- Esse é um ponto.

Eles ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio. Harry pensou que Gina e Luna pensavam de forma parecida, mas que Luna era mais branda.

- No que está pensando? – a mulher questionou.

- Em você e em Gina. Vocês são parecidas.

- Nem tanto. Não mesmo. Gina é muito... _faminta_. Ela quer viver tudo, sentir tudo, experimentar tudo e ainda mais. Eu não sou assim. Estou feliz com Rolf, minha casa e meus cachorros. Acho que a Gina nunca se satisfaria com isso, apesar de torcer para que eu esteja errada. Eu queria que ela tivesse uma relação convencional.

Harry riu num tom de deboche.

- Sua relação não é exatamente convencional, Luna. Você e o Rolf tem um relacionamento aberto.

- A Angelina Jolie e o Brad Pitt também.

- Sim, mas...

- Nossa relação é como qualquer outra.

- Não estou julgando, mas não é como qualquer outra. Nem todo mundo tem relacionamentos abertos. Eu e Cho, por exemplo, não temos.

- Claro que não. Você prefere trai-la descaradamente.

Aquilo calou Harry, mas Luna parecia se divertir.

- Apesar de não praticar – ele falou -, acho a fidelidade essencial.

- O que te faz um hipócrita.

- É verdade. E um grande filho da puta.

- Exato. Seu caso só prova que se você quiser transar com uma terceira pessoa, você vai transar com o consentimento ou não da outra pessoa da relação. Você vai ter que mentir ou, no mínimo, omitir. A infidelidade para mim não está no sexo, mas nas mentiras e na omissão, em não compartilhar.

- Relacionamentos são sobre fidelidade.

- Relacionamentos são sobre cumplicidade, não fidelidade. Meu relacionamento é obviamente muito mais sincero do que o seu, então você não tem o direito de discordar. Se eu fosse a Gina, Harry, por mais bonito e interessante que você seja, não estaria dando para você.

- Por quê? – e lá se foram suas chances de ficar com Luna.

- Porque acabei de descobrir que você é um hipócrita de merda. Eu posso ficar com quantos caras eu quiser, mas não me envolvo com hipócritas.

- Ah, então essa história de relacionamento aberto é sobre isso, sobre sexo? Sobre poder transar com qualquer um?

- Não, é sobre a possibilidade. Possibilidade de conhecer alguém que você goste e que queria ficar também. Ter um relacionamento aberto não significa que você vai sair transando por aí, que não vai ser seletivo.

- O Rolf está sendo muito seletivo, dormindo com a Gina.

- A Gina é quase minha irmã. Ela gosta do Rolf, ele gosta dela e eu gosto dos dois. Acho nossa relação muito bonita, não importa quem esteja transando com quem, se é ela e o Rolf, eu e o Rolf, eu e a Gina ou nós três.

Harry parou sua taça a caminho da boca.

- Você...? Você e a Gina... vocês já transaram? – isso seria algo muito, muito interessante de ver. Ou de participar.

- Era só um exemplo, Harry.

- Mas a resposta é sim ou não?

- Tanto faz. Isso não faz diferença, não muda nada. A gente é para as pessoas aquilo que elas acham que nós somos, então se você acha que a resposta é "sim", sua resposta é sim, se acha que é "não", sua resposta é não.

- A Gina gosta de mulheres também? – a mente de Harry já tinha criado asas e imaginava as possibilidades daquilo.

- Isso é algo que você tem de perguntar a ela, mas eu tenho certeza que a Gina prefere não ser rotulada. Ela já te disse – Luna questionou, inclinando-se na mesa e ficando mais próxima dele – "Não se apaixone por mim, eu vou partir seu coração"?

Harry ficou sério.

- Já. Como você sabe?

- Ela diz isso para todo caso dela que dura mais do que uma noite – Luna esvaziou sua taça. – Eu gosto de você Harry, apesar de ser um mentiroso e hipócrita. Queria que a relação de vocês desse certo. A Gina precisa de alguém, assim como precisa de algum juízo – ela riu. – Meu Deus, estou ficando muito séria! Acho que é a bebida. Devo ser a única pessoa que, quando bebe, fica séria em vez de solta.

- Eu gosto de você assim.

- Ah! – um arfar num falso tom indignado chegou da porta; era Gina – Eu te dou as costas por alguns minutos, Harry Potter, e você já está dando em cima da minha amiga! Que filho da mãe! Luna, não o ouça - ela sentou novamente à mesa como se sequer tivesse saído dali. – Acho que estou um pouco alta.

- Isso que dá misturar bebidas – Luna se levantou. – Vou fazer um café forte para você.

- Ei – Harry indagou Gina -, você e Luna já tiveram um caso?

- Por quê? Quer fazer uma festinha a três hoje? Acho que bebi demais para isso.

- Eu só quero saber.

- Sim, já tivemos. E ainda temos – Gina soltou uma gargalhada; Harry não teve certeza se ela falava sério ou se brincava.

Era bem tarde quando saíram dali. Ao se despedir de Harry, Luna pediu para ele pensar no que ela havia lhe dito naquela noite. Ele garantiu que iria, mas intimamente duvidava disso.

Gina parecia muito feliz enquanto ele dirigia rumo ao seu apartamento. Quando chegaram à garagem do prédio de Harry, ela puxou-o para si e, num tom brincalhão, falou:

- Eu sou a Chapeuzinho Vermelho e você é o Lobo Mau. Venha me pegar e me comer – então ela saiu do carro e começou a correr pela garagem.

Harry riu e foi atrás dela.

* * *

**Recado**:

Não sei se ia conseguir postar no aniversário da fic, dia 8, então decidi postar hoje, dia 6. Estamos há dois dias de completar um ano de Perdidos na Rotação!  
Espero que meus leitores que desapareceram comentem dessa vez. Será que as férias espantou todo mundo ou a fic anda intensa demais?

Abraços,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Eu estou guiando a história como sempre imaginei, mas às vezes acho que a Gina é demais para o público daqui. Ela é muito livre, muito intensa, e isso pode chocar as pessoas. Enfim...  
A Gina é prática, não pouco confiante em si. Ela sabe que o Harry pode deixá-la a qualquer instante.  
Concordo com você quando diz que a Cho é uma namorada perfeita. Ela é. Ela é a esposa ideal, creio eu. Ela é bonita, inteligente, culta, ela até é médica - pediatra ainda! De forma exagerada, diria que ela é a perfeição e o socialmente aceito, enquanto a Gina é a falha e o sociamente condenado. A Gina é promíscua e sem limites, fato.  
Beijo, Pedro!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Acho que o Harry está caminhando para se apaixonar pela Gina. Ainda falta um pouco para isso, mas ele começa a dar os primeiros passos. Harry e Cho, é claro, não vão se casar, ele já deixou claro, creio, que não quer casar com ela. Beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: É verdade, o capítulo passado foi ótimo! E o próximo também será... intenso, se assim posso dizer. Haverá outra discussão, adianto desde já. Só nesse capítulo mesmo que não aconteceu muito coisa; ele serviu para mostrar mais do Harry, da vida dele e das pessoas que o cercam. Beijo!

**ooo Lucy Diamondss**: Oh, obrigada por comentar então! Espero continuar te "vendo" por aqui e que continue lendo a fic. Beijo!

**ooo Lella Sartori**: Ah, espero que você comente mais de agora adiante então. É sempre bom "ouvir" as opiniões e comentários dos leitores, ainda mais quando eles surgem "do nada", rs.  
Acho que muita gente, não só os leitores, pode se identificar com o Harry. Muita gente "deixa a vida" lhe levar sem fazer nada para mudar. Isso é muito triste. Sobre os capítulos, a fic ainda terá muitos, não chegamos nem na metade da história. Beijo!


	21. Dores de fevereiro

**Dores de fevereiro**

- O que é isso? – Cho perguntou.

Harry, lendo em seu sofá, olhou-a por cima do livro.

- Isso o quê?

- Esse livro. Poesia. Desde quando você gosta de poesia?

- Desde... agora. Resolvi dar uma chance.

- Ultimamente você anda dando chances demais a coisas novas - ela desapareceu pelo corredor.

Tinha sido impressão de Harry ou havia algo de acusatório no tom dela?

- O que você quer dizer? O que você quer dizer, Cho?

Ela ignorou-o. Voltou lá de dentro pouco depois, carregando sua bolsa.

- Vou embora. É fim de semana, você passou a semana inteira longe de mim e nem se importa que eu esteja aqui agora. – ela estava brava – Sem falar no último mês, que você passou como se fosse um zumbi, Harry. O que está acontecendo?

- Nada.

- Nada? Vai se ferrar! – ela se dirigiu até a porta.

- Cho! - ela estava irritada e brava demais para seus padrões. Definitivamente algo estava errado – Cho, esp...

- O QUÊ? – ela voltou-se novamente para ele – VAI ME DAR OUTRA DESCULPA?

- Eu não dou desculpas, eu falo a verdade!

- MENTIROSO! – ela estava bem próxima de Harry, numa discussão violenta – APOSTO QUE ESTÁ TENDO UM CASO POR AÍ. QUEM É ELA? AQUELA SUMMER?

- Cho!

- NÃO SOU BURRA, HARRY! – ela se atirou no sofá e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Só voltou a falar minutos depois, quando estava calma. Harry ficou o tempo todo parado ao lado dela, no silêncio tenso, sem dizer nada – Quando sairmos de férias, vamos viajar e arrumar nossas vidas.

- Férias?

- É, Harry, férias! A gente sempre sai de férias na mesma época, em meados de fevereiro, lembra?

- Claro – seu tom não foi muito firme.

Cho o encarou muito séria.

- Você esqueceu – afirmou.

- Não, não, é só que... eu não estava planejando sair de férias agora. Eu nem pedi para sair de férias.

- Então, peça, Harry! Nós vamos viajar.

- Nós... vamos?

- Sim!

- Desde quando?

- Ano passado. Eu falei com você sobre isso e você concordou que eu planejasse todos os detalhes, lembra?

Não, ele não lembrava. Andava tão atordoado nos últimos meses que não prestava atenção em detalhes como esse.

- Claro que lembro, mas... Eu acho que esse não é um bom momento para férias, Cho. As coisas andam difíceis no trabalho, ninguém está saindo de férias no momento – aquela era uma mentira deslavada.

- Que eu saiba o Draco está de férias, não está? – o tom dela era duro - Você mesmo comentou isso.

_Merda!_

- Mas ele planejou as férias dele há meses.

- Exatamente como você deveria ter feito. Quer saber – ela se levantou – fica aí. Eu vou sozinha. Vai ser bom passar um tempo longe e pensar na nossa relação.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Cho, eu só...

- Passar bem, Harry – ela saiu e bateu a porta.

- Droga!

Por que eles sempre tinham que brigar?

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

No fim daquela primeira semana de fevereiro, Draco Malfoy voltou de suas férias com um sorriso no rosto e um monte de histórias para contar. Havia, segundo ele, encontrado a mulher da sua vida. Conhecendo Draco como Harry conhecia, ele sabia que a tal Ludivine, a francesa que ele estava namorando, seria a mulher da vida de Draco por apenas um ou dois meses.

À tarde, quando Harry fumava na varanda do andar em que trabalhava, Draco apareceu ao seu lado com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Discutiram sobre o projeto em que estavam trabalhando e também sobre os feriados do fim do ano.

- Meu Ano Novo foi sensacional! – Draco exclamou – Conheci a Ludivine, só por isso eu já ganhei o ano. Mas o Natal... meu Natal foi ruim pra cacete!

- Você ficou aqui em Londres, né?

- Fiquei, Harry. Sozinho. Quer dizer, não tão sozinho, porque eu saí e acabei arrumando companhia. Fui lá naquele clube de strip.

- O _Red Cabaret_? – Harry se interessou.

- Esse mesmo. Aquela ruivinha bonita estava lá. Ela que me atendeu.

- A Gina?

- Gina...? – Draco franziu a testa – Ah, sim, esse é o verdadeiro nome dela. Gina, Guinevere... dá no mesmo. Vou te dizer, aquela mulher é sensacional na cama!

- Como você sabe? – Harry vomitou as palavras. _Porra_, pensou, _que eles não tenham transado._

- Porque acabei levando-a para o meu apartamento e aí você já sabe o que aconteceu – Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente pela lembrando da longínqua noite com Gina, deu uma batidinha nas costas de Harry. – Melhor eu voltar ao trabalho.

Harry, com o maxilar trancado de raiva, viu Draco lhe dar as costas e desaparecer de vista. Sua palavra para definir Draco tinha mudado. Agora era traidor.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

- São dois filhos da puta! – Harry falou consigo mesmo enquanto dirigia pela madrugada para pegar Gina no trabalho – Os dois! Dois traidores. Dois filhos da puta! Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco e Gina juntos. Com tantos homens no mundo ela tinha que ter dormido justamente com seu melhor amigo? Essa era uma punhalada nas costas!

E Draco, ah, Harry estava com vontade de quebrar sua cara! Ele não sabia que Harry estava tendo um caso com Gina, mas mesmo assim... Com tantas mulheres naquele clube, por que ele colocou os olhos gordos justo em Gina?

_Talvez_, uma vozinha na mente de Harry respondeu, _porque ela lhe deu bola_.

- Foda-se! – gritou estacionando o carro. Que se danasse qualquer justificativa, ele estava com uma raiva do caralho!

Quando Gina entrou em seu carro toda sorridente, Harry não a olhou e muito menos falou com ela. Deu a partida e dirigiu de volta ao seu apartamento com a ira crescendo no peito. Estava com ódio de Draco, mas com um ódio maior ainda de Gina por ela ter aberto as pernas para o seu amigo – ela dormia com _qualquer um_!

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Harry – Parece que tem algo errado.

Ele não respondeu, mas logo, logo ela iria descobrir o que estava errado.

Harry estacionou e subiu as escadas rumo ao seu apartamento sem nem se importar em esperar por Gina, que ficava para trás. Ela tinha percebido a frieza dele e seguia seus passos em silêncio, esperando para saber qual era o problema.

Assim que Harry entrou em sua sala, foi até a janela, abriu-a e acendeu um cigarro. Sua expressão era de pura cólera. Não falou nada.

Gina estava começando a se cansar daquele joguinho de garoto mimado. Se Harry não ia dizer o que estava acontecendo, ela iria embora. Ou talvez... Bem, havia um modo fácil de distrai-lo de quaisquer problemas que o incomodasse.

- Ei – ela se levantou do sofá, tirando o casaco, e foi até Harry -, muda essa cara e vamos nos divertir um pouco – ela beijou o pescoço e tentou abrir a calça dele, mas Harry segurou suas mãos com firmeza e afastou-a de si com certa brutalidade.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, HARRY? – Gina estourou, irritada.

- TA ACONTECENDO – ele avançou para cima dela, que recuou até o sofá – QUE VOCÊ É UMA PUTA, UMA VAGABUNDA! NÃO SÓ ABRE AS PERNAS PARA QUALQUER UM COMO FAZ QUESTÃO DE DAR PRO MEU MELHOR AMIGO!

- O quê?!

- Eu não acredito, Gina, não acredito! – ele andou como um louco até a cozinha – Com tanto homem por aí, justo o _Draco_!

- Draco? Que Draco?

- O DRACO, PORRA! – ele gritou lá de dentro. Quando voltou à sala com um copo de uísque nas mãos, que esvaziou em um gole, continuou: – O DRACO DO MEU TRABALHO, COM QUEM VOCÊ TREPOU NO NATAL, NÃO SE LEMBRA?

- Draco? – Gina perguntou mais para si do que para ele. _Draco, Draco? No Natal...?_ Ah, sim, ela se lembrava. O loiro de olhos azuis. Agora que Harry falava, ela realmente o havia visto com ele uma ou duas vezes. – Lembro...

- Me surpreende, porque você dá para tantos que nem deve se lembrar da cara de todos!

Gina assumiu uma expressão muita séria.

- Não é justo você dizer isso, Harry.

- Ah, não? Por quê? É verdade! Você é promíscua e imoral.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA DA MINHA VIDA!

- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ DEU PRO MEU MELHOR AMIGO! COM TANTOS HOMENS NO MUNDO, ESCOLHEU JUSTO ELE!

- VAI À MERDA!

- FOI BOM? – eles estavam de pé encarando um ao outro com uma fúria quase sólida – GOSTOU DE TREPAR COM ELE?

- VAI SE FUDER, HARRY!

Ela tentou pegar suas coisas para ir embora, mas ele segurou-a e a fez encará-lo.

- EU QUERO SABER! GOSTOU DE TREPAR COM ELE?

- ME LARGA!

- GOSTOU? – ele a sacudia - GOSTOU?

- ADOREI! – ela queria provocá-lo – ELE ME DEU MAIS PRAZER EM UMA NOITE DO QUE VOCÊ EM TODAS ESSAS SEMANAS!

Harry a atirou no sofá, enojado.

- Ah, é? – a voz dele era dura e tinha intenção de ferir – E o que ele fez com você? Te colocou de quatro e te comeu? Te bateu? Porque uma _puta_ como você gosta de apanhar!

- NÃO OUSE ME CHAMAR ASSIM! – ela já estava novamente de pé, o dedo em riste para ele.

- _PUTA! PUTA_! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É: UMA PUTA!

Gina se abaixou e pegou o copo que antes Harry havia deixado sobre a mesinha de centro. Se ele não tivesse saído do caminho, o copo que Gina atirou em sua direção teria partido sua cabeça.

- O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? – Harry continuou, a raiva saindo de cada poro – COMO É QUE FOI? EU QUERO SABER!

- QUER? QUER MESMO?

- QUERO! - Eles pareciam competir para ver quem gritava mais alto. Harry até se esqueceu dos vizinhos.

- ELE ME COLOCOU CONTRA A PAREDE E TRANSOU COMIGO COMO VOCÊ NUNCA TRANSOU! DEPOIS A GENTE FOI PRO SOFÁ E ELE METEU POR TRÁS, COMO UMA BOA _PUTA_ DEIXARIA UM HOMEM FAZER – havia lágrimas de raiva nos olhos de Gina. Harry não disse nada, mas continuou olhando-a com um ódio crescente – Por que é isso que eu sou não é, Harry? Uma puta? É isso que você pensa de mim e pensou em todos os dias em que dormiu na minha casa e na minha cama!

Ela pegou sua bolsa e seu casaco e se dirigiu à porta. No último instante, voltou-se novamente para ele:

- QUER SABER? SEU AMIGUINHO É MUITO MAIS HOMEM DO QUE VOCÊ JAMAIS VAI SER! ELE SABE COMO TRATAR UMA MULHER, NÃO É UM...

_Paf!_ A mão de Harry subiu e desceu no ar, estalando no rosto de Gina quando ele estava próximo o suficiente dela.

O tapa que ele lhe deu não apenas a calou, mas também a fez perder momentaneamente o equilíbrio. Quando ela o fitou, a mão escondendo a face esquerda em que ele havia batido, seus olhos estavam molhados pelas lágrimas que eram tanto de raiva quanto pela ardência dolorosa que a bofetada tinha causado.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um longo momento; era difícil dizer quem parecia ter mais ódio um do outro. Então, de súbito, Gina saiu porta afora sem olhar para trás.

Harry precisou de um par de minutos para se dar conta do que tinha acontecido e do que havia feito. Quando saiu em disparada atrás dela, a raiva que sentia era por si mesmo.

Xingando mentalmente, desceu as escadas de seu prédio correndo para chegar logo à rua. O ar frio da noite o atingiu causando incômodo, mas ele não se importou com isso. Olhou de um lado para o outro, para cima e para baixo, procurando...

- Gina – um ponto ruivo, iluminado pela luz do poste, estava encostado contra uma parede metros à frente. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele correu até ela – GINA!

Quando ela viu que Harry se aproximava, secou suas lágrimas e se apressou pela rua. Porém ele alcançou-a sem dificuldades.

- ME LARGA! – ela gritou quando ele a segurou – ME SOLTA, ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

- Desculpa, desculpa – ele implorava. – Eu não quis te bater, eu nunca...

- É CLARO QUE VOCÊ QUIS! – ela ainda tentava se soltar – SE NÃO QUISESSE, NÃO TERIA FEITO! ME LARGA, HARRY!

Antes que acordasse a rua inteira, ele a soltou. Gina chegou a cair para trás quando se viu bruscamente livre dele, mas logo se levantou e continuou caminhando. Harry foi atrás dela.

- Gina, me desculpa! Eu juro que não foi minha intenção!

- O QUE NÃO FOI SUA INTENÇÃO? – ela, andando com pressa, secou mais lágrimas – ME XINGAR, ME HUMILHAR OU ME BATER?

- Nada foi minha intenção, me perdoa!

Gina virou-se para ele.

- Você não é _nada_ meu, NADA! Não tem o direito de me cobrar nada, muito menos de exigir explicações sobre com quem eu transo ou não!

- Eu sei, me desculpa. Prometo...

- Eu nunca gostei que um homem levantasse a mão pra mim. _Nunca_! Nem o meu pai me batia! Se acha que eu vou deixar um riquinho cheio de si como você me humilhar, está muito enganado, Harry Potter! – ela recomeçou a andar, cruzando uma esquina.

- Gina!

- NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS! ME ESQUECE!

Ela começou a correr. Harry não a seguiu, sabia que não adiantaria nada. Não naquela noite, quando ele tinha sido tão idiota.

* * *

**Recado**:

Nossa, que briga horrível! Ela realmente me incomodou, o Harry disse umas coisas muito tristes para a Gina. Capítulos assim me deixam exausta. Eu sinto que não tenho nenhum controle sobre eles - é como se eu fosse não a criadora da história, mas apenas a narradora e tivesse que me ater à verdade. Às vezes os personagens dizem/fazem coisas que eu não aprovo, mas mudar isso signica mudar a natureza ou personalidade deles, o que definitivamente não posso fazer.  
Mudando de assunto, eu fui selecionada para a 2ª etapa da Premiação Potter Fics. Agradeço aos que votaram em mim na 1ª etapa e peço que votem novamente agora. Mais uma vez, o link para a votação está no meu blog (tire os espaços: www. lannilu. blogspot. com), passem lá e me ajudem a ganhar esse concurso, por favor!

Abraços enormes e carinhosos,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**:

**ooo patricia_daw**: Não, a Gina não sumiu, mas está por aí dando dores de cabeça ao Harry. Olha, fica tranquila que ela não tem nenhuma doença incurável não, ou seja, a vida dela não está com o tempo contado, rsrs. Obrigada pela review e até a próxima. Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: A Cho está mais do que desconfiada do Harry, ela está praticamente certa que ele está traindo-a. Ela vê, mas não quer enxergar.  
Também "não sei se dá pra concordar inteiramente (com o modo da Luna pensar)", mas de qualquer forma é o pensamento dela - na verdade é o meu pensamento, mas é o ponto de vista da Luna no meu pensamento - então é melhor deixá-la com suas certezas. Beijo, Pedro!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Não acho que a Gina seja vadia nem puta, mas ela (conheço-a melhor do que os leitores) é promíscua e meio vagabunda - são as falhas inegáveis dela. Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso, mas ela ainda tem uma longa jornada pela frente.  
Acho que a Luna é liberal demais com o Rolf e a Gina, mas ela é assim. Como eu disse no meu recado, se eu mudar a fic (por mais que discorde de alguma coisa) eu mudaria a natureza ou a personalidade dos personagens e isso não é algo que eu possa fazer. Eles são o que são, com suas falhas e qualidades.  
Sobre a Gina e a Luna, bem, eu tenho certeza que elas já se envolveram e ainda tem algum tipo de caso, mas não sei se posso rotular a sexualidade da Gina - a Luna, eu tenho certeza, só gosta de homens e vagamente da Gina -, porque ela não gostaria disso. Quero dizer, não sei a frequência exata com que ela fica com mulheres (pouca, de qualquer forma) nem me interessa, isso é coisa da Gina, então vou tentar deixar sempre as coisas vagas para os leitores decidirem o que quiserem - se eu não sei exatamente qual é a da Gina, então não posso dar uma resposta definitiva aos leitores, de forma que vocês podem pensar o que quiserem. Como eu falei também no meu recado, sinto que sou não a criadora dessa história, mas apenas a narradora, como se os personagens realmente vivessem tudo isso e minha função fosse apenas contar as coisas. Então acho que nem sempre terei resposta para tudo, mas sempre terei algo perto disso.  
O Harry começa a gostar da Gina, mas ele sempre vai ter problemas com isso porque é possessivo e a Gina gosta da liberdade. Harry nunca, nunca a terá por completo. Mas, como você mesma disse, vai ver a Gina não muda? Acho que tem chances disso acontecer,_ grandes chances_, mas talvez não seja uma mudança tão brusca quanto o Harry gostaria. De qualquer forma, o final da fic será, ao meu ver, feliz - ou quase isso. Repito: a Gina (e o Harry também) tem uma longa jornada pela frente. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Lella Sartori**: "Eu imagino o quanto de gente pode se identificar com o Harry, o desta fic pelo menos, e como algumas simplesmente NÃO dizer, percebem a situação em que estão e não fazem nada para mudar". O Harry é, na verdade, sob esse aspecto de estar totalmente perdido e não saber o que fazer com sua vida, inspirado em mim. Quando eu comecei a escrever a fic, acho que foi mais para provar certas coisas através dos personagens. Eu consegui provar a mim mesma tudo o que queria, mas isso não se deu pela fic e sim pela vida real. Além do mais, eu consegui sair da inércia em que o Harry está e que também sairá um dia. Acho que é tão difícil se encontrar quando se é jovem demais - agora falando da fic, o Harry já não é tão jovem assim afinal. Grande abraço!

**ooo Grace Black**: Harry, além de hipócrita, é possessivo. A briga dele com a Gina foi, para mim, muito triste. É ruim ver personagens que você ama machucando propositalmente um ao outro. Obrigada pela review e até a próxima. Beijo!

**ooo Kellysds**: A Gina surpreende? Surpreende pelas sua atitudes? Acho que ela é um tanto promíscua vezenquando - quero dizer, eu sei mais dela do que os leitores.  
"Eu adorei a Luna, acho ela uma personagem difícil, a sinceridade e perspicácia dela são fascinante e vc a manteve autentica. Parabéns." Também acho a Luna "difícil" - ela tem sangue de barata, não é possível! Acho-a liberal _demais_. Sei lá...  
Obrigada pelos votos para a fic, espero continuar te vendo por aqui. Beijo!

**ooo Debora Souza**: Olá! Bem, a fic será longa porque os personagens tem uma longa jornada e muito o que viver juntos, então tome fôlego porque as coisas estão longe de acabar.  
Luna e Harry definitivamente é possível, mas você sabe como é: só porque é possível não significa que vá acontecer. Se acontecer não será por agora - ou seja, deve (disse _deve_, não que vai) acontecer mais tarde. De qualquer forma, também "acho que eles dariam certo num pequeno casinho". Abraço!

**ooo Lucy Diamondss**: Põe moderninha nisso! E a Gina também é, é claro. Até demais. Beijo!

**ooo gigiovana**: Obrigada! Agradeço pelas palavras tão gentis. A Cho, no fundo, no fundo, sabe sobre o Harry, mas não quer enxergar. É difícil, porque ela o ama muito. Quanto a Gina, bem, ela é a Gina: quer viver tudo intensamente. Beijo!


	22. Miserável solidão

**Miserável solidão**

Ele jogou o cigarro no chão e o amassou com a ponta do tênis quando a viu sair do clube. Era tão tarde que a noite de sábado já havia virado manhã de domingo. Harry desencostou de seu carro e correu atrás dela. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha tentado falar com ela na última semana.

- Gina! – ele chamou uma, duas, quatro vezes, mas a jovem o ignorou – Gina, por favor, me ouve!

Ela continuou andando com pressa e fúria na direção oposta de Harry. Havia um táxi não muito distante dos dois, que obviamente esperava Gina. Ele precisava chegar à ela antes que ela chegasse ao carro.

Harry, contudo, não foi rápido o suficiente. Gina entrou no veículo e, apesar dele pedir para ela baixar o vidro e ouvi-lo dois minutos, o automóvel saiu disparado, cruzando a noite de Londres.

- Porra! - Harry xingou, acendendo outro cigarro e voltando ao carro.

Estava correndo atrás de Gina tinha dias, porém sequer havia conseguido que ela o escutasse. Gina sempre lhe lançava um olhar frio e cruel, ignorando-o dolorosamente. Tinha tentado abordá-la no clube, mas só conseguiu ser colocado para fora; tentou a casa dela, mas ela jamais abria a porta; e no trajeto do clube para a casa ou da casa para o clube, ela sempre conseguia se desvencilhar, de uma forma ou de outra.

- Porra! Porra! Porra! - ele xingou novamente, chutando com força a porta de seu carro.

- Você não vai conseguir nada com isso, só amassar a lataria – uma voz doce e gentil disse atrás de Harry. Ele se virou e lá estava Luna, entrando no próprio veículo.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse reagir, Luna tinha dado a partida e ido embora. _Se foi tão rápido quanto Gina_, Harry pensou.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Ele estava totalmente sozinho em Londres. Claro que havia pessoas ao seu redor, cruzando com ele dentro de carros e pelas ruas. Mas estava sozinho. Sem Cho, sem Gina, sem seus pais ou colegas de trabalho... Sem ninguém no Dia de São Valentim.

Será que havia coisa pior do que ficar sozinho no Dia dos Namorados? Bem, pelo menos não era Natal. Isso sim seria deprimente.

Harry estacionou em frente ao prédio de Cho, porém não saiu do carro. Se perguntava se tinha o direito de aparecer ali depois da última briga que tiveram. Não sabia realmente se ainda estavam juntos ou não. De uma forma ou de outra, talvez Cho já não estivesse em casa. Era bem possível que tivesse aproveitado o fim de semana e partido mais cedo para as férias.

Definitivamente ele não devia estar ali. Mesmo se batesse na porta de Cho e ela não expulsasse, o que diria a ela? Não estava exatamente a fim de reatar, se é que estavam separados, muito menos iria viajar com ela.

Ele deu a partida no carro, mas não saiu dali. Seus olhos caíram sobre uma floricultura, já aberta naquela hora do dia. Tinha um caminhão em frente à loja entregando todo tipo de flores – margaridas, rosas, copos-de-leite, lírios, violetas e mais um monte que Harry não conseguiu identificar. Uma ideia brotou em sua mente.

Saiu do carro e deixou o motor ligado. Em cinco minutos estava de volta com um buquê enorme de rosas vermelhas nas mãos. Colocou as flores com cuidado no banco de trás e partiu.

Já conhecia aquele trajeto muito bem. Cada vez mais, a cada dia, as ruas, quarteirões e esquinas se tornavam mais familiares. Não demorou muito para que estacionasse na vaga de sempre, em frente ao sobrado de Gina.

Ele tinha certeza que ela não estava em casa. Era manhã de domingo – provavelmente ela estava em alguma festa, transando com algum babaca.

Para espantar o pensamento, Harry pegou o cartão do buquê. Havia uma caneta no porta-luvas do carro, tinha certeza...

Sua mensagem no cartão não dizia muito, mas falava tudo que ele queria. "Desculpe" era possível ler no papel branco. Ele assinou com apenas um "H.".

Harry deixou as flores em frente ao sobrado e voltou ao carro. Ia esperar Gina aparecer, queria ter certeza que ela recebesse as rosas.

Ligou o rádio enquanto esperava. Escutou algumas notícias: havia tido um acidente grave durante a madrugada, na Avenida Suttershire; um homem tinha sido morto com três tiros ao tentar apartar uma briga, próximo ao London Eye... Qualquer outra novidade sangrenta da noite ficou para trás, porque Harry estava muito ansioso para continuar prestando atenção.

E enquanto esperava por Gina, viu uma senhorinha, ligeiramente robusta, mas de aparência frágil, sair do sobrado. Ela quase tropeçou nas flores, e Harry se sentiu culpado por tê-las colocado bem no meio do caminho. Aquela provavelmente era a Sra. Cohn, que morava no andar de cima do prédio. Com aqueles passos lentos, Harry se perguntou como aquela idosa conseguia subir as escadas que levavam à sua casa.

A mulher abaixou com dificuldade e pegou as rosas no chão. Harry havia escrito "Gina" no envelope, e ficou claro que a Sra. Cohn viu para quem eram as flores. Ela olhou ao redor, procurou por alguém e entrou novamente no sobrado, saindo meio minuto depois. Harry apostava que ela tinha deixado as flores na porta de Gina – torcia para que assim fosse.

Ele observou a Sra. Cohn andar com dificuldade até a esquina e desaparecer além da rua. Tinha esperança, é claro, mas no fundo não acreditava que as flores dariam certo com Gina. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que se derretia por tais gestos. Ela era selvagem demais para isso.

Maldito fosse, ele tinha de admitir que sentia falta dela. Sentia falta de transar com ela noite adentro, das conversas sem sentido, de fotografá-la. E sentir tanta falta dela não era uma coisa boa, não mesmo.

- Merda, preciso de uma bebida!

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Havia um armazém, um tipo de mercearia, não muito longe do prédio de Gina. Foi lá que Harry arrumou o uísque barato que bebia. Preferia vinho a qualquer bebida alcoólica, mas sabia que demoraria muito para ficar bêbado com qualquer coisa mais fraca.

A garrafa de uísque já estava quase vazia. Era pouco mais de oito da manhã. O rádio tocava um rock suave e antigo, mas os ouvidos de Harry não conseguiam decifrar a letra ou reconhecer a banda. Não interessava. Só interessava o quanto Gina demoraria para chegar.

Ele fechou os olhos para esperá-la e continuou aguardando.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Aquela sensação, a morbidez entre o sono e a lucidez, poderia ter durado uma hora ou cinco. Talvez ele tivesse dormido um pouco, talvez os pensamentos apenas se embaralharam a ponto dele não saber se eram de fato pensamentos ou se eram imagens de um sonho. A questão é que ele foi tirado daquele torpor por um batida furiosa na janela de seu carro. Abriu os olhos em um instante. Ali, do outro lado do vidro, estava Gina.

Harry saiu do carro com tanta pressa que tropeçou no cinto. Quando enfim conseguiu se por de pé, encarou Gina. A expressão dela era dura, indecifrável.

_Ela está linda brava._

Por um instante ninguém disse nada. Então ela atirou aos rosas, que estavam em suas mãos, no chão, aos pés de Harry.

- Se você voltar aqui, vou chamar a polícia e dizer que você é uma tarado que está me perseguindo – ela falou, a voz fria e distante.

- Ninguém vai acreditar nessa besteira, Gina – ela pegou as rosas no chão e ofereceu-lhe. - São para você.

Ela soltou algo entre um suspiro e uma risada, então deu as costas a Harry, caminhando em direção ao sobrado. Aquela podia ser a única chance dele, por isso não iria perder.

- Gina, espera, vamos conversar!

Ele correu e alcançou-a, segurando seu braço. Mas antes que Gina pudesse protestar, uma voz masculina disse atrás dela:

- Solta a garota!

Harry lançou o olhar para o dono da voz e viu um rapaz, mais ou menos da sua idade, talvez um pouco mais novo, parado na porta do sobrado. O cara tinha cabelos escuros, compridos e com _dreads_. Usava umas roupas tão incomuns quanto às de Gina - de certa forma, parecia a versão masculina dela -, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um show de rock, onde era o atração principal. Harry não gostou dele. Parecia um concorrente de peso.

- E quem vai me obrigar? - ele perguntou, ainda segurando Gina.

- Me larga! - Gina se desvencilhou antes que qualquer um dos homens partissem para a ignorância. Harry estava interessado demais pensando em como acabar com a raça daquele "astro do rock" para mantê-la presa.

Seria ótimo arranjar uma briga e dar uns socos em alguém. Harry mal se aguentava para destruir o rosto perfeito daquele babaca que estava saindo com a sua garota!

Todavia, antes que ele tivesse a chance de começar a briga, Gina pegou a mão do homem de _dreads_ e entrou com ele no sobrado.

As rosas antes compradas com carinho terminaram despedaçadas na calçada. Bem, se ela havia decido transar por aí em vez de desculpá-lo, Harry iria fazer o mesmo. Não ia passar o Dia dos Namorados nem o mês sozinho, de jeito nenhum.

* * *

**Nota:**

Uau. Há quanto tempo, hein? Um ano e meio sem atualizar "Perdidos na Rotação", mas enfim esse jejum chegou ao fim.  
E sei que depois de tanto tempo sem um capítulo novo vocês mereciam coisa melhor, mas eu precisava de um capítulo que não significasse muita coisa no momento. O próximo, entretanto, vai ser grande - com acontecimentos importantes. A boa notícia é que o capítulo 23 já está pronto, só falta ser revisado, o que significa que irei postá-lo muito em breve. Então fiquem feliz! E prometo responder às reviews na próxima atualização.

Saudades!  
Lanni


	23. Noite de amor e caos

**Noite de amor e caos**

Havia sons ao redor dele, sons urbanos. Um trem passava por um trilho ao longe, um carro buzinava vez ou outra, veículos cruzavam a rua lá embaixo. Em um dos apartamentos vizinhos alguém via TV, talvez devido a uma insônia como a dele. Eram todos barulhos comuns, mas não eram familiares. Não para Harry, que não morava naquele lugar.

Depois de muito tempo com os olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo o s sons do ambiente, Harry abriu os olhos. Era um breu quase total, apenas um brecha de luz entrava pela porta semi aberta. E essa parca luz foi suficiente para ele encontrar suas roupas, tênis e chaves e sair dali.

Com cuidado, Harry alcançou o corredor do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Fora do quarto, respirou em paz e se vestiu. Não se importava em não lembrar do nome e nem do rosto da dona da casa, que havia conhecido naquela noite mesmo, porém não queria acordar ao lado dela. Já tinha dormido na casa de mulheres suficientes naquele mês. Era muito melhor ir embora durante a noite, depois do sexo, do que esperar pela manhã e pela luz do sol.

E foi isso que Harry fez logo depois que se vestiu. Saiu do pequeno e estranho apartamento e deixou o prédio. Não fazia a menor ideia de que parte de Londres era aquela, e ficou fascinado pela mediocridade daquela rua. Andou por ela até achar a placa que indicava o nome, observando as fachadas dos prédios e lojas, encantado como era tudo tão normal, tão ordinário. Seria um ótimo lugar para fotografar.

Acendendo um cigarro, Harry guardou o nome da rua no fundo da mente e continuou cruzando o bairro. Mais do que conseguido uma transa, ele tinha conquistado naquela noite um belo cenário para suas fotos. Era certo que voltaria ali em breve para fazer umas imagens. Todavia, naquele momento, o que queria mesmo era achar um táxi, o que não foi difícil.

- 'Ta livre? - perguntou ao homem de meia-idade encostado no carro amarelo.

- Sim. Para onde vai?

Harry deu o endereço ao motorista e entrou no veículo. Era madrugada de uma terça-feira, e tudo que desejava era sua casa. Seria bom poder dormir quando chegasse lá, mas sabia que isso era pedir muito.

A insônia tinha piorado nas últimas semanas. Havia noites que não conseguia dormir se não bebesse. E quando o sono vinha, durava menos do que as três habituais horas de antes. Por isso, tinha passado os últimos 15 dias andando por Londres e dormindo com mulheres por aí. Estava sozinho e miserável.

Logo faria um mês desde a discussão com Gina, e já fazia mais de um mês desde a briga com Cho. Não tinha conversado nem com uma nem com outra desde então. Não que ele não tivesse tentado – ele havia tentado bastante, mas elas ignoravam-no.

Sem Gina, com sua alegria e humor, ou Cho, com sua dedicação e paciência, Harry estava mais perdido do que nunca. Até podia suportar ficar sem uma delas, porém não sem as duas. Era difícil demais. As outras mulheres, das várias com quem tinha transado naquele mês, não eram nem de longe uma companhia boa como Gina ou Cho. As duas eram opostas, mas eram familiares para ele. E mesmo Cho, com quem andava discutido bastante nos últimos tempos, o enchia de saudade. Ela era um porto seguro, alguém com quem se podia contar. Se ela estivesse na cidade, Harry tinha certeza que o acolheria – o que era mais do que se podia dizer de Gina.

- Chegamos, senhor.

Harry pagou o taxista e entrou no prédio. O sol já estava nascendo e em breve ele teria de trabalhar. Um desânimo abateu sobre o rapaz com esse pensamento. _Porra_, pensou. _Que merda!_

O emprego era outra coisa que estava deixando-o miserável. Mais do que nunca estava sem motivação e de saco cheio. Ia trabalhar todo dia torcendo para ser demitido. Não ia aguentar aquilo muito mais.

Enfim em seu apartamento, Harry deixou o celular, carteira e chaves em qualquer canto e foi direto para o banheiro. Um banho quente era o que precisava.

Quando entrou na banheira, o prazer foi imediato. Estava tenso e cansado, mas a água quente o ajudava a relaxar. Precisava daquilo se ia ter um dia de cão. Simplesmente precisava.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Faltava cerca de meia hora para o expediente acabar quando Harry juntou suas coisas para ir embora. Não tinha exatamente terminado o serviço do dia, porém estava tudo em ordem. Assim, quando Draco e Simas perguntaram aonde ele estava indo, respondeu:

- Para casa.

Contudo, não foi para casa que ele seguiu. Harry entrou em seu carro e fez um caminho que só tinha feito uma vez antes, por isso demorou um pouco para encontrar o lugar, mas enfim chegou. Apertou a campainha de forma quase desesperada.

- Olá – uma voz respondeu no interfone pouco depois. - Quem é?

- Boa tarde, Luna. É o Harry. Posso entrar?

Depois de um breve silêncio, a voz de Luna voltou a sair de dentro do aparelho:

- Claro.

O portão se abriu, então Harry entrou no jardim da bela casa de Luna e Rolf. Um coro de latidos o saudou quando a porta da frente foi aberta.

- Oi.

- Olá, Harry. Que surpresa você aqui - Luna abriu espaço para ele passar, depois trancou todos os seus cachorros para o lado de fora. - Sem latidos será mais fácil para conversarmos. Vem cá.

Ela cruzou a sala de estar, o corredor e entrou na cozinha, seguida por Harry. Havia um cheiro bom ali, de bolo ou biscoito assando.

- Fique à vontade – disse Luna, abrindo geladeira. - Quer beber algo? Uma cerveja?

- Pode ser – Harry puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, observando Luna. Ela sempre parecia mais bonita ali, na simplicidade caseira, do que no clube, com todas aquelas roupas pequenas e ousadas.

- Toma – a jovem lhe entregou a cerveja e sentou à sua frente. - Espero que não se incomode de ficar na cozinha. Estou fazendo _cookies_, preciso ficar de olho neles.

- Não me importo – ele bebeu um bocado de cerveja, tomando coragem para falar. - Como você está? E Rolf?

- Estamos bem. Ele não chegou do trabalho ainda. No fim de semana Rolf vai para uma conferência de veterinária, então está tentando organizar as coisas.

O silêncio caiu entre eles, e Harry bebeu o resto de sua cerveja. Luna aproveitou a ocasião e foi dar uma olhada nos seus _cookies_. Pelo visto eles haviam ficado prontos, pois ela tirou três tabuleiros cheirosos de dentro do forno.

- Então – Luna pegou outras duas cervejas na geladeira -, vai me contar a razão pela qual está aqui ou não?

- É... difícil – Harry respirou fundo. - Suponho que você saiba o que aconteceu entre eu e Gina.

- Soube que tiveram uma briga feia.

- Eu bati nela. Dei um tapa.

- Eu sei.

Harry, que esteve olhando para a mesa, levantou os olhos para Luna, diante dele.

- E o que você acha disso?

- Acho que não devia ter acontecido, mas acho também você que deve ter um motivo. Ou melhor, uma desculpa.

- Gina não te disse o porquê?

- Ela me contou a versão dela para a história, e eu sei que a versão da Gina nem sempre é a mais fiel à verdade.

- Eu estava nervoso, Luna, só isso.

- Ela disse que você enlouqueceu só porque ela dormiu com um conhecido seu...

- O meu melhor amigo! Ele é meu melhor amigo! Como ela esperava que eu reagisse? - o ódio que nasceu em Harry no dia em que ele descobriu sobre Gina e Draco renasceu por um instante, porém ele conseguiu se controlar. Já havia superado isso. - Eu não pensei. Estava com tanto...

- Ciúmes? - Luna sugeriu com um sorriso.

- Ia dizer "ódio", mas acho que "ciúmes" pode servir. É, eu senti um bocado disso também.

- Harry – Luna bebeu um gole de sua cerveja antes de continuar -, se alguém vai se envolver com a Gina tem que esquecer o significado de "ciúmes". Ela não gosta de se sentir sufocada ou vigiada. E sequer é justo você pedir fidelidade a ela se não é isso que oferece.

- Eu sei, eu sei...

De fato Harry tinha pensado muito sobre aquele dia e chegado àquelas mesmas conclusões. Não podia exigir nada de Gina, nem deveria nutrir qualquer sentimento de posse sobre ela. Ele nunca a teria só para si, o que só o deixava mais arrasado. Era difícil saber que tudo que era ela seria compartilhado com outros homens. Porém, se esse era o preço para tê-la, que assim fosse.

Enquanto repassava essas coisas, Harry observou Luna voltar a trabalhar com os _cookies_. Ela tirou um a um dos tabuleiros e os colocou em um grande pote.

- Coma e vai ficar mais feliz – ela garantiu, oferecendo-lhe os biscoitos. - São de chocolate, muito bons.

Por um tempo eles apenas comeram, observando um ao outro. Se Harry pudesse ler a mente de Luna, notaria o quanto ela o achou desmanzelado. Ele estava pálido, com a barba por fazer e a aparência abatida, como se viver fosse muito difícil. Já ele pensava que Luna era uma boa cozinheira e que, com sorte, ela o ajudaria.

- O que você quer de mim, Harry? - Luna por fim perguntou. Mas ela já sabia, é claro que sim.

- Quero que você peça pra Gina me perdoar. Ou pelo menos peça que ela me ouça. Sinto falta dela.

Luna suspirou.

- Não posso fazer isso, Harry. Gina... Ela está furiosa com você. Talvez se você esperar mais, ela...

- Não posso esperar, Luna! Vou enlouquecer! Eu preciso dela, estou sozinho!

- Por que você não fica com a sua namorada? Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade para vocês acertarem as coisas.

- Já não sei se eu e Cho somos um casal. Além do mais, ela está fora da cidade.

- Ah, então é por isso que você sente falta da Gina: sua namorada caiu fora e você está carente.

Harry abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Não sabia o que responder, nem o que se passava na sua cabeça. Os pensamentos vinham um atrás do outro, com tanta rapidez que nem dava tempo de compreendê-los.

- É mais do que isso – ele disse por fim -, vai muito além da carência. Eu... – respirou fundo, pensando em como por o que sentia em palavras – Eu me sinto bem com a Gina, ela me deixa feliz, ela é livre. E ser feliz é tão difícil que...

- Oh, meu Deus! - Luna exclamou, chamando a atenção de Harry, que a fitou com curiosidade – Você está apaixonado por ela!

- Não, eu...

- Você está! - Luna esvaziou sua garrafa de cerveja.

- Não. Eu só... Sinto muito a falta dela.

Houve outro breve silêncio entre eles. Luna parecia procurar as palavras certas.

- Eu lamento por você, Harry, porque... Às vezes eu acho que a Gina não pode amar. Ela parte o coração de todo mundo e provavelmente vai partir o seu também. Eu lamento que você se importe tanto com ela, mas – um sorriso doce surgiu no rosto de Luna – é impossível não se apaixonar pela Gina, não é?

- Eu não estou apaixonado por ela, eu apenas gosto dela! Ela é uma boa companhia – talvez ir procurar Luna não tenha sido uma boa ideia, ela estava entendendo tudo errado. - Mas e então, você vai me ajudar ou não?

- O que você espera que eu faça, Harry?

- Faça ela me ouvir, pelo menos isso. Ela tem que saber que eu realmente lamento pelo que aconteceu.

- Você sabe que ela não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro, não é?

- Sei disso. Acredite em mim, eu já tentei de tudo para ela me ouvir.

- Surpreenda-a. Apareça em um lugar que você não deveria estar e fale com ela. Mas não seja meloso e romântico, Gina não gosta disso. Me dá o número do seu celular.

- Por quê?

- Vou sair sábado com alguns amigos, inclusive Gina. É a nossa folga. Eu te ligo quando souber em qual _pub _vamos. Ela definitivamente não espera te encontrar por lá, então você terá seu fator surpresa.

Harry se debruçou sobre a mesa, se aproximando da garota, e tomou as mãos de Luna nas suas.

- Obrigado.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

O resto da semana passou mais devagar do que nunca. Só porque Harry queria que o sábado chegasse logo, os dias repentinamente pareciam ter 48 horas em vez de 24. Contudo, apesar da demora, o fim de semana chegou. Luna, conforme combinado, havia lhe informado o _pub_ em que iria com os amigos. Harry só precisava de um pouco de sorte para as coisas terminarem bem.

Ele chegou ao bar indicado por volta da meia-noite. Se sentiu desapontado por não ver nenhum conhecido, mas ainda era cedo, então sentou no bar e ficou esperando. Nunca tinha estado ali antes, porém não ficou reparando nos detalhes. Só queria que Gina chegasse logo.

Todavia, o tempo continuava a passar devagar. Entre uma cerveja e outra, ele viu o lugar ficar cada vez mais cheio, porém sem nenhum rosto familiar. Quando deu duas da manhã, Harry já estava quase doente de ansiosidade.

Será que eles haviam desistido? Será que Luna tinha lhe passado o endereço errado? Por que o celular dela só caía na caixa postal? Gina havia descoberto que ele estaria ali e resolveu mudar de planos? Algo de ruim tinha acontecido? Todo tipo de pensamento surgiu na mente de Harry para justificar o atraso da mulher que desejava.

Mas por fim a espera terminou. Harry estava tomando a enésima cerveja no bar, de olho na porta, quando viu um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos. _É ela_, foi seu pensamento, acompanhado de um frio na barriga.

Gina vinha seguida por dois homens, então Luna, uma mulher de cabelos escuros e outros dois caras. Os sete entraram no _pub_ como se fossem íntimos do lugar. Gina, popular como era, cumprimentou um monte de gente, assim como fizeram os dois homens que vinham atrás dela – um deles, Harry notou, era o rapaz de _dreads_ que estava com a ruiva no outro dia. Depois de trocarem abraços e sorrisos, o grupo de sete pessoas sentou na única mesa vazia no fundo do _pub_, à esquerda do bar onde estava Harry. Aparentemente, o lugar estava reservado para eles.

Ele lançou olhares discretos ao grupo, procurando observar Gina. Ela tinha se sentado entre Luna e o homem de _dreads_. Mal se ajeitou, a ruiva arrancou o casaco, exibindo um vestido florido inapropriado para o fim do inverno. Harry tinha certeza que o comprimento da peça também era inapropriado.

Por um tempo, ele apenas ficou observando o grupo. Reparou em Gina, em seus movimentos, em como ela conseguia atrair a atenção de todos, que flertava com todos os homens, que sussurrou algo no ouvido de Luna... Nada sobre ela lhe escapou. Em dado momento, o cara de _dread_ e mais um homem dos que estavam na mesa saíram e se dirigiram ao palco improvisado do outro lado do _pub_. Gina gritou qualquer coisa para eles. Os dois, com mais três homens que surgiram do nada, começaram a afinar instrumentos e a mexer no equipamento de som. Parecia que eram a banda que tocaria ali naquela noite.

Depois de cerca de meia hora, tempo em que Gina continuou bebendo e conversando com os amigos, o cara de _dread_ falou no microfone:

- Boa noite, gente. Meu nome é Sam e essa é a _Norgaard_. Espero que vocês curtam o nosso som.

O cara começou a tocar violão, sendo logo acompanhado pelo resto da banda. Era infantil, mas Harry desejou que o tal Sam fosse desafinado e péssimo cantor. Porém, quando as palavras começaram a ser entoadas, percebeu que o som era bom. Aquela era uma boa banda de rock.

O humor de Harry só piorou quando ele notou que Gina foi a primeira pessoa a se levantar e invadir a pequena pista de dança. Ela tomou conta do lugar, dançando da forma mais livre e desinibida.

Atrair olhares sempre foi uma coisa que ela fez bem.

Ninguém da mesa foi acompanhar Gina na pista, mas não demorou para que a garota arranjasse companhia. Homens e mulheres começaram a dançar, e logo o lugar estava um inferno de tão cheio.

Aquela era a oportunidade de Harry. Ele tinha que falar com Gina antes que um cara qualquer chegasse nela e não a largasse pelo resto da noite. Ele pediu mais uma cerveja, bebeu com os olhos na ruiva e depois foi atrás dela. Tinha pensado mil vezes no que lhe dizer, mas nunca pôde decidir o que falar, então ia simplesmente improvisar.

Enquanto se espremia entre as pessoas para chegar até Gina, notou que ela estava dançando de olhos fechados. Um e outro cara estava de olho nela, mas a garota estava cega pela dança para reparar nisso.

Harry estava tão perto que poderia tocá-la, porém antes que o fizesse observou-a atentamente. Sorriu ao notar que, como ele tinha adivinhado, o vestido dela era indecentemente curto. Usava as mesmas botas sem salto e de cano baixo de sempre, além de uma meia calça preta. Ela era a mesma de sempre e se vestia de forma usual, mas parecia outra. Era mais bonita do que nas lembranças de Harry, mais iluminada, com movimentos mais sensuais, mais ruiva e desconcertando do que em seus pensamentos. A saudade que sentia dela, do corpo que lhe passou a ser familiar, do perfume daqueles cabelos avermelhados se tornou quase dolorosa. Caramba, como ele a queria de volta!

Quase por instinto as mãos de Harry tocaram a cintura de Gina. Ela sorriu, colocando as mãos sobre as dele, e abriu os olhos.

Também foi por instinto que os lábios de Harry desceram sobre os de Gina. Ela, porém, não deixou o beijo acontecer, porque o empurrou para longe.

- Que porra é essa? O que você está fazendo aqui? - a voz dela sobressaiu em meio à música alta.

Ele devia saber que, apesar do tempo, a raiva dela não tinha diminuído. É claro que por um momento imaginou que as coisas poderiam terminar bem. Ela podia ter esquecido de tudo e, quando o visse no _pub_, pulasse em seu pescoço como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas não, ela ainda estava furiosa com ele.

- Quero conversar com você – o rapaz gritou por cima do som alto.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você. Me esquece!

Gina lhe deu as costas e tentou desaparecer na multidão, mas o lugar estava cheio demais para que ela pudesse se afastar de Harry tão facilmente.

- Por favor, Gina – ele a segurou -, me ouve! Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu, não quis levantar a mão para você, nunca quis...

- Me deixa em paz, Harry!

- Gina, por fav...

Ela se esquivou e se espremeu na multidão, escapando dele. Harry logo foi atrás dela. Gina, Gina, ele gritava, mas ela o ignorava.

Quando saiu da pista de dança, ele pensou por um instante que a tinha perdido. Então viu um _flash_ ruivo perto dos banheiros e correu naquela direção.

Ele conseguiu alcançar a porta pouco antes dela se trancar dentro do toalete feminino. Lutaram, Gina para não deixar ele entrar e Harry para forçar a porta a abrir, e o rapaz acabou vitorioso. Entrou no banheiro das mulheres como se tivesse ganhado a noite.

O lugar era pequeno, não tinha nada além da privada, o lavatório e uma janela mínima. Gina abaixou a tampa do vaso e sentou sobre ela.

- Por que você não me deixa em paz? - questionou-o - Essa é minha noite de folga, não estrague-a! Me esquece!

- Gina, eu quero falar com você por cinco minutos. Por favor, me escuta – ele ajoelhou e tentou pegar as mãos dela, mas Gina cruzou os braços, bufando.

- Se eu te ouvir, você vai me deixar em paz o resto da noite?

- Vou, eu juro.

- Então desembucha.

Aproveitando a trégua temporária, Harry se pôs de pé e respirou fundo.

- Olha, Gina... - merda, não sabia o que dizer. Precisava de um cigarro para se acalmar. Meteu a mão no bolso do _jeans_ e retirou o maço. - Quer um?

Ela pegou um cigarro, que Harry acendeu tal como acendeu o dele.

- Eu sinto muito – ele começou depois de uma longa tragada -, nunca quis bater em você, Gina.

- Mas bateu.

- Foi um acidente! Eu perdi a cabeça... Fiquei com ciúmes.

- Você não tem nenhum direito de sentir ciúmes, porque não é nada meu. Aliás, eu já te disse isso antes.

- Ele era meu melhor amigo, ok? - ele abriu a pequena janela e deixou a fumaça do cigarro sair - Você transou com o meu melhor amigo! Como esperava que eu reagisse?

- Você não devia reagir, porque não é da sua conta com quem eu transo ou deixo de transar!

- Se eu transasse com a Luna, você se sentiria da mesma forma que me senti.

- Eu não me importaria se você dormisse com ela! Eu já dividi um monte de caras com a Luna, você acha que mais um faria diferença? Não seja ridículo, Harry! - ela jogou a guimba do cigarro pela janela com raiva – Posso voltar para o _pub_ agora? Não quero perder todo o show por sua causa.

- Você tem ideia do que está fazendo comigo? - Harry perguntou, cansado e desesperado, jogando também seu cigarro pela janela – Estou ficando doente por sua causa. Eu sinto sua falta!

- Isso é problema seu.

- Por favor, Gina – ele se aproximou, ajoelhando-se novamente diante dela -, me desculpa. Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Vai à merda! - ela o empurrou, levantando-se para sair dali.

Mais uma vez Harry saiu vitorioso. Ele conseguiu alcançá-la antes que Gina destrancasse a porta e saísse dali.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, Gina, já mandei flores, recados, dei presentes! - ele a prendeu entre seu corpo e a porta, impedindo-a de escapar – O que mais você quer eu faça?

- QUE ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

- Você nunca vai me perdoar?

- Eu não admito que ninguém levante a mão para mim, Harry!

- Nunca mais vou fazer isso, Gina, eu juro! - ele encostou a testa na dela - Por favor, me desculpa. Volta pra mim.

Mais uma vez ele tentou beijá-la, mas Gina não deixou.

- Me deixa em paz, Harry. Por favor.

Ele a encarou. Estava tão perto que podia sentir a respiração dela contra a pele. Ele abaixou os olhos, observando aquele corpo tão familiar.

- Sinto sua falta – repetiu, as mãos tocando o corpo dela.

- Para, Harry – Gina pediu. Mas ele não parou, as mãos dele começaram a subir sob o vestido dela e seus lábios alcançaram o pescoço da jovem – Para. Para! Eu não quero, sa...

A boca dele sobre a dela fez calar qualquer protesto. Gina tentou afastá-lo, mas ele muito rudemente manteve-a colado a si. Ela o empurrava, tentava fugir de sua boca, mas Harry a pressionou com mais força contra a porta, segurando sua nuca com uma das mãos e livrando-a da meia calça com a outra.

Ela lutou bravamente, e quase ganhou a guerra quando mordeu a boca de Harry e ele se afastou. Mas o rapaz conhecia os truques de Gina e não se deixou abater.

- Você cortou meu lábio – ele comentou, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

Ela o encarava entre a fúria e o espanto. Harry aproveitou que a garota estava paralisada de raiva e surpresa e enfiou as mãos sobre o vestido dela, arrancando-lhe – sob protestos - a meia calça e a calcinha de uma só vez. Os pedaços de pano rasgado ficaram espalhados pelo chão.

- Não! - ela gritou, tentando afastá-lo em vão de suas pernas – Me larga! Me deixa, eu... AH! - um gemido saiu de Gina quando Harry conseguiu alcançar o desejado ponto entre as pernas dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Não queria deixar sequer um gemido escapar, não quando isso significava que ele ganhava aquela batalha. Não quando significava que ela se deixou render por ele.

Mas foi difícil continuar silenciosa quando os dedos de Harry foram substituídos por sua boca e língua. Gina tentou se concentrar na música que chegava pela porta fechada, tentou não pensar nos dedos dele em suas coxas, na mão que erguia sua perna para a língua dele alcançar um ponto mais profundo...

- Ai, ai – ela gemeu, desistindo do silêncio – Assim... que delícia!

As mãos dela agarraram os cabelos de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que ela começou a movimentar o quadril no ritmo das investidas dele. Aquela língua quente dentro dela... Caramba, ia gozar logo!

Todavia, antes que ela estivesse satisfeita, Harry a largou. Ele se levantou e a beijou enquanto lutava para abaixar as calças. Gina conseguiu arrancar o casaco e a camisa dele quase no mesmo instante em que ele agarrava suas pernas e a erguia.

Assim que as pernas de Gina envolveram a cintura dele, Harry a penetrou. Os sons do _pub_ não se sobrepuseram à respiração ofegante ou aos gemidos. Pessoas batiam na porta do banheiro, reclamando que queriam entrar, mas Harry nem Gina ouviam. Eles trocavam beijos violentos enquanto se movimentavam um contra a outro, desconectados do mundo lá fora.

Ela gozou logo, fazendo Harry tapa-lhe a boca para abafar o grito. Ele não se importava que as pessoas ouvissem, mas não queria que ninguém viesse ver o que estava acontecendo e atrapalhasse. Queria ficar ali para sempre, entrando e saindo de dentro dela. Ele só queria ficar ali e transar com ela sem parar, de novo e de novo, indo mais e mais fundo, tão profundo quanto podia...

- Mais forte! - Gina implorou, movimentando-se junto com ele, palpitando ao redor dele – Mete mais forte!

Ele intensificou os movimentos enquanto sentia os músculos dela se contraírem em volta de si, enquanto via seus olhos nublados de prazer. Harry largou o quadril de Gina por um instante e abaixou as alças de seu vestido, mergulhando em seus seios. Ah, como sentira falta daquele corpo, dos mamilos pequenos e rosados na sua boca, entre seus dentes...

Eles continuaram aquele jogo perigoso por algum tempo. Harry sentia Gina se segurando, lutando para manter o controle, para prolongar o momento. Ela apertava o quadril do rapaz com força, tentando levá-lo mais e mais para dentro dela. Quando a jovem gozou pela segunda vez, Harry tornou a batida dos corpo ainda mais intensa, sabendo que também não poderia suportar muito mais. E quando se derramou dentro dela, todo seu corpo tremeu.

Os dois continuaram nas mesmas posições, apoiando-se um no outro, durante alguns instantes. As respirações ofegantes foram acalmando aos poucos. Então Gina se mexeu e Harry a colocou de volta ao chão. Fraca, as pernas são suportaram o peso dela e a garota teve de se apoiar no lavatório para não cair. Harry ajeitou as roupas e se manteve apoiado à parede, observando-a.

Gina logo pareceu retomar o controle do seu corpo. Ela descalçou as botas e o tirou o que sobrou da velha meia calça. Limpou as coxas com aquele resto de pano e jogou-o fora, tal como o fez com os trapos espalhados pelo chão. Depois de arrumar o vestido e desamassá-lo como possível, lavou o rosto e as mãos.

- Isso não muda nada entre nós – disse a Harry, encarando-o através do espelho. - Você ainda me enoja. Eu ainda odeio a forma como você agiu aquele dia.

- Você nunca vai me desculpar?

- Não – ela estava muito séria.

- O que aconteceu agora há pouco não significou nada?

- O que deveria significar, Harry? – ela virou e olhou-o – Foi só uma transa. Mais uma de muitas. Afinal, eu sou uma vadia promíscua e imoral, certo? Eu posso dar para qualquer um no banheiro e esquecer no momento seguinte. É banal para mim. Não foi isso que você disse aquele dia? Ou talvez tenha sigo algo parecido...

- Gina...

- Não, me deixa falar! - alguém bateu com violência na porta, reclamando que queria entrar, mas Gina ignorou quem quer que fosse. Ela continuou a falar com uma expressão dura e um tom forte que Harry nunca havia ouvido dela – Eu pensei muito no que aconteceu aquele dia, e quer saber? Você está certo. De verdade, Harry, você está certo. Eu sou uma vadia, uma puta, uma vagabunda ou seja lá qual termo queira usar. Eu gosto de trepar por aí, de trepar com qualquer um, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer posição... Eu adoro sexo! Em um mês eu durmo com mais caras que do que a maioria das mulheres durante toda a vida, o que é estranho e excitante.

- Gina, você não pre...

- CALA A BOCA E ME ESCUTA! Por favor - ela respirou fundo. Aquilo parecia difícil, mesmo para Gina – Por toda a minha vida eu ouvi as pessoas dizendo quão vagabunda eu era. Se ser vagabunda é gostar de sexo e transar muito, eu sou uma com prazer. Isso não dá o direito de ninguém me insultar, mas se querem é problema delas. Porém levantar a mão pra mim, isso eu não admito! As palavras, Harry, eu até posso desculpar, mas seu gesto... Você quis me machucar!

O silêncio que caiu entre eles foi quebrado por um grito do lado de fora do banheiro:

- ABRA A PORRA DESSA PORTA!

- EU ESTOU CAGANDO AQUI, ME DÁ LICENÇA! - Gina berrou de volta. Ela abaixou e calçou as botas, demorando mais do que o normal. Quando se ergueu e encarou Harry, a expressão dura tinha ido embora – Me dá um cigarro?

Ele tirou o maço do bolso e acendeu o cigarro para ela. Depois de uma tragada, Gina continuou.

- Bem, então é por isso que eu devo parar de transar com você. Você obviamente não concorda com o modo como eu vivo, me julga e me quer me condenar. E a sua pena é me machucar. Não esperava isso de um amigo.

- Eu sou um amigo? - ser considerado amigo de Gina era lisonjeiro.

- Você era, de certa forma. Um dos poucos que eu tinha. Além do mais, eu e você... Nós já duramos demais, Harry.

Depois de alguns instantes, o rapaz falou:

- Sabe, não te julguei aquele dia, nem quis te condenar, só fiquei com ciúmes.

- O que também não é bom, Harry. Eu nunca vou ser de ninguém além de mim mesma e não quero partir seu coração, então... Está acabado. Definitivamente.

- Mas nós ainda podemos ser amigos, certo? - ele precisa de algo, de alguma coisa dela.

- Adeus, Harry.

Ela passou por ele e abriu a porta do banheiro, cruzando uma fila de mulheres que esperavam a vez de usar o toalete. Harry imitou Gina, depois ficou olhando-a de longe. Ela foi até o bar e pediu duas bebidas. Bebeu o primeiro _drink_ em um gole só e levou o outro consigo para a pista de dança. A banda continuava tocando, e ela recomeçou dançar.

Pouco depois, um cara de cabelos loiros escuros se aproximou e disse algo para Gina. Ela riu, tomou o resto de sua bebida e se aproximou dele. Quando Harry lhe deu as costas, a garota estava beijando o homem.

Foi como uma sensação de derrota que ele se aproximou do bar. Aquela noite Harry tinha mais do que nunca o direito de encher a cara – a bebida seria seu consolo. E se desse sorte, ainda arranjaria uma mulher qualquer para lhe ajudar a curar as mágoas, pelo menos por algumas horas.

* * *

**Nota:**

Ai, que capítulo delicioso! Foi ótimo escrevê-lo, espero que seja bom lê-lo também. E aí, o que acharam? Está na cara que a coisa toda entre o Harry e a Gina ainda não acabou - há tanta química entre eles! Não se preocupem, logo eles voltam a se envolver. Quem viver verá!  
O que estão achando de PnR? Estamos entrando em uma nova fase, se é que já não entramos com essa atualização. A partir de agora, de certa forma, as coisas ficarão mais intensas. Mal posso esperar para desenvolver a trama! Só não sei se meus antigos leitores continuam acompanhando essa trama, porque pouca gente deixou review. Será que teve gente desistindo de mim e de "Perdidos"? Espero que não! Àqueles que comentaram, obrigada! Assim eu sei que estão aí!

Beijos e abraços!  
Espero retornar em breve,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**ooo fermalaquias**: Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não? Já era hora de voltar a escrever a fic, então cá estou. Concordo com você, o Harry está perdido como sempre. Ou melhor, está mais perdido do que nunca. Mas sinto que a Gina está começando a se perder também... Será? Beijo!

**ooo Hugh Black xD**: É, finalmente atualizei! Foi difícil terminar o capítulo 22, realmente agarrei nele, mas depois foi fácil continuar a trama. Espero conseguir manter as atualizações constantes. Beijo!

**ooo Kiss Potter**: Fazia tempo, não? Fiquei meses distante de "Perdidos", e foi muito difícil desempacar do capítulo passado, mas depois dele tudo fluiu melhor. Estou super ansiosa para continuar escrevendo a fic! Ainda tem tanto para acontecer... Beijo!

**ooo sugarbear**: Puxa, obrigada! Eu tento escrever coisas diferentes, histórias que - acima de tudo - me agradem. E consigo realmente ficar feliz com PnR, que é a minha fic favorita entre as que escrevi. A Gina realmente é fabulosa, adorável e dona de uma liberdade difícil de conquistar, que acredito que ela não trocaria por nada. Mas vamos ver onde isso vai dar, não é? Beijo!

**ooo Dessapotter**: É, eu postei! Depois de um longo, longo tempo voltei a escrever PnR. E me descobri novamente apaixonada pela trama, pelas personagens... E agora que a fic está entrando em uma "segunda fase", mais intensa, acho que tudo vai ficar mais interessante. Beijo!


	24. Bandeira branca

**Bandeira branca**

- Vinho tinto ou branco, Harry? Harry? _Harry_?

- O quê...?

O rapaz abandonou os devaneios e olhou a mulher ao seu lado. Estavam em uma loja de frios escolhendo as bebidas para o almoço de Páscoa que dariam.

- Perguntei se prefere vinho tinto ou branco – disse Cho. - Acho que o branco seco fica melhor com o cardápio que escolhemos.

- Tanto faz. Pode ser o branco.

- Vamos levar os dois.

Enquanto a namorada pegava as bebidas, Harry voltou a encarar os chocolates que lhe roubaram a atenção. Com a proximidade da Páscoa, havia ovos, bombons e caixas do doce espalhados por todo lugar - em _todas_ as lojas que ele entrava parecia ter chocolates. Isso lhe incomodava. O fazia lembrar Gina.

- Ela adora chocolate – murmurou para si -, apesar de não comer quase nada...

- O quê? - perguntou Cho.

- Nada, eu só... Acho que vou levar um ovo desse.

- Parece bom.

- É.

Cho seguiu em frente, mas Harry continuou encarando a prateleira de doces. Por que estava pensando em Gina? Já não havia desistido dela? Por que aquela ruiva dos infernos não saía de sua cabeça? Cacete!

Suspirando, seguiu Cho até o caixa. Esticou a mão e tocou os cabelos já muito conhecidos da namorada, mergulhando os dedos no emaranhado de fios. Trocaram um beijo rápido. Cho podia não ser a mulher dos seus sonhos, porém definitivamente era alguém com quem se podia contar. Por isso tinha resolvido reatar com ela. Naquele momento turbulento, onde nada fazia sentido, estava satisfeito em ter conseguido ao menos aquela garota de volta. A médica era um porto seguro, estava sempre ali para ele. Pelo menos ele a entendia – Gina, ao contrário, era um mistério.

- Deixa que eu pago – pegou o cartão de crédito e ofereceu à namorada. Precisava fazer algum agrado, já que andara agindo com ela de forma inadequada.

_Bem_, pensou,_ isso foi antes. Antes das férias de Cho e, principalmente, de eu resolver desistir de Gina. As coisas vão voltar aos bons tempos agora._

Pelo menos era isso que Harry esperava. Era isso que ele andava esperando desde que havia reatado com Cho. Desde o dia que bateu na porta da casa dela com flores e uma garrafa vinho, implorando seu perdão e dizendo o quanto havia sentido saudades – e realmente tinha sentido falta dela. Todavia, sabia que a saudade que sentiu não era exatamente de _Cho_, porém de uma _companhia -_ qualquer que fosse.

Tomando cuidado para não quebrar o ovo de chocolate, levou as compras para o carro junto com a namorada. Havia pensado, por um momento, que seria impossível tê-la de volta. Mas as mulheres – essa regra só não se aplicava a Gina, ou assim lhe parecia – eram muito previsíveis. Um presentinho, um charme, meia hora de desculpas e todas as brigas haviam ficado para trás. Por que esse método deu certo com Cho e não havia dado com Gina? Ah, mas que merda! Ele estava pensando na maldita ruiva de novo! _Cacete, cacete, cacete!_

- Nossa, que violência! - Cho comentou quando ele bateu com força a porta do carro.

- Essa droga 'ta com defeito. Tem que bater com força mesmo para fechar.

Eles conversaram amenidades enquanto seguiam por Londres. Harry dirigia para o apartamento da namorada, onde no dia seguinte dariam um almoço de Páscoa. Não haviam chamado muita gente – pouco mais de meia dúzia de colegas, entre eles Draco, a namorada dele e Marieta, amiga de Cho. Harry tinha concordado com o encontro mais para agradar a namorada do que tudo, porque não estava muito a fim de ficar fazendo sala e fingindo estava contente para um bando de visitas. Mas se esforçaria, se isso faria Cho mais feliz. Lhe devia alguma alegria, sabia disso.

Na hora de subir com as compras, Harry lançou um olhar para o ovo de chocolate e propositalmente esqueceu-o no carro. Aquele doce lhe lembrava Gina, e não precisava recordar a ruiva toda vez que abrisse a geladeira ou entrasse na cozinha.

Por que havia comprado aquilo, afinal?

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

- O que deu em você? - Cho questionou Harry no dia seguinte. Ainda era manhã e ela tinha acordado havia pouco. Ele, claro, mal tinha conseguido pregar os olhos – Fazia tempo que a gente não tinha uma transa tão boa.

- Só acordei animado – Harry respondeu, caindo ao lado de Cho, sem fôlego. Puxou-a para si e fechou os olhos, desejando apenas esquecer.

Sexo era uma boa distração, e por alguns minutos podia ficar sem pensar em nada - muito menos em uma certa ruiva -, mas as recordações sempre voltavam. _Ela_ sempre voltava à sua mente, aquela praga de cabelos flamejantes. O que devia fazer? Estava se esforçando, esforçando de verdade, para esquecer Gina. Talvez devesse sair para fotografar. Essa podia ser uma distração tão boa quanto o sexo, apesar de não tão prazerosa.

No fundo de seus pensamentos, como se viesse de um lugar muito distante, notou a voz de Cho. Ela dizia algo sobre Harry, sobre como ele estava mais atencioso, mais gentil, um companheiro melhor. O que tinha acontecido?

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou-a.

- Nada – garantiu à namorado -, não aconteceu nada.

Cho suspirou, parecendo não acreditar nas palavras de Harry. Talvez fosse melhor ela não saber. Preferia viver na dúvida do que sofrer com a certeza. E se ele já havia voltado a ser o bom e velho namorado de sempre, por que se preocupar? O que quer que tivesse acontecido ficou para trás. Ou assim ela esperava.

A mulher se aconchegou mais a Harry, que a fez fitá-lo.

- Eu gosto de você – ele lhe disse. - Duvida disso?

A primeira reação de Cho foi ser sincera: Sim, duvido. Mas ela sorriu e respondeu:

- É claro que não. Não mais. Não hoje, mas há um mês...

- Esquece isso – ele se colocou sobre ela – Vamos deixar essas coisas chatas para trás e aproveitar o dia. A cama esta tão agradável.

Antes que Cho pudesse responder, Harry já havia voltado a beijá-la.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

- Como andam as coisas entre vocês? - Marieta perguntou à amiga, que vigiava a carne recém colocada no forno. - Reataram tão rápido depois que voltou de férias. Eu disse...

- Eu sei o que disse – Cho respondeu -, mas gosto dele. Não, eu _o amo_. Como eu podia dizer não, Marieta, se Harry apareceu na porta do meu apartamento, parecendo um caco, implorando por mim? Eu gosto dele – a médica repetiu, como se si defendesse.

- Você devia ter feito mais charme – Marieta se serviu de uma outra taça de vinho. - Deixado ele implorar mais por você.

- Não sou boa nessas coisas. E se eu dissesse não, Harry fosse embora e nunca mais desse as caras de novo?

- Até parece, Cho! Você é a melhor mulher que eu conheço. Onde ele encontraria alguém tão boa?

A oriental não respondeu, em vez disso imitou a amiga e se serviu de uma outra taça de vinho.

- E o tal de Raymond – Cho apontou o homem que a amiga havia levado ao almoço. - Como andam as coisas com ele?

- Não andam. Ele simplesmente não quer nada comigo.

- Você não pode ter certeza.

- Posso sim. Olha como ele está comendo a namorado do Draco com os olhos.

Cho observou a companhia de Marieta conversar com Ludivine, a atual garota de Draco. É, realmente ele a comia com os olhos, mas a francesa parecia nem notar. Ou, o que era mais provável, era educada demais para reclamar da atenção recebida.

- Impressão sua – Cho mentiu, pousando os olhos sobre Harry.

Queria saber se seu namorado estava olhando a tal Ludivine também, mas percebeu que não. Ao contrário: ele parecia indiferente a tudo, fosse à tal francesa ou à conversa que rolava entre Draco e Simas. Por que Harry estava tão apático ultimamente?

Como se ouvisse a pergunta que surgiu na mente de Cho, o moreno ergueu os olhos. Sorriu para a namorada, na cozinha, e voltou sua atenção para a bebida em suas mãos.

Aquela tarde seria dura de aguentar. A culpa não era dos convidados – Draco Malfoy e a namorada, Simas Finnigan e uma "amiga", Marieta Edgecombe e seu interesse amoroso, além do casal Harvey, colegas de trabalho de Cho -, mas de seu humor difícil dos últimos tempos. Não tinha paciência para muita gente. Preferia estar apenas com Cho, ou com Gi...

_Não_! Harry se repreendeu. Era melhor nem concluir o pensamento.

Engoliu o resto da bebida com desconforto. _Quando as coisas vão melhorar?_ Questionava-se. _Por quanto tempo mais vou suportar essa nuvem cinza sobre minha cabeça? Quando a sensação vai passar?_

Talvez, pensou consigo, a questão não era _quando_, mas _se_. Já fazia tanto tempo que a vida estava uma droga... Claro, houve alguns breves dias de sol, porém a tempestade voltou com ainda mais força. Será que um dia ele acordaria depois uma boa noite de sono grato pelo simples fato de viver mais um dia? Duvida serialmente. Tudo era _tão_ miseráv...

- Ei – uma cotovelada em suas costelas lhe chamou a atenção -, o que está acontecendo, cara?

Harry lançou um olhar de soslaio a Draco, sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

- Nada – girou a taça de vazio entre os dedos, evitando encarar o amigo. - Por quê?

- Ah, vamos lá, não me venha como "nada". Alguma coisa está errada.

Harry suspirou e olhou ao redor. Simas tinha se afastado para ir fazer companhia à amiga que havia levado ao almoço. Ele e Draco podiam conversar sem serem ouvidos.

- Porra, Draco, eu estou de saco cheio – Harry respondeu com sinceridade.

- Saco cheio de quê?

- De tudo!

- Lá vem o mesmo papo de sempre: emprego não me faz feliz, me entedia...

- É mais do que só o emprego – ele se ajeitou no sofá e abaixou a voz. - É realmente _tudo_. Essa merda de vida...

- Não reclama de barriga cheia, Harry. Você tem uma boa vida: casa, viagens, emprego, uma namorada bonita.

O moreno não respondeu.

- O que mais você pode querer? - Draco questionou.

_Uma boa noite de sono, tempo para fotografar e Gina Weasle_y, Harry respondeu a si mesmo, em sua própria cabeça. Mas não precisava ter tanto. Essas coisas o fariam feliz, porém apenas um desses itens já o deixaria satisfeito.

- Quer saber? - o loiro continuou – Na verdade eu entendo você. Quem não acorda um dia com vontade de quebrar todas as regras? De fazer uma grande merda e gritar "foda-se" para o mundo? Eu certamente. Mas esses dias passam, Harry. Isso é o que acontece. A gente cresce.

- Meus dias têm sido assim por_ muito, muito_ tempo. Eles nunca passam, Draco. A sensação de fracasso nunca me abandona.

- Sabe que eu acho? Você devia viver uma aventura. Tira umas férias, vai viajar, tenha um caso...

- Eu tive um caso e as coisas só pioraram.

Pela primeira vez, Harry recebeu toda a atenção de Draco.

- Você _teve um caso_? - Draco parecia chocado – Mas que filho da puta! Com quem, Harry? Por que não me disse nada?

- Não foi importante.

Draco riu.

- Quando a gente não fala nada é porque _é_ importante. O irrelevante é que não vale a pena esconder, dá trabalho demais.

- Você fala como se entendesse tudo – Harry comentou - O grande Draco Malfoy!

- Sou um homem vivido – Malfoy brincou. - Mas me diz, quem é o seu _affair_? Quem é ela?

- Quem ela _foi_. Você a conheceu.

- Conheci? - o cenho de Draco franziu – É do trabalho! É a Parvati! Ela sempre te deu mole, é claro!

- Não viaja, cara! Caso no trabalho só dá dor de cabeça, se fosse com a Parvati então!

- Então quem é ela? - Malfoy se mordia de curiosidade.

- A dançarina do _Red Cabaret_, a ruiva. Gina Weasley – Draco não parecia estar lembrando da garota, por isso Harry foi mais direto - Guinevere, a rainha. Lembra dela agora?

A expressão de Malfoy se abriu em entendimento. É _claro_ que ele se lembrava!

- Eu comi essa garota – ele lembrou bem.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe? Ah, é, eu contei. Por acaso vocês estavam transando naquela época?

A vontade de socar Draco, tão forte quanto no dia em que Harry descobriu sobre Gina e o amigo, voltou por um instante. Mas ele respirou fundo e se controlou.

- Não exatamente. Era Natal, estávamos dando um tempo.

- Ah! - Draco abriu um sorriso perigoso – Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre você e a Guinevere! Até comentei isso com Simas ou Dino uma vez. Aquele dia, quando ela apareceu no trabalho do nada e você saíram juntos... E quando a gente foi no clube e você ficou se mordendo de ciúmes...

- Isso não aconteceu – Harry cortou o amigo. – Ela é uma _stripper_, tira a roupa para ganhar a vida. Não dá para ter ciúme de uma mulher dessas, ou então viveria com a pulga atrás da orelha.

"Não dá para ter ciúme de uma mulher dessas" era uma mentira óbvia, mas Harry resolveu ignorar esse raciocínio. Draco não podia saber o que se passava em sua cabeça mesmo.

- É, ela certamente não é uma mulher confiável – o loiro comentou.

- Não, não é - era uma vadia que tinha partido o coração de Harry.

- Mas na cama! – Draco assoviou - Você sabe bem, aproveitou mais do que eu.

E como Harry tinha aproveitado!

- Quando começou? Quando acabou? Quando se conheceram exatamente? - Draco encheu o amigo de perguntas sobre ele e Gina e, em linhas gerais, Harry foi sincero.

Enquanto ouvia a própria voz fazer um resumo de seu caso com Gina, o moreno foi repassando na mente muitos dos momentos que viveu com ela. O dia em que se conheceram, as visitas noturnas ao clube, as tortas de chocolate e mirtilo, a primeira transa, a segunda, a terceira, a vigésima... Havia ainda lembranças isoladas, divertidas ou tranquilas, de momentos que os dois tinham compartilhado sem pretensão alguma. E de pequenas discussões sem importância, além da última briga feia, quando ele a estapeou e ela se foi – parte que Harry escondeu propositalmente de Draco, responsável indireto pela discussão. Então veio a lembrança daquela última transa, a mais recente de todas, no banheiro...

- No fim, terminou como começou: em uma noite qualquer. – Harry tentava aparentar indiferença -Nada demais.

- Então por que você parece tão arrasado?

O moreno encarou o amigo.

- Estou cansado, Draco, é diferente. Essa vida... Gina era uma boa distração, só isso.

Malfoy soltou alto entre um resmungo e um riso e se levantou. Voltou pouco depois com uma garrafa de vinho pela metade.

- E Cho nisso tudo? - perguntou ele – Como ela fica?

- Ela não sabe. Nem deve saber – Harry esvaziou a taça recém cheia em um só gole.

- Você ainda gosta dela?

- Da Cho? É claro, ela... - lá estava ela, parada na cozinha, conversando com Marieta – Ela é uma pessoa confiável. Ela é legal.

- Legal? A Cho? Ela é demais, cara. Costumava ser a mulher dos seus sonhos, se me lembro bem, Harry. Alguém para casar, construir família... A Guinevere não é para isso. Ela é mais do tipo que destrói famílias do que constrói.

Harry tinha que concordar com aquilo.

- Mas nem todo mundo quer esse tipo de vida, não é? – Draco continuou questionando o amigo. - Nem todos querem uma boa esposa e filhos amados.

O moreno se serviu de outra dose de bebida, mas ficou encarando o vinho em vez de bebê-lo. Depois do que lhe pareceu muito tempo, conseguiu fazer o líquido descer garganta abaixo.

- Sei o que vai dizer, Draco - ele resolveu ir direto ao assunto -, mas não precisa perder seu tempo. Eu _não_ _estou_ apaixonado pela Gina.

- Não disse nada.

- Mas pensou.

- Isso é você quem está dizendo, cara.

Aquele tom presunçoso de Draco fazia o moreno ter vontade de quebrar a cara do colega.

- Porra - reclamou Harry -, você me conhece, Malfoy. Ok, eu gosto dela. Gina é meio louca, diferente... Gosto dela, mas não é paixão. Não estou apaixonado. Ela é uma boa transa, boa companhia.

- E pelo visto, também já não está apaixonado por Cho.

- Cho é outra história – às vezes, desde que havia reatado, Harry se perguntava se havia feito bem em voltar para a namorada.

- Se você quer a tal Gina – Draco continuou -, vai atrás dela. Faça o que quiser, termine com Cho, abandone o emprego, tire fotos... Mas tenha certeza do que quer, cara, porque depois não dá para voltar atrás.

- Gina não é a questão aqui – comentou Harry. - Minha vida está e vai continuar uma merda, com ou sem ela. Isso é maior do que ela.

- Entendo – Draco encheu novamente a taça dele e a de Harry. - Você acha que Cho ajuda sua vida a ficar menos ruim?

- Não.

- E a Gina, ela ajudava?

- Sim. As coisas eram mais simples com ela.

Draco sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Acho que você tem sua resposta, Harry. E depois você diz que não está apaixonada por aquela ruiva...

- E não estou!

- Até parece! Eu te conheço, cara.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

- Por favor, não vá, Cho.

- Harry, eu _preciso_ ir.

_Que saco!_, pensou ele. Já podia ver como seria o resto do seu fim de semana: ficaria em casa, entediado, comendo os restos do almoço de Páscoa, se entupindo de vinho e chocolate. Tédio. Essa seria a palavra que definiria o domingo. Depois de um almoço interessante, que tinha tudo para ser mas não foi _tão_ deprimente, o dia ia acabar mal, podia pressentir...

- Não tem ninguém que possa trocar o plantão com você? - Harry perguntou à namorada, não pela primeira vez.

- Já disse que não, meu bem. Eu preciso _mesmo_ ir. Não queria, mas o trabalho me chama.

- _Eu_ te chamo!

Harry puxou Cho e a beijou. Eles estavam no carro, estacionado em frente ao hospital em que a garota trabalhava, e ficaram ali por mais tempo do que deveriam...

- Não torne tudo tão difícil – Cho se afastou e ajeitou a cara e as roupas -, é só por algumas horinhas. Em 24 horas estarei livre de novo e prometo não sair da sua cama...

- Não vou sobreviver 24 horas. O que vou fazer até lá? Me sinto tão impotente!

- Pobre, Harry! - a médica riu – Vá para o meu apartamento, arrume a bagunça que ficou do almoço e coma todo o chocolate que compramos. Te ligo mais tarde. Te amo!

Com um último beijo, Cho saiu do carro. Harry a observou cruzar o caminho até a entrada do hospital, onde começaria um plantão. Não era justo que ela trabalhasse no domingo de Páscoa – ele teria de ficar sozinho!

Ficar estacionado ali o resto do dia não ia adiantar nada, por isso ele seguiu por Londres. Fotografar era um bom passatempo, mas não se sentia inspirado. E olha que as fotos geralmente o animavam! Se nem isso estava dando certo, talvez o melhor fosse ir para casa e fazer um _drink_ decianureto.

Ok, ele tinha opções reais. Eram seis da tarde de um domingo, ele tinha amigos na cidade. Havia encontrado com alguns deles apenas algumas horas atrás, no almoço, mas podia ligar para outros, como Dino. Podiam sair para beber. Dino podia lhe animar, e eles convidariam...

Ah, a quem estava enganando? Não queria os colegas! Queria alguém com quem realmente fosse íntimo, com quem pudesse conversar ou apenas suportar o silêncio. Draco não era uma opção – ele era um amigo, mas Harry sentia que ele não compreendia suas motivações. Além disso, depois do longo e casto almoço, Malfoy certamente estava enfiado em um quarto com a namorada. Cho, por estar trabalhando, também não era uma opção de companhia. Ele não devia pensar em Gina como uma alternativa, mas lá estava ela invadindo sua mente.

O que ela faria se ele batesse em sua porta?

Não devia ficar imaginando essas coisas. Já havia desistido dela, não tinha? Então...

Harry continuou rodando por Londres, disposto a seguir sem rumo até o tanque esvaziar. Talvez acabasse em um lugar bacana, talvez algo lhe acontecesse se saísse sem direção por aí. Simplesmente entrar no carro e guiar por aí, por ruas desconhecidas, lugares que nunca viu, esquinas que nunca cruzou...

- Caramba!

Ele já tinha cruzado aquela esquina. Já tinha entrado naquela rua e visitado o bairro, várias vezes até. Droga! Estava em um lugar conhecido. Sem perceber, havia feito o trajeto para a casa de Gina.

O que fazia ali? Por que sua mente havia lhe guiado àquele lugar? Não tinha nada para ele ali. A não ser, talvez, mais humilhação. Se lembrava muito bem de Gina ameaçar chamar a polícia se ele aparecesse uma vez mais na vizinhança...

Todavia, se já estava ali, por que não sair para esticar as pernas? Só para matar a saudade do lugar.

Harry estacionou o carro na vaga de sempre e pegou o embrulho que tinha ficado esquecido, na véspera, no banco de trás do carro. Aquele ovo havia sido caro demais para ficar estragando ali, mas já que ele tinha sido comprado, por que não oferecê-lo à Gina? Ela costumava gostar de doces, ele estava de passagem pela rua... Por que não bater na porta dela? Talvez a garota apreciasse ganhar um chocolate, afinal era Páscoa.

Sem pensar muito, ele fez o caminho até o sobrado e aguardou depois de tocar a campainha. Estava inseguro. Se Gina não estivesse em casa não seria um problema, porque ele não tinha ido ali para vê-la, então não perderia a viagem. Se ela não atendesse, tudo bem, ele estava só de passagem. Daria meia volta e recolocaria o ovo no carro para dar para a próxima pessoa que en...

- Oh. Oi.

_Ela está tão bonita. Ela está roxa._

Harry demorou um segundo para perceber a aparência incomum de Gina. Ela estaria tão deslumbrante como sempre se não fossem o olho roxo e o corte superficial na bochecha esquerda.

- Oi.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... - ele, desconfortável, olhou de Gina para o ovo.

- Isso é para mim?

- Comprei um a mais. Estava passando e sei como gosta de chocolate, então como é Páscoa... Bem, pensei que talvez você gostasse de ganhar um ovo desses.

- Harry, eu não disse para você não aparecer mais por aqui? - Gina parecia entediada, mas não brava por ele ter dado as caras.

- Só estava passando...

- Sei, conta outra – ela pegou o ovo das mãos de Harry e começou a abri-lo.

O silêncio caiu entre eles. Gina se dedicava a desembrulhar o chocolate tal como o rapaz se dedicava a observá-la. Ela estava usando apenas uma camiseta. Ele podia observar os braços magros da jovem, as pernas nuas, os bicos dos seios sobressaindo na blusa larga...

- Você veio aqui me secar ou o quê? - Gina perguntou com a boca cheia de chocolate.

Ele demorou os olhos um instante a mais no corpo dela antes de lhe encarar.

- O que aconteceu com você? Se meteu em alguma briga?

A mulher bufou e deu as costas a Harry, entrando no sobrado. Ele viu Gina atravessar o vestíbulo até a porta do seu conjugado, que deixou aberta. Como ela não disse nada para expulsá-lo dali, ele a seguiu apartamento adentro.

Enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si, Harry se encheu de esperança. Talvez, e apenas talvez, ela tivesse perdoado-o.

Ele encontrou Gina atirada na cama, devorando o chocolate. Dando uma olhada rápido no conjugado, ele pôde observar que a noite dela certamente havia sido movimentada. Tinha peças de roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos e, sobre a poltrona surrada, alguém tinha esquecido uma jaqueta de couro – masculina, Harry reparou.

- Você está sozinha?

- Esse chocolate é muito bom. Tinha até esquecido que hoje é Páscoa!

_Bem_, concluiu ele, _se tivesse mais alguém aqui já teria aparecido_. O lugar não era grande para alguém conseguir se esconder. O banheiro estava vazio, não tinha ninguém na cozinha. Eram apenas ele e Gina.

Harry jogou seu próprio casaco e chaves sobre a poltrona e caminhou até o sofá cama. Gina, sempre sem modos, estava deitada de modo que ele pôde confirmar que ela não usava sequer uma calcinha debaixo da camiseta. Isso era propício aos planos dele.

- Você quer? Acho que estou cheia - a ruiva ofereceu chocolate a Harry, distraindo-o de seus pensamentos eróticos. Ele pegou um pedaço do doce sem acreditar na própria sorte. Ela realmente tinha tolerado a presença dele ali?

- Você não comeu nada – ele devorou mais um pedaço do ovo, que Gina tinha abandonado.

- Eu me empanturrei!

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Harry comendo chocolate e encarando Gina esporadicamente; ela, observando-o.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry?

- O que aconteceu com seu rosto? - o rapaz desconversou.

- Não sou de levar desaforo para casa. Você sabe.

Se sabia!

- Brigou com quem?

- Com a vadia da Romilda Vane, que trabalha comigo, sabe quem é? - frente à negativa do homem, Gina insistiu – Sabe sim! É uma putinha morena que vivia de olho em você quando estava lá no clube. Lembrou?

- Não.

- Como não? Uma mulher estranha, queixuda e de olhos grandes. Ela usa o nome de _Estrela _no clube –Harry reparou que o apelido foi pronunciado com desprezo - Estrela, você acredita? Aquela puta se acha!

- O que aconteceu para vocês brigarem?

- A gente discute desde que ela entrou no clube, há alguns meses, porque aquela lá é uma invejosa mentirosa! Mas dessa vez eu não aguentei, Harry! Ontem a Romilda resolveu roubar meus clientes. O que eu fiz? Como eu sou uma mulher de classe, fui tolerante e esperei o expediente acabar. Então antes de ir embora fui bater um _papinho_ com ela. Se você acha que eu estou machucada, devia ver aquela vadia! Ela vai precisar de pelo menos um mês para desinchar aquela cara gorda!

- Você bateu nela?

- Dei uma surra! Dessa vez ela aprende a não mexer comigo. Fui suspensa por uma semana, mas quer saber? Valeu a pena! Ela só foi suspensa por três dias, mas vai ter que trabalhar de máscara o mês todo! Nem maquiagem vai disfarçar o estrago que eu fiz naquele rosto plastificado. Bem feito!

- Você perde a cabeça muito fácil.

- _Eu_ perco? Olha só quem fala! Você me deu uns tapas por muito menos.

Harry, então, se lembrou porque estava ali. Queria que Gina o desculpasse, que ela ao menos não repudiasse sua presença.

- Me arrependo disso.

- Eu sei.

Eles se encararam por um bom tempo, então Harry suspirou e arrancou os sapatos. Deitou ao lado de Gina na cama e continuou comendo o chocolate.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Gina. De verdade.

- Acredito em você.

- Sério?

- É. Além do mais, a Romilda tomou seu lugar na minha lista de pessoas mais odiadas – ela sorria.

- Nesse caso, ainda bem que vocês brigaram.

- Ei! - ela reclamou ainda rindo - Desse jeito você vai comer meu ovo todo!

- Te compro outro.

- Quer saber? Pode comer. Não quero virar uma bola.

- Como se você precisasse se preocupar com peso.

- É, sei que não preciso – ela tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios. - Sou gostosa do jeitinho que sou.

Foi a vez de Harry rir. Tinha sentido falta de toda a confiança daquela garota.

- Certamente você é – ele sentiu a mão de Gina em seu cabelo. Com o toque dela, Harry tentou abraçá-la, mas a ruiva o afastou.

- É melhor a gente ser só amigos – ela falou séria.

Harry respirou fundo. Não queria ser só amigo dela.

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas.

_Mentiroso_, uma vozinha gritou na cabeça dele, que continuou conversando banalidades com Gina e devorando o chocolate.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gente, voltei! Foram seis meses de espera, mas aqui estou com o novo capítulo de Perdidos na Rotação. Lamento profundamente a demora, porém estive muito ocupada em 2011 - e continuo agarrada em 2012, apesar da faculdade ter acabado.  
Esse ano eu vou, de verdade, fazer o impossível para terminar a fic. O meu plano é finalizá-la até o Natal, que está bem longe. Espero que vocês sejam pacientes e continuem acompanhando até lá.  
Quero muito agradecer aos leitores que nos últimos seis meses me incentivaram, comentaram no blog e mandaram reviews. Foi ótimo ter notícias de vocês. Agradeço também a paciência.  
Dessa vez não vou responder as reviews, mas prometo fazer isso no próximo capítulo, portanto comentem bastante! Um muito obrigada especial a Pedro Freitas, fermalaquias, Hugh Black, Kiss Potter, EmmerlyK, Grace Black, Kellysds, thegiovana, Patty Carvalho, ksrpnina, Ingrid Albuquerque e Be.S. Potter, que deixam reviews no último capítulo.  
Mais uma coisinha: mudei o layout do blog, que pretendo atualizar muito mais este ano. Passem lá para dar uma olhada e ficar a par das novidades, que estarei publicando em breve. O endereço vocês sabem (tirem os espaços): lannilu. blogspot. com

Beijos saudosos!  
Lanni


	25. Vermelho e negro

**Vermelho e negro**

Pela lente de sua câmera, Harry via um pequeno grupo de pessoas conversando atiradas na grama do parque. Ele encontrou o ângulo perfeito, ajeitou o foco e disparou. Aquele momento simples, de uma conversa em uma tarde de verão, havia sido capturado para sempre. Ele ficou satisfeito com o resultado. Enquanto cruzava o parque, cheio de pessoas conversando e tomando sol, pensou que o calor devia inspirá-lo, porque estava fazendo ótimas fotos naquele verão. Tinha capturado imagens típicas de Londres, de sua população, dos parques de grama verde, pontos turísticos e pubs. Era bom ter tempo para bater perna e fotografar por aí. Não queria que suas férias chegassem ao fim nunca! Queria que julho fosse eterno.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele, imitando os outros ao seu redor, sentou na grama. Porém não antes de tirar mais uma foto.

- Não entendo essa sua obsessão em me fotografar. Eu sei que sou linda, mas você já tem imagens suficientes de mim. Eu devia cobrar direito autoral.

- Gina, o direito autoral é meu, porque a foto é minha. O máximo que você pode exigir é o direito _de imagem_.

- Vê, Harry? Até você concorda que eu devo cobrar algo por essas fotos. Então faça um favor: compre um cachorro quente e uma coca pra mim. Estou faminta.

Gina, sentada ao lado de Harry, colocou os óculos de sol que tinha roubado dele havia alguns dias e deitou na grama. Ele observou o corpo quase nu dela, que só usava um micro short e a parte de cima de um biquíni, com desejo. Três meses sem transar com ela estava deixando-o louco.

Para se distrair ele foi comprar as coisas que ela tinha pedido. Pelo menos assim saía de perto daquela mulher. Às vezes era muito difícil resistir a Gina Weasley.

Quando ele voltou com os refrigerantes e cachorros quentes, a ruiva estava conversando com um homem. Era um cara forte, sem camisa, com pose de atleta. Estava claramente se exibindo para ela. Otário.

- Trouxe tudo, Gina - ele voltou a se sentar do lado dela.

- Ok, valeu. Mas Andrew...

Foi com impaciência que suportou Gina e o tal Andrew marcando um encontro. Na verdade, a palavra "encontro" era inapropriada se tratando daquela mulher. Ele sabia bem que o que Gina havia acabado de marcar era uma trepada.

Quando o otário com quem a ruiva flertava foi embora, Harry já tinha devorado todo seu cachorro quente. Estava tão furioso que o lanche desceu mal.

- Nossa, olha só! – Gina observava Andrew ir embora – Dá uma espiada naquela bunda, Harry. Que gato!

- Se você falar mais alguma coisa sobre qualquer parte do corpo de um homem, eu vou ser obrigado a colocar meu cachorro quente para fora, então pare, por favor.

Gina riu e começou a comer o próprio lanche. Eventualmente ela fazia ou dizia coisas apenas para irritar Harry, ele tinha certeza. Caso contrário, por que ela ficaria comentando sobre os homens sem camisa do parque? Ele já havia dito que não queria ouvir! Estava puto.

- Não aguento mais – ela ofereceu a Harry o cachorro quente que comia.

- Não quero.

- Mas você só comeu um.

- Mas não quero mais, Gina!

- Por que você está gritando comigo?

- EU NÃO 'TO!

Algumas pessoas que estavam por perto lançaram um olhar a Harry e Gina, mas logo voltaram a prestar atenção em suas próprias vidas.

- Eu não entendo! - Gina saiu chutando a grama de raiva. Depois de jogar o resto do sanduíche e do refrigerante no lixo, ela se atirou novamente ao lado de Harry – Às vezes eu não te entendo, Harry! Do nada você fica todo putinho, como se estivesse de TPM. O que está acontecendo?

_Como se ela não soubesse, como se não me irritasse de propósito_. Apesar de pensar, ele não disse nada. Se limitou a deitar na grama.

Ouviu Gina bufar ao lado dele. Pouco depois ela continuou:

- Você devia ter comido o cachorro quente, está muito magro. Quantos quilos você perdeu desde que a gente se conheceu?

- Onze.

- Você está magrelo.

- Cala a boca, Gina.

Ele a ouviu rir. Definitivamente aquela mulher gostava de contrariá-lo.

Pouco depois ela deitou ao lado de Harry e colocou a cabeça sobre seu peito. O braço dela ao redor do corpo dele lembrava-o dos dias longínquos em que os dois ficavam na cama conversando amenidades depois de uma boa transa. Ah, como sentia falta daqueles dias!

- Você está feliz, Harry?

- O quê?

- Perguntei se está feliz.

Ele pensou bastante no assunto antes de responder a pergunta.

- No momento, sim. Mas não completamente feliz.

- Por quê? - ela tirou os óculos e o encarou.

- Não sei se isso não existe, felicidade absoluta.

- Está feliz por não estar trabalhando?

- Definitivamente!

- E está conseguindo dormir melhor?

Às vezes, apenas eventualmente, Harry conseguia dormir bem, o que já era um avanço. Contudo, na maioria das noites a insônia o pegava de jeito.

- Mais ou menos.

- Sabe o que eu acho que te faria dormir bem?

- O quê?

- Ser feliz. As pessoas felizes sempre dormem bem. Olha só o meu exemplo!

Ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Gina. Os pensamentos delam era tão simplórios de vez em quando.

- Também acho que as pessoas felizes devem dormir bem. Mas como ser feliz, Gina? Não existe uma receita para isso.

- Faça as coisas que ama e vai ser feliz.

- Ah, é? - ela já havia dito aquelas coisas para ele antes.

- É claro que sim! Aproveite o dia, fotografe no tempo livre, se divirta com os amigos, transe com as mulheres bonitas. Isso é felicidade.

- E o trabalho, onde entra?

- Você não gosta do seu trabalho, Harry, pode pedir demissão.

- E vou viver se quê?

- Você tem dinheiro, não precisa trabalhar.

- Não, _meus pais_ têm dinheiro. Eu não tenho grana como eles.

- Você pode viver do que tem e, quando o dinheiro acabar, virar fotógrafo.

- Não sou bom o suficiente para ser fotógrafo.

- Você é ótimo tirando fotos!

- Quem disse?

- Eu digo!

Harry riu.

- Gina, você não entende nada de fotografia! Essa é uma arte...

Nesse momento o celular dele tocou. Quando pegou o aparelho, viu o nome "Luna" escrito na tela. Ele podia jurar que era Cho que estava ligando.

- Oi, Luna, tudo bem?

- É a Luna? Deixa eu falar com ela – Gina tentou pegar o telefone de Harry, mas ele não deixou.

- Tudo bem... A Gina? É, ela está comigo sim, nós estamos no Finsbury Park... Sei... Um minuto – ele ofereceu o celular a Gina – É para você.

Enquanto Gina falava no telefone, Harry começou a juntar as coisas para ir embora. Pegou a máquina, os óculos de sol no chão, calçou os tênis. Logo a luz cairia e queria tirar mais algumas fotografias. Além disso, em breve Gina teria de ir trabalhar.

- Toma – a ruiva devolveu o aparelho a Harry.

- O que a Luna queria?

- Saber onde eu estava. A gente tinha combinado de comprar umas coisas, mas esqueci. Ela está brava.

- Percebi. Vamos embora?

- É, vamos. Preciso ir para o clube. Você vai passar lá hoje?

- Não. Combinei de ir ao cinema com Cho.

- Qual filme vão ver?

- Ah, sei lá. Qualquer um...

Eles continuaram a conversar enquanto saíam do parque. Quem os observava caminhar rumo ao metrô poderia pensar que eram apenas mais um casal comum. Mas essa era uma doce ilusão.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

- HARRY!

- O quê...?

- É a terceira vez que te chamo.

- Desculpe, Cho, eu... 'Tava pensando.

- Em quê?

Eles estavam no apartamento de Harry. Ele estava distraído pensando em uma certa ruiva, é claro. Seu próprio comportamento em relação a ela incomodava-o. Quando havia se tornado um covarde com Gina? Antes era fácil chegar nela, falar que queria transar e então passavam a noite juntos, mas agora andava cheio de dedos. Temia até mesmo dizer que gostava da companhia dela. Vai sabe se isso não os afastaria? Gina era estranha, era impossível dizer o que pensava. Ele tinha a impressão que ela não gostava que as pessoas a amasse. Não que ele a amasse. É claro que não!

- Em nada específico.

- Que seja. Você não ouviu nada mesmo.

- Ouvi sim.

- Ah, é? Sobre o que eu estava falando?

- Sobre... seu trabalho.

Ouviu Cho bufar e voltar para a cozinha do apartamento dele, onde preparava o jantar. Harry ignorou a irritação dela, apagou o cigarro no batente da janela e continuou observando a rua lá embaixo, porém sem realmente enxergar. Três meses. Mais de três meses havia passado desde que ele e Gina voltaram a se relacionar. Se tornaram amigos, apesar de tudo. Mas algo o incomodava. De certa forma, media as palavras que dizia a Gina. Tinha a impressão seus movimentos perto dela eram controlados, artificiais.

Por quê?

Ele sabia a resposta. Porque agia para parecer que não se importava. Se ele se importasse demais, ela o mandaria pastar. Se começasse a perguntar demais, questionar detalhes da vida dela e se preocupar, aconselhando que fizesse isso ou aquilo para viver melhor – ou seja, se dissesse a Gina como viver a própria vida -, ela faria como antes. Lhe daria um pé na bunda em um piscar de olhos. E o pior: se admitisse o que sentia, ela o acharia tolo e estúpido e também o afastaria de sua vida.

Se apaixonar por Gina Weasley foi um erro. Sim, ele estava apaixonada por ela – precisava admitir isso para si próprio, mesmo que nunca dissesse para ninguém. Não sabia como tinha acontecido, mas havia acontecido. Os dias foram passando, as coisas acontecendo e em algum momento depois da Páscoa – após ela o aceitar novamente em sua vida -, ele percebeu. Estava apaixonado por ela. Não a amava, mas estava apaixonado. Isso era um erro, um grande erro, porém o que ele podia fazer? Já era tarde demais.

Se dar conta do quanto ela importava o incomodou. As coisas fluíam muito fáceis quando não eram importantes. Todavia, a partir do momento em que Gina se transformou em mais do que uma boa transa, ele soube que estava perdido. Não havia como ganhar aquela batalha. Tê-la era impossível. Eles nem estavam transando mais. Há meses eram "apenas amigos", e ser amigo dela era duro.

Obviamente não havia dito nada a Gina sobre seus sentimentos - não faria o papel do adolescente apaixonado, há muito não tinha idade para isso -, por isso a vida seguia o rumo normal. A ruiva ainda com seus casos e transas de uma noite. Ele com Cho. Mas eventualmente – na verdade, mais do que eventualmente – eles marcavam um encontro amigável, principalmente quando Cho estava de plantão.

Harry havia parado de ir ao clube. Vê-la se expor no _Red Cabaret _para homens que podiam tê-la, e ele mesmo não podendo, era difícil. Antes gostava que os outros desejassem o que ele tinha, porém agora – com todos aqueles sentimentos de merda! - ficava louco quando os homens lançavam olhares gulosos em direção a Gina. O que significava que ficava com ciúmes o _tempo todo_. Bastava ela surgir na rua e os olhares lascivos começavam – pelo menos assim ele achava. Todavia, Harry entendia os homens: era impossível resistir àquela pele branca, às sardas, ao sorriso desconcertante, ao jeito espevitado, aos olhares sedutores. Ela era linda, mas a beleza dela ia além da aparência: o modo Gina Weasley de ser atraía tanto quanto o corpo perfeito. Como não desejar? Como não querê-la? Como não se apaixonar, cedo ou tarde?

Ele até havia demorado para cair de quatro por ela – ao menos demorou para perceber -, mas agora que tinha se dado conta do que sentia, precisava ser cauteloso. Não ai ao clube, porém ainda tinha vontade de partir para cima de quem cantasse Gina. Quando saíam juntos precisava se controlar o tempo todo. Arranjar briga para defender a honra da ruiva era uma batalha perdida. Ela não queria ser salva - gostava da perdição.

Por isso era difícil sair com ela. Haviam saído um bocado nos últimos meses. Bares, boates, passeios pela cidade. Ele tinha passado a apreciar o tempo que dividia com Gina. Antes gostava mesmo era de tê-la em sua cama, mas então passou a gostar também de simplesmente estar perto dela. Claro que ela sempre foi uma boa companhia, sempre alguém interessante de se estar, porém apenas recentemente ele havia descoberto o prazer de uma verdadeira conversa com Gina.

Não seria justo dizer que a conhecia bem. Ela só havia lhe contato uma ou outra coisa sobre si, e essas revelações serviam apenas para aumentar a curiosidade de Harry. Cada resposta levantava três perguntas.

Em uma manhã de sábado semanas atrás, quando eles estavam em um café, um desses diálogos questionadores surgiu. Harry havia levantado tinha pouco tempo e se encontrado com Gina, que havia acabado de sair do clube e devorava uma torta de chocolate. Ele bateu apenas uma foto dela antes que a garota tirasse a câmera da mão dele e o mandasse sossegar.

- É irritante mal poder te ver porque está escondido atrás de uma máquina – ela disse então.

- Que culpa eu tenho se você é fotogênica?

- Não vai me ganhar com elogios, Harry. Ei – ela mudou de assunto de repente -, como vão as coisas com a sua namorada?

- Indo.

- Devia terminar com ela – Gina adorava lhe dar conselhos.

- Por quê? Eu gosto dela.

- Não, você está _acostumado_ com ela. De qualquer forma, não é da minha conta – ela afastou a torta e Harry puxou o prato para si. Gina nunca terminava de comer o que quer que fosse.

- Você nunca tentou, Gina?

- Tentei o quê?

- Namorar. Você nunca teve um relacionamento sério?

- Claro que tive. Quando era adolescente namorei uns cinco, sete caras, mas percebi logo que essa coisa de relacionamento sério não é para mim. Dá muito trabalho.

- Talvez não tenha dado certo porque você não encontrou a pessoa certa.

_Talvez_, ele pensou, _essa pessoa esteja literalmente na sua frente._

- Ah, Harry, por favor! Você não acredita nessa merda de pessoa certa, príncipe encantado e blá blá blá... É uma baboseira!

- Mas você já acreditou nisso?

- Até os 14 anos.

- O que aconteceu aos 14?

- Encontrei o primeiro de centenas de príncipes encantados. Eu perdi a virgindade.

- Com quem?

- Um rapaz – ela estalou os dedos para o garçom. - Por favor, a conta.

Eles saíram e caminharam até um ponto de ônibus enquanto dividiam um cigarro. O dia já estava claro, mas não havia muita gente nas ruas.

- Quem era o rapaz?

- Que rapaz?

- O primeiro que você transou – Harry sentia uma pontada de inveja e ciúme dessa figura desconhecida.

- Ele trabalhava em um armazém. O conheci quando fui fazer compras com a minha mãe. Três dias depois de o ver pela primeira vez, me enfiei com ele no quarto em cima do mercadinho, onde ele dormia. Durou uns dez dias, no máximo. Ele tinha 17 anos, mas transava muito! As melhores transas da minha adolescência, sem dúvida alguma.

Naquela altura, eles já estavam dentro do ônibus, sentados ao lado um do outro.

- Por que durou tão pouco?

- Porque, Harry, ele foi embora da cidade tão subitamente quanto chegou. Um dia estava lá e no outro não estava. Fiquei triste por uma semana, então segui em frente. Dos 14 anos 16 eu transei com todos os caras atraentes do meu colégio. Confesso que também trepei com alguns caras que já tinham deixado a escola há muito tempo. Ah, mas me diverti, como me diverti! Mas as coisas acabaram dando errado.

- O que aconteceu?

- A próxima parada é a nossa? Não podemos perder o ponto.

- Não se importe com isso. O que aconteceu depois dos 16?

- Eu vivi a minha vida. Ah, estou com tanto sono!

Ela bocejou e fechou os olhos, encostando no braço de Harry. Ele percebeu que ela não queria e não iria contar mais nada, portanto o que acabou dando errado na vida de Gina ele não descobriu. E na falta de respostas, ele só podia imaginar. E imaginava muito! Não apenas sobre o passado dela, porém também sobre o futuro. Onde ela estaria em dez anos? Ainda fazendo _striptease_? Gina mantinha contato com a família? Uma vez ela tinha falado em irmãos... Quantos ela tinha? Será que um dia a ruiva mudaria de ideia e decidiria ter uma casa e uma família? Ele duvidava muito!

Era assim que as coisas seguiam com Gina. Uma resposta que desencadeava várias perguntas. Faltavam detalhes, mas no geral ele tinha conseguido pintar uma ideia da vida dela. Gina cresceu em Ottery St. Mary com os pais e irmãos. Saiu de casa cedo, viajou por aí, morou inclusive na França e lá aconteceu alguma coisa. Então ela voltou a Londres e conseguiu um emprego no _Red Cabaret_. No começo não era a melhor na profissão, mas se tornou muito boa. Sabia chamar a atenção dos homens. Conheceu Luna, que já trabalhava no clube. Foi dividir um apartamento com a amiga. As duas moraram juntas por vários meses, quase um ano, no sobrado onde Gina ainda vivia. Então Gina conheceu Rolf, apresentou-o a Luna e de alguma forma os dois – que não se davam muito bem no início – ficaram juntos. E ali estava Gina, sozinha.

Não havia detalhes, mas o quadro geral era esse. Harry suspirou e acendeu outro cigarro. Lá fora, a rua escurecia devido à noite que caía.

Ele fitou o céu pensando que talvez conseguisse, um dia, obter as várias informações que faltava no quebra-cabeça Gina Weasley. Mas, por hora, se contentava em apenas tê-la por perto.

Quando o cigarro acabou, ele saiu da janela e foi até a cozinha. Pegou os cogumelos que estavam sobre a pia e começou a cortá-los.

- Lave as mãos antes – Cho repreendeu-o.

- Desculpe – com mãos limpas, ele voltou a picar o alimento. - Você estava falando do seu trabalho mais cedo. De um menino que deu entrada no hospital.

- E o que mais?

- Bem, que ele estava doente... Tem algo mais?

Cho suspirou.

- Você realmente não presta atenção no que digo. Era um dia calmo no setor de cirurgia, então eu estava no plantão do atendimento, como costumo fazer. E apareceu esse menino com parte do rosto e as costas toda queimada.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Derramou uma panela de água fervendo sobre si.

- Como isso aconteceu?

Cho tirou a faca da mão de Harry e cortou um dos cogumelos.

- Corte assim, grande, para não sumir em meio ao molho.

- Ok.

- Bem, voltando ao menino. Ele puxou uma panela de água fervendo de cima do fogão. Quando vejo coisas dessas tipo chocada com o descuido de alguns pais.

- Às vezes eles não têm culpa. Crianças fazem arte.

- Sei disso. Como sei! A cada dia atendo casos mais bizarros, mas tantos acidentes seriam reduzidos com mais atenção! Não entendendo como...

- O que isso tem a ver com a gente? - Harry interrompeu-a bruscamente. Tão bruscamente que Cho ficou sem reação por um momento.

- Nada, eu só... Coloquei água para cozinhar o macarrão e lembrei do caso. Estou comentando com você. Por quê?

- Porque não quero falar de trabalho agora – Harry pegou uma garrafa e se serviu de uma taça de vinho.

- Bem, de que você quer falar então? - subitamente ela estava irritada - Ou talvez você não queira falar, porque tudo que faz é andar amuado e calado pelos cantos!

O volume da voz de Cho foi aumentando a cada palavra, e no final ela estava gritando. Harry não queria brigar, não tinha forças para isso, e foi isso que disse a ela. Cho deixou o macarrão de lado e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Não chore – Harry pediu. - Sinto muito. Não chore.

- Não estou chorando, só estou perdida! Não sei o que fazer para agradar você!

Ele a abraçou desejando não precisar fazer aquilo.

- Sinto muito – repetiu, mas as palavras eram vaziam. Na verdade ele não sentia muito.

Fingir que se importava era tão difícil tanto fingir que não se importava.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Deitado em sua cama, Harry fitava o teto do quarto. Uma semana. Faltava exatamente uma semana para ele voltar a trabalhar. A ideia o perturbava.

- Que saco – resmungou.

- O que é um saco? - Cho, que se vestia para trabalhar, perguntou.

- Vou ter que voltar a trabalhar em uma semana.

- Bem, é quando suas férias acabam, não?

- Infelizmente. Não estou a fim de voltar para aquele lugar.

Ele tinha pensado sobre o que Gina havia lhe dito no parque há mais de uma semana - sobre deixar o emprego. A ruiva já havia aconselhado ele a fazer aquilo mais de uma vez, mas ele nunca tinha _realmente_ considerado a possibilidade antes. Seria bom ter tempo apenas para si, para colocar a cabeça no lugar e se encontrar. Tinha algumas coisas a avaliar. Observou a namorada abotoar a blusa e pensou que ela era uma daquelas coisas. Ficar com Cho era melhor do que ficar sozinho, mas às vezes dava muito trabalho.

- O que você acha? - ele indagou.

- O que acho do quê, Harry?

- De eu não voltar a trabalhar? De largar o emprego?

- Você está pensando em pedir demissão? - pelo tom dela, Harry notou que Cho não aprovou a ideia.

- Talvez. O que acha?

- O que você faria? Tiraria fotos por aí?

- Posso trabalhar com isso.

Cho, que secava o cabelo, o encarou com descrença.

- Você está brincando, né?

- Não, estou falando sério. O que acha?

- Acho que não vai dar certo. Que é uma ideia idiota. Fotografia é uma arte muito refinada, não é para qualquer um.

- Eu sou qualquer um? Não sou bom o suficiente?

- Não precisa ficar irritado! Só acho que você tem talento para o que faz. Se quer achar algo em que é bom não precisa mudar de profissão. Só quero seu bem, Harry.

Ele não respondeu. Pensou que se fosse Gina ali em vez de Cho ela o apoiaria. Mesmo que ele sugerisse algo bizarro, como largar o emprego e ir morar na Tailândia, ela diria para ele ir se fosse isso que quisesse.

- Quer que te leve? - Harry perguntou à namorada deixando o assunto do emprego de lado.

- Não precisa, vou para o trabalho metrô. Pode voltar a dormir.

- Como se eu fosse conseguir.

- Pensei que sua insônia tivesse melhorado nessas férias.

- Melhorou um pouco, mas está longe de ter acabado. Essa noite dormi tão mal quanto há alguns meses atrás.

- Outro motivo para você ficar e descansar. A gente se vê a...

_Ding-dong_.

A campainha tocou. Harry e Cho se encararam com o mesmo olhar indagador. Quem estaria batendo na porta deles antes das sete da manhã?

- Eu atendo – Harry se pôs de pé -, pode acabar de se arrumar.

O único motivo justo para alguém perturbar sua paz tão cedo era uma notícia trágica. Era melhor que alguém tivesse morrido e o telegrama estivesse chegando, caso contrário a visita inesperada se veria com Harry!

Ele nem se importou em vestir algo melhor para atender a porta, indo vestido como estava: apenas de cueca. Quem mandou baterem na porta dele quase de madrugada?

Olhando pelo olho mágico, Harry não conseguiu ver nada; quem quer que tivesse ali fora estava tampando-o.

_Ding-dong. _A campainha voltou a tocar no momento exato que ele destrancava a porta.

- O que é? - perguntou mal humorado ao visitante que...

- SURPRESA!

O coração de Harry parou e voltou a bater. Ali, parada em frente à entrada do apartamento dele, estava Gina.

E Cho estava lá dentro se preparando para sair. _Puta que pariu!_

- Oi – a ruiva cumprimentou. - Seu porteiro me deixou subir. Só precisei sorrir para ele, nem tive que...

- Quem está na porta, meu bem? - a voz de Cho, dentro do apartamento, se sobrepôs à de Gina.

_Cacete_. A casa ia cair.

* * *

**Notas:**

Ufa! Enfim postei! Demorei mas estou de volta. Dei uma breve sumida porque me apaixonei perdidamente por outra saga literária - As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, que deram origem à série Game of Thrones. Li todos os livros, estou esperando pelo próximo e não perco um episódio da série. Até fan fic já li! Enfim... Tenho pouco tempo livre, e a parte dele que dedico à escrita/leitura eu usei para devorar e saber mais e mais da Guerra dos Tronos, mas cá estou.  
Gostei desse capítulo. Sei que não é nem de longe o melhor que já escrevi, mas gostei do Harry conhecer um pouco mais de Gina, deles estarem até mais próximos do que quando transavam e dele começar pensar em coisas que tem de reavaliar. E prometo postar o próximo capítulo ainda este mês!  
Para quem não entendeu o nome do capítulo, "vermelho e negro" faz referência às duas mulheres da vida de Harry.

Beijos e até a próxima!  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respostas aos comentários do capítulo anterior:**

**ooo thegiovana:** claro que Harry e Gina podem dar certo! Certamente não do modo tradicional e talvez não por um longo tempo, mas eles podem dar certo. E claro que também não vou esquecer dos meus leitores! Beijo!

**ooo Kiss Potter**: ah, com certeza. Acredito que esse capítulo e alguns dos que vierão serão mais leves, mas logo as coisas esquentam de novo!  
Harry continua miserável e depressivo, e agora também está apaixonado. Por isso ele de fato se "sente mais livre e aliviado com a Gina ao seu lado". Beijo!

**ooo YukiYuri**: o Harry realmente não é o melhor dos namorados, mas algo que diz que a Cho está com os dias contados. Beijo!

**ooo Gabi G. W. Potter**: ahh, também fico feliz por escrever! E é claro que eles vão voltar a ficar juntos, afinal essa é uma fic Harry e Gina, não? Beijos!

**ooo pedro . freitas 08**: Cho é louca pelo Harry. Realmente ela já deveria ter metido o pé na bunda dele, mas é muito bobinha para isso. O ama loucamente, ou pelo menos acredita nisso.  
Acho que "entrar na cabeça da Gina" é um desafio muito grande, tanto que eu não ouso narrar a história do ponto de vista dela. A bem da verdade, ela é impulsiva e hoje pode ser fervorasamente contra algo que foi a favor ontem. Vai entender o que se passa naquela cabeça!  
Hahaha... Às vezes a Gina provoca o Harry, mas outras ela realmente não faz ideia que está sendo provocante, apesar de ser. Terrível essa garota, não?  
Mais sobre Romilda? Talvez... Beijos, Pedro!

**ooo Michael Rodrigues**: Nossa, obrigada! Nem sei se mereço palavras tão gentis. Mas tenho que dizer algo: também amo meus personagens. Acho essencial fazê-los com falhas, porque isso os torna humanos. Pessoas perfeitas não existem.  
Desejo que a espera por esse novo capítulo tenha valido a pena. Seu que não foi o capítulo mais revelador, mas era importante mostrar um pouco mais da Gina e abrir caminho para o Harry questionar algumas coisas.  
Fico feliz que tenha apreciado "Entre 4 Paredes", que é uma fic muito especial para mim. Beijos!

**ooo Nina Fang**: Espero que a espera pelo novo capítulo tenha valido a pena e que tenha gostado dele tanto quanto gostou do anterior. Beijos!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: ahh, eu também estava morrendo de saudades da fic! Escrever PnR é uma delícia apesar da falta de tempo.  
Harry é um bobão porque está de quatro, totalmente apaixonado. Será que isso vai terminar bem? Beijos!

**ooo Ingrid Albuquerque**: Rsrs... Poxa, obrigada! Apesar das palavras tão gentis, sei que meu texto não é perfeito, mas vou lutar para chegar lá. Espero nunca parar de escrever, porque adoro fazer isso. E escrever PnR é uma delícia, apesar de estar cada vez mais sem tempo.  
Também acho que o Harry tem que terminar com a Cho, e desconfio que ele começa a pensar sobre isso também. Vamos ver onde isso vai dar! Beijos!


	26. Um novo caminho

**Um novo caminho**

O coração de Harry parou e voltou a bater. Ali, parada em frente à entrada do apartamento dele, estava Gina.

E Cho estava lá dentro se preparando para sair. _Puta que pariu!_

- Oi – a ruiva cumprimentou. - Seu porteiro me deixou subir. Só precisei sorrir para ele, nem tive que...

- Quem está na porta, meu bem? - a voz de Cho, dentro do apartamento, se sobrepôs à de Gina.

_Cacete_. A casa ia cair.

- Quem está aí dentro? - Gina perguntou frente à cara de pânico de Harry – É sua namorada?

- Fala baixo! Ela não pode te ver aqui!

- Você quer que eu volte depois? Eu...

- Quem é Harry? - Cho voltou a perguntar de lá de dentro.

_Pense rápido, Harry, pense rápido!_

- O Sr. Martin, do andar de baixo.

- Ah – o barulho do secador indicou que Cho ainda estava secando o cabelo.

_Merda, merda, merda! _Gina não podia aparecer em outro horário?

- Sua namorada está aqui? - Gina sussurrou – O que ela faz na sua casa tão cedo em uma manhã de segunda-feira? Ela não devia estar trabalhando? Pensei que ela trabalhasse, tipo, o tempo _todo_, porque você...

- Cala a boca! - Harry a puxou para dentro e avançou com Gina até o corredor. Parou para escutar e observar, mas o barulho do secador continuava e Cho não estava no caminho.

- Onde estamos indo? - Gina perguntou baixinho enquanto ele a arrastava até uma porta.

- Fique aqui até eu vir te chamar. Não mexa em nada – ele a empurrou para dentro do quarto escuro com o coração na boca. - Não vou demorar.

- É bom mesmo!

Ele fechou a porta, nervoso, e voltou ao quarto. Se atirou na cama como se nada tivesse acontecido. Cho ainda estava secando o cabelo. Os minutos que ela levou para acabar de se arrumar foram os mais longos da vida de Harry. Só pensava em Gina no quarto escuro. Ela tinha um gênio difícil. Se decidisse que estava cansada daquilo, ou que ele estava demorando muito para aparecer, poderia simplesmente sair de lá e daria de cara com Cho. Esse encontro não terminaria bem. Por um momento imaginou as duas brigando, aos tapas, caídas no chão, socando uma à outra...

- Harry?

A voz de Cho penetrou tão fundo em seus pensamentos que ele praticamente deu um pulo na cama. A mulher franziu a testa.

- Você está bem?

- Ótimo – Harry se apressou em dizer.

- Parece perturbado.

- É... 'To pensando no Sr. Martin. A esposa dele está doente. Ele queria saber se a gente tinha um termômetro.

- O que ela tem?

- Não sei. Deve ser a idade. Você já está pronta? Já está saindo?

- Sim. Você acha que é melhor eu dar uma passada no apartamento dos Martin? Sou pediatra, mas posso...

- Não, não precisa – ele logo falou. - O Sr. Martin disse... Disse que ia levar a esposa ao médico. Eles já devem ter ido.

- Será? Bem, espero que não seja nada grave. Tomara que ela fiquei melhor logo. A Helena é sempre tão gentil.

- Helena?

- É, a Helena Martin, do andar de baixo – Cho pegou a bolsa e a pasta dela. - Você está tão distraído, nunca ouve o que digo.

- Ouço, ouço sim.

- Olha, não vamos falar sobre isso agora senão vou me atrasar. A gente se vê amanhã, depois do meu plantão.

- Ok.

Harry a acompanhou até a porta, onde o casal se despediu com um beijo rápido. Mas no caminho até lá, passando pelo corredor, ele teve a impressão de ouvir uma pancada seca vindo de dentro do quarto escuro.

Observou Cho descer as escadas e se inclinou sobre o corrimão até vê-la desaparecer de vista. Voltou para o apartamento e ligou para a portaria. Depois de confirmar com o porteiro que a namorada tinha saído do prédio, Harry foi até o quarto escuro e abriu a porta. Gina tateava em meio a um mar de fotografias.

- Porra, pensei que você nunca fosse me tirar daqui! - ela reclamou se colocando de pé – Derrubei um monte de caixas, estava um breu danado aqui dentro!

- Estou vendo a bagunça que você fez - as fotos que Harry havia revelado estavam todas guardadas em caixas devidamente catalogadas, dispostas organizadamente em uma estante. Mas agora três das caixas estavam esparramadas no chão, espalhando centenas de fotos. Daria um trabalhão reorganizar tudo aquilo...

Ele fechou a porta do quarto escuro e encarou Gina.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? São sete horas de uma manhã de segunda-feira! Que tipo de pessoas faz visitas nesse horário?

- Se você quiser eu posso ir embora - Gina deu as costas a ele e seguiu em direção à sala.

- Cho estava aqui, sabia? - Harry foi atrás dela – Você quase me meteu em encrenca! E se ela te pegasse aqui? O que eu faria?

- O problema é seu. Ela é sua namorada, não minha - Gina abriu a porta do apartamento, porém não mais do que alguns centímetros, porque Harry a empurrou contra o batente, voltando a fechá-la.

- Só avise na próxima vez que for aparecer – ele falou um pouco menos bravo. - Mas não precisa ir.

Gina abriu um daqueles seus sorrisos quentes e provocantes.

- Você não quer que eu vá, quer? - ela encostou na porta e o encarou com um olhar sonso, que aparentava inocência, mas escondia segundas intenções.

_Desconcertante. Tão desconcertante._

- Não precisa ir.

- Não perguntei isso. Perguntei se _quer_ que eu vá.

- Não, não quero.

O sorriso dela abriu ainda mais.

- Você nunca quer, Harry Potter.

Gina jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá e atirou as botas em um canto, depois voltou ao corredor.

- Vou tomar um banho – disse.

- Eu sei – Harry conhecia alguns dos hábitos dela, e Gina sempre tomava um bom banho depois de uma noite de trabalho. - Por favor, não encharque meu banheiro.

- Não posso garantir nada – ela cantarolou.

Harry suspirou e pegou as coisas que ela tinha deixado espalhadas na sala, levando-as até o quarto dele. Ligou para a empregada e disse que a mulher não precisava ir trabalhar. Não seria seguro receber alguém ali com Gina em seu apartamento.

Ele abriu as janelas e deixou o ar da manhã entrar. O sol estava pálido lá fora, porém o dia prometia ser bonito. Arrumou o apartamento como pôde e recolheu as roupas espalhadas só para ter algo para fazer. Tentava não pensar em Gina nua no seu banheiro, era tentador demais. Contudo, quando seguia para o quarto escuro, não resistiu a lançar um olhar para dentro do banheiro do corredor, cuja porta estava aberta.

Ele pensou que ela ainda estava no chuveiro, mas Gina se observava no espelho. Estava nua, com o corpo e cabelo molhados, analisando a si mesma. Havia marcas vermelhas e arroxeadas espalhadas pelo corpo dela e círculos em volta de seus pulsos e tornozelos. As mãos de Gina estavam sobre seu pescoço, onde havia uma grande mancha vermelha.

- Você 'ta bem?

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Por um momento não disse nada, mas por fim respondeu:

- Estou sim.

Ele a alcançou com poucos passos e observou o reflexo dela no espelho. Ela era linda e desejável, mas não era luxúria que passava pelo olhos de Harry naquele momento, mas sim espanto.

Os olhares dele e da ruiva se cruzaram mais uma vez, porém logo o rapaz desviou a atenção novamente para as marcas no corpo dela. Hematomas.

_O que você fez, Gina, o que você fez?_

- Não me olhe com essa cara! - ela resmungou.

- Que cara?

- De pena!

Ela lhe deu as costas e se enrolou em uma toalha sem dizer mais nada. Ele queria perguntar o que eram aqueles machucados, o que tinha acontecido, mas em parte sabia a resposta e em parte a temia. Saiu do banheiro com a mente cheia da imagem de Gina amarrada em uma cama, um homem sem face a tocando, beijando, mordendo, beliscando e machucando...

A dor subiu de sua mão para seu pulso e braço quando Harry socou a parede com toda a força. Estava com raiva. Com raiva de Gina por ser uma grande idiota e do homem sem rosto que a havia tocado.

Ele tentou ignorar o monstro que rugia dentro dele enquanto enfiava fotos e fotos dentro das caixas que haviam sido derrubadas da prateleira. Na sala de jantar, puxou uma cadeira e começou a reorganizar as fotografias.

Acabou se distraindo com a tarefa. Nem reparou quando Gina surgiu na sala; só foi dar conta de sua presença quando sentiu uma mão acariciando seu cabelo, tocando seu rosto. Olhou para trás e ali estava ela.

- Peguei uma camiseta sua no armário – Gina usava uma blusa velha escrita "Black Sabbath".

- Tudo bem.

- Vou dormir. Estou cansada.

- Bom sono.

- Talvez eu coma algo antes.

- Conhece o caminho para a cozinha.

Ele estava tentando ignorar as mãos de Gina, que lhe massageavam os ombros. Mas era difícil, principalmente quando aquelas mãos desciam por seu peito nu e arranhavam-no...

Harry segurou os pulsos dela com força.

- Não faça isso – ele disse em um tom que não deixa dúvidas de que ele não estava brincando.

- Só estou tentando te agradar – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Em um gesto ágil, Harry se colocou de pé e a encarou.

- Está tentando me distrair da raiva que estou sentindo por você, porque é estúpida e infantil! Você machuca só a si mesma assim, sabia? Quanto tempo até encontrar alguém que, em

vez de mordidas e uns tapas, goste de te dar porrada? Quanto tempo até encontrar um novo Anthony? - ele apontou para cima, fazendo referência ao antigo vizinho que uma vez ocupou o andar superior - Quanto tempo até você ser encontrada em uma sarjeta qualquer, estuprada e morta?

No fim Harry gritava, mas quando Gina falou, a voz dela estava muito calma.

- Você não faz ideia do que eu passei. Nem você, nem a Luna, nem meus irmãos. Tudo o que fazem é me recriminar e dar conselhos, mas não pensam que talvez eu já tenha aprendido essas coisas da pior maneira, que talvez eu já tenha superado tudo isso.

Assim que pronunciou a última palavra, Gina lhe deu as costas e desapareceu pelo corredor. Harry sentiu temor com as palavras dela. O que Gina já tinha passado? A que ela tinha sobrevivido? De repente sentiu também um súbito medo de descobrir. Pensar que alguém poderia tê-la machucado, feito com ela algo que a ruiva não quisesse... A ideia o enojava.

Em um gesto quase que automático, ele foi até seu quarto.

Gina tinha fechado as janelas que ele havia aberto. As cortinas bloqueavam toda a luz do sol, mas os abajures estavam acesos. Deitada sob um edredom, ela ainda estava acordada quando ele entrou. Harry ficou parado perto da porta, os braços cruzados, olhando-a por um longo tempo. Gina devolveu o olhar em desafio. Foi só depois de alguns minutos que um deles disse algo.

- Você vai assar embaixo desse edredom – Harry comentou.

- Gosto de dormir no quentinho.

Ele suspirou e se deitou ao lado dela sob o edredom, fitando-a.

- O que são esses machucados? O que aconteceu com você, Gina?

- Nada que eu não quisesse.

A mão dele subiu até o pescoço dela, onde havia a grande mancha vermelha. Era como se alguém tivesse colocado um colar muito apertado nela. Ou uma coleira.

Ele alcançou o pulso dela e o puxou para a luz. A carne estava ferida, assim como tinha certeza que os tornozelos estavam.

- Quem te amarrou? - o tom dele era duro, mas não repreensivo.

- Um cara que eu conheci. Ele e um amigo.

- Dois homens?

- Só dois.

- Eles te machucaram muito.

- Por que você acha que eles me machucaram? Como você sabe que eu não consenti? Que eu não quis? Eu quis – elas palavras dela doíam em Harry, e ela sabia disso. - Eu desejei. Eu deixei. - frente ao silêncio dele, ela continuou – Isso não doeu, isso foi bom. A fronteira entre a dor e o prazer pode ser sutil, Harry. Se você acha que isso é dor é porque você ainda não conheceu dor de verdade.

- E você já conheceu?

- Mais do que você com certeza.

Harry se sentou e pegou um cigarro de um maço perto da cama. Estava nervoso e irritado, além de furioso com Gina. Ela saindo por aí com qualquer um, indo para casa de estranhos, dormindo com fulanos, beltranos e ciclanos, homens e mulheres...

- Eu me preocupo com você – ele falou depois de um longa tragada.

- Sei disso. Mas vou dizer o mesmo que eu digo pros meus irmãos e pra Luna, inclusive já te disse: eu sei me cuidar. Não sou uma criança!

- Mas às vezes age como uma.

- Também sei disso, Harry – ela estava séria, tão séria como poucas vezes ele a viu. - Só que eu sou uma mulher, não uma menina. O que eu faço é porque eu quero.

- 'Ta.

O que ele podia fazer? O que podia dizer? Nada a faria mudar de ideia. Queria abraçá-la e protegê-la, queria dizer o quanto se importava e que estava apaixonado por ela, mas aí ela partiria. Podia se calar, porém deixar de se preocupar... Isso era muito mais difícil.

Harry terminou o cigarro e acendeu outro. Gina estava deitada de olhos fechados ao lado dele. Pensou que ela dormia, mas quando tocou seus cabelos, a garota abriu os olhos.

- Deita aqui comigo, Harry.

Ele acatou o pedido. Deixou o cigarro de lado e voltou a deitar ao lado dela. Gina se aproximou e se encolheu contra ele, que a abraçou. Não passou muito tempo até ela estar adormecida. Harry pôde, então, observá-la melhor. Parecia cansada. Talvez, como ele, precisasse de umas férias. Talvez só precisasse dormir. Harry, por outro lado, já não podia ter o que precisava. Podia ficar perto dela, mas não podia tê-la. Que tortura terrível e deliciosa! Sob o edredom, ele enfiou a mão embaixo da camiseta que ela usava e descobriu que aquela peça era tudo que Gina vestia. A pele dela estava quente e tão convidativa como sempre. Ele subiu a mão pelo quadril, cintura e alcançou um seio dela. Não o apertou muito com medo de acordá-la, mas o toque foi suficiente para excitá-lo.

Sabia que estava torturando a si mesmo com aquilo, mas não resistiu. Com a outra mão tocou a si mesmo. Sob a cueca estava duro, e a mente estava tomada por Gina, Gina, Gina...

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

A noite havia sido terrível. Ele dormiu mal e pouco, o que não era surpreendente. O surpreendente era ele ter dormido durante o dia. Quando Harry levantou, deixando Gina ainda dormindo, era quase meio-dia. Quase de quatro horas de sono ininterrupto: um novo recorde!

Ele acendeu um cigarro, se serviu de uma taça de vinho e foi arrumar as fotos espalhadas sobre a mesa da sala de jantar. Três caixas, cada uma com 300 imagens ou mais. Organizar aquilo tudo deu um trabalhão, e quando Gina acordou ele ainda não tinha terminado.

Na verdade, estava demorando muito porque se pegava analisando cada fotografia. Essa tinha tirado quando foi ao supermercado naquela tarde de domingo; aquela, no Natal passado, na casa dos pais. Aquela terceira quando Gina dormiu na casa dele em uma madrugada de quinta-feira há muito no passado... Tantas fotos, momentos, histórias, sentimentos. Tanta vida ali.

Gina só despertou no fim da tarde. Depois várias horas, uma garrafa e meia de vinho e meia dúzia de cigarros, Harry estava trabalhando na última caixa. Ele se colocou de pé para alcançar uma foto e soube que a ruiva tinha levantado ao sentir um par de braços enlaçar sua cintura. Ela o abraçou forte e apoiou a cabeça nas costas dele. Ficou assim por um bom tempo.

- O que 'ta fazendo? - ela perguntou.

- Arrumando as fotos que você bagunçou.

- Meus Deus! - Gina estava do lado dele agora.

- O que foi?

- Você é meio obcecado por mim, não? - a garota observava a sequência de fotografias sobre a mesa. A primeira mostrava uma Gina vestindo uma blusa. Na imagem seguinte, ela continuava a vestir a blusa, mas já tinha terminado de enfiá-la pela cabeça. Na terceira foto, começava a colocar uma calcinha...

Harry observou a expressão de Gina enquanto ela analisava as várias imagens. Uma sucessão de fotografias registrava uma cena em que a ruiva acordava, se espreguiçava e se vestia. Tinha dezenas de fotos para mostrar esse momento cotidiano.

- É uma sequência de imagens que registram os seus gestos.

- São fotos demais para serem desperdiçadas com uma só pessoa.

- Não é desperdício – o tom de Harry não dava espaço para contradições. - Deixei um sanduíche na geladeira para você se estiver com fome.

Ela comeu o sanduíche, bebeu vinho e terminou com o maço de cigarros dele enquanto Harry acabava de arrumar as fotos. Ele deixou Gina assistindo à TV quando entrou no banho.

A água quente sempre lhe ajudava a esvaziar a mente, ou pelo menos tinha essa impressão. Enquanto a banheira se enchia ao seu redor, Harry deixou a mente vagar em seu pensamento favorito: Gina. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu sonhar com ela, lembrar dos dias do passado e do presente. Era bom tê-la em casa como companhia, assim não se sentia sozinho. Ele podia facilmente se acostumar com ela. Tê-la sob o mesmo teto geralmente era um tarefa fácil, apesar...

O som de algo mexendo na água o fez abrir os olhos. Ele viu Gina se sentar no outro lado da banheira. Ela se acomodou, um cigarro nas mãos, e sustentou o olhar de Harry sem dizer uma palavra.

Depois de alguns instantes, ele sentiu o pé dela em sua coxa. Agarrou o pé e o segurou. Em frente a ele, Gina abriu um daqueles sorrisos terríveis, cheio de segundas intenções.

- Sempre desconfiei que você fosse um daqueles tarador por pés.

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso tirou o pé dela de dentro de água e observou o tornozelo. A mancha vermelha ao redor dele estava tão feia quanto nos pulsos e no pescoço.

- O gato comeu sua língua? - Gina provocou.

Harry ergueu os olhos para ela.

- Estava pensando.

- Em quê?

- Em você. Nunca gostou que eu deixasse marcas na sua pele por causa do seu emprego, agora está toda marcada. Como vai fazer para trabalhar?

- Nunca ouviu falar em maquiagem?

- Nunca ouviu falar em juízo?

- Ah, Harry, não começa _de novo_! - ela fechou a torneira da banheira, já cheia, e se inclinou para pegar outro cigarro no maço sobre o chão.

Harry observou o corpo molhado e cheio de espuma de Gina com desejo. Ela parecia mais convidativa do que ele lembrava. Fechou os olhos novamente e imaginou ela ali, cavalgando sobre ele, e os mamilos pequenos e rosados em sua boca. Já estava ficando excitado...

Quase se assustou quando sentiu a mão dela em sua perna. Ela repentinamente estava ao lado dele, lhe oferecendo um cigarro.

A nicotina podia acalmar, mas não vazia o sangue em suas veias correr mais devagar. Tão perto dela, com o calor do corpo de Gina, se sentiu cheio de tesão. O que ela faria se ele a tocasse? Se a beijasse a arrastasse para a cama?

- Está deixando molhar! - Gina tomou o cigarro da mão dele, porém era tarde demais, já estava encharcado. Ela jogou os restos no chão e se voltou para Harry – Desastrado!

Ele suspirou.

- Gina, eu quero tomar um banho em paz. Por que você não me deixa sozinho um pouco?

- Está me mandando embora?

- Eu só quero ficar sozinho para tomar banho.

- Por quê? Eu já te vi pelado mil vezes, não precisa desse pudor todo.

Ele queria dizer que ela o distraía, que o perturbava, que era difícil agir normalmente com ela nua e molhada ao lado dele. Em vez disso se limitou a imergir e ficar tanto tempo quanto conseguia sob a água. Quando os pulmões arderam e implorar por ar, Harry emergiu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Gina?

- 'To tomando banho, ué!

- Não, na minha casa. O que está fazendo aqui? Quase nunca aparece sem avisar.

- Não posso ficar com vontade de te ver? – ela o empurrou e se colocou atrás dele. Quando sentiu as mãos pequenas da mulher em si, Harry respirou fundo para se controlar.

- Eu só achei estranho você aparecer aqui do nada.

Depois de um instante de silêncio, Gina disse:

- Eu estava aqui perto nessa madrugada e muito cansada para ir para casa, então me lembrei de você - ela tinha puxado Harry contra si, e a sensação dos seios dela contra as costas dele era perturbadora. Mas era uma perturbação boa, excitante.

- Sua noite foi agitada?

- Muito agitada no clube e ainda mais depois – os lábios dela se aproximaram da orelha dele, e Gina sussurrou: - Trepada top 10!

O tom sacana da voz dela fez Harry rir.

Eles não fizeram nada por um longo tempo, apenas sentiram a água esfriar ao redor deles. Harry sentia também as mãos dela sobre si, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Se morresse e acordasse ali, estaria certo que tinha chegado ao paraíso, onde um anjo lascivo e ruivo o esperava.

- Posso ficar aqui hoje? - a pergunta de Gina o despertou de seus pensamentos.

- O quê?

- Posso ficar aqui essa noite? Sei que deveria ir para casa e arrumar a zona que está meu apartamento, mas não estou a fim. Não quero ficar sozinha.

- E por que não fica com Luna? - ele queria que ela ficasse ali, mas também queria entender o que a levava a fazer aquele pedido.

- Não estou com saco para aturar a Luna hoje. Ela vai falar mais do que você sobre essas marcas que eu arranjei. E eu quero ficar com você, não com ela. Você também é meu amigo, Harry Potter.

- E isso é tudo que eu sou, seu amigo? - ele virou a cabeça para o lado e a encarou.

Gina entendeu a pergunta dele. Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos de Harry e beijou o rosto dele.

- Isso é o melhor que a gente pode ser: amigos.

- E se eu não quiser ser só seu amigo? - _E se eu quiser mais?_, pensou.

- Então a gente não vai ser nada.

O coração dele doeu, mas Harry não a deixou perceber.

- Você pode ficar aqui essa noite e quantas outras quiser.

- Sua namorada não vai voltar para casa?

- O plantão dela só acaba amanhã, então Cho vai para o apartamento dela dormir. A gente só deve se encontrar à noite. Posso te deixar no clube antes de ir vê-la.

- Eu pensei... - Gina se calou.

- Pensou o quê?

- Nada. Deixa pra lá.

Ele ficou com vontade de insistir na questão e descobrir o que ela tinha pensado, mas temeu não gostar da resposta, por isso esqueceu o assunto.

Não disseram mais nada por um longo, longo tempo. Harry aproveitou a sensação de estar entre os braços dela e, de olhos fechados, sonhou acordado que aquilo era apenas mais um dia de sua vida. Fingiu que sua rotina era cheia de Ginas, fotografias e nenhum trabalho chato. Quase acreditou, enquanto ela cantarolava uma canção com sua voz bonita, que aquela era a vida real.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

A voz de Ella Fitzgerald saía do aparelho de som enquanto Harry, no sofá da sala, digitava freneticamente no _notebook_. Ele respondia um _e-mail_ do pai dele, e quando terminou ergueu os olhos. Gina, que ainda usava a velha camiseta da banda Black Sabbath, observava a noite lá fora. O vento fazia os cabelos dela balançar.

Ele levantou e foi até o som.

- Deixa a música – ela pediu quando Harry ameaçou silenciar a voz de Ella. - Está agradável.

- Pensei que não fosse seu tipo de música.

Ela deu de ombros e não disse mais nada.

Tinha algo de estranho em Gina. Desde aquele "pensei..." na banheira, ela estava _quieta_. A ruiva era inquieta por natureza, fuçava em tudo e tirava as coisas do lugar, o que não estava acontecendo. Devia fazer mais de uma hora que ela estava parada em frente à janela olhando o nada e com sabe lá Deus o quê passando pela cabeça.

Sem saber o que fazer com Gina, Harry decidiu abrir uma garrafa de vinho. Voltou da cozinha com uma taça para si e outra para a jovem.

Se colocou ao lado dela e também observou a noite, mas não por muito tempo. O rosto dela atraía sua atenção.

- O que foi, Gina?

- O quê? - ela estava tão distraída.

- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada – ela encarou a taça por alguns instante, então esvaziou-a em um só gole. - Quer sair para beber?

- Por quê?

- Por que não?

- Se eu quiser ficar bêbado, posso me embebedar com o álcool que tem aqui em casa.

Ela se virou mais uma vez para o céu lá fora, ignorando Harry. Ele precisava fazer algo sobre esse comportamento estranho de Gina.

- Dança comigo – pediu, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

- Não sou boa com músicas lentas, Harry.

- Prometo não pisar no seu pé.

Ele enlaçou a cintura dela e puxou-a antes que Gina tivesse tempo de reagir. Ela sorriu e passou as mãos pelos ombros dele. Eles se balançaram ao ritmo da música e, como ele prometeu, não pisou no pé dela.

Algumas canções depois – quando Harry já estava perdido no cheiro dela, inebriado pelo calor do seu corpo e suas curvas, deliciado com a sensação do coração batendo contra o seu -, Gina quebrou o silêncio:

- Sabia que quando eu era adolescente queria ser cantora? Saí de casa achando que ia chegar em Londres e arrasar, ou então que pararia em Nova York e veria o mundo se dobrar ao meu charme – ela estava encarando-o.

- O que deu errado?

- Eu era menor de idade, tinha pouco mais de cem libras, nenhum documento e era inocente demais para o mundo.

- Gina Weasley inocente? Essas são palavras que não combinam.

- Achar que as coisas são fáceis é uma forma de inocência. Na verdade, eu não queria ser _cantora_. Queria ser adorada pelo mundo, ser famosa, me ver em capas de revista. Queria ser desejada e amada.

- E você é – Harry garantiu; eles já tinham parado de dançar. - Ou você acha que todos aqueles homens que vão no _Red Cabaret_ não te desejam nem te amam? Eles te amam pelo menos durante o tempo que estão lá, com você diante dos olhos.

- Eu sei, mas... Ah, era só um sonho adolescente idiota, deixa pra lá. Eu nem era boa, só gostava de aplausos. Decidi que ser bonita seria o suficiente para ser famosa, mas não era. Parece que isso foi há uma vida atrás!

- E você ainda quer ser famosa?

- Não quero faz muito tempo, mas era tudo que eu queria aos 15, 16 anos. Eu era uma menina sonhadora e tinha mais fé em mim do que qualquer pessoa. Mas no final os outros estavam certos: eu não era boa o suficiente.

- Ou talvez, Gina, você só não fosse dedicada o suficiente.

- Boa, dedicada, tanto faz. Nada disso importa agora. Hoje eu gosto da vida que tenho – ela foi até o aparelho de som e desligou a música, então voltou a encarar Harry. - Que horas que a pizza vai chegar?

- Já era para ter chegado.

Enquanto Harry ligava para a pizzaria para reclamar da demora na entrega, Gina arrumou a mesa, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou com um cigarro.

- O entregador já está chegando – ele se acomodou na frente dela. Desejava que a ruiva continuasse falando sobre si. - Com que idade você saiu de casa mesmo?

- 16.

- E por que exatamente saiu de casa?

Ela deu uma tragada longa, os olhos presos em Harry. Ele sentia que ela avaliava se valia a pena ou não tocar no assunto.

- Meu pai disse que ou eu me comportava como uma garota decente ou teria de sair da casa dele. Claro que era uma ameaça, ele queria que eu ficasse com medo e colocasse o rabo entre as pernas. Realmente ele não conhecia a filha que tinha! Nem a minha mãe.

- O que aconteceu? - Gina nunca falava dos pais, e Harry queria saber mais sobre eles.

- Eu fiquei com tanto raiva que juntei todo que eu podia em uma mochila, peguei o dinheiro que achei pela frente e nunca mais voltei naquele lugar. Eu sei que metade dos filhos devem dizer isso, mas os meus pais realmente não me entendiam!

- O que eles não entendiam?

Surpreendente, Gina falou. Ela costumava mudar de assunto do nada quando Harry fazia perguntas difíceis sobre a vida dela, mas daquela vez ela falou. Disse que, na adolescência, tinha fome de vida. Queria experimentar tudo, viver tudo, sentir tudo, conhecer o mundo, se divertir. E por isso foi julgada como imoral.

- Quando eu saí de casa, era o escândalo, a puta da cidade. Eu tinha 16 anos e havia transado com quase o colégio todo, com homens muito mais velhos e até tinha saído com uma garota da minha escola. Eu queria experimentar as coisas, mas quando eu disse isso para os meus pais, eles piraram! "Mulheres com mulheres não é coisa de Deus", minha mãe disse. E eu nem era lésbica, só estava experimentando!

- Como eles descobriram sobre você e essa garota?

- Eu não escondi, não escondia nada do que fazia. Por que deveria? Ninguém tinha nada a ver com a a minha vida. Então as pessoas me viam bebendo, fumando, beijando caras pela cidade, me enfiando com eles em becos escuros ou bancos traseiros de carros e contavam para os meus pais.

Naquela época, só um irmão de Gina morava com ela e os pais – Rony, o mais novo dos meninos -, todos os outros cinco já tinham ido embora de casa, seja para estudar ou trabalhar. O irmão, apesar de saber que ela era terrível, fingia não ver. A garota contou que tinha certeza que cedo ou tarde os pais iam "pirar". E quando aconteceu foi para nunca mais.

- Lembro que era uma tarde de verão, em julho – ela continuou. - Eu cheguei em casa...

Gina chegou um casa de um encontro com alguns amigos. Eles tinha batido perna e ela havia transado com um rapazinho bonitinho cujo nome tinha esquecido há muito tempo, se é que soube alguma vez. Era para o pai dela ainda estar trabalhando, mas quando a garota chegou em casa, ele estava lá, tomando uma xícara de chá. Os pais perguntaram onde ela tinha estado e tiveram a resposta: dando uma volta com alguns amigos. A mãe disse que esses amigos eram más companhias. A vizinha havia visto Gina e os "amigos" fazendo coisas erradas. Ela nunca soube que coisas erradas eram essas.

- Mas posso imaginar – um sorriso divertido passou pelos lábios de Gina. - Minha mãe começou a reclamar do meu comportamento, do que as pessoas diziam. "A puta da cidade", ela falou, "imoral" e "Deus não gosta dessas coisas". Quanta besteira!

A ruiva berrou, gritou que a mãe não entendia nada. Ela só queria viver, experimentar as coisas... Foi uma discussão feia, e de repente Gina sentiu uma dor na perna. Viu o pai com o cinto na mão. Ele sempre deixava as broncas para a mãe e nunca tinha batido na filha, mas naquele dia ele lhe deu uma surra.

- A única da minha vida – Gina garantiu. - Só que eu não permiti simplesmente que ele me batesse. Eu revidei como podia.

Mas unhadas e pontapés não eram nadas comparadas à força de um homem. As marcas do cinto demoraram dias para desaparecer.

Ela falou e falou sobre as coisas que viveu. Harry bebia cada palavra. Os olhos de Gina ficaram distantes enquanto ela contava o que tinha passado, como se ela enxergasse algo que o moreno não podia ver. Quando ele esticou a mão e tocou a dela, ela se afastou.

- Naquele dia meu pai disse que era a última vez que eu envergonhava a família. Que eu devia ser uma boa menina ou teria de deixar a casa. Aí eu deixei. Juntei minhas coisas e fui embora. Saí daquela cidade miserável e caí no mundo. Tinha 16, quase 17.

Ela queria ir a Londres, mas de alguma forma foi parar no País de Gales. Não tinha dinheiro, foi pegando carona, parando para trabalhar aqui e ali em todo tipo de emprego que surgia: cozinheira, atendente, faxineira... Fez de tudo um pouco. Na Escócia, no ano seguinte, fiz _strip_ pela primeira vez. Tentou cantar, mas ganhava muito mais dinheiro tirando a roupa. E tirava a roupa sem pudor.

Harry a ouvir dizer que trabalhou em lugares horríveis. Apesar de pegar muita carona, ninguém nunca encostou nela contra a sua vontade enquanto cruzava o Reino Unido. Mas no primeiro bar que trabalhou na Escócia, Gina foi estuprada – a garota disse isso como se comentasse o tempo, e ele ficou chocado. Ela estava indo embora numa noite quando um cara apareceu do nada e ofereceu dinheiro para que a ruiva saísse com ele. Talvez ele fosse cliente do clube escocês, talvez não. Ela nem se lembrava do rosto dele.

- Se eu fosse lembrar da cara de cada pessoa que já fez algo contra mim! - Gina deu um estranho sorriso - Eu disse que não era puta, e ele ofereceu mais grana. Eu insisti no não, aí ele decidiu que sim. No fim das contas, devia ter pegado o dinheiro, porque ele enfiou aquele pau em mim de qualquer jeito. Se você acha que isso é dor – ela lhe mostrou os pulsos machucados – é porque nunca foi enrabado à força. Aquilo doeu, mas não era só dor física. A humilhação doeu. Mas o tempo passa e o ruim a gente esquece.

- Gina, eu sinto muito – ele não sabia o que dizer, mas foi isso que saiu de sua boca quando Harry a abriu.

- Sente muito por quê? A culpa foi minha. Eu era imprudente, achava que nada podia me acontecer porque era jovem e bonita, e as coisas não podiam dar errada para pessoas bonitas, não é? Mas no mundo real elas dão. Eu aprendi e sobrevivi. Aqui estou.

Ela se levantou, pegou o vinho que tinha sido esquecido em um canto e bebeu um gole. Harry acompanhou os movimentos dela de longe. Queria abraçá-la e prometê-la que nunca mais nada de mau lhe aconteceria. Queria tomar conta dela para sempre. Queria...

- Eu nunca tinha contado isso para ninguém – Gina falou, inexpressiva. - Nem para a Luna.

Harry percebeu, naquele momento, que o caminho que seguia nunca tinha sido cruzado antes. Gina nunca tinha contato aquilo para ninguém porque ninguém nunca tinha penetrado tanto na vida dela. Ele se sentiu privilegiado, mas também assustado. Um novo caminho podia apresentar surpresas agradáveis, mas também podia esconder obstáculos terríveis.

* * *

**Notas**:

Eu adorei esse capítulo e espero que vocês também. Há tanto da Gina aqui! Tanta informação dela, tantas revelações que eu ansiava por compartilhar com vocês. Sei que algumas coisas sobre ela podem chocá-los, e se preparem: vou mostrar mais da Gina nos próximos capítulos, apesar de não tanto quanto neste.  
Espero realmente que apreciem o capítulo (e minha agilidade em postá-lo, não?). Quem gostou deixa review, e se alguém quiser fazer alguma pergunta sobre o passado da Gina, faça. Vou responder na medida do possível.

Beijos!  
Lanni

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários do último capítulo**:

**ooo Kiss Potter:** Gina resolve fazer uma surpresa, mas acaba metendo o Harry em encrenca. Não foi dessa vez, mas algo me diz que logo, logo a Cho vai descobrir sobre esse caso.  
Você disse que queria saber mais da Gina, então espero que tenha gostado do cap, que tem bastante dela.  
Eu já li os livros da série Millennium, mas não achei muito bons. O primeiro é o melhor. Os dois seguintes... Não sei, tive a impressão que falta edição. Tem parte inúteis para a história principal, tramas paralelas que não levam a lugar algum, boas ideias que acabam caindo no clichê. Mas As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo... Mal posso esperar para o lançamento de A Dança dos Dragões no mês que vem! Beijo!

**ooo GinalovePotter**: Não foi dessa vez que a Cho descobriu... Ficou para o futuro! Rs. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. E obrigada pela review. Beijo!

**ooo YukiYuri**: Não foi dessa vez que a casa caiu, porém sinto que pode ser em breve. O Harry se safou, mas ninguém pode escapar para sempre.  
O Harry é um péssimo namorado e o pior é que ele sabe disso, mas prefere ignorar. Ele é egoísta. Pensa muito no quanto a Gina o faz sofrer, mas prefere ignorar o quanto faz a Cho sofrer.  
O que a Gina vai fazer do relacionamento dela com o Harry? Continue lendo e saberá! Beijo!

**ooo Ingrid Albuquerque**: Pode deixar que nunca me esqueço dos meus leitores... Mas o final, admito, foi enganador, afinal a Cho não descobriu sobre Harry e Gina. Ainda. Beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: Pode acreditar nas minhas atualizações, porque agora elas (espero) serão mais frequentes! Tanto que não demorei nem duas semanas do capítulo anterior para esse. O recorde do ano, rs!  
Se gostou do cap anterior, espero que tenha gostado mais desse. Tem tanto da Gina que queria compartilhar com os leitores! Beijo!

**ooo pedro . freitas 08**: A Cho gosta muito do Harry. Gosta tanto que prefere ignorar o que está diante dos olhos dele. Pode até não parecer, porque eu não mostro o ponto de vista dela, mas ela sabe que tem algo acontecendo com o Harry e teme que tenha outra mulher na parada.  
A Cho é bem racional. Ela tem os pés no chão, não é uma sonhadora. E isso já não combina com o Harry. Ele está esgotado, precisa acreditar no sonho, ter esperança. Ele precisa de alguém que lhe diga "jogue tudo pro alto e viva uma aventura". A Gina é irresponsável, porém é a pessoa que ele precisa agora também.  
Acho que entender a Gina é difícil, mas há mais dela por vir. E, Pedro, às vezes a Gina realmente não faz ideia de que está sendo provocante. Mas em outras ela sabe e usa isso para conseguir o que deseja ou simplesmente para desconcertar alguém. Ela é um ser terrível mesmo, não? Beijo!

**ooo EmmerlyK**: Harry e suas eternas divagações... É realmente, parece que ele fica divagando eternamente, não decide nada. Ah, pobre Harry!  
Sabe, a Gina gosta mesmo da perdição. Mostrei um pouco mais disso nesse capítulo. Sabe os hematomas dela? Então... Beijo!

**ooo Nina Fang**: Espero que ame esse capítulo também! Além de ter atualizado rapidinho, mostrei bastante da Gina. Ah, e algo me diz que você não vai precisar esperar muito mais para ver nosso casal favorito junto novamente. Tenho a impressão que isso vai acontecer em breve. Beijo!


	27. Alma maculada

**Alma maculada**

- Ao Harry! - brindou James Potter.

- Ao Harry - ecoaram Lily Potter e Cho Chang, levantando suas taças.

Harry deu um sorriso que esperava dizer "obrigado, pessoal" e engoliu o vinho também. 28 anos. Ele não via muitos motivos para brindar à data. Estava infeliz, miserável e não tinha nada do que desejava. Sequer queria estar naquele restaurante com seus pais e a namorada, mas como faltar o próprio jantar de aniversário?

Não pôde evitar pensar que se tivesse saído com Gina, aquele 31 de julho seria muito melhor. Ela tinha pedido folga, avisado o pessoal e arrumado o lugar para comemorar os 28 anos dele. Foi com infelicidade que ele teve de informá-la que já tinha planos para seu aniversário. Havia combinado com os pais dias atrás que eles viriam a Londres e sairiam todos juntos para celebrar.

Então lá estavam eles, comendo um prato que descia mal para Harry. Pelo menos o vinho era delicioso. Aroma, consistência e gostos perfeitos. Valia a pena a fortuna que estavam gastando naquele lugar.

Por um momento imaginou Gina sentada ao lado dele, naquele mesmo restaurante, cercada por aqueles pratos refinados, pessoas bem vestidas e monte de talheres. Ela não saberia como se comportar. Certamente nem teria uma roupa apropriada para entrar no lugar. O pensamento o fez rir.

- O que é engraçado, filho? - a mãe dele perguntou.

- Nada. Só estou feliz por estarmos todos reunidos. Não posso estar feliz?

- Claro que pode! - Cho respondeu, beijando os lábios dele.

Tentou se concentrar no momento e deixar Gina de lado. Aproveitar a noite de sábado em boa companhia era melhor do que ficar se torturando.

Muitas taças de vinho e uma sobremesa depois, os quatro foram embora. A noite estava abafada. O verão estava no auge, e apesar de quente demais, Harry achou a temperatura deliciosa.

Entraram em um táxi que os levou até West End. Lily havia comprado ingressos para uma peça. Harry não estava a fim de ir ao teatro, preferia mil vezes terminar a noite em um _pub_ com um bom rock'n'roll. Porém foi com eles mesmo assim.

Apesar da resistência dele, o espetáculo era interessante, e a noite terminou de forma agradável – ou tão agradável quanto possível devido às circunstâncias. Toda vez que Cho se ausentava, a mãe de Harry fazia a mesma pergunta: ele estava havia um ano com o anel de noivado, por que ainda não tinha dado-o a Cho? Em todas as vezes ele respondia o mesmo:

- Porque não quero me casar com ela, mãe!

- Por quê?!

E lá iam eles de novo.

Ficava feliz por Cho estar mais presente do que ausente, porque dessa forma Lily não levantava questões sobre as quais ele não queria pensar.

De volta ao apartamento dele, enquanto Lily e Cho fofocavam no quarto de hóspedes, Harry teve tempo pela primeira vez naquele sábado, desde que seus pais tinham chegado pela manhã, de ter uma boa conversa com James.

Ele serviu uma taça de vinho para ele e para o pai, os dois sentados à mesa da cozinha. Tirou um pacote de cigarros do bolso e acendeu um. Já fazia tempo que tinha parado de esconder de Cho que tinha voltado a fumar, então que se danasse se ela reclamasse que o lugar estava "cheirando a cigarro".

Harry era tão parecido com o pai tanto possível, quase uma cópia de James quando jovem, mas com os olhos verdes da mãe. Foi isso que pensou no longo silêncio que se seguiu enquanto dividiam o vinho. Não era, contudo, um silêncio incômodo, cheio de coisas não ditas. Era um silêncio cúmplice. Harry sempre se deu bem o o pai. E até com a mãe, apesar de às vezes ela insistir em coisas que ele não queria.

- Como andam as coisas em casa? - foi o jovem Potter que por fim disse algo.

- Bem. Eu e sua mãe levamos vida tranquila, você sabe. Estamos planejando algumas viagens e umas coisas... Enfim reformamos a casa de Cornwall, sabia?

- A velha casa na praia? Aquela que costumávamos ir quando eu era pequeno?

- Aquela mesmo.

- Pensei que tinham vendido.

- Íamos vender, mas decidimos reformar antes, porque aí poderíamos ganhar mais. Só que o lugar ficou tão bom que desistimos de colocar à venda. Passamos uns bons dias lá com Lupin, a família dele, Sirius e outros velhos amigos. Você e Cho deviam ficar uns dias por lá antes do verão acabar. Trouxemos uma cópia da chave para você.

- Tenho que trabalhar, pai.

- E nos fins de semana?

Harry puxou outro cigarro do maço. No fim de semana tinha de ver Gina.

- Fins de semana são complicados.

- Por quê?

O rapaz encarou o pai. Deu um longa tragada antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso, e nada disse.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? E quero uma resposta sincera – o tom de James era sério.

- Claro – o que mais ele poderia dizer?

- Por que você não quer casar com a Cho? Ela é uma boa garota. Doce, gentil, linda.

A pergunta do pai não tinha cobrança nem imposição, como quando Lily levantava a mesma questão. Parecia apenas uma pergunta motivada pela curiosidade.

Mais uma vez Harry pensou em como era fácil falar com o pai. Ele lançou um olhar para as duas entradas da cozinha, a do corredor e a que levada à sala a jantar. Não vinha ninguém. Então ele falou.

Disse tudo. Pela primeira vez, contou _toda_ a verdade para alguém sobre sua relação com Gina. Como eles se conheceram, se reencontraram por acaso, se viram por uns tempos, o clube de _strip_ e Guinevere, como começaram a transar, a fase que não saíam da cama, a separação breve, então sexo selvagem, o ciúme, o tapa e a grande briga, a amizade. O modo desconcertante dela, suas mãos inquietas, o sorriso provocador e fácil, o tom castanho dos olhos dela que parecia dragar toda a luz do ambiente, a pele tão branca, rosto de neve, as sardas suaves, o gosto dela, a boca quente contra a dele. Os olhares que atraía, sua boca suja, a promiscuidade, o masoquismo, a bissexualidade, o comportamento por vezes ambíguo, as centenas de fotos que tirou dela, a repulsa por compromisso, o passado fragmentado que conhecia, a descrença dela no amor. A fúria que crescia dentro dele quando ela machucava a si mesma na ânsia de viver, o desejo de tê-la só para si, longe dos olhos do mundo, as briga entre ele e Cho motivadas indiretamente por ela, a risada fácil que surgia nele perto dela, a fome que sentia por Gina. A paixão.

James ouviu tudo com a paciência que um pai ouve um filho com problemas. E além de escutar, ele _enxergou_ Harry. Viu como ele sorria, ou se irritava, ou o quanto ficava incomodado ao falar tal ou qual coisa sobre Gina. Como sofria por ela, se emocionava com ela, a desejava. Eram palavras, gestos e expressões de um homem apaixonado.

Quando o rapaz terminou, suspirou e encarou o pai. James sabia que ele queria uma resposta, uma solução, tal como queria uma direção quando, ainda criança, o olhava com aqueles mesmos olhos verdes marejados e sofredores.

- Só vejo dois caminhos possíveis – o homem mais velho falou.

- Quais?

- Você prova para essa Gina que ela está errada e fica com ela. Ou desiste e vive o melhor que pode viver, que parece que é o que está fazendo.

- E como eu provo que ela está errada? Como fazer aquela teimosa entender que eu gosto dela e que a gente pode ser feliz juntos?

- Não sei. Nem sei se é possível.

A sinceridade do pai o desconcertou um pouco.

- As perguntas que você fazia na infância era mais fáceis, Harry – James derramou o resto do vinho nas taças. - Eu sei como arrumar um brinquedo quebrado e posso explicar como as crianças nascem, mas não sei te dizer como conquistar essa mulher. Porém, pra mim, essa não é a pergunta principal.

- E qual seria?

- Por que você está com a Cho, se já não gosta dela?

Havia uma pitada de repreensão no tom dele, Harry notou. Ele respirou fundo e pensou bem. Então lutou com as palavras para dar a seu pai uma resposta verdadeira.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa que prefere ficar sozinho do que mal acompanhado. Ao contrário, prefiro uma companhia ruim. Não que Cho seja ruim, mas tudo que eu sentia por ela acabou. Evaporou como água, sem eu notar. Só que ela me entende, me tolera, estamos acostumados um ao outro. É melhor ficar com ela do que sozinho.

- Melhor para quem?

- Pra mim.

- Exatamente – a expressão de James era dura -, é melhor pra você. E para ela, ser enganada desse jeito é o melhor? Você acha que essa sua atitude é decente? Você está sendo egoísta. Sei que as coisas podem ser difíceis quando se é jovem, Harry, mas a Cho é boa demais para tudo que você está fazendo. Ela também não é muito forte, e quando descobrir sobre tudo isso... Ela vai descobrir, cedo ou tarde, e vai desmoronar.

- E o que eu posso fazer?! Eu não mando no que eu sinto, não posso fazer o que eu sinto pela Gina sumir em uma passa de mágica!

- Mas você pode ser homem e terminar com a Cho. Deixá-la seguir o caminho dela.

- Ah, então quer dizer que não estou sendo homem o suficiente? - ele estava na defensiva e irritado.

- Não, está sendo covarde. Está mentindo, enganando. Está com medo de perder o que tem se lutar pelo que quer.

Harry bebeu o resto de seu vinho em um só gole. _Puta que pariu! Não devia ter começado esse papo com James. Agora vou ter que ouvir sermão!_

- Filho – ele se aproximou, colocando a mão no ombro de Harry -, quero que você seja feliz. Lute por essa Gina, o que tem a perder? Mas resolva as coisas com a Cho antes que seja tarde demais. Vocês viveram muitas coisas, compartilharam muito. Se a relação de vocês terminar mal, se ela descobrir sobre essa mulher e vocês nunca mais se falaram, você vai se arrepender um dia. Porque mesmo que não seja o amor da sua vida, Cho foi um amor na sua vida - ele se pôs de pé com um suspiro. - Boa noite, Harry. Vou dormir.

James saiu antes que seu filho pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Harry apagou o cigarro na mesa, deixando uma marca de queimado na superfície antes imaculada. Se é que era possível, se sentia pior do que antes. Além de miserável e infeliz, se sentia um filho da puta egoísta.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Depois de um mês de férias, voltar a trabalhar foi um sacrifício. Harry não queria ficar trancado dentro de um prédio fazendo _layouts_, criando, se esforçando para pensar e ter boas ideias. Todavia, foi isso que fez. Voltou ao trabalho. Cada dia que chega ao fim era um alívio, e cada manhã que nascia uma tortura. Não queria saber mais daquela merda toda. Decidiu que ia mesmo pedir demissão, foda-se. Só ia esperar um pouco mais.

Na primeira sexta-feira depois de voltar ao trabalho, Harry estava indo embora no fim da tarde quando ouviu uma voz conhecida gritar seu nome. Olhou para trás e viu o familiar sorriso provocante e cabelos ruivos.

- Gina!

- E aí? - ela estava encostada perto da entrada do prédio em que ele trabalhava, fumando um cigarro. Usava um vestido curto e os óculos de sol que tinha roubado dele e nunca devolvido

- Não se mexe. Não ouse.

Ela obedeceu, ou talvez estivesse confortável demais onde estava para sair dali. Gina parecia à vontade no seu indecente e colorido vestido de verão, mesmo contrastando com o ambiente sóbrio ao redor.

Harry pegou a câmera que sempre levava consigo e tirou uma foto. Depois outra e mais outra, de diversos ângulos, até parar na frente de Gina. Ela jogou a guimba no chão e pegou o maço.

- Olhe pra mim – ele pediu quando ela foi acender o cigarro. A garota levantou os olhos e... _click_ - Foto perfeita! Ótima luz.

- Isso vai demorar muito ainda? To ficando entendiada.

- Só mais algumas – ele continuava diretamente de frente para ela, olhando-a através das lentes da câmera.

- Cansei – Gina falou minutos depois, arrancando a máquina dele. Sem a câmera entre eles, os dois apenas se encararam. - Fecha os olhos.

Harry fez o que ela pediu, sentindo o movimento das pessoas ao redor, ouvindo o tráfego barulhento. Então sentiu os lábios dela contra os seus e o mundo se calou. Mas só por um instante.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry Potter.

Ela sorria. Não um daqueles sorrisos que escondiam segundas intenções, mas um sorriso que parecia brotar da alma, sem pressa. Gina parecia feliz.

Foi aí que viu que ela lhe oferecia um presente. Ele pegou-o, pensando nos lábios queimando pelo contato com os dela, e sentiu o peso. Era um pacote retangular e estava embrulhado em um pedaço de pano que há muito tempo tinha sido um lenço colorido, que o rapaz logo arrancou. Encontrou uma lata de biscoitos velha e ligeiramente amaçada.

- Encontrei em um brechó, espero que goste – ela parecia ansiosa.

Ele tirou a tampa e o que viu dentro da lata o fez sorrir. Havia fotografias ali. Imagens amareladas, velhas, que certamente haviam sido tiradas décadas atrás.

- É incrível – ele pegou uma foto que parecia particularmente antiga, provavelmente do século XIX. - Onde você encontrou isso?

- Já disse, num brechó. No mesmo lugar em que comprei esse vestido – ela deu uma volta. - Gosta?

O vestido era justo, colorido e com um decote generoso, curto como tudo que ela vestia. Apesar dos hematomas ainda evidentes, Harry teve vontade de deslizar a mão pelo vestido e sentir o corpo dela sob ele.

- É legal.

- É ousado, como eu – dessa vez o sorriso dela foi predador. - Tentei subir para entregar seu presente de aniversário, mas acredita que o porteiro não deixou? Disse que eu estava "vestida de forma inadequada para adentrar em qualquer ambiente de trabalho". Você acredita?

Ha! Ele acreditava.

- Não me diga? Logo você, que é o pudor em pessoa? - o tom de deboche na voz dele não escapou a Gina, que riu.

- Pra você ver - ela passou o braço pelo de Harry e arrastou-o rua abaixo. Ele se deixou levar, lutando para equilibrar a lata de biscoitos e a pasta de trabalho nas mãos.

- Como andam as coisas no trabalho? - Gina perguntou quando atravessavam a rua.

- A droga de sempre. Onde estamos indo?

- Eu vou trabalhar, mas antes vou comer o cachorro quente que você vai me pagar.

- Ah, eu vou te pagar? Não sabia.

- É o mínimo que você pode fazer depois de eu te dar um presente tão incrível. Eu sabia que você ia gostar, é obcecado por fotos. Por falar nisso – ela entregou a máquina dele.

Pouco depois eles estavam sentados em um banco com um cachorro quente nas mãos. Harry já tinha perdido o número de vezes que tinham feito aquele programa durante o verão.

Enquanto devorava o lanche, ouviu seu celular apitar. Pegou e viu a mensagem de Draco: _Te vi com a ruiva. Dá-lhe, Potter!_

Depois de comer, eles conversaram amenidades enquanto caminhavam rumo ao _Red Cabaret_. Harry estava saindo totalmente de seu trajeto, mas não tinha visto Gina por mais de uma semana, merecia aproveitar um pouco da companhia dela.

- Você gostou mesmo do meu presente? - ela perguntou, parada na porta do clube.

- Foi um dos melhores que ganhei.

- Um dos melhores? Não foi o melhor? - ele negou, sorrindo – Então qual foi o melhor, Harry Potter?

- Seu beijo.

Gina sorriu também, e aquele sorriso era um dos perigosos, quentes, provocadores. _Desconcertante_.

- Aquilo não foi um beijo, foi só uma provocação. Isso é um beijo.

E a boca dela tomou a dele com violência. Harry largou a pasta e o presente e, com as mãos livres, a puxou para mais perto. Enquanto as línguas e lábios se provavam sem qualquer delicadeza, ele apertou o quadril de Gina contra o dele. Ela gemeu em meio ao beijo, aprofundando-o ainda mais.

Momentos depois, quando uma das mãos de Harry deixou a bunda de Gina e subiu por baixo do vestido curto, ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele e se afastou.

- Cretino – a voz dela era sussurrada e divertida -, está querendo se aproveitar de mim.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para voltar a beijá-la, mas ela não deixou.

- Isso foi um presente de aniversário. Não se acostume, Harry Potter – a ruiva abriu a porta que levava ao interior do clube._ - _Se eu soubesse que um beijo era tudo que você queria, nem teria gastado dinheiro nessas fotos.

Então fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando para trás um Harry com fome de beijos.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

No domingo à tarde, Harry teve tempo suficiente para sentar e analisar com calma o presente que tinha ganhado de Gina. Na velha caixa de biscoitos não tinha apenas fotografias, mas também algumas cartas, a maioria ilegíveis e quase se desfazendo ao toque, e objetos perdidos, como dedais, um anel velho, um relógio que parecia não funcionar há décadas, um lenço, alguns botões, um exemplar caindo aos pedaços de um livro de poemas de John Keats, com uma dedicatória:

_Há palavras que não posso dizer, e espero que esses poemas as digam por mim. _

_Para sempre seu, _

_E.G._

Era como se aquela caixa velha, desbotada e amassada guardasse os segredos de alguém. Cho, mais do que Harry, se encantou pelos objetos – que ele disse que foram encontrados em um brechó, só não falou que foram comprados por Gina em vez de por ele. Ela que encontrou a dedicatória no livro e criou toda uma história para a caixa de biscoitos:

- Aposto que isso pertenceu a uma senhorinha que, na juventude, tinha um amor louco por esse E.G. e não pôde ficar com ele. Esses eram os tesouros dela, as coisas que ela mais amava. Quando morreu, os filhos devem ter levado tudo para o brechó, junto com as roupas e objetos dela que não tinham valor para mais ninguém.

Era uma história possível, mas Harry estava mais inclinado a pensar que o dono do brechó onde Gina tinha arranjado tudo aquilo havia enfiado objetos perdidos quaisquer em uma lata de biscoitos e deixado em um canto, onde a ruiva tinha encontrado-a. De qualquer forma, o que o interessava eram as fotos antigas, que era o que mais tinha naquela caixa.

Harry despejou as fotografias na sua bancada de trabalho no quarto escuro e analisou uma por uma, separando-as de acordo com a data que julgava que elas tinham sido tiradas. Gastou um tempo considerável nisso e só parou quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar, não estou revelando nada.

Cho colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Quer sair para jantar? Me falaram de um restaurante novo no Soho.

- Pode ser.

- Você já está acabando aí? - ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Quase.

Harry sentiu a namorada tocar suas costas, então ela abraçá-lo por trás. As mãos de Cho desceram até a calça de moletom dele, e uma delas entrou lá dentro. Ele a sentiu segurar seu pênis, mas isso não o excitou, apenas o incomodou. Não queria fazer sexo com ela. Porém, afinal, Cho era sua namorada, não era?

Ele se virou a beijou. Já que teria de fazer aquilo, que fosse rápido e banal.

- Vamos para a cama? - perguntou.

- Não. Vamos transar aqui mesmo.

No fim eles caíram no chão, com Harry por cima. Ele pensou em como aquilo era muito mais interessante com Gina. Não, não devia pensar em Gina... Era Cho ali, sob ele, beijando e tocando. Cho!

_Ela é bonita_, Harry pensou ao tirar o vestido da namorada e beijar seus seios, _por que, então, não sinto nada_? _Por que não fico excitado?_

Ele a mordeu e beijou, arrancando suspiros de Cho e logo depois sua calcinha. Ela continuava tocando-o, mas era difícil arrancar uma reação do corpo já nu dele.

_Cacete! Se concentra, Harry, se concentra!_

- Deixa eu ficar por cima – Cho disse após um momento.

Eles trocaram de lugar, e ele sentiu a boca dela nele. Era muito diferente de quando fazia sexo oral com Gina, mesmo assim fechou os olhos e fingiu que era ela, que era a boca quente e pequena dela ali, a língua dela deslizando ao redor dele...

_Gina, Gina, Gina_! Ela era uma _safada_. Gostava de fazer sexo selvagem e de falar sacanagem durante a transa, gostava de força e brutalidade, que ele quase a machucasse. Mas se quisesse podia ser delicada, divertida, mas ainda provocante...

Estava duro, e sentiu um corpo se encaixar ao redor dele. Harry abriu os olhos esperando ver Gina... E imediatamente sentiu todo o desejo ir embora.

Não demorou muito para Cho desistir do sexo e deixar o cômodo em silêncio.

Após um tempo, Harry se levantou e esfregou as mãos no rosto, tenso. Gina estava acabando com ele. Nem conseguia mais fazer sexo com Cho. Ela não o atraía mais, e era tudo culpa daquela ruiva maldita, que tinha se enfiado em sua vida e roubado sua paz.

Ele recolheu as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e foi atrás de Cho. Ela estava tomando banho na suíte dele.

- Sinto muito – sussurrou quando se juntou à namorada no banho -, eu estou cansado. O estresse do trabalho, a insônia...

Ela o encarou com olhos vermelhos.

- Isso nunca foi problema antes, Harry. Você não sente mais atração por mim!

- Não é isso, Cho, é que...

- É isso sim! A gente quase não transa! Eu sei que... - ela se calou, mas lhe lançou o mais estranho dos olhares, que ele não soube decifrar. - Vamos nos arrumar para sair. É melhor.

* * *

**Notas**:

Eis que ressurjo das cinzas depois de quase... Quatro meses! Pois é... Mas, gente, de verdade, ando suuuper atolada! Faculdade (comecei a fazer outra), trabalho, meus cursos, minha vida social... To super sem tempo, mas vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência. No meu blog (tirem os espaços: www. lannilu. blogspot. com ) mantenho o pessoal atualizado do que está acontecendo, então fiquem de olho nele.  
Mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar e muito obrigada pelas reviews incríveis. Senti saudade de escrever!

Beijos e abraços,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários do último capítulo**:

**ooo Grace Black**: Nada é perfeito, né? Depois de uma atualização rápida, uma que demora quatro meses. Tsc, tsc...  
Também foi ótimo escrever sobre a Gina, mostrar mais dela para vocês. Era algo que queria há tempo! Quanto a ela voltar com o Harry... Bem, isso vai acontecer uma hora. E dá para ver que a relação com a Cho está com o tempo contado, não? Beijos!

**ooo EmmerlyK**: Exatamente: a Gina quer ser livre, acima de tudo. Mas não acho que "no final os problemas a fizeram se tornar uma pessoa forte". Ela sempre foi forte, e desconfio que ela estaria no mesmo ponto da vida dela em que está agora se algumas coisas que aconteceram com ela não tivessem acontecido. Ela não é perfeita, nunca vai ser. Ela é a putinha que as pessoas geralmente odeiam, sabe? Isso é um fato. Mas a amo na sua miséria. Beijos!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Ahh, desculpe pela demora, rs. E realmente o Harry mudou, está mais humano, mais frágil, vamos dizer assim. Acho que ele era meio cretino na primeira parte da fic e agora está menos. Sei lá! Beijos!

**ooo Kiss Potter**: Eu também amei escrever o último capítulo. De verdade mesmo. Rsrs...  
Olha, já que você quer um barraco, espere um pouco mais. Algo me diz que o barraco virá. A Cho vai descobrir (se é que já não sabe) cedo ou tarde, como o James disse.  
A Gina foi estuprada, mas esse está longe de ser o maior trauma dela e longe de ser o que a definiu. Ela foi estuprada mais de uma vez e se essa primeira vez não acontecesse, ela seria hoje a mesma pessoa que é. Acho que foram as experiências que ela viveu, não que a forçaram a viver, que a levam a ser o que é hoje, entende? Mas é importante lembrar uma coisa: ela sempre foi promíscua, desde a adolescência. Ela continua sendo, o que ela passou nas mãos dos outros não mudou isso. Você está certa quando diz que "esse é o jeito dela, as circunstâncias da vida só a ajudaram a ser assim cada vez mais". E ela realmente é meio louca, rs.  
Me diga, como anda a leitura d'As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo? Beijos!

**ooo m. cecilia**:Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse também e que continue lendo e mandando reviews. Beijos!

**ooo Nina Fang**: Bem, não foi dessa vez que a conversa terminou na cama... Mas quem sabe em breve? Rsrs...  
Acredito que em breve a relação do Harry e da Cho vai terminar. Vê como as coisas entre eles andam mal?

**ooo pedro. freitas08**: Ah, sem dúvida as conversas francas entre Harry e Gina, principalmente a última, são marcantes. Acho que a Gina não está acostumada a isso, a compartilhar a vida com os outros.  
"O que será que ela "pensou" naquele momento em que ele falava sobre a Cho?"  
Isso é algo que nunca vou poder contar, rs. Não quer estragar a surpresa, quer?  
Até mais, Pedro! Beijos!

**ooo Kellysds**: Ah, o passado da Gina é muito mais sombrio do que mostrou o último capítulo. E se você espera uma revelação bombástica... Bem, vai ter que esperar para ler, rsrs. Quem sabe o que vai acontecer? Beijos!

**ooo Ingrid Albuquerque**: Para mim, as personagens que crio são reais, de certa forma. Elas vivem em um "mundo paralelo", na minha imaginação, é claro, mas é um mundo verossímil na minha mente. Pelo menos tento fazê-lo tão verossímil tanto possível. Valeu pela review! Beijos!

**ooo GinalovePotte**r: Ahh... Você menospreza a Cho. Ela é mais esperta do que parece.  
"Muito interessante a história de vida da Gina, mas estou confusa: ela está falando mais sobre sua vida pessoal para o Harry quer dizer que ela está voltando a confiar nele ou que agora ela só o vê mesmo como um BFF?"  
Acredito que ambos. Beijos!

**ooo danda jabur**: U-A-U! A sua foi, sem dúvida, a maior review que já recebi. Não que isso seja ruim, muito pelo contrário. Adoro reviews e AMO as longas!  
É claro que lembro da sua existência, e fico feliz que tenha voltado a acompanhar a fic.  
A Gina... Bem, ela é perfeita demais, tenho que concordar com você, no que diz respeito ao aspecto físico. E quem não queria ser como ela, tão livre e descomprometida? Bem, muita gente. Mas acho que não eu, para falar a verdade. Algumas coisas dela eu queria, outras aprecio, outras são minhas coisas que passei para a personagem. Mas há coisas nela, como a facilidade e até vontade de ferir os sentimentos alheios, que repuldio. Acho que mesmo quando ela diz "não quero partir seu coração", sinto que é exatamente isso que ela quer. Ela gosta de ser amada e desejada, de provar  
como é boa demais para qualquer um. Mesmo que seja um desejo inconsciente, ela quer que o mundo se apaixone por ela para então desprezá-lo. Esse poder ela aprecia.  
Mas ela é atraente, brilhante e com uma atitude do caramba. Quem resistiria?  
Aquele estupro que a Gina contou... Foi só o primeiro. Teve outros, é claro. Mas acho que esse não é o maior fantasma dela... Aliás, sei que não é. E de qualquer forma, ela lida muito bem com seus fantasmas e nenhum deles a transformou, a fez viver assim ou assado. Ela é quem é pela pessoa que sempre foi. Os traumas podem ter contribuído um pouco, mas pouco. A fome de vida sempre esteve presente nela, desde a juventude.  
Quando eu comecei a escrever a fic... Eu era o Harry, de certa forma. A infelicidade, a miséria, a busca por algo que não sabia o que era. Não achei o que busco, mas eu encontrei o caminho. Então te digo uma coisa do meu "poço de sabedoria fajuta": a vida é dura, mas até os piores momentos valem a pena ser vividos. Eles nos definem, nos fazem quem somos. E se as coisas estão ruins para você agora, não se preocupe. O tempo é a solução para tudo, mas se você quer mudar algo é preciso dar o primeiro passo. Não deixe a correnteza te levar. Lute contra ela. Ou pelo menos faça o melhor ao tentar.  
As pessoas tentem a não gostar da Cho, mas a minha Cho... Ela é boa. Boa de verdade. Ela é tão boa que é irreal. Ela salva a vida de criancinhas, ama o namorado, se esforça para fazê-lo feliz, é fiel, é linda, tolera os erros do Harry, tolera os erros do Harry e tolera os erros do Harry. As pessoas dizem que ela é otária por não ver o que está acontecendo. Mas será que ela não vê mesmo? Será que ela já não sabe? Será que não é a esperança de dias melhores que a ata ao Harry?  
Você está tão certa. Gina e Cho são opostos. Eu queria que elas fossem. Harry está diante de uma escolha, uma bifurcação. Um caminho é seguro e ele sabe onde termina. O outro é sombrio e cheio de surpresas... Mas atraentes. Ele tem que escolher qual trajeto vai seguir, quem ele quer.  
"Eu podia jurar de pé junto que nessa fic tinha uma cena onde Ginny e Luna estavam se beijando, o Harry chegava e a Ginny o convidava a se juntar a elas".  
Você anda vendo o futuro? Rsrsrs...  
"É engraçado como em alguns momentos, agora nessa nova fase, a gina parece tratar o Harry como se fosse um BFF gay".  
Ela está provocando-o, quer saber até onde ele vai. Ela gosta de ser amada e desejada, te disse. Ela quer que ele perca o controle. E está conseguindo. Beijos!

PS: Espero que seu teclado já esteja ok. E a coisa da poupança é realmente uma boa ideia!

**ooo Guest**: Novos leitores são sempre bem vindos! Espero que acompanhe a fic e goste do que eu estou preparando.  
É claro que em breve a relação do Harry e da Cho vai acabar. Eles estão no limite, como eu acho que esse capítulo mostrou.  
Eu também gosto da Luna. Vai ter bastante dela no próximo capítulo. Já o Draco, sim, ele vai aparecer mais, mas não em breve.  
Sobre Lily e Gina... Você vai ter que esperar para ler! Beijos!

**ooo Gabi G. W. Potter**: Também acho que a Cho logo, logo vai descobrir do caso deles... Se é que já não descobriu.  
Não sei se "está óbvio" que a Gina e o Harry gostam um do outro. Ele, é claro, é louco por ela... Mas ela? Ela gosta dele, mas acho que não está apaixonada por ele. Pelo menos não ainda, se é que isso vai acontecer. Beijos!


End file.
